Bajo las Cicatrices
by PrimulaD
Summary: Iruka solicita una misión de alto rango, es enviado con un grupo ANBU al País de las Aves a investigar la desaparición de ninjas.
1. Para alejarse por un tiempo

******N**.A. No es mi costumbre colocar fichas de contenido en los fics que subo a Ffnet, es algo que suelo hacer sólo en las entradas de mi Livejournal por las características del sitio, sin embargo, un lector (Lana) amablemente lo solicitó y he aquí más o menos como se hizo la entrada.

**Título del fic:** "Bajo las cicatrices"  
**Fandom: **Naruto, canonverse, referencias al anime: Naruto arco del Noroimusha (episodios 162-167), pre-shippuden.  
**Género: **Aventura, amistad, humor.  
**Clasificación:** +13 (por palabras altisonantes y una que otra situación extraña y no, no es yaoi aunque a ratos lo parezca ¬¬)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No betado, menciones de personajes de Shippuden.  
**Argumento:** Una serie de desapariciones en Tori no Kuni hace que pidan la ayuda de Konoha; mientras, Iruka ha solicitado se le envíe a una misión larga para aliviar la monotonía de sus últimos tiempos.  
**Estatus:** en progreso

**Bajo las Cicatrices.**

_May you have the hindsight to know where you've been,  
The foresight to know where you are going,  
And the insight to know when you have gone too far._

_Traditional Irish toast._

**Capítulo 1: Para alejarse por un tiempo.**

"_No importa qué tan lejos escaparas, siempre te atrapabas a ti misma."  
Padre Puerco, Terry Pratchett._

La sala de misiones de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja bullía de actividad. Los respectivos capitanes entregaban, no sin bastante desorden, informes en variopintos estados de pulcritud. El barullo armado no disminuía a pesar de la hora tardía, al contrario, parecía que en vez de regresar cansados y calmados de sus jornadas, habían tomado demasiado café, lo cual también era cierto.

Shiranui Genma se entretenía en su pasatiempo favorito: jugar con su senbon, era la forma en que manejaba su nerviosismo e impaciencia. Sin embargo, esta vez el senbon tenía un sabor diferente, hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró con sospecha a Anko que conversaba en voz baja con Iruka, reclinada provocativamente sobre la mesa de la sala de misiones. Ella pareció sentir su mirada y volvió el rostro hacia él, achicando los ojos y sonriendo perversa. Genma sintió el estómago dar un doble salto mortal y al momento salió corriendo de la sala, mientras el ruidoso grupo de jounin y chūnin estallaba en carcajadas.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Genma, Anko? –preguntó Iruka sin dejar de revisar el informe.

– ¿Qué le podría haber hecho? –contestó con la mayor inocencia de que fue capaz.

– Algo me dice que no eres tan inocente como quieres aparentar –dijo Iruka volviendo la vista hacia el reporte de misión– está incompleto.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Complétalo –insistió Iruka regresándole el papel.

– No querrás que la pobrecita de mí trabaje extra, ¿o sí _sensei_? –dijo Anko rodeando la mesa y acercándose a lamer la oreja de Iruka, que enrojeció.

– Qué rayos...

– Aw, sabes a canela.

– Canela mis narices. Déjame en paz Anko –gruñó Iruka, indignado de las bromas que le hacía la mujer.

– No eres divertido.

– Maa, Iruka-sensei, necesitas relajarte más –dijo Kakashi acercándose a tenderle su informe.

Iruka suspiró profundamente, tratando de reunir paciencia para no gritarle al segundo jounin más molesto del planeta; en su clasificación personal el primer lugar le correspondía a Anko. Los dioses parecían haberse confabulado en su contra para que tuviera la bendita suerte de recibir reporte de misión de los dos _en el mismo día_.

– Pft… ofrecí relajarlo y no quiere –le dijo Anko a Kakashi con voz quejumbrosa y haciendo un puchero.

– Creo que heriste sus sentimientos Iruka-sensei –exclamó Aoba desde su lugar, aplanado contra la pared a un lado de la ventana.

– No hacen mi trabajo más fácil, ¿saben? –murmuró Iruka, escondiendo el color que se negaba a desaparecer del todo de sus mejillas.

– Aw, senpai ¿qué le haces al pobre Iruka?

– Nada, acabo de llegar –afirmó Kakashi declarándose inocente.

– Más que suficiente –dijo Iruka entre dientes y era cierto, la sola presencia del ninja-copia bastaba para ponerle los nervios de punta.

Desde el punto de vista de Iruka, Hatake era altanero, prepotente, manipulador y un total fastidio, su sentido del humor parecía centrarse en atormentar a chūnin y genin por igual, sin contar que disfrutaba entregándole reportes de misiones particularmente difíciles de leer. Aunque visto de manera positiva, casi se podía integrar al escuadrón de descifrado.

Podía continuar por largas horas mentales encontrando puntos en contra del hombre. Suspiró resignado, ambos gozaban poniéndolo en circunstancias embarazosas.

Miró el reloj calculando el tiempo que faltaba para terminar su turno, haciendo caso omiso a las pullas que ambos jounin le lanzaban. Se sentía particularmente cansado y el rechoncho portafolio con tareas a calificar le garantizaba al menos unas cuatro horas antes de poder dormir lo suficiente para estar fresco y presentarse a las clases que tenía que dar al día siguiente.

Anko le entregó el reporte con la corrección que le indicara y Kakashi pareció notar en su semblante el mal humor. Ambos guardaron silencio, esperando que terminara la revisión.

– Gracias por su buen trabajo –dijo Iruka a ambos, repasando los reportes distraídamente, sin echarles un segundo vistazo.

Repartió el papeleo acumulado en los diferentes rimeros y los reportes que le entregaran Anko y Kakashi en una carpeta para asuntos pendientes; tomó su portafolio saliendo de la sala ante las miradas atónitas de ambos y otras cuantas de los presentes. Umino tenía su carácter, pero por lo general estallaba y volvía a comportarse como si nada pasara, todos advertían que últimamente había cambiado.

Anko y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas, el comportamiento del amable sensei era bastante raro, Iruka nunca aceptaba los reportes tan rápidamente y tampoco solía dejar trabajo para el día siguiente. Decidieron atribuirlo al cansancio evidente en la palidez que tenía el usualmente moreno rostro.

*************

Iruka se enfundó en un holgado par de pants y una camiseta de manga corta y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, se soltó el cabello soltándolo sobre la cara y se dio un ligero masaje en el cuero cabelludo. La liga que mantenía aprisionada la abundante cabellera, ya para el final del día, era un sufrimiento peor que el podrían causar las torturas de Ibiki.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposando la nuca en el confort que le ofrecía el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor del hogar. Los sonidos de la noche comenzaban a arrullarlo, así que decidió empezar de una buena vez a calificar tareas antes de que el sueño acabara con las pocas ganas que tenía de trabajar. Se levantó, puso la tetera sobre la estufa y armándose de paciencia comenzó la labor, se interrumpió tan sólo por unos instantes para servirse una humeante taza de té.

No sabía por qué estaba tan irritable. No podía ser tan sólo por las bromas de que lo hacía víctima Anko, después de todo era su amiga, no podía tomarla en serio; tampoco por los espantosos reportes que entregaba Hatake y la antipatía que sentía contra él, eso era parte de la rutina, y muchas veces se preguntaba qué haría si esa constante en su vida fallara.

Terminó el trabajo de sus clases en la Academia, se sentó dispuesto a disfrutar bien una segunda taza de té y decidió analizar sus propias emociones con la misma determinación con que hacía todo. Cuando alcanzó la comprensión decidió que era un hombre de rutinas, de patrones establecidos tanto tiempo atrás que parecía ser una eternidad desde que los adoptara.

Por supuesto, eso implicaba un riesgo. Profesor de academia o no, ante todo Umino Iruka era un shinobi y un shinobi que caía en la rutina era un shinobi muerto. Advertir que había caído en la invariabilidad era una especie de grano de pus que amenazaba con expulsar su feo contenido en cualquier momento, prueba de ello era el mal humor que comenzaba a permear incluso en la academia.

Se daba cuenta que necesitaba modificar sus patrones. No podía cambiar su vida pero sí podía elegir cómo vivirla. Decidió que al día siguiente le solicitaría a la Hokage que lo enviara en una misión larga que lo apartara de la rutina y le hiciera sentirse vivo nuevamente.

***************

– No.

– Tsunade-sama...

– Eres el mejor maestro que tenemos en la Academia, Iruka.

– Agradezco la estima Tsunade-sama pero es necesario –el traidor rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

– ¿Por qué consideras que lo es? –preguntó Tsunade, la barbilla apoyada sobre manos acodadas firmemente en el escritorio, la mirada penetrante de sus ojos color miel en completo modo Hokage.

En el tiempo desde que estaba a su servicio se había familiarizado con el lenguaje corporal de su líder, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso, implicaba que estaba decidida a negar cualquier cosa que le fuera solicitada porque ya había tomado su decisión. Pocas veces asumía esa postura, pero cuando lo hacía era totalmente inamovible. Se sintió derrotado.

– Necesito un cambio –musitó sin querer darse por vencido.

– ¿Cansado de la Academia? Te puedo dar un permiso de vacaciones.

– Eso no es lo que quiero.

– ¿Qué quieres _exactamente_ Iruka?

Se quedó callado, le avergonzaba exponer sus conclusiones personales sobre su situación. Después de todo, era un engranaje más en la maquinaria que hacía funcionar Konoha. ¿Qué derecho tenía para regatear? ¿O para confrontar a su líder?

– Es difícil de explicar –se removió inquieto, desplazando el peso alternadamente entre uno y otro pie.

– Inténtalo –ordenó Tsunade observando que, a pesar del nerviosismo, su expresión facial era desafiante, manteniendo su mirada.

– No he ido a misiones importantes desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Eso no disminuye tu valor.

– Quisiera creerlo –murmuró Iruka, mirando el suelo de la habitación como si fuera algo muy interesante.

Tsunade se sobresaltó, si Iruka no hubiera estado mirando tan atento hacia otro lado habría advertido el ligero fruncimiento de las delgadas cejas. Atrapó una uña entre los dientes y se recargó en la silla, ladeando la cabeza; percibió la perturbación de Iruka que parecía haberse aislado en una dimensión paralela. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

– Lo consideraré.

– Gracias Tsunade-sama –dijo Iruka, hizo una reverencia y se retiró apresurado, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

– ¿Qué opinas Ibiki?

El jefe de T.I. emergió de entre las sombras de la pared a su izquierda, adelantándose hasta quedar frente a su líder.

– Que debería asignarlo a una misión, Tsunade-sama.

– Iruka _hace_ misiones.

– No de alto nivel.

Tsunade respiró hondamente. El solo hecho de que Iruka pasara los días esquivando proyectiles dirigidos hacia él por un grupo de intentos de ninja era más que suficiente para mantener sus reflejos en óptimas condiciones. El requerimiento físico era intenso, pues no solamente se limitaba a clases teóricas, sino a largas horas de práctica en las que demostraba, y a la vez ajustaba, las posiciones corporales de cada uno de esos engendros. Lidiar con padres sobre-protectores y líderes de añejos clanes implicaba poseer una delicada mezcla de agudeza mental y diplomacia que pocos tenían. En resumen, era una larga serie de habilidades las que se requerían para poder entrenar a los retoños de la hoja.

Ibiki pareció leer sus pensamientos.

– Umino-san es un excelente ninja. Sólo que él no lo sabe.

– ¿Crisis de identidad?

– No iría tan lejos. Más bien es un auto demérito.

– Tsk… lo que menos necesito es otro monstruo ególatra, con el mocoso de Kakashi tengo suficiente –dijo Tsunade rechinando los dientes, provocando una sonrisa que Ibiki disimuló bajando la cabeza.

– Hatake no es ególatra, sólo muy seguro de sí mismo. Hay una diferencia.

– Lo sé, déjame desquitarme ¿sí?

– El temor a arriesgarlo puede ser peligroso, Tsunade-sama –acotó Ibiki cuidadosamente, en definitiva no quería provocar la ira de su Hokage.

– ¿Sabes Ibiki? A veces que actúes como mi consciencia es bastante molesto –gruñó Tsunade haciendo un mohín que la hacía ver aún más joven.

Ibiki hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza agradeciendo el velado cumplido.

– Lo dejo en tus manos. Arma un equipo para Iruka y asígnale una misión. Shizune te entregará las de alto rango que hay disponibles.

– Entendido.

– Puedes retirarte.

Tsunade se acomodó en la silla tras la partida de Ibiki, aún cuestionando si era una sabia decisión involucrar a Iruka en una misión de ese tipo. No era porque dudara de que se desempeñara bien, sabía de sobra que lo haría, era más bien una preocupación a nivel personal por su bienestar. Pero eso, tampoco se engañaba, era una pérdida para él. Suspiró profundamente.

Anko se había aparecido ante ella muy temprano para decirle, de manera sutil, que el humor de Iruka había ido agravándose últimamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de agresión pasiva que comenzaba a poner de nervios tanto a jounin como a chūnin. Los temperamentales estallidos habían evolucionado a un estoico abandono que no iba para nada acorde con su personalidad.

"_Parec__e estarse marchitando"._

Esa última afirmación había hecho que Tsunade llamara a Ibiki para que presenciara la apresurada cita que Iruka solicitara antes de empezar su horario en la mesa de misiones.

************

Las misiones que involucraban un ninja que no era del todo de campo, eran monedas flotando al azar esperando el veredicto de la gravedad.

Balancear el equilibrio de cada equipo enviado a misión consistía principalmente en conocer tanto sus fuerzas como sus debilidades. Cuando ese balance era incorrecto, tanto las vidas de los involucrados en ella, como la misma misión se veían amenazadas, con la pérdida económica y humana que ello implicaba. El trabajo de la Hokage, visto por muchos como carga burocrática, era una agobiante tarea que Tsunade acometía diariamente; apoyándose algunas veces, para las misiones más delicadas, por Morino Ibiki y otras por Yamanaka Inoichi, ambos conocedores de los intrincados caminos de la mente humana.

Morino Ibiki repasó la selección de misiones que Shizune le entregara, todas ellas entre rango A y S, junto con un montón más pequeño de expedientes personales. Tsunade había hecho unas cuantas anotaciones sugiriendo tal o cual shinobi para integrar el equipo. Ibiki sonrió al ver los nombres repetidos en las observaciones, la preocupación de su líder estaba innegablemente impresa en los caracteres garabateados a toda prisa.

Si Konoha había tenido un padre ese había sido Sarutobi, y si ahora tenía una madre, esa persona, aunque poco convencional, era Tsunade. Ibiki conocía de primera mano la pena que invadía el alma de la mujer cada vez que se perdía una de las vidas y en ocasiones era demasiado. El sake, expertamente oculto en el segundo cajón derecho del escritorio era prueba fehaciente. Su líder era médico antes que shinobi y ese mismo hecho era visto por Homura y Atatane y aún más viciosamente por Danzô, como una incompetencia específica, como algo incongruente, pero desde el punto de vista de Ibiki no lo era, alguien que valora las vidas sabe que son necesarias para poder seguir funcionando.

****************

– Yo, Genma –saludó Kakashi sonriente, emparejando a su compañero sin apartar la vista de su libro.

– Mi vida apesta, Anko la ha agarrado conmigo –se quejó Genma, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y bajando la cabeza, mientras removía nervioso el senbon.

– Pude notarlo.

– No le he hecho nada Kakashi.

– Tal vez a eso se deba –volvió la página del libro.

– No estoy para bromas.

Kakashi cerró su Icha Icha y lo empacó en su bolsillo trasero. Genma estaba de mal humor, prueba de ello era que se había sacado el senbon de la boca, optando por sostenerlo y pasarlo entre los dedos en un movimiento repetitivo que casi parecía maniaco. Anko solía hacerles bromas pesadas a todos, nadie se libraba de ello, pero todos lo aceptaban y con el paso del tiempo había pasado a ser parte integral de la interacción con ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la torre Hokage y ambos entraron a la sala de jounin. Anko estaba recargada sobre el borde de la ventana mirando el horizonte, mientras Aoba jugaba cartas con RaIdô, Shikaku y Ebisu.

– No sabía que estabas en servicio Shikaku –comentó Genma.

– Mi muchacho cubrirá turnos en la academia, y vine por los papeles de transferencia temporal de Ino y Chôji –dijo Shikaku encogiendo los hombros– porque Asuma salió a misión y alguien tenía que capitanearlos. Es problemático.

– Yo por los de Lee y Ten-Ten –dijo Aoba ajustando sus gafas.

– Mismo caso –dijo Raidô levantando una mano.

– Tch, demasiadas transferencias. ¿Hay una misión especial en ciernes? –preguntó Genma, mirando confundido a sus compañeros.

– Hay varias y tu trasero está en una de ellas –dijo Anko separándose de la ventana.

– No he sido informado.

– Si no hubieras pasado tanto tiempo en el baño habrías recibido la notificación –contestó ella sonriendo, sostenía entre los dedos un pergamino.

Genma se abalanzó contra Anko e intercambiaron golpes un rato. El grupo los dejó desahogarse, hasta que Kakashi y Ebisu decidieron separarlos.

– Ya déjenlo –gruñó impaciente Ebisu agarrando a Genma de los brazos.

– Anko, _eso_ es información confidencial –susurró Kakashi a su oído, la tomó de un brazo sacándola de la sala y quitándole el pergamino.

– Vamos Kakashi, sólo quería molestarlo un poquito.

– ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

– Nada que te importe –se sacudió del agarre de Kakashi.

– Maa, ya me contestaste –dijo Kakashi– ahora entiendo.

– Cuídalo, o _alguien_ lamentará que pierdas una parte de tu escuálido cuerpo –dijo Anko sonriente, lanzándole una mirada a la entrepierna.

– Genma no necesita niñera.

– No me refiero a él.

– Oh…

***********

Morino Ibiki era un tokubetsu cuyo solo aspecto provocaba desasosiego. Pocos lo habían visto sonreír alguna vez, menos lo habían visto fuera del imponente uniforme que usaba todo el tiempo y nadie lo había visto mostrar debilidad, ni ante propios ni ante extraños. Sus cuarteles estaban en la sección de Tortura e Interrogatorios aledaña a la prisión para enfermos mentales de Konoha, lugar a donde iban a parar los ninja que habían sido considerados como un peligro para su propia gente.

Iruka recorrió los pasillos con aprensión. El llamado de la Hokage para que se presentara en las elegantemente llamadas 'oficinas' de Ibiki, lo había obligado a cuestionarse qué era lo que había hecho mal, o si el hecho de haber solicitado una misión de rango superior significaba que estaba a punto de perder el último tornillo que estaba evitando que se desarmara. Su mente trabajaba a velocidad barajando opciones que iban desde haber obligado a Hanabi a disculparse con Hiruko por la bomba de tinta, hasta el reporte regresado a Anko en el turno de la mesa del día anterior.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a la temida puerta. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y antes que sus nudillos tocaran la madera, vino del interior la voz de Ibiki.

– Entra, Iruka.

– Ibiki-san –saludó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

– Siéntate –le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

– Gracias.

– Relájate.

Ibiki permanecía de pie, recargado sobre el escritorio, Iruka no separó la vista de él mientras tomaba asiento, sin saber cómo tomar lo dicho por su superior. Podía significar muchas cosas, algunas de ellas nada agradables. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse del temor que le causaba el hombre.

– No necesitas interpretar nada. Esto no es una asignación de interrogatorio –señaló tocando con el índice el fólder.

– No sabía que leyeras la mente –dijo Iruka, riendo nervioso, apenado por lo evidente de sus reacciones.

– No la leo, sólo la conozco. Como sea, no estás aquí para T&I –dijo Ibiki tendiéndole una taza de té que Iruka miró con sospecha.

El recelo del chūnin casi hizo reír a Ibiki, pero era algo comprensible puesto que muy pocos sabían algo sobre otra de las facetas de su utilidad como tokubetsu. Habían aprendido a relacionarlo intrínsecamente con la sección de la que era titular y nada más. Observó el nerviosismo con que el joven tomaba la taza.

– El té no está envenenado ni drogado. Godaime me puso a cargo de aleccionarte para tu próxima misión.

– Los niños...

– ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

– Sí, es decir, pero...

– Shikamaru cubrirá parte de tus clases.

– Oh... Shikamaru no estará contento.

– De hecho, aunque quizá eso le ayude a superar su tan cacareada pereza. Tu puesto en la mesa será cubierto por Ino y Ten-Ten.

– Debe ser algo muy importante para tener esta reunión precisamente aquí –aunque no las pronunciara, sus palabras implicaban _y contigo._

– La misión lo requiere, Iruka.

Iruka levantó la vista de su taza de té. El tono que empleara Ibiki aceleró su latido cardiaco, aunque en contra de lo que él mismo esperaba, era más de anticipación que de temor. Ibiki parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto, se desplazaba de un lado de la habitación hacia el otro como si fuera un felino al acecho de su presa, obligándolo a girar el cuerpo para seguir el paseo.

– En tu expediente no aparece ninguna misión con ANBU.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero yo no... no solicité a Tsunade-sama una misión con... ellos.

– _Ellos_ también son shinobi.

– No quise decirlo en ese sentido. ¡No estoy al nivel! –sonaba casi desesperado. Ahora sí estaba sintiendo aprehensión.

– Estás aquí porque has sido asignado a una misión rango A, posiblemente llegue al S.

– ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Creí que sólo Naruto era capaz de cuestionar las órdenes de Godaime...? –tanteó Ibiki con tono divertido.

– Yo, no, es decir yo... iré a la misión.

– Perfecto, porque no tienes opción –declaró Ibiki paseando aún de lado a lado en los confines de la oficina.

Ibiki se detuvo por fin y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomando asiento y relajando su postura conscientemente. Iruka tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo, los nudillos casi blancos por la presión ejercida y las mejillas cubiertas por un aparatoso rubor.

– La misión consiste en infiltración, espionaje y dependiendo del resultado, asesinato. –Esperó su reacción, tan sólo la ligera palidez que sustituyó casi al instante al rubor, delató el estado de ánimo de Iruka– Los detalles le serán entregados al equipo por Tsunade-sama cuando sea tiempo de que partan.

– Entendido.

– Un ANBU no tiene identidad –comenzó Ibiki, Iruka asintió– incluso si la averiguas deberás callártelo. Un ANBU no cuestiona órdenes, obedece.

– No soy ANBU.

– _Efectivamente_.

"_Ah eso es enojo" _pensó Ibiki, observando la manera en que la mandíbula de Iruka se tensaba al apretar con fuerza los dientes.

– Por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Tampoco irás como novato en entrenamiento... aunque puedes considerarlo como uno.

– Ibiki-san, ¿qué es lo que intentas decirme? Porque todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora _es algo que_ _ya sé._

– ¡Muy bien sensei, ese es el espíritu! –aplaudió Ibiki.

– Tampoco estoy aquí para que juegues con mis emociones.

– Muy perceptivo –levantó la mano para contener la enojada réplica de Iruka–. Estás aquí porque tengo que advertirte que las personas con las que trabajarás, no tienen nada que ver con lo que conoces _o crees conocer de ellos_. Estás aquí para aprender que sus personas-ANBU pueden ser radicalmente diferentes a cualquier concepto que puedas tener de ellos o del escuadrón en sí.

– No tengo mala opinión de ANBU –musitó Iruka.

– Tus palabras indican otra cosa.

– No es mi intención...

– ¡Escucha! –ordenó Ibiki. Iruka reaccionó como lo hace un shinobi ante un superior: se sentó muy derecho y lo miró a los ojos, aunque visiblemente molesto– para un ANBU un chūnin es lo equivalente a un civil, No y repito No te sentirás ofendido por lo que digan o cómo lo digan. Estás aquí porque esto que te dije te permitirá aprender a _resistir_ a la interacción con ellos.

– Eso es un insulto.

– _Eso _es un consejo.

– Eso sí me agrada –no pudo contener la nota de sarcasmo en la voz, porque se sentía aterrado. La risa de Ibiki terminó de llenar hasta el borde la copa de su terror.

– No creo necesario darte más _'consejos', _es todo. Bien Iruka, puedes retirarte.

Iruka asintió dudoso y salió de la oficina. Ibiki levantó la mano y al instante emergieron de las sombras 4 figuras con máscara de porcelana y capuchas blancas.

– ¿Qué opinas, Lobo?

– Tiene... carácter, es algo que ya sabíamos... Lo que _yo no sé _es, ¿por qué demonios me escogiste _a mí_?

– Fuiste la sugerencia recurrente de Tsunade-sama.

– Tsk... no estoy en servicio desde hace años.

– Por eso solicité que presenciaras la entrevista, senpai –respondió Ibiki sin darle importancia.

– ¿Tenías que hacerle esas advertencias Ibiki? –preguntó Gallo, con tono ofendido.

– Eran consejos y si va a tratar _con ustedes_, lo creí conveniente.

– No estamos tan locos como crees –intervino Ardilla, riendo bajo la máscara.

– Si lo estuvieran, no formarían parte del escuadrón –afirmó Ibiki racionalmente.

– ¿El novato en entrenamiento ya recibió la misma lección?

– No Gato, _por eso _será entrenamiento_._

– ¿Bautizo de sangre? Incluso para tus estándares, Ibiki, creo que lo llevaste _algo demasiado lejos_.

– No será tu primera vez, Lobo.

****************

La quinta Hokage de Konoha se dio un masaje en las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. El día amenazaba comenzar tormentoso considerando la presencia del ANBU que posaba la rodilla derecha en el suelo de su oficina.

Había recibido el reporte de Ibiki a primera hora; al principio se había preguntado el porqué de que hubiera insistido en hablar primero con el joven profesor, pero tras meditarlo un poco, decidió que quería asegurarse de darle algunos consejos antes de enviarlo al hocico del lobo, casi _literalmente_ hablando.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? Si es tu remoción del equipo de Iruka, olvídalo.

– ¿Querías a Lobo? _Tienes_ a Lobo y _él_ no está _contento_ con la asignación. A todo esto, _es el equipo de Lobo._

– ¿Sabías que comenzar a hablar de uno mismo en tercera persona es un síntoma de locura?

– ¿Cuándo he proclamado mi sanidad?

Tsunade rió de buena gana y lanzó un pisapapeles en su dirección, Lobo lo esquivó fácilmente.

– ¡Vaya!, veo que conservo mi encanto.

– No te confíes.

– No era necesario renovar mi juramento, ¿sabías?

– Por supuesto, ¿cuál es tu punto?

– Mitarashi amenazó con privarme de algunas de mis más preciadas posesiones si no funciono _debidamente_ como niñera.

– Seguro que Anko sabe cómo amenazar, pero como no estás asustado... entonces ¿acaso dudas de tus capacidades? –no pudo evitar provocarlo.

– ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que afirme lo contrario?

– Ka-

– Lobo, Tsunade-sama.

– Ah sí, ¡perdón! Lo olvidaba... el ególatra, autoritario...

– Gracias por los halagos, fomentan mi vanidad.

– Repito, ¿cuál es tu punto, _Lobo_?

– Otro que tener que funcionar con personalidad múltiple, cuando mi _personalidad normal _en sí es suficiente para sacar de sus casillas a Umino, pues... creo que no.

– ¿Temes que fracase la misión o temes desagradarle más a Iruka?

– Ninguna de mis misiones ha fracasado y no es mi obligación agradarle a nadie.

– ¿_Temes_ por Iruka? –volvió a tantearlo, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

– Eso es un insulto que Lobo no está dispuesto a tolerar.

– Por mucho que eleves tu nariz... ¿Alguna otra cosa?

– ¿Posibilidad de sustituirme con Uzuki?

– Kakashi...

– ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

– Cuida bien de él.

– Temía que dijeras eso. Le dejaré los cambios de pañal a Gai.

El segundo proyectil se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo una profunda muesca en la mampostería, justo en el lugar que el legendario Lobo ocupara una fracción de segundo antes.

El resto de las preocupaciones de la líder eran un poco más concretas, como comenzar a pensar en la manera de lidiar al día siguiente con un montón de padres no-ninja enfurecidos por la sustitución temporal del profesor de sus niños.


	2. Cuatro ANBU, un profesor y un novato

**Capítulo 2:**** Cuatro ANBU, un profesor y un novato.**

"_Hay veces cuando miras el universo y piensas, '¿Qué pasa conmigo?', y sólo puedes escuchar al universo responder, 'Bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?'  
Ladrón de Tiempo. Terry Pratchett__._

Cuatro ANBU, usando capuchas y máscaras de porcelana que representaban al animal-nombre clave que utilizaban, reclinados, con rodilla y mano derecha posadas en el suelo fue la primera imagen que percibió Iruka al entrar a la oficina de la líder de la Hoja. Ese simple acto abarcaba en sí el significado de pertenecer a ANBU: ninjas élite que acataban hasta su última consecuencia las órdenes recibidas por su superior.

Un sentimiento de reverencia casi impulsó a Iruka a repetir el gesto, aunque sabía bien que sólo estaba reservado a esa casta especial de guerreros. Se alineó un paso atrás del grupo, donde, en la parte opuesta a él, permanecía de pie con la vista viendo al frente, un jovencito pálido a quien no se atrevía a ver directamente, pero cuya presencia le era familiar.

Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano y los cuatro encapuchados se pusieron de pie, retrocediendo un paso para alinearse junto a Iruka y el joven ninja.

– Hace casi un año Jiraiya envió información sobre una situación sospechosa. Mientras él y Naruto pasaban un tiempo en Tori no Kuni, se dieron cuenta que algunos de los que visitaban la aldea, desaparecían de pronto. Jiraiya hizo algunas averiguaciones en los lugares de hospedaje y le confirmaron que ya tenía tiempo que eso estaba sucediendo, algunos de los huéspedes simplemente no regresaban a pesar de haber firmado el registro por más tiempo, principalmente shinobi.

– ¿Ninjas de Konoha? –preguntó el lobo.

– No. El informe de Jiraiya no fue considerado para averiguación ya que no afecta directamente a la Hoja –le entregó al lobo un grueso expediente–. Sin embargo, algunos Kages han enviado delegados a preguntar por su gente desaparecida, aunque hasta el momento no ha habido incidentes diplomáticos. El señor feudal de Tori no Kuni teme que las finanzas y la neutralidad del país se vean afectadas por la desaparición de ninjas en un país que _carece _de ellos, por lo que ha solicitado la investigación. La situación requiere un manejo discreto, sobre todo ante shinobi de otros países. Se instalarán en la mansión de Toki-sama, realizarán la infiltración, espionaje y en última instancia, supresión de las amenazas.

– ¿Tiempo límite?

– No lo hay. El reabastecimiento especial será enviado directamente a la mansión de Toki-sama. Cualquier otro requerimiento por parte de ustedes, incluido equipos de apoyo, será solicitado a través de aves mensajeras. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –nadie respondió– Partirán en dos horas. Pueden retirarse.

El grupo abandonó la Torre Hokage. Fue entonces que Iruka se atrevió a mirar al jovencito que había estado flanqueando a los ANBU al lado opuesto a él, era Neji, sintió el corazón dar un salto, iba a abrir la boca cuando advirtió que el shinobi de máscara de lobo levantaba la mano y se dirigía a ambos.

– Umino-san, Hyuuga-san, en dos horas, puerta principal, equipo estándar sin chaleco. Usarán esto –les tendió unos ropajes cuidadosamente doblados con una máscara de porcelana encima, una blanca para Neji y una negra para Iruka, ambas cruzadas de izquierda a derecha por una línea igual a la de la parte inferior del tatuaje ANBU en colores inversos. Antes que pudieran decir algo desapareció, seguido de sus compañeros.

– Creo que acabo de perder mi identidad –dijo Iruka mirando atontado la máscara.

– Ninguno la tiene, Iruka-sensei –afirmó Neji con una sonrisa tan leve que parecía inexistente.

– Neji, sé que eres un jounin competente, pero asignarte a esta misión... –comenzó Iruka.

– En efecto.

– Oh.

– Nos vemos en dos horas, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka se dirigió a su departamento para empacar lo necesario. Abrió su mochila y guardó algunos paquetes de ramen, un par de barras de chocolate y algunas energéticas, repasó dos veces el contenido de su botiquín de campo, empacó la piedra y el aceite para afilar las armas en el estuche que contenía sus kunai y shuriken.

Una fotografía de él y Naruto lo miraba desde su marco sobre el escritorio, sonrió deseando poder despedirse, pero el chico aún no regresaba de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, era posible que lo hiciera mientras él estuviera aún en la misión. Sonrió pensando que ya pronto vería al pequeño huracán.

En realidad no había creído que la Hokage hiciera caso de su solicitud de enviarlo a una misión que le representara un reto. Sus sueños no iban tan lejos como para ser incluido en un equipo ANBU, era algo que ni en sus más alocadas fantasías había siquiera considerado, aunque si lo pensaba con calma, era más que probable que ya hubiera colaborado con alguno de ellos, fuera de su 'persona-ANBU', como les había llamado Ibiki.

Y ciertamente tenía curiosidad de ver si lo que se murmuraba respecto a ellos era cierto. Tenía lógica, la mentalidad de un asesino _tenía_ que ser diferente, el uso de máscaras abarcaba no sólo la necesidad de encubrir identidades ante el enemigo, era posible que también las ocultara de sus mismos compañeros, incluso de ellos mismos.

Terminados sus preparativos se puso a limpiar el departamento, no quería dejarlo tan abandonado. Dejó una nota pegada con un imán sobre la puerta del refrigerador para Naruto, diciéndole que se sintiera en casa si regresaba y no lo encontraba, e incluyó otra para Anko, pidiéndole que regara sus plantas y en un segundo pensamiento, agregó que no agotara su dotación de helado de chocolate y que si lo hacía al menos la repusiera.

Media hora antes del tiempo acordado ya estaba recién bañado y vestido con la ligera túnica de viaje. Se miró al espejo, extrañaba el chaleco que solía estar cargado de pergaminos, mismos que se había visto obligado a apretujar en la mochila. No entendía por qué se le había ordenado que prescindiera de un accesorio tan importante. Justo antes de colocarse la máscara pensó vagamente que en efecto, ponérsela era el comienzo del camino hacia perder su identidad.

Como dicen: ten cuidado con lo que pides, se te puede conceder.

******************

Parecía una especie de acuerdo tácito entre la población ignorar la presencia ANBU, incluso él, que ahora portaba los distintivos del escuadrón, había sido borrado del reconocimiento público. Vagamente se preguntó si Neji estaría sufriendo el mismo tratamiento, la respuesta no requería pensarlo dos veces, él mismo lo había hecho, estando del otro lado del punto de vista. Eran conductas tan arraigadas en el subconsciente que ya formaban parte del estilo de vida de la aldea, nadie les echaba un segundo vistazo porque _no existían._ La gente había aprendido a asociar máscaras de porcelana con inexistencia, era la forma más fácil de negar lo más oculto en una aldea oculta.

Sin preguntas, sin firmar en la bitácora de Izumo y Kotetsu, que nuevamente estaban de guardia, sin siquiera una mirada, el grupo abandonó Konoha a la hora convenida.

Avanzar entre las ramas altas de los árboles a una velocidad impresionante, aún para los estándares de un ninja, fue el primer indicio de la enorme diferencia entre él y la élite, aunque no dejaba de sentirse calmado por la tranquila presencia de Neji a su lado. El jovencito irradiaba una paz que parecía ajena a su capacidad destructiva. Se sentía especialmente orgulloso de ver que el pequeño genio había crecido para convertirse en un ninja excelente, jounin antes de los dieciséis y ahora, era evidente que recibía entrenamiento para ANBU.

Caía la noche cuando el grupo recibió la señal de alto por parte de Lobo, que encabezaba la marcha. Iruka no tenía más deseo que dejarse caer bajo un árbol y convertirse en pasto hasta el otro día, pero su capitán tenía otras ideas. Esos hombres parecían tener una resistencia sobrehumana. Con las piernas un poco temblorosas y casi en automático, siguió las órdenes y ayudó a montar el campamento.

– Yin –señaló a Iruka– y Yang –señaló a Neji– se encargarán de la cena, Gallo y Ardilla cubrirán la primera guardia, Gato y yo la segunda.

– ¿Yin? –preguntó Iruka quitándose la máscara y mirándola con nuevos ojos, y percibiendo más que escuchando, una ligera risita por parte de sus compañeros.

– ¿La segunda noche guardaremos nosotros? –preguntó Neji.

– Sí. La cena, ahora.

– Lobo-san, ¿algún motivo en especial para nombrarme Yin? –preguntó Iruka amoscado, nuevamente las risitas ahogadas.

– ¿Debería haberlo?

Iruka no podía jurarlo, pero le parecía reconocer el tono de voz del hombre y la diversión subyacente en sus palabras. Lo que Ibiki le advirtiera en su plática impidió que siguiera ese tren de pensamiento, averiguar las identidades del escuadrón no era una prioridad, no de momento, y protestar por algo que no sabía de cierto tampoco lo era. Suspiró hondamente y se dirigió hacia Neji.

– ¿Alguna preferencia, Neji?

– No se me da muy bien preparar alimentos –se excusó, algo apenado– Hiashi-sama no me permite entrar a la cocina.

– Correcto, cocinaré, consigue agua y veré qué podemos ocupar –Neji asintió y se dirigió hacia Gallo que se había acercado a ellos con una brazada de ramas secas y madera.

– Desconozco esta zona, Gallo-san, ¿hay cerca algún manantial o usaremos el agua de las cantimploras?

– El manantial más cercano queda a medio día de camino.

– Oh.

Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reunir las provisiones de agua del grupo, mientras Gallo encendía la fogata e Iruka comenzaba a materializar los utensilios necesarios para preparar una comida nutritiva y rápida.

– Neji, ven aquí –ordenó Iruka, siendo obedecido al instante por el joven.

– ¿Sí, Iruka-sensei?

– A menos que decidas casarte pronto, sería conveniente que aprendieras a cocinar algo más que sopas instantáneas –dijo Iruka en tono cordial, el joven asintió– hablaré sobre ello con Maito-san en cuanto regresemos, es importante que aprendas.

– Dudo que él sepa cocinar –contestó Neji de inmediato.

– ¡Claro que sabe! –afirmó Gallo enfáticamente, ambos lo miraron interrogantes.

Ardilla irrumpió en carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza.

– ¡Es cierto... me lo ha dicho! –protestó Gallo en tono indignado.

– _Nadie_ afirma lo contrario, Gallo-san –dijo Iruka en tono significativo, mirando con reprensión a Neji.

– Lo siento Iruka-sensei, no debí asumir algo así.

– En efecto –contestó Iruka– ahora pones el arroz en el agua y agregas algo de sal, no mucha, hay que cuidar la salud.

Iruka continuó dando instrucciones que Neji seguía al pie de la letra, concentrado en las palabras y en maniobrar los diferentes utensilios y alimentos; se ocuparon tanto en la actividad que Gallo se quedó sin más que decir, así que se retiró junto a Ardilla, sentándose a su lado bajo el árbol.

– A mí no me obedece así –se quejó Gallo en voz baja y Ardilla rió con suavidad.

– Vamos, no es para tanto.

– Oh, sí que lo es. ¿Lo ves? –señaló hacia donde estaban– No lo cuestiona, sólo obedece y se... ¡se disculpa! Aunque ahora somos del mismo rango, a mí no me trata igual –dijo bajando más la voz.

– Es cuestión de elección, ¿no crees Gallo? Elegiste ser de esa manera, no culpes a otros –afirmó Ardilla.

– Tienes razón. ¿Lobo y Gato aún no regresan?

– Trampeando los alrededores.

– Uuuu, eso huele bien –dijo Gallo olfateando hacia la fogata– ¿deberíamos ayudarlos?

– Nah... ya conoces a Lobo, mañana será nuestro turno, por ahora sólo quiere que ambos descansen.

– Sí, resultó evidente. ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado de que Neji no sabe cocinar y que es por causa de Hiashi-sama?

– Quizá necesites hablar más con él.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?

– Idiota.

– No, ya en serio, Mitarashi te está cambiando –dijo Gallo agitando un dedo delante de él.

– Raidô dice lo mismo. ¿Sabes? A veces sus bromas son difíciles de soportar.

– Tal vez deberías decírselo.

– Lo he hecho.

Contra cualquier cosa que Iruka hubiera podido suponer, Neji, a pesar de que la estoica expresión de su rostro no lo demostrara, parecía estar disfrutando de una tarea tan elemental como preparar los alimentos para sus compañeros. Él, habiendo vivido solo la mayor parte de su existencia, se ocupaba de sí mismo; la vida que Neji llevaba era radicalmente diferente, podía pertenecer a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga, pero siendo varón, era atendido como parte de la primaria. Entre ambos tendieron un pequeño mantel ante las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros y dispusieron los alimentos.

Al contrario de Iruka y Neji, los ANBU parecían bastante reacios a desprenderse de sus máscaras, Iruka se preguntó cómo es que iban a comer si los únicos orificios visibles aparte de los de los ojos eran los de las fosas nasales. Ocultar la boca era una de las cosas que se debían considerar en misión, ya que cualquier ninja bien entrenado era capaz de leer los labios, pero le parecía demasiado.

– Esto es _diferente_ –afirmó Lobo silbando con admiración.

– No veo cómo el comer debe de ser un acto apresurado, principalmente si no hemos comenzado la misión –rezongó Iruka, medianamente ofendido por los sub-tonos que creía detectar en Lobo. Kami lo protegiera, este hombre estaba comenzando a ponerle de malas y apenas lo conocía.

– Era un cumplido, Iruka-san –comentó Gato dejándose caer a un lado de él.

– No necesito que me defiendas, Gato.

– No intentaba hacerlo, capitán –contestó Gato comenzando a servirse su ración.

– Provecho –dijo Lobo sentándose junto a Gato.

La pregunta de Iruka fue respondida cuando vio que los hombres levantaban a medias las máscaras descubriendo la parte inferior del rostro, encubriéndose hábilmente bajo las capuchas de las túnicas y negándose a hablar durante la comida, posiblemente porque ahora no existía ninguna barrera que camuflara la voz.

Casi por instinto Iruka se había sentado junto a Neji, mientras que Gato se había acomodado a su lado, cosa que agradeció ya que no tuvo que compartir el espacio con su capitán. Lobo no le agradaba, Gato sí.

Tras comer, tendieron las mantas alrededor de la hoguera y se dispusieron a descansar. El cansancio acumulado por el estrés emocional de los días previos y la exigencia física a que se había visto sometido hicieron que Iruka se quedara dormido casi al instante, bien envuelto en la túnica y auxiliado por su cobija, arrullado por el calor de la fogata y el duro contraste con el frío de finales de otoño.

– ¿Crees que aguante? –preguntó Gato señalando con la cabeza hacia Iruka.

– Tiene que –contestó Lobo sin despegar la vista de los archivos que le entregara Tsunade.

– ¿Por eso los dejaste descansar?

Lobo interrumpió su lectura y volvió el rostro hacia su compañero. Exhaló un hondo suspiro y Gato movió la cabeza, riendo discreto.

– No debí preguntar.

– Traer un novato en entrenamiento es difícil, dos es una complicación.

– Podríamos haber hecho esta misión como jounin. ¿Hay algo que Tsunade-sama está previendo, cierto?

– Como siempre, tu percepción es admirable, échale un vistazo al resto de la información –le entregó las hojas que él ya había leído.

– Hacerlos avanzar hasta la frontera fue algo excesivo.

– ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera he comenzado con los excesos –rió con suavidad– son parte de mi equipo Tenzô, y _mi equipo_ trabaja a _mi ritmo_. Eres mi mano derecha, ya deberías saberlo.

– Lo sé, y _soy Gato._

– Tch. Si no siguen el ritmo pueden regresarse en cualquier momento.

– De verdad te extrañaba, senpai –dijo Gato afable.

***************

El frío que precede a la salida del sol estremeció a las 4 figuras que descansaban junto a la hoguera. Las altas montañas se iluminaban con destellos dorados y las desgajadas nubes se teñían en los bordes mezclándose en una sinfonía de vivos colores. El día prometía ser límpido y agradable, sin el calor del verano, ni los fríos vientos del invierno.

Lobo fue de cacería, regresando con un buen botín que entre los dos vigilantes prepararon y pusieron a asar sobre la fogata. Los olores cumplieron el objetivo de despertar a sus compañeros y el grupo se dispuso a desayunar en tranquilo silencio.

Iruka sentía el cuerpo adolorido y las piernas acalambradas, había sido un milagro que durmiera tanto tiempo sin que lo despertara el dolor de sus pobres extremidades. No tuvo problema para sentarse, pero cuando trató de levantarse se dio cuenta, aterrado, que no podía mover las piernas. Respiró lento, tratando de calmarse, profundamente avergonzado de su debilidad. Lobo se le acercó, poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de él.

– ¿Algún problema, Yin?

– Nin-guno –respondió disimulando una mueca de dolor.

– Ardilla.

– Capitán.

– Senbon.

Ardilla sacó de su estuche de armas un par de agujas y se las entregó a su capitán. Lobo tomó una de ellas.

– No te muevas –le ordenó a Iruka.

– ¿Qué? –protestó Iruka, agitándose un poco.

– Primero: cuando doy una orden espero se me obedezca. Segundo: no repito órdenes, no lo sabías, ahora lo sabes.

Sintiéndose bastante molesto, obedeció. Lobo tomó uno de los senbon y con rápidos movimientos pinchó varios puntos en ambas piernas de Iruka que cerró los ojos tras el primer ardor, cuando los abrió su capitán ya estaba de pie junto a Ardilla entregándole sus armas.

Iruka pestañeó y luego trató de levantarse, se incorporó sin ningún esfuerzo dándose cuenta de ello hasta después de hacerlo. Un segundo después Lobo estuvo nuevamente frente a él.

– Tercero: si hay algún problema, quiero que se me informe, no tener que adivinarlo –dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Neji también escuchara, dándose la vuelta y señalando a todos para que se acercaran.

Se reunieron alrededor de su capitán, esperando las órdenes para el resto de la jornada.

– Limpien la zona, desarmen las trampas y borren las huellas –ordenó a sus compañeros que se dirigieron a cumplirlas– les explicaré cómo trabaja el equipo Lobo –dijo dirigiéndose a Iruka y Neji–. Ardilla es el maestro de armas, cualquier dispositivo adicional que se requiera él lo proveerá –Ardilla materializó un par de paquetes de uno de sus pergaminos y se los entregó a Lobo– Gato es el responsable de infiltración y espionaje, Gallo y yo de exterminio y eliminación. Ustedes son el apoyo. A partir de ahora viajaremos ligero, entregarán sus túnicas y ropas a Ardilla y usarán esto –les entregó un paquete a cada uno– en cuanto se hayan cambiado partiremos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Hay alguna otra convención que deba saber, capitán? –preguntó Iruka, tratando de controlar la vergüenza.

– No.

Los paquetes contenían un uniforme ANBU: un body; un pectoral de acero que se ataba a los costados con cintas de cuero, permitiéndoles suficiente movilidad debido a las placas que lo formaban; un par de protectores para los antebrazos y uno para las espinillas y un par de guantes con los dedos recortados y guardas de acero en el dorso. Iruka y Neji se pusieron las nuevas vestimentas, agradeciendo la protección de las túnicas antes de entregarlas a Ardilla.

– Gallo y yo iremos al frente, Gato a la izquierda y Ardilla a la derecha, ustedes dos irán de retaguardia. Pararemos en el manantial a medio día de camino para reponer el agua, llegaremos a Tori no Kuni al anochecer de mañana. ¿Gato?

– Está hecho, envié a Tatsu.

Sin más preámbulos Lobo dio la señal de partida, tomando su posición al frente del grupo. Iruka mantenía la concentración en el camino y en mantener la velocidad que imponía su líder, enviando chakra a sus pies a fin de obtener un impulso adicional. Aunque sus reservas no eran muy grandes, sabía que si lo controlaba bien, no significaría un desgaste significativo. El día anterior había hecho el esfuerzo de manera física, y sus músculos habían protestado ruidosamente.

Se sentía embargado por una sensación de libertad y alegría, por extraño que pareciese al estar en camino a una misión que posiblemente terminara siendo muy peligrosa. La última misión que había tenido fuera de Konoha había sido la escolta de un dignatario del País del Agua, y todo había transcurrido sin novedades.

Esta vez era diferente, vestía un uniforme ANBU que nunca creyó fuera tan cómodo, ya que se pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel; la armadura, que creyera pesada cuando la veía de manera fugaz en los miembros del escuadrón en realidad era más ligera que el chaleco de campo, y por fin comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que los cuatro élite emitían un apabullante instinto asesino todo el tiempo.

Miró a Neji de reojo, el joven parecía no padecer lo mismo que él, avanzaba con la misma graciosa fluidez que los otros cuatro y aunque Iruka se sentía torpe respecto a ellos, no era alguien que se diera por vencido fácilmente. Sintiéndose inquieto por el silencio, decidió comenzar una conversación.

– Extraño sentido del humor el de Lobo –dijo Iruka tocando su máscara–, aunque es mejor que 'blanco y negro'.

– Es poco común que el capitán asigne nombre a los novatos –respondió Neji.

– ¿Es así? No lo sabía.

– Al darte un nombre código está reconociéndote como uno de ellos –explicó Neji– no todos lo hacen, es un honor... y Lobo es el mejor de todos, sensei.

– Gracias, Neji –murmuró Iruka, Neji asintió ligeramente sin volver la vista.

Iruka, como la mayor parte de la población ninja de Konoha, desconocía las costumbres del escuadrón ANBU. Todos los grupos tienden a establecer rituales que los hacen únicos, la gente en el exterior ve esos rituales como algo extravagante, sin sentido, pero es lo que les otorga una identidad.

Neji había captado su inquietud, y el intento de diálogo que iniciara, le había dado la entrada para decirle algo que lo reafirmara un poco. Agradeció la presencia silenciosa e imperturbable del joven.

****************

El sonido que emitía el agua al salir a borbotones de la roca les dio la bienvenida. El líquido se acumulaba en un pequeño lago para después partir hacia un cristalino riachuelo que alimentaría la corriente principal de alguno de los ríos. Las rocas alrededor estaban erosionadas por las crecidas y blancos guijarros adornaban las orillas, lamidos por las olas que ocasionaba la pequeña cascada. Los árboles eran antiguos, no frutales pero de frondas amistosas.

Lobo dio las órdenes correspondientes al equipo para disponer el descanso. Y en cuanto partieron los tres ANBU, ante los azorados ojos de Iruka y Neji se despojó de sus ropas y, dejando tan sólo el hitai-ate y la máscara de porcelana en su sitio, se dirigió sin ambages y con pasos lentos a bañarse bajo la caída de agua.

– Aprovechen, será difícil disfrutar de un buen baño hasta que estemos instalados en la mansión de Toki-sama –dijo él sin volver la vista.

Iruka y Neji se quedaron en su sitio, sin apartar la mirada.

– Esto es nuevo –dijo Neji, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

– ¿Admirando la vista? –preguntó Ardilla.

Ambos se volvieron, avergonzados por las palabras de Ardilla y por haberse quedado mirando sin ningún decoro, aunque hubiera sido más por sorpresa que por voyeurismo.

– ¿Es que no tiene ningún pudor? –preguntó Iruka en defensa propia.

– Lobo no se avergüenza por nada –contestó Ardilla encogiendo los hombros– no tiene por qué –agregó malicioso.

Iruka se despojó de su máscara y lo miró achicando los ojos con indignación, provocando con ello una alegre carcajada de Ardilla, pues sus orejas y mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

– Ya en serio, ¿creen que tenga de qué apenarse? ¡Miren, se va a quitar la máscara! –señaló con el dedo.

– ¿Y a quién le importa? –replicó Iruka aún rojo.

Neji carraspeó encontrando muy interesante el suelo e Iruka se puso aun más rojo. Gato acomodaba pequeñas ramas bajo pequeños trozos de madera cuidadosamente dispuestos.

– Supongo que hablan de Lobo –dijo Gato moviendo la cabeza.

– Del evidente embeleso que Ardilla siente por su capitán –contestó Iruka amargoso.

– ¡Estaba bromeando sensei! –dijo Ardilla– además, no tiene gracia, ninguno de los dos volteó.

– ¿Los pescaste admirando la complexión del capitán? –preguntó Gallo para desmayo de Iruka, uniéndose a la conversación, asía de las orejas unas cuantas liebres.

– Es una broma que suele hacer Ardilla a los novatos –explicó Gato encendiendo unas hojas secas para preparar la fogata y soplando con suavidad.

– Cuando los atrapa mirando –aclaró Gallo, lanzándole un par de liebres a los dos mortificados hombres– despellejen esas, yo me ocupo de esta.

– No hagan caso, pronto se acostumbrarán a los usos del capitán –recomendó Gato avivando el mustio fuego que apenas comenzaba a prender.

Lejos de responder o protestar, se dispusieron a preparar la caza que sería su alimento. Ya tan alejados de Konoha, y de la aldea más cercana, los élite se habían relajado mucho más, conversando ligeramente y bromeando, algo que contrastaba sobremanera con el aura de peligro que sus cuerpos exudaban, ya que, a pesar de que estaban entre coterráneos, seguían emanando el instinto asesino.

Lobo regresó, se estiró perezosamente y se sentó junto a la fogata.

– Cuidaré el alimento, por si quieren refrescarse un poco –dijo Lobo, dándole la vuelta a la liebre.

– ¡Yo sí! –exclamó Gallo entusiasta, los demás asintieron y se retiraron, dejándolo solo.

Lobo se acomodó tras el tronco de un árbol sin perder de vista las liebres que se asaban lentamente sobre el fuego. Quedarse solo le permitía liberarse de la bandana que cubría totalmente su ostentosa cabellera y así dejar que el suave calor del mediodía las secara a ambas, también podía registrar con más tranquilidad el avance de la misión. Sacó una bitácora de su mochila y garabateó con rapidez lo que consideró importante.

Por norma general, el capitán debía hacer un registro del desempeño de los novatos, candidatos a ANBU que iban en primera misión. Aunque Iruka no iba con ellos en esas circunstancias, Ibiki le había dado indicaciones verbales de que registrara su conducta. Se preguntó por qué, para él el hombre seguía siendo como siempre. Sin embargo, la interacción global del equipo era su prioridad; hizo un recuento mental minucioso, decidido a detectar a tiempo y en su caso eliminar, cualquier conducta que pudiera resultar en riesgo para el equipo.

Neji era un excelente candidato, obedecía las órdenes sin segundos pensamientos, estaba siempre alerta y sus habilidades como ninja ya eran reconocidas por todos los shinobi de Konoha, tenía una resistencia impresionante para alguien de su edad, un sentido del honor bastante desarrollado y una personalidad apta para el tipo de servicios que se requerían en el escuadrón. Bajo un rostro estoico y una personalidad callada, había un jovencito amable; observarlo interactuar con Iruka había sido muy esclarecedor.

Aunque Ibiki no le había indicado la razón de enviar a Iruka a la presente misión, los días anteriores había observado la tristeza de sus ojos y la falta de ánimos. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, todo shinobi pasaba por esas fases. Iruka era tenaz y aunque proclive a exabruptos emocionales, se había mantenido razonablemente controlado. La única mácula que había percibido hasta el momento era su velocidad, pero ese era un factor común en cualquier ninja que no fuera del grupo élite. Había notado el cuidadoso fluir de chakra que enviara a sus pies para mantener el ritmo. Había aprendido su lección tras el fiasco de la mañana.

En cuanto a técnicas no se preocupaba, aunque de rango chūnin, Iruka era bastante competente, habían hecho unas cuantas misiones juntos, lo que carecía en conocimiento de ninjutsu lo compensaba con inteligencia y trucos inesperados, casi como lo hacía Naruto, y Neji, a pesar de su juventud, simplemente era extraordinario. En resumen era un buen balance.

Escuchó el ruido que el grupo hacía al salir del agua. Guardó la bitácora con rapidez y se apresuró a cubrir su cabellera con la bandana, aún un poco húmeda.


	3. Noche de copas

**Capítulo 3: Noche de copas.**

"_La deducción acarrea ilusiones de absolutos. ¡Patea la verdad y despedázala!"  
Coda Mentat. Dune: Casa capitular. Frank Herbert._

El resto del trayecto, día y medio de viaje, transcurrió sin novedad. Viajaron a través de las frondas de los árboles, alejados del camino principal pero sin perderlo de vista y, con excepción de un par de caravanas de comerciantes que avanzaban a paso normal en la misma dirección que ellos, no encontraron ni siquiera simples ladrones en el camino, aunque también era posible que estos últimos huyeran al ver las temidas caretas. Habían esperado cruzarse con un flujo mayor, por ello habían enmascarado su chakra con sumo cuidado apenas ingresar a la frontera del país.

Al anochecer del tercer día, el complejo total de la aldea apareció en lontananza. Se extendía siguiendo un diseño laberíntico, con una larga avenida central en cuyo extremo se ubicaba el palacio propiamente dicho: la mansión de Toki-sama, actual daimyō del pequeño País de las Aves. La prosperidad de la zona era evidente y según la información recibida, la falta de vigilancia calificada de otra época había sido subsanada con samuráis del País del Hierro.

Lobo ordenó el alto a una distancia respetable de la aldea, en una zona que permitía una vista estratégica del lago y la aldea, así como los senderos de acceso.

– La presencia ANBU no puede ser visible por razones obvias, pasaremos por visitantes de Toki-sama, modificarán su apariencia.

– ¿Con un henge? –preguntó Iruka algo confundido.

– Afinaremos ese detalle en un momento. Usaremos esa cabaña para prepararnos, a partir de ahora comenzará el trabajo encubierto –señaló a una estructura de madera oculta tras unos árboles que tanto Neji como Iruka juraban no había estado ahí hasta ese momento–. Entren.

Entraron en la cabaña, excepto el capitán. Iruka y Neji miraron interrogantes a sus compañeros, había dicho 'modificarán', para ambos la expresión sonaba más a experimento de Orochimaru que a otra cosa.

– ¿Lobo-san no irá a la mansión? –preguntó Neji.

– Es posible que no –contestó Ardilla, entregándoles otro paquete– ropa de civil –agregó.

– ¿Por eso permanece afuera? –volvió a preguntar Neji.

– Está montando un genjutsu para ocultar nuestra presencia hasta que estemos listos para partir –informó Gato tomando su envoltorio y dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

– Y Gallo está trampeando la zona, si el capitán decide quedarse aquí es necesario que sea seguro para él –dijo Ardilla.

– ¿Por qué no habría de querer ir a la mansión? –preguntó Iruka distraído, comenzando a despojarse de su equipo.

– Uuhh... cuestión delicada –canturreó Ardilla.

– Mejor no preguntar –agregó Gato, regresando ya vestido con un kimono verde olivo– pueden cambiarse en ese lugar –señaló a la habitación de la que había salido.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde señalara, agradeciendo la privacidad que les daba. Escucharon entrar a su capitán e intercambiar algunas palabras con el resto del equipo. Por el tono de las voces parecían discutir, aunque no escucharon gran cosa, sin embargo el timbre alto de la voz de Gallo sobresalió, preguntando algo referente a si Lobo pretendía quedarse durante toda la misión en ese lugar, la respuesta fue inaudible.

– No creo que usemos más las máscaras –dijo Iruka ausente, ajustando con cuidado los pliegues del kimono.

– ¿Te preguntas si les veremos los rostros? Gato no se quitó la suya, aún –dijo Neji– estas sandalias son incómodas –murmuró– preferiría usar las normales.

– Se las quitarán hasta que no estemos cerca.

– Seguramente.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó la voz de Gato tras la puerta corrediza, un momento después.

Se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Las máscaras, junto con los kimonos, les daban apariencia de bailarines de kabuki a todos, excepto Lobo, que aún vestía el uniforme ANBU completo. Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas formando un círculo. Lobo les tendió unos pergaminos pequeños.

– Nuevas identidades –dijo– credenciales con sus nombres de civil y procedencia. Ahora, respecto a las modificaciones, Yin-san, la cicatriz –Lobo señaló a la altura de donde debería estar su propia nariz tras la máscara– un henge representa un gasto continuo de chakra, lo mismo que un genjutsu, Ardilla te ayudará a disimularla.

– Uh... es _algo_ vistosa –dijo Iruka rascándose la nuca y riendo nervioso.

– Es bastante hábil aplicando maquillaje –respondió Lobo sin darle importancia.

– ¿Ma-quillaje? –dijo Iruka abriendo mucho los ojos.

– Confía en mí, Yin-sensei –dijo Ardilla, e Iruka podría jurar que estaba bastante divertido a su costa.

– Yang-san, al igual que los demás, usarán lentes de contacto de color diferente a los propios –continuó Lobo, repartiendo unos pequeños estuches– teñirán sus cabellos con esa mezcla –señaló un contenedor de un galón– hay suficiente para todos, Ardilla...

– ¿_Eso_ es maquillaje?... se ve asqueroso –comentó Iruka haciendo una mueca de asco en cuanto Ardilla abrió una lata metálica aplanada.

– Es su manera elegante de llamarlo –dijo Ardilla encogiendo los hombros.

A Iruka le parecía imposible que esa cosa fuera 'maquillaje', más bien semejaba una especie de salsa de wasabe con motas rojas de cereza, o pellejo de alienígena con sarampión.

– Esto tomará tiempo –dijo Ardilla comenzando a trabajar sobre la cara de Iruka– esperarán su turno ¿eh chicos?

– Pero, ¿no se caerá cuando me bañe o algo así?

– Este es uno de los mejores productos de nuestras ANBU-kunoichi –respondió Ardilla orgulloso– está diseñado para durar una semana, a prueba de todo, después de eso habrá que retocarlo.

– Mejor no pregunto quién lo diseñó –murmuró Iruka.

– Haces bien –replicó Gallo sabiamente, ocupado en colocarse los lentes de contacto, dándoles la espalda.

– En misiones largas es conveniente no malgastar el chakra –dijo Gato amable, aún riendo– un henge o un genjutsu son más cómodos, pero ocasionan mucho desgaste y no sabemos cuánto se alargue esto.

– Es razonable –contestó Iruka mortificado– esto parece una noche de chicas –refunfuñó ocasionando la risa de todos los presentes.

– ¿Has estado en una noche de chicas, Yin-sensei? –preguntó Gallo sorprendido.

– Nggo-hmp... –quiso responder Iruka, pero Ardilla detuvo su mandíbula con fuerza.

– No te muevas –ordenó Ardilla– ya casi termino.

– ¿De qué color queda el cabello? –preguntó Neji, mirando con desconfianza el contenedor.

– Depende de tu color natural –contestó Lobo– no te preocupes, no quedará verde o... rosa... jamás les haría algo así a mis compañeros.

Por el tono que usó, tanto Iruka como Neji vieron con más suspicacia hacia el contenedor.

– En cuanto a la personalidad de sus nuevas identidades lo dejo a su creatividad, yo dormiré –Lobo extendió su manta y se echó cómodamente– tienen la noche libre, si quieren ir a la aldea y divertirse un rato, es su decisión, Toki-sama nos espera mañana a primera hora –dijo dándose la vuelta, un instante después dormía profundamente.

– ¿Noche libre? –preguntó Neji.

– Es una tradición de Lobo, les recomiendo que acepten la sugerencia –dijo Gato.

Ardilla le ayudó uno a uno a cambiar el color de sus cabelleras. Al final, tanto Iruka como Neji respiraron con alivio al ver que, efectivamente, no había colores raros como resultado de usar la extraña sustancia. Ardilla les explicó que el 'tinte' estaba fabricado con hojas procedentes de árboles alimentados con chakra, lo que hacía que se enlazara con el de las fibras naturales del cabello dándoles un tono natural que no necesitaba retoque, si era requerido se podía devolver el color original en cualquier momento con una mezcla especial de hierbas, en otro caso duraría un mes, al final de ese periodo, una nueva dotación sería entregada si la misión si aún no terminaba.

Ninguno de los dos 'novatos' estaba familiarizado con las técnicas de los ANBU porque sus misiones en general no lo requerían. El uso de pelucas, bigotes postizos y otro tipo de accesorios eran lo más común cuando se requería disfrazarse; utilizar hierbas o 'maquillaje' a prueba de todo era algo a lo que no tenían acceso. Y en vista de los resultados, altamente efectivo, ya que Ardilla no sólo había disimulado efectivamente la cicatriz de Iruka, sino que también, de alguna manera, le había aclarado la piel y modificado los rasgos, su nariz parecía menos ancha, sus labios un poco más delgados y lo más importante para él: no parecía mujer, algo que lo tranquilizaba pues Anko solía decirle que con el cabello suelto se veía bastante 'lindo', su pelo adquirió un tono café cobrizo, ligeramente más claro que el color natural, mientras que el de Neji se tornó rubio oscuro.

* * *

Después del fracaso del intento de golpe de estado sucedido unos años atrás, el país había ido recuperando su prosperidad gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de la daimyō y el estratega del reino. Su neutralidad era respetada y mantenían relaciones cordiales tanto con sus vecinos como con el resto de los países. Gracias a ello podían realizar dos festivales al año, uno en primavera y el segundo a finales de otoño.

Habían llegado al segundo día del Festival de las Aves de otoño, época en que el pequeño país recibía comerciantes de todo el mundo ninja en espera de poder llevar a sus respectivos lugares algunas de las mejores aves mensajeras, cuyos precios alcanzaban cifras exorbitantes. El halcón albino de la Quinta Hokage provenía de uno de los criaderos más reconocidos del lugar, al igual que Takamaru, el mensajero estrella de Suna.

Los puestos de souvenirs, alimentos y bebidas se alternaban con tiendas donde se exhibía la gran variedad de pájaros de que disponía el país, desde humildes gorriones hasta orgullosas águilas. La música llenaba el ambiente y la gente se veía feliz. La aldea rebosaba de actividad y no era raro ver shinobi entremezclados en la turba en diferentes estados de embriaguez, avanzando con pasos tambaleantes o apoyados en los hombros de sus compañeros.

Iruka se dirigió con Neji a la aldea, ambos dispuestos a disfrutar de algún platillo tradicional del país y a la vez comenzar a familiarizarse con la zona. Vestidos de civil, pasaban desapercibidos. Avanzaron por uno de los corredores mirando las mercancías de los diversos puestos y comprando uno que otro souvenir para sus amigos en casa, hasta que Neji se detuvo.

– Iruka-sensei, ese puesto es de ramen –señaló Neji, sabiendo de su aprecio por esa comida.

– No hará mal, seguramente –rió Iruka dirigiéndose de buena gana al puesto.

– Costumbre o no, no parecían dispuestos a tomarse libre la noche –comentó Neji sentándose en uno de los bancos.

– Para terminar de _vestirse _–Iruka encogió los hombros, ordenando una especialidad de la casa.

– Sí, son bastante reservados –afirmó Neji pidiendo su orden.

– Supongo que tú ya sabes quiénes son.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

– Usan una especie de escudo que disfraza el chakra –contestó Neji en voz tan baja que solamente Iruka lo escuchó.

– Oh. ¡Se ve delicioso! –exclamó Iruka atacando su plato sin comentar.

– ¿Ramen, Iruka-san? –preguntó un hombre alto acercándose a ellos.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que hizo que se recorrieran para sentarse en medio, aprovechando el movimiento para identificarse en voz muy baja como Ardilla y que lo llamaran Miryouku. Ojos azul índigo los miraron con regocijo, una media sonrisa adornando un rostro de pómulos altos, mandíbula fina y nariz recta, largo cabello castaño claro que caía a ambos lados del rostro, nadie que reconocieran.

– Hay que apegarse a las tradiciones Miryouku –contestó Iruka de buen humor, el ramen siempre lo ponía de buenas.

– Cierto, además, la noche es joven –contestó Ardilla ordenando plato.

– ¿Los demás vendrán? –preguntó Neji.

– Kiseki y Shôgo se adelantaron a ver las aves, Kenshi sigue durmiendo.

– Parte de la tradición, sospecho –dijo Iruka.

– No es muy sociable –contestó Ardilla sonriendo.

– ¡Hey, chicos! ¿También absorben el ramen? –preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

– No, yo lo como despacio Kiseki –contestó Ardilla de buena gana– ¿comerán con nosotros?

– Ya comí... Shôgo me obligó –dijo Gallo señalando con el pulgar a su compañero.

– ¿Qué no iban a ver las aves?

– Algunas estaban muy sabrosas –contestó Gato sonriendo– los gatos comen pájaros, ¿sabían? –añadió.

– No le gusta el ramen –comentó Gallo al oído de Iruka, antes de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ellos.

Miraron a los hombres con el mismo asombro que habían visto a Ardilla, sin poder relacionar las caras con algún nombre. Algo que también era posible, ya que había muchos shinobi que no conocían en persona. Evidentemente Kiseki era Gallo, los artilugios para cambiar la apariencia no disimulaban la estatura y él era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Ardilla.

Y cualquiera que conociera a Maito Gai, alias Gallo, dudaría de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. El negro cabello, corto y peinado pulcramente en puntas, enmarcaba un rostro apuesto y varonil, las pobladas cejas estaban perfectamente recortadas enmarcando ojos café oscuro y la sonrisa del millón de ryū había sido sustituida por una bastante normal.

A "Shôgo" lo delataba su apacible seriedad, el cabello achocolatado, peinado al estilo de Kiba, le daba una apariencia juvenil, parecía apenas un poco mayor que Neji, y grandes ojos avellana bajo delgadas cejas.

Ardilla había hecho un gran trabajo en el cambio de apariencia de todos ellos.

Los recién llegados ordenaron té y un par de órdenes de galletas para acompañarlos. La cena transcurrió entre la amena charla de Gallo que les platicó sobre la gran variedad de pájaros que habían visto en los puestos y los platillos tradicionales del país que habían probado él y Gato, junto con una bebida local que juraba era tan ligera como la cerveza y de mejor sabor.

– Pero por supuesto que tú, Yuki-kun no puedes probarla todavía –advirtió Gallo moviendo un dedo frente al joven.

– No tomo bebidas alcohólicas –afirmó Neji con toda seriedad.

– ¿Ni una cerveza? –preguntó Iruka, incrédulo, todos los adolescentes lo hacían.

– No le encuentro el gusto a una bebida de sabor tan desagradable.

– Tiene sentido –dijo Iruka.

– Pero, vi un bar que prometía ser interesante... seguro venden bebidas sin alcohol, ¿al menos nos acompañarás Yuki-kun? –preguntó Ardilla.

– Creo que mejor me voy a descansar –contestó Neji negando con la cabeza. Se levantó de su asiento y tras pagar su cuenta se retiró.

– ¿Irás con nosotros, Iruka? –preguntó Ardilla.

– ¿Es otra de las tradiciones?

– No, esto es por nuestra cuenta, ¿verdad Kiseki?

– Definitivamente, Miryouku.

***********

Neji ya había estado antes en el país de las Aves en la misión con Naruto y Ten-Ten, la aldea principal se situaba a orillas del lago Wataridori. La verde superficie brillaba iluminada por la luz de la luna plateada, dándole una cualidad etérea a los árboles ribereños. El paseo era para disfrutarse. Memorias pasadas llenaron su mente mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el lugar que habían tomado como cuartel.

Ni por un momento consideró acompañar al ruidoso grupo de ANBU en su juerga nocturna. Iruka era punto y aparte, pero los otros eran demasiado intensos para su gusto. Aunque no era probable que comenzaran la infiltración al día siguiente, reconocer los alrededores podía ser cansado, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que por el momento llenaba la aldea.

Entró a la cabaña y no por primera vez se extrañó de la falta de mobiliario en el pequeño lugar, aunque tenía que admitir que era un buen cambio, preferente a dormir a la intemperie, picoteado por mosquitos y amaneciendo con urticaria por alguna planta irritante que hubiera pasado inadvertida.

La cabaña tenía dos habitaciones, una que utilizaban como dormitorio y otra más pequeña donde se habían cambiado. No tenía instalaciones sanitarias, ni chimenea y mucho menos cocina. Recordó las palabras de los otros ANBU, de que tal vez Lobo decidiera permanecer ahí durante toda la misión.

Tendió su manta y se vistió con una camiseta holgada sobre sus boxers, dobló cuidadosamente el kimono y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su improvisado lecho.

Pudo distinguir la silueta del capitán, cuya respiración parecía indicar que dormía plácidamente y se preguntó qué tipo de genjutsu había utilizado que le daba tanta tranquilidad en su descanso, él no había advertido ningún cambio perceptible.

– Disfrutar de una última noche de diversión es admisible –se escuchó la voz de Lobo.

– ¿Por eso lo haces, Lobo-sama? –contestó ocultando el sobresalto.

– Nunca he perdido un hombre en misión, pero siempre es posible –contestó con suavidad.

– No moriré –afirmó Neji– por otro lado, creo que no comparto esa idea de diversión.

La suave risa lo hizo volver el rostro. En la penumbra de la habitación, la pálida luz de la luna le proporcionó una visión tenue del rostro descubierto de su capitán, rasgos delicados, con una sonrisa lobuna, muy adecuada para el nombre ANBU de su portador.

– Para ser alguien tan joven eres bastante serio.

– Disfruté una buena cena en compañía de Iruka-sensei, eso fue suficiente –dijo Neji bajando la vista.

– Una comida agradable es también una forma de recreación. Descansa entonces, Yang-san –contestó Lobo dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su manta.

– Buenas noches, capitán.

***********

Apenas si consiguieron mesa en el atestado bar. Una atractiva camarera se acercó a tomar sus órdenes mirándolos apreciativamente. Un ebrio shinobi del país del Rayo se había adueñado del micrófono y cantaba a todo pulmón con voz destemplada, confundiendo las letras del karaoke y causando con ello las carcajadas de los parroquianos. Entre la algarabía apenas conseguían hacerse entender, al final fue Gallo, con su tremendo vozarrón, quien logró transmitir los pedidos.

Poco después un alma gentil consiguió convencer al shinobi para que abandonara el pequeño escenario y los ruidos se hicieron menos atosigantes. Ardilla y Gallo se enzarzaron en una competencia de tragos con otro ruidoso grupo, mezclándose con habilidad, mientras que Iruka y Gato conversaban apaciblemente sobre diversos tópicos, un buen rato después, como de común acuerdo, dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus compañeros.

– Esos dos acabarán perdidos –dijo Gato echándoles un vistazo.

– Tal vez debí irme con Yuki –comentó Iruka nervioso.

– ¡Agradezco que no lo hicieras! –exclamó Gato– eres buena compañía.

– Gracias, la verdad no creo tener la resistencia para hacer _eso_ –señaló hacia el par que trataban de atinarle al centro de un blanco con dardos y fallando miserablemente.

Gato sonrió.

– Créeme, _nadie_ la tiene, excepto Kenshi.

– Pero no convive mucho con ustedes.

– No durante misiones, es preocupante cuando llega a hacerlo.

– ¿Preocupante?

–- Él no te agrada, ¿verdad?

Iruka se sonrojó, bajando la vista hacia sus manos que acunaban la bebida, movió la cabeza tratando de disimular el embarazo que la afirmación de su compañero le causara, y eso fue lo que impidió que repitiera su pregunta, que a todas luces se veía que Gato no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

– Tranquilo, no te voy a echar un sermón.

– No me ha hecho nada... es una especie de antipatía natural, lo siento –se excusó atarantado, tratando de explicarse.

– Kenshi es una especie de fuerza de la naturaleza.

– ¿Por lo irracional? –refunfuñó Iruka provocando la alegre risa de Gato.

– Hemos trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo, al igual que ellos –señaló con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros– cualquiera de nosotros moriría por él sin pensarlo dos veces –su voz se suavizó al decir lo último.

Iruka lo miró sorprendido. ¿Era posible que ese hombre causara una lealtad de esa clase?

Lobo era un nombre que todos en Konoha conocían, aunque desconocieran la identidad tras la máscara ANBU. Temor reverencial, respeto y admiración se mezclaban para darle forma a una realidad imposible. Lobo era leyenda, una de la que se hablaba en voz baja porque oficialmente no existía. Pero había ciertos rumores en el molino de la aldea, y aunque era difícil discernir si eran tan sólo eso o tenían algún fundamento, el principal hablaba de su retiro obligado debido a un desplome emocional que había obligado a Yamanaka y a Morino a intervenir.

– No es tan sorprendente –comentó Gato bebiendo otro sorbo de su sake.

– No es la primera vez que escucho la voluntad de fuego dirigida a una persona en particular –se excusó Iruka.

– Sólo que no imaginabas que llegara a _dirigirse a él_.

– ¿Soy tan obvio?

– En cuanto a tus simpatías y antipatías al menos.

– Debo cambiar eso –bufó Iruka, recordando no por primera vez, que esa era una de las razones que lo habían impulsado a lanzarse de cabeza a una misión de ese tipo.

– ¿Cambiar que cossha? –preguntó Ardilla curioso, la lengua pastosa por la ingente cantidad de alcohol, el brazo pasado sobre los hombros de Gallo, que tampoco parecía estar en buen estado.

– ¿Que te gané la compe- comp...? eso –respondió Gallo agitando un dedo frente a la nariz de Ardilla, causando que hiciera bizcos.

– Vamos chicos, hora de irse –dijo Gato haciendo una señal a la camarera que se acercó con rapidez, entregando la nota.

Abandonaron el bar, sintiendo el frío de la noche y observando que las calles estaban pobladas tan solo por escasos transeúntes que avanzaban, algunos a duras penas, hacia sus respectivos sitios de descanso.

Iruka sentía el peso de Ardilla sobre sus hombros, el hombre apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas y se preguntó una vez más cómo era posible que aguantaran tanto, no solamente la bebida. Sin embargo no pudo estar menos que agradecido del hecho de que fuera Gato quien cargara con la humanidad de Gallo. Habían estado en el bar algo más de 4 horas, durante las cuales esos dos se habían asegurado de terminar fumigados.

A lo largo de los casi 3 días de viaje, había ido descubriendo poco a poco que sus compañeros eran bastante humanos, aunque fueran miembros de la temida organización. Poco a poco su opinión sobre ellos iba cambiando, no sólo eran capaces de divertirse sino que también resultaban agradables muy a su manera.

La cadera comenzaba a dolerle, así que consideró pedirle a Ardilla que se pasara al otro lado, al menos así quedaría incapacitado de ambos lados y no sólo de uno. Su propio sarcasmo casi lo hizo reír en voz alta y Gato escuchó el amago de risa, volvió la vista hacia él.

– No sería mala idea desechar estos pesos muertos, ¿no crees? –dijo Gato.

– ¿A quién le dices peso muerto? –rezongó Ardilla, todavía arrastrando las sílabas.

– Sin duda alguna a ustedes dos –contestó Gato reacomodando el peso de Gallo.

– Además no puedes llamarnos así si todavía no estamos muertos –protestó Gallo, razonando en su ebria manera. Agitó un dedo ante Gato para afirmar su declaración, con lo que casi consigue que cayera al perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

– ¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? –preguntó Iruka– si continuamos a este ritmo me quedaré sin caderas, o al menos un par de centímetros más bajo de estatura, ¡Y me gusta mi estatura!

En realidad no era para tanto, pero la declaración de Iruka hizo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas, Gato sólo movió la cabeza y asintió mientras ayudaba a Gallo a acomodarse sobre el tronco de un árbol de la orilla del camino.

Desde ese lugar podían ver el lago. Naruto le había contado a Iruka la aventura del Noroimusha y el gran fiasco que al final resultó ser todo. Al ver la luz de la luna llena rebotando en la superficie del agua para iluminar las cortezas de los árboles dándoles una apariencia espectral, le fue fácil a Iruka comprender la aprensión que debió haber sentido Naruto cuando vivió esos hechos que, al menos al principio, resultaban aterradores.

Iruka se estiró hacia uno y otro lado, tratando de desanudar los músculos torcidos, echando a la vez rápidas ojeadas hacia todas direcciones, producto de su costumbre de vigilancia como shinobi. Pudo observar que Gato hacía lo mismo, mientras que Gallo y Ardilla apenas podían sostenerse verticales, medio apoyados sobre el tronco.

– Creo que ya llegó el tiempo de las confidencias, ¿No? –preguntó alegre Ardilla. Iruka volvió el rostro hacia él.

– Ustedes don son increíbles –dijo Gato chasqueando la lengua– ya deberían dejar de fingir, él no está acostumbrado a sus payasadas, y estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que su charada haya dado los resultados que querían.

– Estar tanto tiempo cerca de Lobo te ha hecho ser bastante aburrido –comentó Ardilla enderezándose, el más mínimo rastro de embriaguez brillando por su ausencia.

Iruka los miró indignado. El largo viaje, las emociones de los días anteriores y para rematar, todo el proceso del disfraz, lo habían dejado bastante cansado. Había creído que ambos estaban tan ebrios que de verdad necesitaban su ayuda para sostenerse en pie, cuando aparentemente todo había sido tan sólo un acto, un espectáculo creíble dedicado a cualquier posible persona que sospechase de ellos.

Apretó los puños a ambos lados de las piernas, sentía ganas de golpear algo, cualquier cosa, considerar que era factible que Lobo hubiera planeado todo eso con anticipación aumentó un nivel más su enojo; aunque también podía ser que fuera la manera en que ellos solían trabajar como equipo. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le agradaba ser utilizado sin advertencia previa. Reanudó su marcha hacia la cabaña, seguido a corta distancia por Gato, mientras que Gallo y Ardilla se sacudían las ropas y echaban a andar tras ellos.

– No lo tomes tan a pecho –dijo Gato con simpatía, lo que hizo que Iruka enfureciera aún más.

Como no estaba ni tan siquiera algo mareado porque él y Gato habían bebido muy poco, le dio un segundo pensamiento a la situación y reconoció que estaba siendo irrazonable e injusto con sus compañeros. Si le hubieran advertido lo que planeaban, tal vez se habría negado a seguirles el juego, o tal vez se habría sentido realmente como parte del equipo, no podía saberlo. Su propia honestidad le impedía llevar los asuntos demasiado lejos. No contestó, decidió dejar que se le pasara el vapor.

– Vamos, no te enojes tanto, sólo estábamos tratando de mezclarnos entre los aldeanos, –dijo Gallo excusándose, con tono avergonzado.

– Deberías aligerar más ese ánimo, sensei –dijo Ardilla emparejándolo– no tratábamos de burlarnos de ti, es algo que tenía que hacerse.

– ¿Siguiendo órdenes del capitán? –preguntó Iruka, ya menos amoscado– creí que era nuestra noche libre.

– No es así –contestó Gallo– él da órdenes específicas que afecten la misión hasta el momento en el que lleguemos al punto cero.

– En este caso sería la casa de Toki-sama –completó Gato.

Iruka asintió, respirando profundamente, entonces Ardilla se adelantó un par de pasos y se plantó frente a él.

– Aparentemente piensas que somos incapaces de tomar decisiones por nosotros mismos –inquirió en un tono distinto al que solía usar para expresar la mayoría de sus palabras.

– No es eso lo que quise decir –protestó Iruka confundido.

– Creo que es exactamente lo que quisiste decir –replicó Ardilla irritado– tienes una idea equivocada de lo que es un ANBU, no somos sólo marionetas que se mueven por los hilos de la voluntad del capitán. Lobo jamás permitiría eso. Alguien sin pensamiento propio es alguien que _no_ necesita el Equipo Lobo. Alguien incapaz de decidir por sí mismo qué acciones tomar es alguien inútil.

Iruka no tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo, se sentía mal por haberse molestado por algo tan simple, así que rodeando a Ardilla, se dispuso a continuar su camino. Pero éste lo detuvo por el brazo, por instinto lanzó un puñetazo al que Ardilla correspondió, pero antes de que pasara a mayores, Gato y Gallo intervinieron separándolos.

Regresaron en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos.


	4. Interacciones

**Capítulo 4: Interacciones.**

"_La mitad de nuestras equivocaciones proviene de que cuando debemos pensar, sentimos; y la otra mitad de cuando debemos sentir y pensamos".  
Luis González de Alba._

Lobo sacudió con suavidad a Ardilla, quien abrió los ojos a nivel de rendija, y le hizo seña de que lo siguiera.

– Iremos de pesca –murmuró, el resto del grupo dormitaba sobre sus mantas de viaje.

– Auch... eso de levantarse al rayar el alba no va conmigo –protestó Ardilla incorporándose y siguiéndolo– es más probable que los peces me atrapen a mí.

– Seguramente bebiste demasiado –salieron de la cabaña, adentrándose en el bosque– y no está amaneciendo.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Ardilla tratando de enfocar, podía manejar su alcohol, no así las resacas– ¿y por qué encendiste tan duro el sol? ¿Y ese cubo?

– Idiota.

– Cielos Kakashi, había olvidado cómo era tu rostro –le dijo enfocándolo con dificultad.

– Sí que andas perdido, tú me disfrazaste ayer, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

– Tch, sólo borré tu cicatriz, creo... ah y te teñí el cabello... como sea, nadie te reconocería con la cara descubierta –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Una caminata de 10 minutos y alcanzaron la orilla perteneciente a la zona profunda del lago. Letreros pegados en los troncos de los árboles advertían a los visitantes con grandes caracteres 'Precaución, zona profunda' y otros más aparecían con un símbolo simplista de un pez.

– Ya estamos en la zona de pesca, ¿yo los espanto y tú los agarras? –preguntó deshaciéndose de sus ropas.

– ¿Y por qué no usas desde aquí ese jutsu, ya sabes el que hace una ola gigante y simplemente los sacas? Los puedo agarrar en la orilla, no me atrae para nada la idea de mojarme.

– Genma...

– Eres peor que Anko –masculló.

– Es tu karma –rió Kakashi echándose un clavado.

Media hora después habían atrapado una cantidad decente de peces y Genma terminó igual de mojado que su compañero. Echaron la pesca en el cubo y se dispusieron a regresar a la cabaña.

– ¿Qué necesidad?, podríamos haber ido a la aldea a desayunar, ¿sabes? –refunfuñó Genma agitando la cabellera para secarla en tanto Kakashi ponía el cubo junto a un tocón.

– ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de preguntarte quién te regaló ese ojo morado?

– ¿Tengo un morete en el maldito ojo?

– Sí, ¿volviste a pelear con Gallo?

– Mmm no, creo que me lo hizo Yin-sensei –dijo Genma confundido, advirtiendo que había comenzado nuevamente a usar sus nombres ANBU.

Kakashi movió la cabeza. Conociéndolo, era seguro que hubiera sido él quien iniciara el asunto.

– Crees... –remarcó Lobo.

– No recuerdo bien –se excusó Ardilla agarrándose la cabeza– debió haber sido cuando nos detuvimos.

– Le pediré a Gato que te revise.

– No es necesario, aunque he de reconocer que pega duro. ¡Ni siguiera recuerdo por qué fue la discusión!

– Eso es una buena señal.

– Tch capitán, eso es desagradable –se quejó al ver que Lobo destripaba un pescado tras quitarle las escamas.

– Me gustan sin escamas –declaró– se meten entre los dientes. Prepara el fuego.

– Menos mal, si me hubieras dicho que los limpiara, creo que vomitaría.

– No esperes el mismo tratamiento en lo que resta de la misión.

– Ah capitán, ¡te amo!

– Yo también te amo.

– ¿Amanecimos amorosos? –preguntó Gato acercándose a ellos.

– Nunca es más cariñoso que cuando anda crudo –contestó Lobo– se esfuerza por ser lindo.

– No tengo qué esforzarme, _soy lindo _–protestó Ardilla.

Gato se remangó la camisa, tomó los pescados ya limpios y comenzó a sazonarlos.

– Gracias –dijo Lobo.

– Ve a lavarte, Gallo trajo algo de agua para evitarnos el viaje hasta el lago –señaló un barril– terminaré de prepararlos.

– ¡El fuego está listo! –exclamó Ardilla– y puse una sartén a calentar –declaró alegre.

– Échale un vistazo al morete de Ardilla –dijo Lobo señalando a su compañero con la cabeza– es mala idea llegar golpeados a la mansión.

– Ya lo había previsto. En cuanto termine de sazonar esto lo haré –respondió Gato, Lobo asintió, se acercó al barril ubicado a un par de metros y comenzó a lavarse.

Ardilla tomó los pescados preparados y los echó a la sartén mientras Gato terminaba con los demás.

– ¡Nada como la comida fresca! –exclamó Gallo saliendo al trote de la cabaña.

– ¿Yin-Yang siguen durmiendo? –preguntó Ardilla vigilando el alimento.

– No, están practicando taijutsu por allá –señaló Gallo hacia un lugar a unos veinte metros de la cabaña.

– Acompáñame Ardilla, Gallo, vigila el alimento mientras voy a arreglarlo –dijo Gato dirigiéndose a lavarse.

– Ok –asintió Gallo, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la fogata– tu encargo está en un recipiente junto al barril –agregó.

– Gracias.

– ¿Encargo? –preguntó Ardilla.

– Ahora lo verás. Lobo, ¿me ayudas?

– Claro.

En un instante Lobo apareció atrás de Ardilla y lo inmovilizó con una llave de lucha, mientras Gato sacaba de la cubeta y con mucho cuidado, una cosa pequeña y rosada que Ardilla miró con horror, comenzando a forcejear y a protestar a gritos para que lo soltara. El escándalo que armó atrajo a Neji e Iruka que se quedaron a un par de metros viendo atónitos la escena.

– ¡No hay una puta manera de que me pongas esa alimaña! –gritó Ardilla.

– Quédate quieto o te rompo un brazo –advirtió Lobo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Se trata de arreglarlo, no de averiarlo más –objetó Gato tomando de la barbilla a su compañero– quédate quieto, no quiero parchar huesos.

– Esa cosa es... es... ¡asquerosa! –volvió a gritar Ardilla.

– Y deja de gritar amor, me estás arruinando los tímpanos –dijo Lobo dando un fuerte tirón a los brazos de Ardilla que gruñó por el dolor.

– Lobo... sabes cómo odio esos bichos... –expresó con voz lastimera, volviendo el rostro suplicante hacia él.

– Shh, tranquilo, esta no es de las que tragan chakra, es normal, cierra los ojos –dijo Gato con el tono que se usa para hablarle a un niño y le colocó la sanguijuela en la parte más inflamada– así no tienes que verlo, te voy a poner otra más.

– ¡Para nada!, deja que esa solita se atragante, voy a vigilar bien a la maldita –replicó Ardilla tratando de no mover los músculos de la cara y haciendo bizcos para 'vigilar' a su parásito, mientras Lobo lo maniobraba para sentarlo en el suelo.

– Está bien... veamos si puede sola con el trabajo –Gato se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

– ¿Ves? Es mejor cuando cooperas –dijo Lobo soltándolo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y apartándose de él a distancia segura.

– Me las vas a pagar capitán. En cuanto me suelte esta cosa...

Tras un rato la sanguijuela se hinchó bastante y se soltó sola. Ardilla la miró con aprensión, mientras Gato la tomaba de la cola y la echaba nuevamente a la cubeta. Examinó cuidadoso el rostro de su compañero y le aplicó un ungüento y un par de vendoletes para ocultar las marcas del animal.

– Bien, parece que sí pudo, un poco de tu maquillaje mágico y asunto arreglado. Y _no_ la vas a matar –aclaró Gato apartando el recipiente– hizo un buen servicio.

– Aunque tal vez muera de indigestión –comentó Lobo aguantando apenas la risa.

Ardilla le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, que Lobo aceptó de buena gana. Iruka y Neji seguían parados muy quietos mirando a sus compañeros interactuar. Habían descubierto que el médico del grupo era Gato, aunque sus métodos eran más terrenales que los de un medi-nin.

Ardilla pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Lobo y avanzaron juntos hacia Gallo, que ya había terminado de cocinar el alimento. Neji e Iruka los siguieron, viendo la señal que Gato les hiciera.

– Parecen pareja –comentó Iruka, moviendo la cabeza.

– ¿Interesado, Yin? –preguntó Lobo apareciendo a su lado, asustándolo– Aunque no me importaría compartir mi lecho contigo, me temo que por el momento no estoy disponible –le guiñó un ojo– pero puedo acompañarte.

– ¡L...l...obo-san! –exclamó escandalizado, ruborizándose hasta las orejas, en tanto Neji miraba al interesante suelo ocultando la risa.

– Ardilla, ven –ordenó Lobo sin hacer caso de Iruka, el interpelado se acercó, regresando sobre sus pasos.

– Voy.

– Yang, reúnete con los demás.

– Sí capitán –dijo Neji apresurándose a alejarse de ellos.

– ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Ese ojo moro fue algo innecesario –los miró a ambos, Iruka se puso más rojo y Ardilla movió la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

– Me disculpo, Yin-sensei, a veces pierdo el control, fue mi culpa –musitó, inclinando la cabeza.

– Yo lo... fue sólo una reacción, Ardilla-san, lo lamento.

– Bien, la próxima vez pégale en un lugar menos visible, Yin –dijo Lobo con toda seriedad.

– No me ayudes capitán, el sensei realmente pega duro.

– En serio lo siento Ardilla-san.

Lobo se apartó de ellos reuniéndose con el resto del equipo. Había querido comprobar que en realidad no tuvieran algún rencor en ciernes, un conflicto no solucionado era lo que menos necesitaban para cumplir la misión y tener que mediar entre dos del equipo solía ser una labor espinosa. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de Gato, éste volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

– ¿Reconsideraste lo del hospedaje? –le preguntó en voz baja.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Gato no le contestó, solamente se señaló vagamente el rostro.

– Hasta que aprendas plomería, creo que no me dejaste opción –contestó serio.

– Tengo mis órdenes –murmuró Gato.

– Godaime...

– De hecho fue Liebre, _El _Liebre –remarcó.

– Oh. Te asignaron para vigilarme –murmuró.

– Provecho –dijo Gato con voz normal, mirándolo a los ojos y comenzando a comer.

Terminado el desayuno, Lobo les informó a Yin y Yang que aprovecharían el tiempo en lo que reposaban el alimento, para que sus compañeros les entregaran equipo. Ardilla se tiró en el pasto junto a Lobo, sobándose la barriga, mientras sus compañeros se sentaban atentos a esperar sus instrucciones.

Gallo les entregó un equipo miniatura de comunicación inalámbrica de largo alcance, demostrándoles cómo calibrarlo para no dejar sordos a los demás y haciéndolos grabar de antemano la frecuencia en que se comunicarían en cuanto estuvieran separados.

– Está codificada, sin riesgos de intercepción –dijo enseñándoles cómo adherir el micrófono y dónde colocarlo, de manera que no fuera visible para nadie– me temo que el auricular es un poco más doloroso de instalar, a menos que tengan una perforación en el lóbulo, en ese caso puede pasar por arete con esta bolita pequeña –les mostró cómo desenroscarla– aunque es preferible que no se vea; lo común es perforar el cartílago interno del trago y dejar que las exudaciones normales lo mantengan en su sitio.

– No tengo perforaciones... ¿Puedes ponérmelo de una vez, Gallo-san? –preguntó Neji, el aparato era muy diferente al estándar que el equipo Gai solía utilizar.

– Sí –asintió– se activa desde el micrófono –continuó– un golpe suave con la yema de los dedos, se desactiva con 2 golpes –les demostró– acércate, ¿Interno o externo?

– Interno. –Respondió sin vacilación.

Neji se acercó a Gallo, descubrió su oreja izquierda y ladeó la cabeza, un ligero pinchazo le hizo hacer un gesto de dolor, no creía que esa parte de la oreja fuera tan sensible. Iruka lo miró con simpatía, él tenía una perforación en la parte media de la hélice de la oreja izquierda, así que, aprovechándola, se colocó la achatada forma fijando la pequeña bolita en la punta de la aguja, tal vez no lo activaran de momento, pero le parecía preferible acostumbrarse.

– Al momento que uno de nosotros lo active los demás lo harán automáticamente, es una precaución, aunque cualquiera puede desactivarlo en cualquier momento. Una vez encendido, funciona con el chakra residual del cuerpo, son indetectables, impermeables e...

– E hipoalergénicos –completó Ardilla, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Gallo. Sin duda había escuchado el mismo discurso suficientes veces.

Gato les entregó una bolsita con semillas, indicándoles que deberían tragar una, y reponerla en cuanto su organismo la desechara. Eso le permitiría encontrarlos en caso de que quedaran imposibilitados para comunicarse o fuera del rango de cobertura. Tanto Neji como Iruka asintieron, sintiendo las implicaciones de la última afirmación en la repentina alza de adrenalina de sus cuerpos.

– De esa manera estaremos asegurados doblemente, –dijo Gato– Ardilla, tu turno.

Neji e Iruka miraron al aludido, que seguía echado cómodamente charlando en voz baja con Lobo. Volvió la vista al sentir la mirada. Se sentó sacando de su estuche de armas unos delgados carretes. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

– Hilo saigo, muy filoso, manéjese con cuidado –entregó uno a cada uno– hilo de cabello negro, asegúrenlo con nudo de ahorcado –entregó el segundo carrete.

– ¿Es todo?, ¿no les explicarás cómo se usan? –preguntó Gallo incrédulo.

– Mmm... cierto… el saigo corta piel y huesos, enrollen la guía metálica en un par de dedos o en la mano y tomen el carrete con la otra –les demostró– a menos que quieran perder alguno de esos apéndices. El de cabello negro sirve para atar –dicho esto volvió a recostarse– se fija con dos nudos corredizos, así si la presa se mueve se aprieta más.

– Lo único que falta es esto –dijo Lobo acercándose a Iruka y Neji y tendiéndoles un estuche alargado a cada uno– a partir de ahora son suyos, esas armas les dan la bienvenida como ANBU del equipo Lobo. Ropa de civil, partimos en 15 minutos.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos, era algo que no esperaban: un ninjatô ANBU original, el mango grabado con el perfil de un lobo por un lado y el mismo tatuaje que portaban sus compañeros en el brazo izquierdo por el otro. Los hilos eran conocidos por los libros de texto, aunque pocos ninja los habían visto en la realidad, el mismo caso para el equipo de comunicaciones basado en chakra, pero la verdadera sorpresa había sido recibir las armas exclusivas del escuadrón.

Sin decir una palabra más, Lobo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña.

****************

El delicado jardín que se extendía al frente de la residencia de la daimyō presentaba pocos cambios desde que Neji lo viera hacía casi 3 años, aunque sí era evidente la prosperidad en las plantas exóticas y piedras de colores naturales colocadas con artificio. La fachada había sido remozada y los pisos reemplazados. Delicadas pinturas adornaban las paredes y se escuchaba música discreta proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones aledañas.

Mullidos cojines rodeaban una mesa rectangular de madera, el Consejero Kômei hizo una reverencia y les indicó que se sentaran, señalando los cojines. A su lado montaba guardia un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con kimono tradicional y una katana a la cintura. Kômei ordenó servicio de té a una jovencita que permanecía de pie junto a las puertas corredizas. La joven regresó muy rápido, sirvió el té y las pastas, retirándose con discreción.

– Sean bienvenidos, ninjas de Konoha –saludó Kômei

– Kômei-sama, Tsunade-sama envía sus saludos y agradece que se nos haya encargado esta misión, tenga la seguridad que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –contestó Lobo a las formalidades– permítanos presentarnos, Ōkamino Kenshi.

– Kokkyu Kiseki –Gallo se inclinó.

– Risuka Miryoku –Ardilla repitió el gesto.

– Nekari Shôgo –continuó Gato.

– Mizunami Iruka.

– Sentô Yuki.

– Como se le informó a su Hokage, decidimos contratar samuráis para el resguardo de la daimyō. Suzuki Tenke, aquí presente, es el capitán de la guardia. Exceptuando a Chishima, el mayordomo, para el resto del personal de la mansión, así como los aldeanos, ustedes son parientes lejanos de Toki-sama que vienen a las festividades de la aldea y algunos a pasar el invierno.

– ¿Alguna otra indicación, Kômei-sama? –preguntó Lobo.

– Ninguna, Chishima, les mostrará sus aposentos, cualquier detalle de la vida en la mansión él les apoyará. Quedan en completa libertad para proceder según su criterio.

Chishima asignó tan sólo 3 habitaciones para los visitantes a petición de Tsunade, no obstante el espacio disponible en esa sección. El ala entera estaba encajada en un solo bloque rectangular y, a diferencia del estándar utilizado en las mansiones o castillos feudales, las habitaciones tenían un solo acceso que daba a un pasillo central con dos salidas, al final de cada una estaba apostado un samurai, los ventanales daban a una pequeña terraza separada por un par de docenas de metros de las murallas que rodeaban todo el lugar.

Reunidos en la habitación que ocuparían él e Iruka, Lobo dispuso las tareas a cumplir: comenzarían por el reconocimiento de la aldea, mezclarse entre los aldeanos y ubicar a los shinobi que pudieran convertirse en blanco y registrar sus movimientos, ver si había algún extraño que se acercara a ellos y rastrearlos durante los días que durara el festejo, ya que si encontraban un patrón podrían poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan: colocar el cebo.

Iruka y Ardilla fueron asignados para interactuar con los aldeanos y visitantes, en particular si eran ninja, mientras que Neji y Gato se encargarían de marcar los blancos para rastreo.

Lobo y Gallo permanecieron en la mansión para recabar las observaciones del personal. Chishima los presentó ante la servidumbre como parientes de la daimyō, ordenándoles que les proporcionaran cualquier información que solicitaran por extraña que pareciera; estuvieron entrevistándolos, apoyados por Suzuki. Tras varias horas de conversación-interrogatorio, ambos terminaron agotados. Se sentaron a la sombra de un hermoso cerezo a esperar los resultados de sus compañeros.

– Cualquiera pensaría que Tsunade-sama me odia –dijo Lobo estirando cansados músculos, hablar con la gente y desplazarse a paso normal en el amplio terreno que ocupaba la mansión le había hecho trizas, mucho más que el viaje de los días anteriores.

– ¿Porque pidió que te asignaran a Iruka por compañía? –preguntó Gallo.

– ¿Umino?, sé que no le simpatizo –contestó encogiendo los hombros y haciendo a un lado el asunto.

– No le simpatizas... aunque creo que le gustas –respondió Gallo– es decir, le atraes físicamente, se ruboriza cada vez que te mira.

– Él se ruboriza por todo.

– Es muy transparente, como sea ¿por qué no le pediste a Genma que alterara tu rostro? Te ves casi igual, excepto la cicatriz y el cabello, aunque ni siquiera es tan diferente.

– _Transparente_... encontraste un término que había estado buscando para definir esa característica suya, tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

– Oye... no lo dije para que te amargues con él –protestó Gallo– nunca te ha molestado.

– No me molesta. Pero la _'transparencia'_ de sus reacciones es peligrosa... –tras una corta pausa dijo– excepto ustedes y unos pocos más, nadie conoce mi rostro. Hace tres años estuve aquí, te conté ¿recuerdas?... lo pensé mucho antes de decidir que no quería ser un embustero ante ella.

– ¿Por eso dices que Godaime te odia? ¡Pensar así es infantil!

– Si no ella Ibiki.

– Ella tiene sus motivos para haber hecho esta elección.

– No quería ser Lobo de nuevo –musitó.

– ¡Mi estimado rival, pero si no pasa nada! –dijo Gallo guiñándole un ojo y regalándolo con su sonrisa de mil watts y el pulgar marca registrada– florecerás como siempre lo has hecho en empresas aún más arduas que la presente.

Regresar brevemente a la vieja rutina le devolvió el sentido de realidad a Kakashi. Se sintió profundamente agradecido con Gai, su mejor amigo. Nadie pensaría que el famoso ninja-copia le temiera a algo, aunque la cruda realidad era que se temía a sí mismo, a lo que podría llegar a convertirse si al cruzar el invisible límite entre sus dos personas -el Kakashi desparpajado/despreocupado y Lobo el temido excapitán del escuadrón ANBU- se perdía, como había sucedido un par de veces; temor que evidentemente compartía Ibiki al asignarle a Tenzô como guardián y al mismo hecho de reunir por primera vez tras 8 años, al equipo Lobo original.

*************

Para Ardilla e Iruka, mezclarse con los aldeanos fue tarea sencilla, ambos eran amigables y la amabilidad innata de Iruka con propios y extraños funcionó de maravillas para conocer gente nueva. Al poco rato se separaron, Iruka se dedicó a interactuar con los habitantes y verificar sus datos de la aldea, completando así el mapa que Jiraiya había enviado con su informe. En ocasiones detenía el registro mental de la zona para ayudar a alguna anciana a cargar sus compras o apartar del camino a un chiquillo despistado a punto de ser atropellado por un transeúnte aún más despistado que él.

Su don de gentes le hizo ser apreciado casi instantáneamente por los locales, que se sintieron orgullosos cuando les contó que era huésped y pariente lejano de Toki-sama, y que él y los otros pretendían pasar las festividades y el invierno en la aldea. Por esa extraña lógica de las masas, consideraron que su noble carácter y bella apariencia eran prueba suficiente de su parentesco con la Feudal de su país.

Ardilla por su parte, saludó alegre a algunas caras conocidas de la juerga del día anterior, que lo reconocieron al instante por sus hazañas alcohólicas y pronto estaba bromeando con ellos, al tiempo que ubicaba y señalaba discretamente a los que eran ninjas. Uno en particular, resultó bastante hablador y amiguero; llevaba varios días sin salir de la aldea ya que estaba en misión diplomática para el país de la Cascada, así que Ardilla, arguyendo que era nuevo por esos lugares, lo convenció de que le mostrara la aldea y poco a poco, a través de él, fue conociendo más shinobi.

Trepados en un techo alto se encontraban Neji y Gato, ambos camuflados con un ligero genjutsu. Neji utilizaba el largo alcance del Byakugan para percibir las señales que hacía Ardilla y le describía a su compañero a los que eran shinobi y dónde se encontraban en relación a Ardilla, mientras que Gato, con una velocidad impresionante, iba y venía, colocando hábilmente semillas en sus ropas. El método era bastante cansado pero efectivo, pronto tuvieron marcada a la mayoría de la población ninja presente en la aldea.

La noche caía cuando ambas parejas terminaron con sus diligencias, aunque Ardilla decidió quedarse a echar unas copas con su nuevo amigo. Así que Neji, Gato e Iruka se dispusieron a regresar, dispuestos a tomar un merecido descanso tras la agotadora jornada.

******************

El atardecer en el País de las Aves era muy agradable. Los rayos del sol teñían los bordes de las nubes con tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas con un cielo azul profundo como fondo. No había brisas ni vientos gélidos y el clima, a pesar de acercarse el invierno, era bastante benigno.

En el jardín trasero de la mansión, las hojas de los árboles tendían su manto otoñal sobre el suelo, rodeando a Kakashi que practicaba unas katas de tai-chi para relajarse. El sonido inevitable de pasos al aplastar la hojarasca llamó su atención. Se detuvo en seco al ver frente a él a Toki.

– Hatake Kakashi –musitó incrédula– largo tiempo sin verte, no creí que fueras parte de la misión, no se me informó.

– Toki-sama –Kakashi se arrodilló y tocó el suelo con la frente, como correspondía a la etiqueta ante un feudal.

– Levántate, es innecesario –dijo ella con tono fastidiado, él se puso de pie, la cabeza aún gacha.

– La política de Konoha es no informar de antemano las identidades de las asignaciones –respondió en tono neutro– por seguridad –agregó suavizando un poco la voz de último momento.

– Entiendo.

Kakashi advirtió la discreta presencia de dos damas de compañía a unos cuantos metros y agradeció para sí que la sorpresa de la mujer hubiera impedido que pronunciara su nombre en voz más alta, no quería atraer más la atención. Toki pareció advertir su inquietud y con un ademán despidió a las mujeres.

Lo miró detenidamente, examinándolo de arriba abajo, viendo las pequeñas diferencias desde la última vez que se habían visto. Caminó a su alrededor haciéndolo sentir incómodo; no obstante y contra todos sus instintos, se quedó quieto. Ella se acercó a él hasta casi tocarlo.

– Aunque tu apariencia fuera muy diferente, nunca olvidaría tu olor –dijo ella tras el velo que cubría su rostro.

– Toki-sama... es protocolo.

– Lo sé. Agradezco que no me mintieras –comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, seguida un par de pasos atrás por Kakashi– camina a mi lado, se supone que eres pariente –ordenó bajando la voz– no querrás levantar sospechas.

– Desconozco el protocolo de su corte, Toki-sama –contestó él sonriendo ligeramente, ladeó un poco la cabeza para dar la impresión de familiaridad.

– Abandona el honorífico, tampoco entra dentro del _'protocolo'_ ¿Me acompañarás esta noche?

– No creo que sea apropiado entre parientes, _Toki-sama_ –respondió él remarcando el tratamiento formal, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, un espectáculo montado para cualquier observador externo.

Habían llegado a la entrada de una habitación que le era bastante familiar; el área reservada, ante los aposentos de ella. A pesar de que Kakashi no podía ver su rostro, percibía la irritación en su lenguaje corporal. Se recordó que aparte de ser un feudal, era su cliente, así que mantuvo a raya su propio temperamento.

– Entra –ordenó, él descorrió la puerta y él lo hizo, dejando abierto intencionalmente, Toki suspiró irritada y regresó sobre sus pasos para cerrar las puertas – ¿Qué sucede Kashi? –el uso del nombre privado con que ella solía llamarlo removió viejos recuerdos– No es tu forma de ser rechazar una... oferta como esta –hizo un ademán amplio– no lo hiciste la última vez, ni las anteriores. ¿He cambiado tanto que ahora te soy desagradable?

– Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

– ¿Entonces?

– Son otras circunstancias y ahora eres mi jefe.

– Entonces también lo era.

– Entonces la misión había terminado oficialmente.

– _Entonces,_ como dices,Naruto echó a andar el reloj de mi vida y tú te encargaste de que no lo olvidara, pero _tú_ ya lo olvidaste.

– Toki...

– Tu rechazo no favorece mi ego, pero tampoco firmamos un pacto de amor o algo por el estilo –dijo ella retirando el velo.

Muy a su pesar, respiró aliviado. No sólo en Icha Icha las mujeres podían ser muy violentas, le constaba en la vida real. El viejo cliché de la mujer despechada era algo que había sufrido en carne propia suficientes veces como para no tenerle cierto respeto. A pesar de la mala reputación que lo precedía era bastante fiel, y aunque se resistía a calificar como 'seria' a la relación que actualmente llevaba, se sentía a gusto con su pareja actual. Se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en el temperamento de su huracán personal, una Hyuuga que para su mala fortuna, no tenía el mismo carácter que Hinata, la heredera de la rama principal.

La risa de Toki irrumpió en su desvarío. Una persona puede cambiar su forma de ser al encontrarse tras bambalinas, aunque era bastante rígida en cuanto al protocolo feudal, una vez cerrada la puerta se había relajado y vuelto a ser la misma que él amara tiempo atrás. Su relación había durado poco, terminando debido a las distancias y al trabajo de ambos.

– Estás con alguien –afirmó, desprovista de enojo.

– ¿Sí?

– Y no has cambiado esa costumbre de contestar a preguntas con preguntas.

– Me atrapaste.

– Y por lo visto tiene mal genio.

– Maa... mis gustos no cambian, ¿cierto?

Ambos rieron de la alusión y Toki le hizo una seña. Kakashi la siguió hasta la mesa baja donde ya había té preparado. Se acomodaron frente a frente y se sirvieron sus bebidas.

– No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tus compañeros. El trabajo no termina –dijo resignada.

– Has hecho mucho por tu país, lo levantaste prácticamente desde cero.

– Môsô dejó casi agotado el tesoro, apenas terminé de cubrir los préstamos que tuve que solicitar.

– Pero lo conseguiste, has retribuido la confianza que tu pueblo depositó en ti.

– La mala fama por las desapariciones ha comenzado a extenderse, Kashi, si esto continúa, nos veremos en grandes problemas. Una de las bases de nuestra economía es la exportación de aves mensajeras, la mayor parte de nuestros clientes son aldeas ninja, y no sólo de las 5 grandes naciones; desde todo el mundo vienen continuamente a buscar dignos padres para sus criaderos o, aquellos que no pueden, no saben o no quieren costear los propios, a reponer las pérdidas. Tenemos eso y nuestra neutralidad.

– Lo solucionaremos.

– Es la segunda ocasión que Tsunade-sama acepta ayudarnos. Aunque esta vez sí cubriré el costo real de la misión –rió con delicadeza, aunque la preocupación le trazaba una ligera arruga sobre la frente.

– Todo saldrá bien –aseguró Kakashi, sin poder evitar extender la mano y alisar con suavidad la frente de ella.

– Lo sé. Ahora que estás aquí estoy segura de ello.


	5. Y cuando hay que seguir, hay que seguir

* Tras pensarlo bastante, decidí que al final de este capítulo daría respuestas a algunos review de aquells a quienes me fue imposible contestarles directamente, así como algunas explicaciones adicionales.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**** Y cuando hay que seguir, hay que seguir.**

"_Cada uno tiene sus manías".  
La Borra del Café. Benedetti._

Gato se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiéndose drenado a pesar de que él y Neji se habían turnado para mantener el genjutsu. Habían regresado bastante avanzada la noche. Ardilla se había ido con el diplomático del país de la Cascada y Gallo había terminado por reunirse con ellos para mantener su reputación de juerguistas y tanto Lobo como Iruka estaban dormidos.

Neji se sentó con más propiedad, flexionando y estirando las piernas para eliminar los nudos que la forzada inmovilidad le había causado.

– Entre el estrés por los gritos de Ardilla y la jornada de hoy... –se quejó Gato.

– Pudiste tratarlo con chakra. Las sanguijuelas son... –hizo una mueca de asco.

– No estoy muy seguro de ese procedimiento en una zona tan delicada. No soy medi-nin, sólo me ocupo de medicina de campo, es diferente.

– Hinata-sama entrena duramente para especializarse en medicina de campo.

– Y lo hará excelente, contar con el Byakugan en estas situaciones es una ventaja increíble, aparte de la precisión perfecta con que su clan maneja el chakra –respondió Gato, Hinata le agradaba, tenía la personalidad adecuada para ser medi-nin, la jovencita era simplemente adorable.

– En nuestro equipo Lee quería ser el responsable, pero no tiene suficiente chakra, apenas posee el necesario para lo más elemental y no es muy bueno controlándolo, Ten-Ten no tiene la paciencia y a mí me canalizaron con ustedes.

– ¿Preferirías ser medi-nin?

– Hiashi-sama está complacido de que me nominaran para entrenamiento ANBU.

– ¿Y tú?

– Haré lo necesario para proteger la rama principal del clan.

Una de sus cualidades principales, y que lo convertía en uno de los ANBU favoritos de la Hokage, era su capacidad de observación y su aguda inteligencia, ambas ocultas tras una fachada seria y un rostro que muy pocos considerarían perteneciente a un asesino élite. Pudo advertir en el tono usado por el joven que sus palabras expresaban, más que una convicción, una especie de discurso memorizado que mostraba una postura ante la vida, que no necesariamente era la personal.

– Si no ocupas la ducha, creo que tomaré un baño, Gato-san –dijo Neji, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

– Cuando termines –contestó, pensando que sin duda sería un ANBU extraordinario– así descansaré mis viejos huesos.

Tenzô también era otro de los tesoros ocultos de Konoha, tanto por sus genes que hasta cierto punto lo emparentaban con Tsunade, como por su capacidad de lucha. ANBU a temprana edad, había pasado a formar parte de lo que una vez fuera considerado la élite entre la élite: el Equipo Lobo. Y tras el retiro de Lobo, "Gato" pasó a formar parte del equipo personal de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, efectuando misiones ocasionales bajo el mando de Uchiha Itachi, que sucedió a Kakashi medio año después.

Esa capacidad era lo que había hecho que Ibiki le encomendara la vigilancia personal de Kakashi. Y se encontró enfrentado por segunda vez con la disyuntiva de su lealtad hacia su senpai, alguien a quien admiraba profundamente, y la necesidad de restringirlo si sucedía lo peor.

A lo largo del viaje había ido observando las señales de la transformación de Kakashi en Lobo: la ausencia de Icha Icha entre sus manos incluso cuando estaba a solas; la rápida adopción de las señales ANBU que sólo el escuadrón conocía; la forma categórica de dar órdenes; el desparpajo había sido sustituido por un estado de constante alerta y veloces reflejos; la desinhibición, que era una forma de compensación por los hábitos maniacos de privacidad en la vida que llevaba como Hatake y la lejana frialdad de sus ojos que sustituían el aislamiento que, en su vida diaria, era proveída por la máscara ninja…

Hombre de decisiones frías, ahogó en lo profundo de su psique el conflicto y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes de Liebre. Se desataría el infierno si Lobo desplazara totalmente a Kakashi.

*********************

Iruka entró a la recámara, corriendo cuidadoso la puerta que la separaba de la otra sección. Se desvistió del kimono y trenzó su cabellera, pensando en lo irónico de la situación. Generalmente esperaba con ansias a que el día terminara para soltarse el pelo y ahora era al revés. Se enfundó en unos pants y camiseta cómodos y se sentó, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Por un rato se entretuvo en pensar cómo estarían sus estudiantes y cómo la estaría pasando Shikamaru con los pequeños; aunque no era la primera vez que le asignaban clases, sí era la primera en que estaría a cargo de un grupo, le deseó suerte. En cuanto al escritorio de misiones, solamente esperaba que Ino y Ten-Ten, que no destacaban precisamente por su paciencia, fueran capaces de controlarse y no dejar sordos a los capitanes.

Después, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia sus compañeros. La curiosidad normal había dado paso a una aceptación renuente; le seguían pareciendo vagamente familiares aunque no conseguía relacionarlos con un nombre, a todos excepto a Lobo, a él sí estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto.

El hombre tenía un rostro muy atractivo, de líneas delicadas, nariz de puente alto y ligeramente respingada; labios delgados, el inferior más lleno, sobresaliendo un poco en una especie de puchero permanente; ojos dormilones color gris profundo enmarcados por un par de cejas delgadas, el único rasgo que fragmentaba el aura femenina era una mandíbula recta bien definida. Iruka se distrajo en repasar mentalmente los rostros de la población shinobi de Konoha tratando de encontrar una equivalencia, las habilidades de Ardilla no podían cambiar de forma tan radical a alguien; tras un rato se dio por vencido, estaba seguro que lo recordaría si lo conociera.

Cambios... recorrió con la yema de los dedos la zona donde estaba su cicatriz, sintiendo los ligeros bordes y despertando lejanos ecos del dolor sufrido. El golpe le había marcado el rostro hacía mucho, Ardilla había podido disimularla, pero la huella del alma seguía viva. Esas cicatrices no desaparecían nunca.

– Yin –escuchó la voz de Lobo, procedente de la penumbra a la izquierda de su cama.

– Capitán, creí que dormías, disculpa si te desperté –se excusó. Quizá había hecho mucho ruido al cambiarse, o se había removido demasiado en la cama.

– ¿Qué haces cuando eres observado?

– ¿Comportarte como... siempre?, creo que es lo más aceptable –respondió vacilante, extrañado por la rareza de la pregunta ¿era una especie de prueba?

– A diario te observan muchos ojos, ¿eres tú mismo siempre?

– Son... sólo niños, se supone que pongan atención –respondió confundido y a pesar de que sabía que no lo veía, encogió los hombros.

– Oh.

– ¿Lo dices por tu apariencia? –preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¿Te gusta mi apariencia?

– ¡No quise decir eso! –protestó, mirando ansioso hacia él, percibía la silueta de su perfil– ¿Por qué lo crees? –preguntó mosqueado.

– ¿Acaso importa?

– No quisiera que tuvieras una impresión equi... –farfulló, sintiéndose avergonzado y torpe, sin poder terminar la frase.

– ¿Eso es importante para ti?

Se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué responderle. ¿Le importaba realmente lo que pensara sobre él? Siguió mirando atolondrado hacia Lobo, que ahora parecía haber vuelto el rostro hacia él. Podía sentirlo esperando su respuesta.

– No, no lo es –respondió finalmente. Con toda honestidad no le preocupaba que Lobo creyera que se sentía atraído hacia él– ¿Acaso te molestaría? –preguntó con voz de reto.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Les gusto a todos. Buenas noches I-ru-ka –dijo Lobo dándose la vuelta en su cama.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?", pensó confundido y sin procesar del todo las palabras finales de su capitán. Ponderó por un momento responderle, pero decidió que se lo tenía bien merecido por querer provocarlo "Eso me enseñará a no jugar con fuego" se regañó a sí mismo, "¡Cómo lo odio!"

*****************

La habitación que compartían Lobo e Iruka era la más amplia, poseía una puerta corrediza interior que delimitaba la recámara separándola de un área equipada con una amplia mesa baja, varios cojines a la usanza del país y un cómodo sofá, había sido pensada, sin duda, para reuniones estratégicas.

El desayuno fue servido a temprana hora en esa misma habitación, dándoles la privacidad necesaria para que afinaran los detalles de su trabajo, convirtiéndose en un patrón que se repetiría durante su estancia.

La seguridad estaba garantizada por Susuki, un hombre de acción como ellos que comprendía bastante bien las necesidades que tenía el equipo. Un par de samuráis, daishō a la cintura, fueron apostados para vigilar la terraza.

– Reporte.

– Mapeo terminado –Iruka señaló el mapa de la aldea, ya actualizado, que había fijado en la pared al levantarse.

– Marcaje realizado, aunque calculo que faltan algunos shinobi que prefirieron descansar, continuaremos hoy –dijo Ardilla.

– Rastreadores colocados en todos los blancos identificados –finalizó Gato.

– En la mansión no extendieron más los informes previos que teníamos, al parecer la curiosidad no fue tanta como para investigar por su cuenta –dijo Gallo.

– Tendremos que seguir con el plan como hasta ahora. Aceleremos esto, ahora harán equipo Gato y Yang, Gallo y Ardilla continúen marcando, Yin vendrás conmigo. Memoricen el mapa, nos reuniremos aquí a las 2000. ¿Sucede algo, Gato?

– Es posible que algunos ya hayan abandonado la aldea.

– Es lo que investigaremos Yin y yo. Gallo...

– Toki-sama otorgó el permiso para el uso de sus aves mensajeras. Podríamos solicitar información de las aldeas aliadas y contar con su discreción, pero el resto de los países... –Gallo se detuvo.

– Lo sé... también está el detalle que tenemos que evitar a toda costa la propaganda negativa contra Tori no Kuni... llamar su atención sobre sus shinobi perdidos sin saber exactamente qué está pasando...

– En el peor de los escenarios podría desencadenar una guerra –Gato completó las palabras de su capitán.

– Guardaremos esa opción para el final. Bien, a trabajar.

*****************

Yin y Lobo recorrieron las posadas y hoteles que ocupaban los visitantes de la aldea, tratando de localizar a quienes se hubieran identificado como shinobi y averiguar si continuaban en la zona o ya habían regresado a sus lugares de origen. El trabajo fue facilitado gracias a que la mayoría ubicaban al agradable joven Mizunami del día anterior, así que fue bien recibido con su 'primo'. Llegaron a la quinta posada del día.

– Encárgate de las maniobras de distracción –susurró Lobo al oído de Iruka.

– Entendido –respondió, avanzando hacia el mostrador; se acercó a la joven que atendía la recepción– ¡Nana-chan! –saludó agitando una mano– le decía a Kenshi que –se interrumpió, fingiendo sorpresa– ¿a dónde fue?

– Iruka-san, su compañero parece que tenía prisa, salió siguiendo a una dama muy guapa –contestó Nana guiñándole un ojo.

– Siempre lo mismo... –protestó fingiendo disgusto– espero que no se meta en problemas.

– Con esa cara...

– ¿Te gusta mi primo, Nana-chan? –preguntó Iruka en tono confidencial, obstruyendo su vista intencionalmente.

– ¡Qué cosas dice! –respondió ella ruborizada, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, instante que aprovechó Lobo para deslizarse veloz hacia la oficina tras el mostrador.

– Kenshi es soltero.

– ¿Así se llama? –preguntó, curiosa– ¡Perdón, no quise decir eso!

– Sí, podría presentártelo... pero se me escabulló –contestó Iruka rascándose la nuca y riendo nervioso.

– ¿En serio?

– Por supuesto –sonrió amable– en fin... lo traeré mañana –dijo como si estuviera pensando una forma de engañarlo.

– Noo, no es necesario Iruka-san, soy una mujer casada –repuso ella bajando nuevamente la mirada.

– ¿De verdad?, creí que podría invitarte una taza de té, para cuando terminaras tu turno –dijo decepcionado observando, sin demostrarlo, la ráfaga que salía de la oficina– bueno, misión fallida, pero si cambias de opinión...

– Eres muy amable Iruka-san –contestó ruborizándose nuevamente– lo lamento, en otras circunstancias...

– Entiendo… Fue agradable saludarte, Nana-chan –sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

La misma estrategia con diversas variantes se repitió unas cuantas veces, Iruka los distraía y Lobo aprovechaba para hacer un rápido registro de los libros. Pasaba del mediodía cuando Iruka avanzó hacia el puesto de ramen que visitara la primera noche. El dueño lo saludó reconociéndolo y se dispuso a tomarle la orden en cuanto se sentó en el alto banco. Un minuto después llegó Lobo.

– ¿Ramen? –preguntó trepándose al banco junto a él.

– Tanto caminar me dio hambre. Y el ramen de Shuu-san es muy sabroso –sonrió feliz.

– Siempre es un placer atender a gente que aprecia el ramen –dijo el dueño sirviendo el tazón de Iruka– ¿qué le sirvo? –preguntó.

– Lo mismo que a él –señaló Lobo.

– Es la especialidad de la casa, Kenshi –dijo Iruka comenzando a comer– ¿Mucha clientela, Shuu-san? –preguntó.

– Es buena temporada, es una pena que el festival termine en dos días –contestó el hombre colocando ante Lobo el tazón.

– Cualquiera que pruebe su ramen seguro regresa cada festival –afirmó Iruka admirativo.

– Algunos lo hacen, pero por lo general las aldeas envían diferentes shinobi –contestó encogiendo los hombros.

– Otra orden, por favor –pidió Iruka ante el asombro de Lobo.

Lobo comió en silencio mientras Iruka devoraba el segundo servicio, su pensamiento voló hacia Konoha y Naruto, gracias a la afición que su compañero mostraba por el mismo alimento. Tsunade le había informado que Jiraiya y él regresarían en unos meses y que tendría que hacerles un examen a Sakura y Naruto para ver lo que habían avanzado en sus respectivos entrenamientos, si aprobaban serían sus nuevos compañeros de equipo; era de esperar que ambos hubieran mejorado mucho, ya que estaban siendo entrenados cada uno por un sannin, al igual que Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso pensar en ese último, era posible que Tsunade escogiera otro chūnin para completar su equipo.

Le echó un vistazo a Iruka, que seguía comiendo con expresión feliz, recordándole mucho más a Naruto. Pensó vagamente que el profesor parecía tolerarlo un poco más, a pesar del miserable fracaso de su intento de conversación de la noche anterior.

Cubrieron los importes de sus respectivas comidas y se retiraron del puesto.

Iruka comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Lobo, aunque seguía poniéndolo de los nervios. Lobo era silencioso, pero parecía haberle agarrado gusto a sobresaltarlo hablándole en los momentos en que menos lo esperaba, o apareciendo de súbito junto a él para darle alguna rápida orden al oído. Tomaba todo su auto-control dominar sus instintos básicos, así como reponerse rápidamente de los sustos sin demostrar sorpresa. Acordarse de los agravios comenzó a ponerle de mal humor.

"El hombre no tiene la más mínima noción de lo que es espacio personal" pensó irritado. "Y esa maldita velocidad es... ¡Ni siquiera usa chakra!"

– I-ru-ka.

"Oh no, el tono de anoche de nuevo".

– ¿Sucede algo, Kenshi? –preguntó, tragando saliva y esperando alguna afirmación vergonzosa.

– Terminamos por hoy.

"Agh... voy a matarlo... en cuanto acabemos la misión, claro".

****************

El cansancio estaba impreso en los rostros de los seis shinobi de la Hoja. Sin excepción se dejaron caer sobre los cojines alrededor de la mesa, que durante su ausencia había sido sustituida por otra más amplia que les daba mayor libertad de movimiento. Una rápida cena, enviada por el servicio de palacio fue despachada con desgana, tras lo cual despejaron la superficie y se dispusieron a celebrar su reunión de trabajo.

– Mañana comenzará la persecución –dijo Lobo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas– ¿qué hay del apoyo aéreo? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Gallo.

– Recibí la respuesta de Godaime. Llegará a primera hora, es un ANBU de Raíz, no había otro disponible –Gallo encogió los hombros excusándose.

– ¿Raíz? –preguntó Lobo haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

– Danzô-sama lo asignó, es de entera confianza –aseveró Gallo viendo la reluctancia de su capitán.

– Eso complica las cosas –Lobo chasqueó la lengua.

– Tsunade-sama lo hizo hacer el juramento e Inoichi lo preparó –informó Gallo.

– Son pocos los que parten mañana, nos dividiremos para vigilar a los shinobi que viajen solos o en parejas y el de Raíz... ¿cómo se llama?

– Kōsen, es su nombre clave –informó Gallo.

– En cuanto llegue que se presente conmigo –Gallo asintió– dependiendo de sus habilidades _Kōsen_ rastreará a los que vayan en grupo. Demonios, habría preferido a Cuervo –maldijo Lobo presionándose el puente de la nariz– ¿Dónde está Ardilla?

– Tranquilo capitán, aquí ando, escuché todo –respondió Ardilla asomando la cara desde la puerta del cuarto de baño– ¿procedimiento estándar?

– Ha jurado, sabes qué hacer. Aquí están los datos que obtuvimos –materializó una pilada de papeles– la mayoría son de rangos chūnin y genin, hay pocos jounin. Ya determinada su aldea de origen será fácil ubicar la ruta que tomarán. Gato.

– Aunque se haya terminado de hacer el marcaje, es posible que algunas de las semillas se hayan perdido, haré el sondeo antes, a partir de ahí comenzaremos la persecución –informó Gato.

– Memoricen la información, tendremos las asignaciones hasta que esté confirmada la llegada de Kōsen.

A Lobo no le complacía en lo más mínimo incluir a alguien de quien desconociera absolutamente todo. Trabajar con novatos era una cosa, hacerlo con extraños lo dejaba sin saber qué esperar. A lo largo de sus años de servicio, había colaborado con casi todos los shinobi de Konoha e incluso conocía a ninjas de los países aliados a causa de las misiones conjuntas. Se mantenía al corriente de los Bingo y varias veces había conseguido echarle un vistazo a libros de asesinos de otras aldeas, obteniendo datos de primera mano en cuanto a ese sector de la población. Pero alguien de Raíz, era como si perteneciera al continente de Temujin.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Preparó la bañera y se sumergió en el agua caliente, esperando disipar un poco el mal humor que pescara en la reunión de trabajo con su equipo.

*****************

Un ligero llamado despertó a Lobo antes de que amaneciera. Se levantó de un salto, se enfundó en una bata y abrió la puerta, indicando a Gallo y su escoltado que entraran.

Ante él un jovencito posó una rodilla en el suelo y la mano derecha sobre el corazón, la cabeza inclinada a manera de saludo. No lo había visto nunca, tendría unos 16 años tal vez 15, esbelto, largo y lacio cabello plateado, piel muy blanca que contrastaba con el uniforme negro de Raíz, traía la máscara ANBU bajo la axila del brazo izquierdo, ninjatô a la cintura y un arnés sostenía una ballesta a su espalda.

– No sé cuáles sean las maneras de Raíz, Kōsen, pero no es nuestra costumbre, levántate –ordenó Lobo.

– Sí –respondió poniéndose de pie, muy derecho.

– Gallo, ve por Ardilla.

Kōsen lo miró inexpresivo, si tenía algún nerviosismo lo ocultaba muy bien. Lobo lo examinó, rondándolo, no emanaba un aura peligrosa, aunque si pertenecía a ANBU, así fuera de otra facción, debía ser muy competente. A primera vista parecía un adolescente cualquiera, la expresión inocente de sus grandes ojos avellana le recordaron a Haku.

– ¿Godaime te dio los detalles de la misión?

– Mis órdenes fueron presentarme con el escuadrón a la mayor brevedad posible. Hokage-sama me dijo que el capitán Lobo-sama sería el responsable de asignar mis deberes –le entregó un pergamino sellado que Lobo abrió con rapidez– ¿Eres Lobo-sama?

– Soy Lobo –afirmó leyendo el contenido– en público me llamarás Kenshi, tanto aquí en la mansión como en la aldea y prescinde del 'sama'. ¿Cómo está tu reserva de chakra? –preguntó volviendo la vista hacia él.

– Un par de horas de sueño bastarán, capitán –respondió, relajando su postura y respirando con una especie de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para Lobo.

Ardilla entró a la habitación luchando por mantener abiertos los ojos. Miró al chico entornando los ojos y luego miró a Lobo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlos, encogió los hombros y se acercó a ambos seguido por Gallo.

– Kōsen, esta es una misión de infiltración y espionaje, por lo tanto encubierta, guardarás tu máscara y equipo, Ardilla se encargará de cambiar tus rasgos. Ninguno de nuestros procedimientos puede ser conocido por Raíz, mismo caso para el resto de la misión. Estás en esta misión en representación de Konoha, no de Raíz. ¿Entendido?

– Sí capitán –respondió, obedeciendo la señal que le hiciera Ardilla para que se sentara.

– ¿Qué tipo de técnicas manejas?

– Viento y agua.

– ¿Llegaste aquí usando el viento para volar? –preguntó Ardilla deteniendo la mano a medio camino. Dos elementos difíciles de encontrar juntos.

– Sí –respondió.

Lobo y Ardilla intercambiaron miradas. Un Tobu-nin era algo bastante raro, aunque existían registros de alguno que otro en el pasado. Lobo le explicó entonces el objetivo de la misión y la investigación que estaban realizando, así como los nombres ANBU de sus compañeros y los que usaban como civiles.

– Vienes para apoyo aéreo. Te encargarás de vigilar a dos, posiblemente tres grupos de shinobi, ¿puedes hacerlo?

– Sí capitán.

– Volar de grupo a grupo requerirá mucho chakra.

– Mi kuchiyose son aves.

– Gallo te irá mostrando la información de los objetivos mientras Ardilla termina su tarea, memorízala, mismo caso con el mapa de la aldea. En cuanto termines podrás descansar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Mi nombre clave?

– Verraco para la misión, nombre civil... –revisó el pergamino que enviara Tsunade– Kuroi Mujaki. Estas son tus credenciales –le tendió otro pergamino más pequeño– Gallo, equípalo en cuanto termine, iré a seguir durmiendo. Cuando Gato finalice el sondeo me avisan cuál es el mío.

– ¿Lobo-sama?...

– Sin el 'sama', Mujaki.

– ¿Ellos serán mis superiores?

– Considéralos como tales –respondió– obedecerás sus órdenes, en particular las de Gato –Kōsen asintió– sin bromas Ardilla –advirtió, el interpelado sólo sonrió de lado.

– Jefe, ¿dónde dormirá Kōsen por ahora? –preguntó Ardilla.

– Que él lo decida, pediré a Chishima que haga los ajustes necesarios –respondió, retirándose a la recámara.

*****************

Gato permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo el rastreo a través de su chakra. A su lado, Neji esperaba paciente, tomando las notas que le dictaba y colocando pequeñas marcas en un mapa.

Extendió su conciencia hasta tocar las frágiles semillas que lo conectaban con sus objetivos. Como había supuesto, algunas se habían perdido, pero la mayor parte seguía en las ropas permitiéndole localizarlos con facilidad. Rápidamente ubicó los grupos que partirían, según la información de Lobo e Iruka, faltaban dos de las semillas colocadas y pertenecían al primer grupo, que firmaría la salida de su hospedaje en dos horas. Le indicó a Neji los puntos de partida y éste los registró en el mapa.

Terminó la tarea un rato después y preguntó con la mirada si Neji tenía todo. El jovencito asintió, también en silencio. El uso prolongado de técnicas como la de rastreo de Gato o el mismo Byakugan del que él era usuario, causaban una dislocación temporal de los sentidos, Neji lo entendía, por lo que solamente le tendió el mapa y las notas que había tomado conforme le dictara. Gato respiró profundo, descansó los hombros y la postura de sus manos.

– Con esto terminamos la primera fase –pudo articular al fin. Se dejó caer en el suelo.

– Nos espera un largo día –murmuró Neji.

– Quisiera ser así de optimista –contestó Gato con suavidad. Neji movió la cabeza, sabía a qué se refería– descansaré un momento.

– Creo que pediré el desayuno, saldremos antes de lo normal.

– Buena idea –murmuró Gato, jalando la manta de su cama, sin levantarse del suelo.

Neji salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el guardia de la entrada del pasillo, indicándole que su agenda comenzaría más temprano. El hombre asintió y señaló al personal de servicio, mientras él emprendía el regreso.

*****************

Gato entró a la habitación-cuartel y se sorprendió de ver dormido plácidamente sobre el sofá a un jovencito que supuso sería el ANBU de Raíz, a su lado, sentado sobre el suelo y la cabeza recostada sobre el descansa-brazos, se encontraba Gallo, haciendo flexiones con las piernas en el aire. Lo miró y movió la cabeza.

– No quiso salir de aquí –explicó Gallo– cuando regresé ya se había adueñado del sofá.

– Se parece a Lobo –dijo Gato mirando al chico detenidamente.

– Eso mismo dijo Ardilla, incluso su cabello adoptó el mismo tono, ni qué hacer –dijo Gallo encogiendo los hombros– se negó a cambiarle el color de ojos.

– Y es bastante joven –dijo Gato viendo el apacible rostro de Kōsen.

– Todos lo fuimos en un tiempo, aún lo somos –replicó Gallo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y para probar su afirmación se paró de manos.

– A veces quisiera tener tu energía.

– Eres muy modesto.

– ¿Cómo está el humor de Lobo?

– Uh... mejor desde que conoció al chico –señaló con el pulgar– lo puso bajo tus órdenes directas.

– Se ve bastante cansado, supongo que viajó sin parar.

– Dijo que con un par de horas se recuperaría.

– Entonces así será, ¿Quién conoce sus capacidades mejor que uno mismo?

Gato entró a la recámara, acercándose al lecho de Lobo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama en silencio. Miró a Iruka que dormía inquieto, seguramente percibiendo su presencia.

– ¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Lobo con voz ronca, aún adormilado.

– No fue tanto senpai –murmuró Gato, excusándose– perdí 5 rastreadores en total.

– ¿Solos o de grupo?

– Uno en pareja, el resto de grupo. Sumados a los tres que ya partieron hacia Kumo... según la información que trajiste...

– No es tan crítico. Verraco es un Tobu-nin, ya recuperado su chakra podrá seguirlos sin problema. Has que envíe algún… pájaro para confirmar en el camino a los que ya partieron sin marcaje.

– Entendido. Tengo las asignaciones.

– Bien, de los que queden arregla el henge, de Verraco y mío, rango chūnin, la coartada será entrega de mensaje desde Konoha, y permanecerán en la aldea en espera de la 'respuesta' de Toki-sama, informa a Susuki y avisa a Godaime.

– Ya veo. ¿He de entender que ya decidiste quién será el cebo?

Lobo se sentó en la cama recostado sobre la pared y la cabeza apoyada en brazos cruzados tras la nuca. No poder contar con un equipo de apoyo lo dejaba corto para decidir a quién mandaría directo a una situación incierta, Tsunade no había enviado más que a un jovencito que en definitiva no quería arriesgar, dudaba que tuviera la experiencia necesaria y tampoco que estuviera bien preparado por Ibiki para soportar tortura en el peor de los casos. Aunque los ninja estaban condicionados a funcionar como instrumentos y para un ANBU era tan sólo parte de la misión, se resistía a ello.

No dudaba que la Hokage enviaría un equipo completo en cuanto hubiera uno disponible, pero el tiempo era valioso, cuanto más rápido actuaran, mejor. Cerró los ojos un momento, bastante conciente de que no manejaba muy bien las pérdidas humanas; era algo a lo que nunca conseguiría acostumbrarse. Y también sabía cómo reaccionaría Gato cuando le dijera quién.

– Iré yo.

– Imposible. Elige a otro –replicó Gato en el mismo tono bajo, pero decidido– Godaime-sama…

– ¿Creí que yo era el capitán? –le interrumpió.

– Lobo... no estoy cuestionando tus órdenes, pero... reconsidéralo.

– Hasta donde sabemos necesitamos una carnada, sabes que no puedo pedir equipos de refuerzo, hay demasiadas misiones activas y la aldea necesita los ingresos... tampoco puedo arriesgar a Neji por su Kekkei Genkai ni a ti por obvias razones –siseó elevando apenas la voz–. Y si las cosas se ponen feas _cuento_ contigo para que me saques de ahí.

– ¡Pero tu…! –se interrumpió– eres... eres demasiado _llamativo_.

– Ardilla puede modificar mi disfraz.

– ¿Por qué el henge de Verraco?

– Soporte en caso de que algo falle. Es un niño, y es obvio que...

– A su edad también eras ANBU.

– Él no es yo.

– Maldición, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

– Deja de comportarte como mi madre, Tenzô –dijo Lobo posando la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

– Idiota, y _soy Gato_ –dijo remarcando las sílabas– el equipo no estará contento y Godaime-sama probablemente me castre.

– Sé un buen príncipe y despierta a la bella durmiente ¿sí? –señaló a Iruka con la cabeza, levantándose de la cama– tomaré un baño.

Lobo se dirigió al cuarto de baño y Gato se aproximó cuidadoso al lecho de Iruka. Cualquier ninja era proclive a reaccionar con violencia en situaciones parecidas, se preparó por si acaso le saltaba encima, pero, al encontrarse a su lado, sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

– Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sensei.

– ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención…tengo sueño ligero –se excusó Iruka.

– Creí sentir un incremento de chakra cuando te llamó 'bella durmiente'... –tanteó Gato.

– Hmpf... ese...

– Estaba al tanto de que estabas despierto. Por supuesto, no escuchaste mi nombre...

– Tengo mal oído –Iruka sonrió artificialmente mientras se levantaba– dime algo, Gato-san, ¿siempre es así, o solamente lo hace por molestarme a mí en particular?

– Toma tiempo entender su forma de actuar. Él cree en ti, si desconfiara, te habría sacado a patadas de la habitación antes que pronunciar mi nombre.

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" se preguntó Iruka.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Advertencia****:** están marcadas con * las respuestas que puedan ser posibles spoilers para quienes no sigan Naruto Shippuden o el manga.

**Respuestas****:**

Lana: Atatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura son los Go-Ikenban de Konoha, algunos lo traducen como consejeros y otros como concejales, son los ancianos representantes de la comunidad ninja y fueron compañeros de Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime -Tercer- Hokage) y alumnos de Senju Tobirama, (Nidaime -Segundo- Hokage).

En cuanto a las máscaras ANBU fueron asignadas basándome en las características de personalidad según los signos del zodiaco chino pero con algunas adaptaciones (en el canon las máscaras y los sellos pertenecen a los 12 signos de ese zodiaco), Lobo sería Perro; Gato sería Conejo (en algunas culturas el gato y la liebre, y en otras incluso el zorro, son asociadas al signo del Conejo, Tenzô/Yamato aparece en Shippuden con la máscara del kitsune=zorro); Gallo quedó igual, Ardilla sería Rata. Yin y Yang son complementos, tierra y cielo, la explosividad de Iruka vs. el pasivo poderío de Neji.

*El equipo Lobo fue armado en base a las edades en que se convirtieron en genin, (todos muy jóvenes) Kakashi: 5 años, Tenzô: 6 años, Gai: 7 años, el pelo en la sopa es Genma: 10 años, lo incluí porque él y Gai fueron compañeros de graduación, la opción era Asuma, pero el papel que había diseñado no coincidía con su personalidad canon y Genma está poco desarrollado en la serie, así que puedo tomarme más libertades. Evidentemente los aldeanos, ninja, los enemigos y otros ANBU son personajes inventados.

Respecto a las palabras en japonés, traté en lo posible de mantenerlas fuera, excepto los honoríficos y algunas que ya son conocidas en el fandom. Es por ello que usé nombres en castellano para los integrantes del equipo Lobo; las que son muy largas de traducir como Kekkei Genkai las dejé tal cual.

El estilo que planeé para escribir este fic es de novela corta, desde el punto de vista de Iruka principalmente, aunque incluyo introspección de algunos personajes en ciertas secciones o narración objetiva. Por el tipo de misión que escogí para desarrollar, la historia tiene más que ver con crecimiento personal y reacciones humanas, de ahí la amplitud de detalles, que se irán integrando en el desarrollo de la trama.

*Un ninjatô es la katana por excelencia que utilizan los ninja, es más corta que lo normal sin llegar a ser un wakizashi o un tantō (ambos son una especie de puñal, el primero es el compañero de la katana en el daishō clásico del samurai). En el canon los ANBU traen uno a la espalda. Los ANBU de Raíz, sin embargo utilizan el tantō.

En cuanto a la relación de Kakashi, la idea inicial era emparejarlo con Inuzuka Hana -hermana de Kiba- pero su personalidad no coincidía con la de Toki (quería que fueran parecidas), y Tsume -mamá de Kiba- pues… creo que no está divorciada ^^ y a Kiba le daría el válgame, así que se me ocurrió cambiarla por una Hyūga desconocida basándome en su linaje y su sentido del orgullo de clan (en mi mente se llama Misao, en homenaje a Samurai X y tiene su historia de fondo como personaje). Una Uchiha habría estado bien, pero están casi extintos y los que quedan... pues no escribo yaoi de Naruto XD

_Gracias a_: rago y k2008sempai por continuar leyendo y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme unas líneas.

A Nitah, XimeB, Quimaira y Caasla, gracias nuevamente.

**Aclaraciones:**

El famoso 'Rellenuto' abarca de los episodios 136 al 220, son historias originales del anime que no vienen en el manga. Naruto termina en el manga No. 238, continúan los 6 del Kakashi Gaiden y reanuda en el No. 245 con el regreso de Naruto, dos años y medio después.

La mayoría de las armas citadas en este fic son utilizadas ya sea en el manga o el anime, excepto el hilo saigo (literalmente la palabra sáigo significa el momento en que se muere) es invención mía al igual que el 'maquillaje' y el equipo de comunicaciones. El hilo de cabello negro aparece en uno de los episodios del rellenuto y es utilizado por Shizune para inmovilizar a Naruto cuando se escapa del hospital, no tengo ni idea si usó uniones especiales para inmovilizar al huracán, pero por las características de los nudos corredizos me pareció buena opción. Las armas son incluidas tras una investigación cuidadosa, aunque ello no me exenta del desliz ocasional causado por falta de beta o un ataque de Alzheimer.

*Escribo bajo el supuesto de que Tenzô es tan inteligente como Kakashi ya que ambos se convirtieron en chūnin a los 6 años y sobre el concepto amistad=rivalidad para asentar que Gai y Kakashi son los mejores amigos, aunque pudiera ser Asuma, ya que sólo a Kakashi intentó contarle sobre el embarazo de Kurenai antes de morir.

Las costumbres ANBU también son idea mía, eximo de responsabilidad al Sr. Kishimoto, su creador legal.

Los nombres de 'civil' de los chicos están romanizados tomando palabras en japonés que me gustan o deformando otras, excepto Nekari(variación de neko-gato) Shôgo (mediodía) nombrado en honor del seiyū(doblaje) de Vincent Valentine: Susuki Shôgo. Así tenemos: Ōkami(lobo)no(de) Kenshi(colmillo) (colmillo de Lobo, aproximación), Kokkiu(deformación de gallo) Kiseki(milagro), Risuko(risu es ardilla) Myruoku (encanto), Mizu(agua)nami(ola) Iruka(delfín), Sentô(batalla) Yuki(nieve) y el ANBU de Raíz (personaje original): Kuroi(negro) Mujaki(sin culpa) de nombre Kôsen (rayo de luz porque en un principio su manipulación elemental iba a ser de viento y relámpago, me decidí en contra por el elemento de Kakashi).

Las fechas de sucesos pasados y presentes están integrados en una línea de tiempo que armé usando los databook oficiales, fechas del anime y del manga, (aunque el rellenuto me vuelve loca por las incongruencias) tomando como base las 2 más importantes: la de aprobación del examen genin de Naruto: 16 de octubre (cuando los certifica Kakashi) y su nacimiento: 10 de octubre de doce años antes (ataque del Kyūbi).

Los Tobu-nin es algo que se me ocurrió, significaría algo así como 'ninja que vuela' aunque no estoy segura ya que mi asesor de japonés no se ha aparecido, así que puede ser que lo corrija, como dije, no estoy exenta de errores.


	6. Un lobo enojado

**Capítulo 6: Un lobo enojado.**

_  
Si ponías un gran interruptor en alguna cueva en algún lugar, con un cartel sobre él que dijera  
'Interruptor-del-fin-del-mundo. POR FAVOR NO TOCAR', la pintura ni siquiera tendría tiempo de secarse.  
Ladrón de Tiempo. Terry Pratchett_

En resumen había muchas cosas que Iruka no entendía de la forma de ser de su capitán. Para él, seguía catalogado como incomprensible.

No obstante el estilo desinhibido de Lobo, su manera tajante de dar órdenes y su evidente tendencia a mortificarlo, tenía que reconocer que conocía los puntos fuertes y debilidades de todos los integrantes del equipo y que era un excelente estratega. Semejante capacidad para adaptar los planes al desarrollo de los eventos sólo la había visto en Shikamaru y no lo hacía con tanta rapidez como él.

– Viste de civil, Iruka –le indicó Gato viendo que comenzaba a sacar su uniforme. Iruka asintió, cambiando su elección de ropa y comenzando a vestirse, dándole la espalda.

– Podría enviarme a mí como cebo –comentó tras un rato de silencio.

– No le gusta arriesgar a su equipo sin tener todos los datos –murmuró Gato.

– ¿No cree que sea capaz?

– Lo eres Yin, por ello, si es necesario, tú harás el infiltrado. Si no me informaron mal, en tu expediente asienta que sabes suprimir tu chakra a la perfección –respondió Lobo saliendo del baño, una toalla atada a la cintura.

– Capitán... –comenzó Iruka.

– Corre la puerta, Gato, no quiero repetir la lectura –Gato obedeció, el resto del equipo estaba ya reunido. Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia ellos.

– No sabemos si es una operación a gran escala, o si es hecha por ninjas o por civiles, –elevó la voz mientras sacaba su ropa del armario– también es posible que los desaparecidos sean sólo nukenin o hayan muerto por ataques de animales salvajes o asaltantes. No sabemos nada –afirmó Lobo, comenzando a vestirse en su uniforme ANBU– si no son las últimas tres opciones, entonces habrá que averiguar quién o quiénes están tras ello y qué persiguen. Por eso necesitamos un cebo –se ajustó la armadura– que les proporcione lo que buscan, al ser ninjas los que se han esfumado podemos considerar que ese es el tipo de blanco; –refregó su cabellera con la toalla, secándolo– si es una operación organizada, Yin entrará a trabajar con ellos anulando su chakra.

– ¿Quién será el cebo? –preguntó Ardilla con sospecha.

– Yo –levantó una mano para contener las protestas que al momento comenzaron a surgir– ya pasé por esto con Gato, está decidido.

– Lobo-sama...

– Sin el 'sama', Verraco.

– Yo puedo hacer un mejor cebo que tú –afirmó Kōsen. Lobo lo miró fijamente.

– Entiendo tu punto, pero como dije, está decidido.

– Coincido con Verraco –apoyó Gallo.

– Tengo experiencia en ello y a mí no me han visto por la zona como civil –continuó Kōsen.

– Verraco tiene razón capitán –acotó Gato.

– Sabes que eso se puede arreglar Gato, no me hagas repetirlo –replicó irritado.

– Y no sabemos si el enemigo esté entre los aldeanos –acotó Gallo razonable.

– Al menos reconsidérelo, capitán –dijo Neji, para sorpresa de Lobo.

Lobo se oprimió el puente de la nariz. Su equipo se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación, todos pensando en cómo abordar el asunto desde sus particulares puntos de vista, cuando el suave llamado a la puerta les interrumpió. El servicio de desayuno acababa de llegar.

******************

– ¿Los seguiremos hasta sus países de origen? –preguntó Kōsen.

– Es de esperar que cualquiera que desaparezca lo haga en los alrededores de Tori. Sólo asegúrate que se dirijan hacia sus destinos y regresas –respondió Gato, Kōsen respiró aliviado– eres el primero, Lobo –dijo sonriendo.

– Lo haces adrede –refunfuñó Lobo al oído de Gato.

– Me responsabilizaste de las asignaciones, capitán –dijo Gato con toda seriedad– tu objetivo partió hace 10 minutos hacia Kusa.

– Sigue así –gruñó y partió a gran velocidad.

– Yang, puerta principal, hacia Suna en media hora –continuó– deben ser dos, uno de ellos sin rastreador.

– Entendido.

– Gallo: tres juntos hacia Iwa en dos horas, posada "El Huracán" –antes que terminara de hablar, su compañero estaba en camino.

– Verraco, siéntate –Kōsen obedeció y Gato extendió un mapa pequeño sobre la mesa– 3 de los blancos de Rai no Kuni perdieron el marcaje, necesito que envíes algunas de tus aves a verificar que hayan seguido su camino hacia Kumogakure, partieron ayer. La ruta más corta es a través de Kusa –señaló en el mapa– ya que Ame tiene fronteras cerradas; a estas alturas deben estar alcanzando la frontera de la tierra del Fuego ¿puedes hacerlo?

– Sí, Gato-san –respondió asintiendo y haciendo su invocación, al momento apareció un grupo de águilas jóvenes que partieron enseguida.

– Tu asignación personal serán dos grupos. Uno irá hacia Kirigakure en una hora, hotel "Las nubes" y el otro hacia Yukigakure, en hora y media aproximadamente, hotel "Ballesta".

– Entendido –asintió Kōsen, dirigiéndose hacia su primer objetivo.

Gato se sentó en el sofá repasando una vez más la lista que Neji le ayudara a confeccionar. Una vez verificado que no se hubiera saltado algo, miró a sus compañeros, que esperaban sus órdenes.

– Nos encargaremos de vigilar a los que quedan y marcar los nuevos arribos. Al festival le queda un día.

– Esto será pesado –comentó Ardilla, sin el apoyo de sus compañeros el proceso sería más lento y penoso.

– Ardilla, necesito un bunshin tuyo con henge de Lobo modificado, en uniforme estándar de chūnin de Konoha, hazlo resistente. Tu yo real hará lo que mejor sabes hacer: socializar y seguir con la misión de rastreo y observación.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que sostenerlo?

– El suficiente para que ingrese a la aldea, circule un poco preguntando direcciones y llegue a palacio a entregar un mensaje. Uno mío lo acompañará.

– Necesitaré una píldora de soldado, mis reservas andan bajas –dijo ruborizándose y rascándose la nuca.

– Gato-san, yo puedo hacerlo si Ardilla está algo indispuesto –ofreció Iruka.

– No.

– ¿Perdón? –la negativa tan rotunda lo desconcertó.

– Tu yo real con chakra suprimido, 'llegará' a la aldea, circulará disfrazado como aldeano de bajo perfil en busca de empleo. Te registrarás en la posada de –revisó las notas que le entregara Lobo– ¿Hitomi-baa?, la que está a la entrada del pueblo, en donde actualmente no hay ninjas hospedados. Tendrás que alternar con la imagen de Mizunami que ya se acostumbraron a ver.

– ¿Y cómo piensas que lo haga? –preguntó Ardilla azorado.

– Estoy seguro que el sensei encontrará la manera –dijo Gato levantándose– iré a informar a Tenke-san y a Kômei-sama que los 'mensajeros' de Konoha están por llegar.

****************

Iruka le dio vueltas al asunto por un rato. No existía una solución que le permitiera hacer las dos cosas a la vez. El bunshin o kage bunshin eran similares en técnica porque ambos requerían el reparto del chakra de su creador con sus clones, sin embargo pocos conseguían que soportara más de un golpe, cualquier accidente ligero o pérdida de concentración podría deshacerlo en un tris-tras. Un henge no podía sostenerse sin chakra, y Ardilla había partido a realizar la misión con Gato como para pedirle que lo disfrazara de Iruka.

"Mi yo real con el chakra suprimido…" pensó, "mi yo real, lo cual se debe a que no podré acceder a la técnica de Ardilla mientras esté infiltrado, Gato quiere asegurarse de que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, demonios..." Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, demostrándole a su manera la realidad de las palabras de Ardilla.

Un shinobi lo era por la capacidad para manipular el chakra del cuerpo. Pero también alguien entrenado para pensar y actuar en cualquier situación. Se dio a sí mismo un enérgico regaño por lamentar su situación, no era un genin que necesitase protección.

Informó a Susuki que iba a necesitar un disfraz y éste le indicó que podía tomar la imagen de uno de sus guardias que salía constantemente a hacer encargos a la aldea. Tenke le hizo un resúmen de las costumbres del hombre y le ayudó a revisar el henge. Salió de la mansión en busca de una de las tiendas que habían llamado su atención el día anterior y entró, la dependienta le entregó la bolsita de hierbas de té que había decidido usar como tinte temporal para el cabello. Regresó y un rato después estaba re-transformado en el Iruka real, con su coleta alta, pero una larga y delgada banda, anudada a la nuca, ocultaba el lugar donde se encontrara originalmente su cicatriz.

Se deslizó por los tejados a gran velocidad, colocó varios sellos especiales en lugares estratégicos formando una red de comunicaciones por todo el lugar; situó el último en la fronda de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal. Un hilo de chakra adherido a la corteza del árbol sería su gatillo; luego, a máxima velocidad, se alejó lo suficiente de la aldea, suprimió su chakra y caminó de regreso. La actividad lo había dejado con la apariencia de alguien que llegara a su destino tras un largo viaje.

Al paso, como si se apoyara, presionó el finísimo hilo que desencadenaba el resto de los sellos y avanzó con paso cansino por una de las calles de la aldea. No tenía que fingirlo, estaba bastante agotado. Avanzó hasta la posada que le indicara Gato y detuvo ante la puerta, pretendiendo pensar si entrar o no, finalmente pareció decidirse, entró y se presentó ante la dependienta.

– Umino Iruka.

– ¿Iruka? Es curioso –dijo la anciana anotando el nombre con laboriosos trazos en su libro de registro.

– ¿Por qué, abuela? –preguntó Iruka sonriéndole.

– Tenemos otro Iruka en palacio.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Me llamo como alguien de la realeza? –preguntó ilusionado.

– Sí, es un primo de nuestra Toki-sama, un joven muy apuesto y amable.

– Bueno, yo no soy de la realeza –dijo ruborizándose y se rascó la nuca– vengo del país de las Olas, me dijeron que por esta época podría encontrar trabajo en este país. ¿Sabe? últimamente la situación de mi aldea es algo difícil.

– En todos lados, Iruka-kun. Te deseo suerte –dijo la anciana entregándole la llave– sobre ese pasillo a la izquierda –le señaló.

– Muchas gracias, abuela –respondió pagando el importe de su hospedaje y sonriéndole.

– ¡Abuela Hitomi! –saludó un joven entrando al lugar.

– Hablando del diablo... –dijo la anciana gorjeando.

– Abuela, creí que le gustaba verme –protestó Mizunami fingiéndose ofendido.

– Le decía a este joven que se llama igual que tú, Iruka-sama –indicó señalando a su nuevo huésped que posaba nervioso con una gran sonrisa y un par de llaves en la mano.

– ¿De verdad? Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con el mismo nombre. Mucho gusto –dijo saludándole con una inclinación de cabeza– disculpa Iruka-san. Abuela, ¿pasaron por aquí un par de ninjas de Konoha?, los están esperando en la mansión.

– Me disculpo, Iruka-sama, Hitomi-baa –dijo Iruka dirigiéndose a sus aposentos– estoy algo cansado.

– Descansa, Iruka-kun –le respondió sonriendo la anciana, luego se volvió hacia el 'Iruka de la realeza'– vi pasar dos jóvenes muy escandalosos con hitai-ate de Konoha, pero no preguntaron direcciones.

– Gracias abuela, seguiré buscando –se despidió Mizunami.

"Primera fase completada" pensó Iruka. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se dedicó a descansar un poco. Un par de horas después salía del lugar para comenzar su búsqueda de trabajo un poco más aseado, pero aún con los signos del cansancio asomándose en su semblante.

****************

El bunshin de Gato detuvo al de Ardilla en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la aldea, su compañero lo miró interrogante.

– Modifica el henge, te será más fácil pues serás tú mismo en uniforme chūnin.

– Lobo se va a cabrear.

– Asumiré las consecuencias. ¿Tienes alguna otra objeción?

– No –respondió realizando a toda velocidad los sellos que modificarían su apariencia.

Ambos bunshin circularon en sus personificaciones de distraídos y escandalosos shinobi de Konoha, llamando la atención de los aldeanos que de inmediato los clasificaron como cabeza hueca. Se entretuvieron en comprar chucherías y golosinas en el camino.

– Parece que nuestro sensei dio con la respuesta –dijo Ardilla moviendo la cabeza.

– Ingenioso, un genjutsu de sellos en cadena –respondió Gato– visible para aquellos que han conocido a Mizunami.

– Temporal pero efectivo –asintió Ardilla.

– ¿Nos dirigimos a la mansión? –preguntó Gato mirando para todos lados, como si por fin ubicara la larga calzada a la que habían llegado tras 'perderse' en las laberínticas calles de la aldea.

– Creo que es lo mejor –respondió sonriendo para el público y acelerando el paso– Ardilla necesita la recarga.

– Gato se encargará de reponerlo en cuanto termine el espectáculo –dijo Gato, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión.

****************

Ya había caído la noche cuando comenzaron a arribar a su cuartel general. La persecución había sido larga y agotadora. Lobo se dejó caer sobre el suelo y el resto del equipo se sentó, estirando músculos cansados.

– Mis objetivos sin novedad –informó cortamente– reporte.

– Sin novedad –respondió Gallo.

– Igualmente –continuó Neji.

– Los dos grupos continuaron su camino, completos –dijo Kōsen.

– ¿Los objetivos perdidos?

– Mis mensajeros aún no hacen contacto –respondió Kōsen.

– ¿Gato?

– Cebos listos, marcaje terminado. Iniciada la fase de infiltración.

– Si no ha desaparecido nadie de esta primera remesa, entonces es probable que mañana comiencen a actuar. Sondeo cada 2 horas, Gato y Yang, alternen.

– Entendido –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– El resto dedíquense a reponer su chakra, tienen esta noche libre.

– Kenshi-sama –intervino Verraco nervioso, sin mirarlo a los ojos– ¿podría quedarme aquí? –Lobo lo miró brevemente.

– Esta ala es bastante espaciosa y somos los únicos ocupantes, Tenke-san preparó una habitación para ti –dijo Gato con amabilidad.

– El sofá es cómodo –respondió.

– Está bien –aceptó Lobo, ante las miradas interrogantes del grupo– muéstrenle la aldea a Verraco. El joven lo miró serio pero asintió y siguió a un enjundioso Ardilla que ya estaba tomándolo del codo.

– Yin, ¿vienes? –preguntó Gallo sonriéndole.

– Prefiero descansar esta vez, Gallo-san –respondió Iruka negando con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo– no perviertan a ese niño –dijo al oído de Gallo que sólo asintió.

El grupo se retiró e Iruka se dejó caer en la cama. Hacer los preparativos que le pidiera Gato había sido fatigoso. Había deambulado por horas en búsqueda de empleo, así que para quienes lo habían conocido, el joven recién llegado descansaba de la larga jornada y el tremendo viaje que había realizado para llegar hasta ahí desde el país de las Olas. Nadie esperaría verlo de parranda, Iruka agradeció en silencio la fachada que le pidiera Gato. El genjutsu temporal también había requerido manipulaciones diminutas.

Lobo se dirigió al cuarto de baño y salió tras una ducha rápida. Se recostó con un brazo tapando sus ojos, el pensamiento perdido en algún lugar misterioso. Iruka carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención, pero él no hizo el menor movimiento que indicara que lo había escuchado.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Por supuesto, ¿es una propuesta indecorosa, I-ru-ka? –respondió con voz suave, palmeando la cama y sin retirar el brazo que cubría sus ojos.

– N…no bromees –dijo ruborizándose– quiero pedir la ayuda de Neji para suprimir mi chakra una vez comience la labor encubierta –soltó de sopetón.

Lobo bajó el brazo que cubría sus ojos y volvió el rostro hacia él, observándolo con intensidad. Iruka se sintió realmente incómodo, leer a su capitán seguía siendo espinoso. No podía discernir si estaba enojado, decepcionado, valorándolo o hablando en serio.

– ¡Oh decepción! –dijo Lobo con tono herido– Creí que por fin te habías animado a... ¿satisfacer el antojo?

– Estoy hablando en serio –balbució Iruka, enrojeciendo aún más.

– Yo también –contestó con la misma cadencia del principio, mirándolo fijamente.

– Suprimir mi chakra... –comenzó Iruka, haciendo un esfuerzo para no avergonzarse más.

– Eso es peligroso. Es muy posible que tengas que entrar en acción y nada garantiza que Neji pueda estar presente en el momento preciso para liberar tu chakra y si lo estuviera, la descarga súbita te dejaría imposibilitado para actuar al momento.

– Lo sé –vio a Lobo cubrirse los ojos nuevamente.

– Suprimirlo es lo mejor. No hay manera que alguien que no sea un poseedor de doujutsu pueda detectar las trazas de chakra, como sabes no es posible que tengan un Byakugan, el clan es absolutamente leal a la Hoja y los Sharingan disponibles se encuentran con Orochimaru, en Konoha y Akatsuki –respondió Lobo.

– Pero existe una forma de liberar los puntos sin Neji...

– ¿Eres capaz de abrir las ocho puertas?

– No.

– Entonces no existe.

– Lobo-san... –comenzó Iruka.

– ¿Volviendo al tratamiento formal I-ru-ka?, y yo que pensé que ya habíamos roto el hielo –dijo Lobo separando su brazo para echarle un acusador vistazo subrayado con un puchero.

– ¡Eres imposible! –exclamó Iruka exasperado, apretando los puños y luchando por controlar el calor de sus mejillas.

– No soy imposible, difícil sí –Iruka abrió la boca para hablar pero él lo contuvo con un gesto enérgico, la expresión relajada desapareciendo por completo de su rostro. Lo miró directo a los ojos– Tendrás que depender de tu auto-control para ello.

Iruka abrió la boca incrédulo. De pronto el comportamiento de Lobo hacia él se había aclarado. Las insinuaciones, que él había tomado como afán de mortificarlo, los sobresaltos que solía darle en momentos inesperados, las preguntas extrañas, todo comenzó a tomar forma. Muy a su manera, lo había estado entrenando para que aprendiera a controlar sus emociones, confrontándolo con situaciones irreales y estresantes. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, consciente de que había fallado miserablemente en la mayor parte.

– Yang te personificará mañana –afirmó Lobo, deslizándose bajo las cobijas.

No supo qué responderle y, pronto, la respiración profunda y el tranquilo flujo de chakra de su capitán, le hicieron saber que dormía. No por primera vez se admiró de la capacidad que tenía para dormirse y relajarse casi al instante.

Si bien era cierto que Iruka poseía la habilidad de suprimir completamente su chakra, también era cierto que no era una que utilizara seguido. Consciente como estaba, de que la menor alteración emocional podría ocasionar un pico indeseado, fácilmente detectable por cualquier shinobi que estuviera en los alrededores, se sentía inseguro.

Suprimir esa energía tampoco era una garantía absoluta de que su fachada no fuera descubierta, las papeletas de elemento, accesibles en cualquier aldea ninja, eran tan sensibles que detectarían la más mínima variación, delatándolo en el acto. Podría solicitar un accesorio para suprimir chakra, pero esas cosas drenaban al usuario, dejándolo incapacitado para usarlo hasta haberlo repuesto naturalmente, tampoco podía circular buscando empleo con un par de esposas o collarines que por otro lado gritarían su origen ninja.

Se cubrió con las mantas y reguló su respiración, tratando de relajarse y alejar las dudas recurrentes que acosaban su cerebro impidiéndole descansar por completo. El resto de la noche transcurrió para él en duermevela, entonces, sumido en el letargo que precede al despertar escuchó el sigiloso deslizar de la puerta y a través de párpados entrecerrados vio la silueta de Gato recortarse contra la escasa iluminación que proporcionaba una lámpara de aceite en la pequeña antesala, por instinto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la cama de Lobo. Lo vio realizar una veloz y complicada secuencia de sellos-barrera que reconoció a medias como aislantes, evidentemente para encerrar cualquier sonido dentro de los límites de la habitación.

– ¿Otra vez, Tenzô? Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, la gente comienza a murmurar –dijo Lobo, la voz camuflada por las cobijas.

– Te preocupa el Kekkei Genkai de Neji y lo mío, pero, ¿qué hay de lo tuyo?

– Pensando en eso.

– No hay solución, he considerado todos los ángulos y no la hay –dijo Gato en tono severo– excepto una delicada operación quirúrgica que definitivamente no estoy calificado para realizar y aunque pudiera necesitarías al menos u...

– Necesito mi sueño –lo interrumpió.

– Tampoco podrás echarme.

Lobo suspiró hondamente y se sentó en la cama, restregándose los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared, los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

– Estoy tratando de razonar contigo.

– ¿Alguna vez te ha servido?

– Creí que en esta ocasión podría funcionar.

– Siempre tan optimista.

– Tengo mis órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

– No soy tan frágil como Liebre piensa.

– Si es necesario te contendré y asumiré el mando –susurró Gato, bajando la cabeza– senpai, no me coloques en esa disyuntiva.

– ¡Maldita sea, Tenzô! –siseó Lobo– para empezar no quería esta misión, no me dejaron opción y la tomé, luego resulta que Liebre te ordenó limitarme, ¿cómo esperan que haga mi trabajo?

– Si insistes en ser la carnada solicitaré a Serpiente de apoyo.

– ¡Déjala fuera de esto, Tenzô!

– Shh despertarás a Iruka –dijo Gato cubriéndole la boca con una mano– escucha, _nadie _del equipo está de acuerdo con tu plan, incluso Verraco y Neji se opusieron. ¡Sé razonable por esta maldita vez!

– Podría morderte, ¿sabes? –respondió con voz más calmada.

– ¿Cambiarás el cebo?

– Déjala fuera –murmuró de manera casi inaudible– lo que menos necesito es otro motivo de...

– Trato hecho –le interrumpió Gato. Supo que había ido demasiado lejos en el momento en que Lobo bajó tanto la voz, chasqueó la lengua disgustado consigo mismo.

Gato se retiró de la habitación tras deshacer la barrera, tan silencioso como había entrado. Iruka escuchó las maldiciones que murmurara Lobo y los ahogados golpes que le asestó a la almohada. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, controlando al máximo su respiración, sintiendo que había escuchado algo que no se suponía debiera saber. Una pregunta quedó flotando en su subconsciente: ¿cuál era la habilidad especial que Gato temía tanto arriesgar?

***************

La mañana resultó más fría que los días anteriores y a pesar de ello el ruido de la actividad temprana en la mansión delataba los preparativos para el último día de festival. Los pasos acelerados y el sonido de las hoces y rastrillos de los jardineros se mezclaban formando una sinfonía acompañada del trinar de las sempiternas aves. La cocina central funcionaba en un apresurado ritmo, habían comenzado a preparar los alimentos que se servían al pequeño ejército de la corte, desde jardineros hasta guardias.

En el ala de los huéspedes de honor, llamaradas de instinto asesino hicieron que Iruka abriera los ojos totalmente alerta y deslizara instintivamente un kunai en su mano derecha y un shuriken en la izquierda, listo para defenderse de la presencia amenazante que sentía. A través de párpados entreabiertos pudo vislumbrar la figura de Lobo dirigiéndose con lánguidos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño, un inmenso contraste entre apostura y la presión mortal que sentía. Respiró aliviado cuando por fin escuchó el agua correr.

La puerta de la habitación se descorrió y un atontado jovencito lo miró con grandes ojos, ninjatô en mano. Iruka movió la cabeza y le hizo seña de que todo estaba en orden, el chico asintió y se retiró. El mal humor de Lobo aún podía cortarse con cuchillo. Se levantó y pegado a la pared, se acercó con sigilo a la puerta del cuarto de baño que permanecía abierta.

– Puedes entrar si gustas, I-ru-ka –algo en la voz sonaba diferente, carente de la cadencia que Lobo solía darle a las sílabas de su nombre.

– Vv-oy a correr la puerta –respondió estirando la mano para asir la madera.

– ¿Acaso ofendí tu sentido de la decencia?

– Sólo quiero evitar la condensación –aclaró apresurado.

– ¿La tentación? Amanecimos atrevidos el día de hoy –escuchó la voz átona.

– Escuchaste bien lo que dije, ¿por qué cambias mis palabras? –cerró la puerta de golpe.

– ¿Cambiarlas?

– Es lo que estás haciendo –dijo Iruka, recargado sobre la pared, las manos apretadas en puños.

– Les doy el significado que tienen –le respondió en un tono carente de emociones, como una especie de verdad absoluta.

– Dime una cosa, capitán, ¿hostigas de esta manera a todos tus compañeros o sólo a algunos?

– ¿Algunos? La pregunta correcta sería "por qué a mí".

– Como sea.

– ¿Por qué sigues ahí fuera, recostado sobre la pared? ¿Qué estás esperando?

– Yo... yo.

– Te dije que podías entrar.

– ¡Suelta el maldito instinto asesino de una buena vez! –gritó, ya totalmente enervado por las palabras de Lobo y la falta de entonación.

– ¿Acaso preferirías otro tipo de instinto? –preguntó la voz, ahora demasiado cerca. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta cómo sucedió, Lobo estaba frente a él, ambas palmas colocadas contra la pared y él atrapado en medio.

– ¿Por qué insistes en eso? –preguntó Iruka sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar del iracundo rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y el temblor de su cuerpo.

– ¿Insistir en qué, I-ru-ka?

– Lobo, ya basta –dijo Gallo tomando una de sus muñecas. Lobo volvió el rostro hacia él, tan inexpresivo como su voz y Gallo lo soltó inmediatamente– suelta el instinto asesino, hay gente temblando de miedo ahí afuera –señaló vagamente con la cabeza.

Lobo no contestó, regresó al cuarto de baño para atarse una toalla a la cintura, dejando a Iruka temblando y a Gallo con expresión preocupada, la mano apoyada en el hombro de Iruka. Volvió la vista hacia él.

– ¿Estás bien, sensei? –preguntó mirándolo.

– Gracias, Gallo-san –dijo Iruka soltando la respiración que había contenido sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Sólo está de mal humor –contestó Iruka sonriendo nervioso.

– Eso es evidente. Iré con los otros a control de daños, sugiero que te mantengas alejado de él un rato –le murmuró al oído, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Iruka asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido por Gallo, que corrió las puertas tras de sí.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Verraco? –preguntó Iruka, olvidándose de sí mismo y preocupándose al instante al ver al muchacho, sentado muy rígido en el sofá y aún más pálido de lo habitual.

Se dirigió hacia él, poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente. El chico asintió, pero los puños apretados tratando de controlar el estremecimiento de sus manos eran indicio suficiente de que no.

– Sí, Yin-san –contestó por fin, tragando saliva con dificultad.

– No es malo sentir miedo, el miedo es lo que nos mantiene vivos durante las misiones –explicó, adoptando su más comprensivo tono de maestro.

– No tengo emociones, no tengo pasado, no tengo futuro, no soy nada, no soy nadie –recitó– lo único que importa es la misión.

Iruka había escuchado rumores sobre el entrenamiento especial de Raíz, pero nunca lo había visto funcionando de cerca. Parecía una especie de mantra que habían desencadenado las palabras que pronunciara para calmarlo, un método auto-hipnótico que conforme iba pronunciando llenaba de vacío la mirada de Kōsen y otorgaba un control total a sus músculos faciales y corporales, observó los puños aflojarse y los nudillos recuperar la circulación.

– Jamás nos haría daño –declaró Iruka sentándose a un lado del chico.

– Lo sé. Es sólo que nunca había sentido algo así.

– Ni yo –dijo Iruka rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

– Está en un nivel completamente diferente –dijo Verraco mirándose las manos.

– Alguien me dijo una vez que era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Creo que comienzo a entender lo que quiso decir –dijo Iruka en tono ligero, sentándose a su lado.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron callados, mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose aliviados con la compañía mutua y por cómo iba disminuyendo la presión que manaba de la habitación cerrada.

Una joven, que Iruka reconoció como una de las damas de compañía del séquito de la daimyō entró con un servicio de té, aún pálida y temblando ligeramente. Ambos observaron que la escoltaban un par de samuráis armados, una mano posada discretamente en el wakisashi del daishô. Ella entró dejando abierta la puerta de par en par, y ellos se quedaron haciendo guardia a ambos lados de la puerta.

– Too- Too- Toki-saa, Toki-sama mme envió –tartamudeó mientras colocaba la tetera y las tazas sobre la mesa.

– Muchas gracias Yukiko-san –dijo Iruka acudiendo en su ayuda y sonriéndole amable.

– A su servvi-cio, Iruka-sama.

Yukiko se mordió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera, Iruka la tomó de ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada.

– Toki-sama me pidió que... que le dijera pp-personalmente a su honorable primo Kenshi-sama que q-quiere verlo en sus habitaciones –murmuró– creí que... podría hacerlo yo misma pero...

– Le daré tu mensaje –dijo Iruka, mirándola con ternura y sonriendo afable.

– ¡Gracias Iruka-sama! –agradeció aliviada, bajó la vista y se retiró presurosa.


	7. El destino es cosa curiosa

**Capítulo 7: El destino es cosa curiosa.**

_Las cosas no son importantes. Las personas sí.  
Un sombrero lleno de Cielo. Terry Pratchett._

– No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero aterrorizaste a mi personal _y parte _de la aldea _innecesariamente_ –siseó Toki.

– Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar –respondió mirando más allá de ella.

– Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás bastante irritado por algo. Como supongo que es parte de tu trabajo no preguntaré detalles.

El tono suave de su voz hizo que la mirara de frente.

– Gracias Toki. No volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro –la miró con intensidad, para asegurarle la veracidad de su afirmación.

– ¿Kashi?

– Dime.

– No te arriesgues en vano –se acercó a él plantándosele enfrente.

– ¿Acaso Shôgo te dijo algo?

– No, pero te conozco y tu pregunta acaba de confirmar mis sospechas. Si el precio de esta misión es tu vida, entonces puedo ordenar que se cancele.

– No es necesario, es mi trabajo, confía en mí.

– Confío, pero jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo –dijo abrazándolo.

Kakashi correspondió al abrazo, acariciando su cabello y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Toki se sintió aliviada por su presencia, por tenerlo cerca rodeándola de esa fuerza tan familiar que siempre había conseguido calmarla y hacerla sentir protegida y amada. Extrañaba esa calidez que él tan sólo reservaba para ella, extrañaba ese capullo de intimidad que parecía envolverlos en un mundo aparte. Y su presencia ahí, tan cercana y distante, la hacía muy sensible a la pérdida de su relación. Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

– Tonto, no vuelvas a asustar así a Yukiko.

– Me disculparé con ella –dijo él riendo suavemente a su oído.

– Es la única que descubrió quién eras al momento de sentir esa energía asesina. No te disculpes, la aterrorizaría, ya sabes que siempre te tuvo miedo... le hiciste bromas muy pesadas.

– Eran inofensivas –se defendió.

– No tienes ni idea de las cosas que se le ocurrieron, tiene una imaginación muy salvaje.

– Y eso que no ha visto la mirada de espectro de Shôgo.

– No obstante, también fue la única que aceptó ir en tu busca.

– ¡Sabía que en el fondo me amaba!

– Idiota.

***************

Un grupo de serios shinobi lo esperaba en su habitación-cuartel. En cuanto entró, vio que Gallo lo miraba, el ceño fruncido de preocupación, Ardilla giraba un shuriken en el índice, Gato permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y rostro neutral, Neji estaba en posición de firmes con la misma expresión estoica que Verraco e Iruka bebía una tercera taza de té y mordisqueaba una galleta, acomodado en el sofá. Lobo pensó vagamente que el amable sensei estaba creando cierta inmunidad.

– ¿Sabes lo que costó calmar el alboroto? –soltó Ardilla irritado–¿acaso crees que poseemos una cantidad ilimitada de reservas?

– Déjalo Miryouko –reprendió Gallo, consciente de la presencia en la puerta de dos samuráis armados.

– No, que se desahogue –dijo Lobo, acercándose a la mesa a servirse una taza de té– ¿podría alguien pedir café? –elevó la voz hacia uno de los dos samurai, lo vio asentir y señalar a uno de sus compañeros– y de paso el desayuno –el samurai asintió haciendo nuevas señas.

– Ponle más azúcar, Kenshi, es buena para el susto –afirmó Iruka bonachón.

– Ah... ¡Iruka sabe bromear! –exclamó Lobo sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo.

– Tch... maldita sea Kenshi, deja de acosarlo –dijo Ardilla, separando de un manotazo la mano y ganándose el agradecimiento de Iruka, que nuevamente estaba rojo como tomate.

– ¿Celos, amor?

– Infiel.

– ¿Yo? ¿Quién podría estar celoso de tu huesudo trasero?

– Dudo que Toki-sama te haya echado un sermón –dijo Gato muy serio– pero...

– Sí lo hizo –interrumpió Lobo, tomando un sorbo de su té– no volverá a suceder.

Hubo un breve silencio tras el cual la atmósfera de la habitación cambió de la aprensión a la tranquilidad. Una muestra de la profunda confianza en las palabras pronunciadas. El servicio de desayuno arribó y al momento quedaron aislados, puerta cerrada y una rápida sucesión de los sellos de Gato terminó de aislar la habitación en una barrera anti-sonido.

– Estamos retrasados con la agenda del día. Verraco –dijo Gato, dando la pauta para que hablara.

– Los shinobi de Kumo no lo consiguieron.

– ¿Algún rastro? –preguntó Lobo.

– Las aves trajeron restos encontrados en el camino –mostró una bolsa sellada con jirones de ropa y trozos de materiales diversos– quienquiera que sea no parece esforzarse en eliminar rastros. Marqué en el mapa la zona general donde los hallaron –señaló sobre el mapa global que habían fijado con chinchetas a la pared el día anterior–, pero necesitamos un equipo especializado en búsqueda.

Lobo asintió y formó la rápida sucesión de sellos del kuchiyose, firmando con su sangre la invocación. Un instante después aparecieron tres animales: un dogo faldero, un bulldog enorme y un perro blanco muy grande, de expresión feroz.

– ¡Pakkun! –exclamó Iruka acercándose al dogo, no lo había visto desde que Kakashi se lo prestara para la misión de búsqueda de Mizuki.

– Iruka-sensei, tiempo sin verte –saludó Pakkun.

– Lobo-san –saludó Buru inclinando el morro– ¿en qué te podemos ser útiles?

– Encuéntrenlos –ordenó Lobo vaciando la bolsa sobre un pergamino.

– Son siete olores diferentes –dijo Pakkun tras olisquear los restos– también detecto trazas de alguna clase de sustancia que... –se detuvo– ¿Por dónde quieres que comencemos?

– En la aldea, rumbo a Kusa.

– ¿Ōkamimaru se quedará contigo? –preguntó Buru.

– Permanecerá en la aldea vigilando a Yang –el perro blanco se acercó a Lobo, éste se puso en cuclillas y le rascó tras las orejas recibiendo a cambio un fiero gruñido seguido por un lengüetazo en el rostro.

– Entendido. Lobo-san, sólo tres son shinobi –informó Pakkun antes de salir a todo galope seguido por Buru y azorando en su estampida a los samuráis.

– Ōkamimaru, cuidarás de él a distancia segura, –señaló a Neji– si Yang es descubierto mátalos. –El animal se acercó a olisquear cuidadosamente a Neji, que lo miró extrañado.

– Es un lobo, no un ninken –explicó Ardilla.

– Por hoy sustituirás a Yin –dijo Lobo dirigiéndose a Neji– Ōkamimaru te vigilará. Bien, ahora sabemos que hay civiles involucrados en este asunto. Gallo y Verraco continúen con los cebos. Gato y Ardilla vigilancia y sondeo.

**************

Los pobladores de las casas cercanas al complejo de la mansión aún mostraban cierta inquietud, asomándose a la calle a echar acosados vistazos hacia uno y otro lado, como esperando que una calamidad cayera sobre ellos, otros, con expresión angustiada, comentaban en corrillos el extraño incidente de hacía un rato.

El equipo pudo abandonar el lugar sin recibir siquiera una segunda ojeada por los efectos de la conmoción que el mal humor de su capitán había ocasionado; de una manera rara todo el asunto había sido favorable.

– Esta _modificación_ alterará la agenda, ¿cierto? –preguntó Verraco con discreción, simulando interesarse en una baratija ante uno de los puestos callejeros.

– Uh... preferible que _él_ no lo sepa –contestó Gallo riendo nervioso y probándose una de las máscaras del puesto de al lado.

– Pero, es el jefe...

– Confía en quien hizo el cambio –aseguró Gallo dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas, haciendo que volviera el rostro hacia él– ¿cómo me veo?

– Creo que está algo chica para tu cara –contestó Verraco fingiendo una convincente sonrisota.

Gato y Ardilla habían registrado el día anterior a los dos 'chūnin' de Konoha en la misma posada donde se hospedaba Iruka tras 'entregar' el mensaje a la daimyō y se habían encargado de representar un creíble alboroto en una de las tabernas. Como resultado, algunos de los shinobi de otras aldeas los saludaban creyendo que con el estado de embriaguez de la noche anterior era comprensible que no los recordaran.

Era una regla no escrita entre la población ninja no ocasionar peleas en terreno neutral. Aunque era una paz artificial, considerando que no todas las naciones eran aliadas, la aceptaban de buena gana y aunque no lo admitieran esa relajación temporal era bienvenida. Un par de shinobi con los distintivos hitai-ate de Suna se acercó a ellos.

– Konoha, ¿eh? –saludó una kunoichi rubia– no recuerdo haberlos visto antes, aunque tú me pareces familiar –dijo dirigiéndose a Gallo.

– Vamos, no pretenderás conocerlos a todos –dijo el joven que la acompañaba.

– Cierto. Sabaku Temari –se presentó y señaló con el pulgar– este es mi hermano Kankuro.

Gallo y Verraco se miraron brevemente. Hasta donde sabían, los shinobi de Suna habían abandonado el país y no tenían registro de ellos dos. Gallo tomó la iniciativa, conocía a ambos hermanos; aprovechó la máscara para mirar discreto alrededor en busca de Gaara.

– Es una sorpresa verlos, Temari-san, Kankuro-san –dijo haciendo una inclinación, separando la máscara del rostro y sonriendo.

– Kuroi Mujaki –se presentó Verraco.

– ¿Vienen a reponer sus aves? –preguntó Gallo.

– ¿Quisieran ir a almorzar con nosotros? Es bueno encontrar conocidos por aquí –dijo Kankuro evadiendo la respuesta.

– ¡Claro! –respondió Gallo tendiendo la máscara al dependiente para que la envolviera– la llevaré para mi hermanito. ¿Conocen algún buen lugar para comer aquí? –les preguntó– llegamos ayer y apenas si vimos un par de lugares –dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con embarazo mientras el vendedor envolvía la máscara.

– Por supuesto, no es la primera vez que venimos.

Gallo pagó el importe y siguieron a los hermanos hasta una posada. Temari entró saludando a los dueños, que la recibieron alegres, guiándolos hacia una terraza aislada que tenía un excelente panorama del hermoso lago. Añejos árboles se veían reflejados en el espejo de la superficie creando ilusiones sobre las tranquilas aguas. Con toda honestidad, Gallo habría preferido estar hospedado en ese lugar de ensueño antes que rodeado de las altas murallas de la mansión feudal.

– Siempre es un honor tenerlos por aquí –dijo la señora de la casa sirviéndoles sendas tazas de té– ¿Kazekage-sama vendrá más tarde?, ¿debo comenzar a preparar su platillo de lengua?

– Mi hermano no vino en esta ocasión, Hotaru-baa –respondió Kankuro.

– Qué pena, dale mis saludos.

– Así lo haremos –sonrió Temari, dejando su abanico a un lado– nosotros tomaremos lo de siempre, ¿ustedes?

– Algún platillo tradicional, muero de hambre –dijo Verraco ante el silencio obstinado de su compañero.

– Lo mismo –reaccionó Gallo, pensando a velocidad.

– Entiendo, son recién llegados, tan jóvenes... les traeré algo nutritivo –dijo la señora retirándose.

– Shiranui-san, imagino que están en una misión _delicada_ –dijo Temari en voz baja, mirando a Gallo con cuidado.

– Supuse que me reconocerías, Temari-san –dijo Gallo llevándose un senbon a la boca.

– No te había visto desde el examen chūnin de hace 3 años, pero no olvido una cara –agregó Kankuro.

– Entonces ustedes también están aquí en una misión _delicada _–respondió Gallo.

– Así es, hace un año desapareció uno de los nuestros –dijo Temari– y perdimos dos más en el festival pasado.

– ¿Han considerado la posibilidad de deserción? –preguntó Gallo.

– Imposible, ambos eran de probada lealtad. Fueron enviados a propósito, al igual que los que vinieron en esta ocasión –replicó Temari.

– Sólo que estos últimos sí regresaron –afirmó Gallo.

– ¿Tori no kuni está implicada? –siseó Kankuro, enderezándose irritado, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y gesto amenazador.

– Cálmate Kankuro –Temari extendió la mano haciendo que su hermano volviera a sentarse– no saques conclusiones aceleradas.

– No lo está –afirmó Gallo.

– Tomaré tu palabra –dijo Kankuro, sin cambiar su expresión.

– No interfirieran –afirmó Verraco, la expresión agradable y algo tonta dejada muy atrás.

– Es nuestra gente –protestó Temari.

– Nos encargaremos, Temari-san –intervino Gallo tratando de apaciguar el efecto de las palabras de Verraco y recibiendo a cambio una mirada feroz por parte de la joven.

La llegada de Hotaru los hizo sonreír amigables entre ellos, disimulando la tensión de la breve charla. La mujer entró acompañada de una jovencita que la ayudó a colocar los platillos sobre la mesa, mientras que ella comenzaba a ensalzar los nutritivos ingredientes de los alimentos que les había preparado a sus nuevos clientes. Empezaron a almorzar calladamente.

– Mujaki no lo dijo por ofender –comenzó Gallo un rato después, el silencio lo estaba enervando.

– Si lo hubiera hecho con esa intención, ya habría muerto –interrumpió Kankuro, tomando un bocado de su comida.

– _Mujaki-kun_, cuida tus palabras –advirtió Temari.

– Me disculpo, Temari-san, Kankuro-san –dijo Verraco ante la mirada severa de Gallo, haciendo una inclinación.

– ¿Puedes compartir tus hallazgos, Shiranui-san? –preguntó Temari.

– Me temo que no tengo el rango apropiado para ello –contestó Gallo negando con la cabeza.

– Entiendo –dijo Temari.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, a pesar del uniforme distintivo de rango chūnin, sabían muy bien que Shiranui Genma era un jounin y no sólo eso, sino un tokubetsu, capaz de contener y anular a cualquiera sin mucho esfuerzo. La sola presencia del senbon con que jugueteaba inconsciente era seña de su peligrosidad.

El senbon era un arma delicada, los usuarios solían ser expertos conocedores de la anatomía humana y poseedores de una puntería envidiable; la elección de Shiranui para coordinador de la fase final de aquellos exámenes había sido hecha considerando esas habilidades. Una aguja, lanzada con precisión, bastaba para inmovilizar y/o matar a cualquiera. Si su rango no era el apropiado eso implicaba forzosamente que el superior era un ANBU.

Terminaron la comida en silencio. Tras una seña, despeje de la mesa y nuevo servicio de té, reanudaron la charla.

– ¿Podrías arreglar una reunión con tu superior? –preguntó Temari con voz más calmada, si al mando del escuadrón estaba un ANBU, entonces el asunto era mucho más serio de lo que ellos creían.

– El hecho de estar aquí con ustedes _ya está comprometiendo_ la misión –afirmó Verraco con voz neutral.

– ¿Cebos? –preguntó Kankuro. Ambos asintieron.

– Pierde cuidado, Mujaki-san, nada saldrá de aquí, nadie los vio entrar con nosotros y no los reconocerán. Monté un genjutsu –declaró Temari.

– Solemos usarlo cuando nos acompaña Gaara –dijo Kankuro, claramente disgustado por la medida– y los dueños de esta posada son de Kaze.

– Haré llegar tu petición –dijo Gallo inclinando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, seguido por Verraco.

– Espera –dijo Kankuro, levantándose tras él– es... importante para nosotros.

Gallo bajó la cabeza, entendía lo que le decían los hermanos. Suna había perdido muchos de sus hombres en el ataque a Konoha provocado por el engaño de Orochimaru, incluido su Yondaime Kazekage y bastantes jounin. Tras la rendición incondicional y la alianza, habían creado una academia basada en el modelo de Konoha, pero aún era pronto para ver resultados sólidos.

La reciente investidura del jinchūriki como Kazekage no había sido tan sólo el reconocimiento de la innegable habilidad de Gaara, sino también una medida desesperada del Consejo para enarbolarlo como una callada amenaza y muestra de poderío. Gallo sabía que el joven Kazekage estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para reafirmar la alianza con Konoha, ya que la fuerza ninja seguía siendo poca para un país tan extenso como Kaze. Señaló con la cabeza a Verraco y éste avanzó hacia la puerta, entonces susurró al oído de Kankuro.

– Pídeselo a Tsunade-sama. No nos encontraste, no nos conocemos. –Y abandonó la posada.

Les resultó evidente que el superior no accedería a entrevistarse con ellos a menos que fuera una orden directa de su Hokage. Un minuto después de que abandonaran la posada, partía un halcón hacia Konoha.

**************

Lobo yacía recostado sobre el sofá, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el respaldo, los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, mirando el techo. Tras el desayuno el resto del equipo había partido a sus respectivas asignaciones del día dejándolos a solas, de eso hacía ya una hora e Iruka seguía esperando sus instrucciones. A falta de agenda se dedicó a acondicionar y limpiar la recámara, y luego la salita de reuniones, pensando que el servicio de la mansión no entraría hasta que todos ellos estuviesen fuera. Cuando terminó se encontró sin qué hacer. Le parecía imposible la inactividad en que su capitán se había sumido y el hecho comenzaba a inquietarlo.

– Y bien, _Ken-shi-san_, ¿Qué no planeabas dedicar este día a seguir entrenándome? –preguntó Iruka sarcástico, imitando la forma de hablarle de Lobo.

– ¿Necesitas ser entrenado Umino-san? Y yo que pensé que eras bastante dócil –respondió Lobo con voz ausente.

– Dócil mi abuela –gruñó Iruka, lanzando una lluvia de shuriken que el hombre desvió sin despeinarse.

– Uh... esos ímpetus aplicados a otras... actividades han de ser... interesantes –contestó Lobo, aún con el mismo tono.

– ¿Atraído, Kenshi?

– ¿Lo estoy?

– Durante toda la misión has estado... in-insinuante. ¿Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez y nos ahorras todo el problema?

– Tal vez debería.

De nuevo, en un santiamén estaba frente a él, en ese despliegue de alarmante velocidad que parecía ser parte íntegra de su persona. Y en ese mismo instante la bravuconería que iniciara, cayó en pedacitos a sus pies. Su cuerpo no le avisaba de algún peligro, pero la mirada de Lobo era suficiente para ponerlo en alerta. Sin saber muy bien por qué, lanzó una patada y un derechazo casi al mismo tiempo y se encontró tumbado sobre el tatami con una rodilla clavada dolorosamente sobre la parte baja de la espalda y una mano doblada hacia atrás, un kunai posado en su garganta. Un segundo después lo soltó y ya estaba de pie.

– Umino-san, no me gusta que estas cosas... sean violentas.

– Sé que no te simpatizo –dijo Iruka, ignorando el rubor que sus palabras hicieron trepar a su rostro y haciendo lo imposible por mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– ¡Me tiraste al piso! Pareciera que tienes algo en mi contra.

– No es así, Umino-san, aunque parece que tú sí. Tan sólo reaccioné –dijo encogiendo los hombros y volviendo a su lugar al sofá– pero si quieres podemos remediarlo intercambiando golpes, ¿o no es suficiente para ti? ¿tal vez un beso te vendría mejor?

– ¡Maldita sea! Deja de decir esas cosas.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría?

Se quedó desconcertado, aún parado en el lugar en el que sin ningún esfuerzo lo habían levantado. Lo desesperaba la facilidad con que Lobo maniobraba hasta hacerle perder el control. Un intercambio de golpes no solucionaría nada, aunque Iruka era de complexión más robusta, estaba en desventaja. Y darle un beso quedaba fuera de la cuestión. Se quedó en silencio, muy quieto, repasando el intercambio para darle sentido, entonces advirtió que le había estado llamando _Umino-san_; toda su irritación se esfumó de manera alarmante.

– Lo siento, no debí provocarte –dijo bajando la vista.

– No lo hiciste.

– Sí lo hice, lo lamento. Admito que no me simpatizas –comenzó– ¡pero no es tu culpa! –añadió enfático, dominando la vergüenza y con mucha honestidad.

– No es tu obligación, esto es un trabajo. No tiene importancia –dijo Lobo sin despegar la mirada del techo.

Iruka se dirigió al sofá y se sentó a su lado, extendió la mano y sirvió dos tazas de café de la cafetera que había dejado el servicio.

– Toma un café, nos hace falta.

Lobo no contestó pero bajó las piernas y se sentó apropiadamente, aceptando la oferta de paz. La expresión de sus ojos dormilones seguía siendo lejana, concentrado en algo que no estaba físicamente ahí.

– Estabas planeando la misión y te interrumpí, me merezco el trato –dijo Iruka, tragando saliva y ruborizándose de nuevo, sin despegar la mirada de su taza.

– Eres una persona interesante, Umino-san –dijo Lobo bebiendo un sorbo de su café– pero me temo que nuestro amor es imposible, estoy en una relación.

– ¡Casi me ahogo! ¿Sabes? Eres increíble, cuando pensé que... –comenzó bastante irritado, limpiando con la manga de la yukata el café que había expelido por la sorpresa.

El sonido de la porcelana al posarse sobre la madera lo interrumpió e hizo que volviera el rostro. Lobo estaba mirándolo, el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

– Yin, tu incapacidad para controlar tus emociones pone en riesgo la misión –declaró llevándose la taza a los labios.

– Si es por... yo, yo lo...

– Y te pone en peligro a ti. Pero también he estado pensando cómo solucionarlo –lo interrumpió sonriendo por primera vez– quítate la yukata.

– ¿Cómo?

– Te voy a poner un sello, ayudará a controlar tus emociones –dijo Lobo– si lo que estoy pensando resulta cierto, será lo que te mantenga cuerdo.

Iruka no entendía desde dónde a dónde le había llevado el razonamiento, pero aceptó su palabra. Lobo apartó mesa, cojines y sofá para dejar un espacio amplio y comenzó a dibujar con su chakra un círculo de símbolos de extraña apariencia sobre el tatami, la madera parecía chamuscarse al contacto de sus dedos.

Se despojó de la yukata, quedándose en sus bóxers, se quedó sentado muy quieto en el sofá, viendo cómo su capitán continuaba dibujando los intricados símbolos. Sentía erizarse los vellitos de brazos y nuca, y la aprensión ante lo desconocido apoderarse de él. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, la presión del chakra blanco pareció aligerarse en cuanto dejó de verla.

– Sé lo que hago, abre los ojos y mira los símbolos, tienen que grabarse en tu mente.

– S-sí –obedeció Iruka.

– Échate boca abajo en el centro del círculo y muerde esto –le tendió una toalla de mano– dolerá como mil demonios, has tu mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte inmóvil.

Iruka tomó la toalla, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Lobo, que comenzaba a reunir chakra en la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, formando pequeñas llamas de fuego blanco. Tragó saliva y se tendió boca abajo, colocando la toalla en su boca y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, los brazos cruzados bajo su mejilla. Sintió la palma de la mano izquierda de Lobo posarse sobre sus vértebras lumbares presionándolo contra el piso y un momento después cinco puñales al rojo vivo se enterraron al mismo tiempo alrededor de su sacro haciéndolo gritar y agitarse tratando de liberarse del dolor, pero la fuerza de su capitán lo impidió.

Tras segundos que le parecieron eternos, el dolor agónico desapareció tan súbito como había llegado y sintió la mano de Lobo soltar la presión que lo mantenía quieto en el piso.

– No te muevas, quédate ahí un rato –lo escuchó decir, el sonido de su voz perdiéndose entre una bruma de dolor que se ramificaba por todo su cuerpo, permaneciendo insistente en su curva sacra, aunque a un nivel mucho más tolerable. Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos e, irritado consigo mismo, los apretó con más fuerza– lo siento, Iruka –escuchó la voz de Lobo acercándose, en un tono suave que hasta ese momento no le había escuchado y que le sonó muy familiar; se sentó en el suelo junto a él– es un poco menos doloroso en el hombro, pero mucho menos efectivo.

– Entiendo –respondió, incapaz de pronunciar más palabras.

– No es milagroso, te ayudará, pero dependerá de tu fuerza de voluntad el alcance de sus efectos, te liberaré de él en cuanto termine la misión. Si no sobrevivo, Jiraiya-sama o Tsunade-sama podrán hacerlo –dijo, al momento Iruka sintió la afelpada presión de una toalla caliente sobre el sello.

– Lobo... –comenzó, sintiéndose aliviado y profundamente conmovido por la atención.

– Esto ayudará a disminuir el dolor residual, no te hagas ilusiones.

– ¿Te he dicho que te odio?

***************

Neji realizó sin esfuerzo el henge siguiendo las indicaciones de su capitán. Para su nivel, una técnica tan elemental no representaba gran cosa. No así el hecho de sentirse vigilado. Estaba acostumbrado a ser quien observaba, no el blanco de las atentas orejas e intensos ojos grises de un enorme lobo blanco.

No creía necesitar un guardián, pero comprendía las órdenes que Lobo le diera a Ōkamimaru, ser descubierto podría significar su propia muerte, pero si su enemigo fuera destrozado por un animal salvaje, él quedaría absuelto de sospechas, agradeció la presencia del inteligente animal. Se concentró en mantener imperceptible el flujo de su chakra y comenzó a ofrecer sus servicios en los puestos que encontraba en las calles, apegándose al bajo perfil que Iruka armara el día anterior. Se topó con una escalera que obstruía la entrada de una tienda de abarrotes.

– Permítame ayudarlo, abuelo –dijo al anciano que trataba de regresar a su lugar un pesado letrero de madera.

– Esos clavos están tan viejos como yo –cloqueó el anciano, bajando de la escalera– ¿Aún buscando empleo, Iruka-kun? –preguntó afable.

– No he tenido mucha suerte, pero al menos puedo ser útil –contestó, imitando al máximo la personalidad de su maestro de academia.

– Encontrarás algo, un muchacho tan amable siempre es bienvenido. Matzuiro, el de ese bar –señaló un edificio a una media cuadra de donde estaban– andaba buscando quién lo ayudara por el día de hoy, tal vez deberías darte una vuelta. No es permanente, pero al menos tendrás algo.

– Gracias abuelo, lo haré –dijo Neji tomando el martillo y los clavos que le tendía el anciano. Presionó con fuerza la madera y la fijó contra la pared. Examinó su trabajo y bajó de la escalera, moviéndola hacia el otro extremo– esos se ven en mal estado, los cambiaré también.

– Te lo agradezco muchacho –dijo el anciano cuando Neji descendió– toma, no es mucho pero...

– ¡Eres un viejo insensible, Makoto! Invita a Iruka-chan a desayunar –dijo una anciana asomando la cara por la puerta.

– Gracias abuela, pero ya desayuné –agradeció Neji– y no es necesario que me paguen –dijo sonriendo– sólo fue un par de clavos. Además, Makoto-san me contó de un trabajo con Matzuiro-san.

– Si ese vejete de Matzuiro no te trata adecuadamente, te vienes a comer con nosotros –dijo la anciana agitando un perentorio dedo frente a Neji que sonrió nuevamente.

– Así lo haré.

Neji se despidió de la pareja y se encaminó al bar que, a pesar de la temprana hora, ya tenía actividad. Se presentó ante un flaco propietario que en su rostro mostraba las huellas de las desveladas consecutivas.

– Makoto-san me dijo que necesitaba ayuda por el día de hoy –dijo inclinando la cabeza como saludo.

– No creí que ese viejo chocho lo recordara, al menos hizo algo bueno por hoy. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

– Umino Iruka.

– Ah, el joven llegado del País de la Ola. Le causaste una buena impresión a Haruna, la esposa del inútil de Makoto –aclaró– ella me preguntó si necesitaba a alguien. Te explicaré lo que tendrás que hacer, como puedes ver, ya comenzaron a llegar los clientes.

– ¿Eso significa que tengo el trabajo? –preguntó Neji esperanzado.

– Por supuesto, estaría loco si no hiciera caso a mi hermana mayor –respondió– es bastante violenta.

El hombre parloteó por un buen rato, explicándole a Neji lo que esperaba de él y enseñándole la ubicación de las cosas. Lo que restaba de la mañana pasó rápidamente para el joven sirviendo y limpiando mesas mientras su patrón preparaba bebidas. Algunos de los clientes lo saludaban con familiaridad y él correspondía, admirándose una vez más de la rapidez con que la gente aceptaba a su antiguo maestro. Al llegar la hora de su descanso decidió salir e ir a comprar algo de comida rápida en la tienda de los ancianos, que se negaron a aceptar su dinero; dio las gracias y se dirigió a una banca cercana

– Acércate, no te haré daño –dijo dirigiéndose al lobo que permanecía echado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano. El animal se aproximó cauteloso– supongo que tendrás hambre, come –dijo poniéndole enfrente uno de los dos platos. Ōkamimaru olisqueó la comida y comenzó a devorarla.

– Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo, es un animal muy hermoso –dijo una voz desconocida, el lobo volvió la vista hacia el recién llegado y le gruñó– y creo que no le simpatizo.

– Disculpa, no te recuerdo –se excusó Neji sonriendo apenado y mirando al hombre.

– No nos conocemos, me llamó la atención –señaló al lobo–. Me llamo Oroshi Hideo –se presentó haciendo una ligera inclinación. Era de estatura alta, delgado, edad mediana, usaba quevedos y vestía con una túnica blanca sobre bombachos oscuros.

– Umino Iruka –se presentó a su vez, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

– Oh, tu amigo se fue –dijo Hideo volviendo la vista hacia el lobo que se alejaba corriendo.

– Al menos comió, se veía hambriento –dijo Neji sonriendo y terminando su alimento– me disculpo Oroshi-san, tengo que volver al trabajo.

– Sí claro.


	8. Cenicienta es otra historia

**Capítulo 8:**** Cenicienta es otra historia.**

_Los momentos que siempre recordaremos llegan de repente, sin hacer ruido.  
Kim Novak._

Ardilla y Gato regresaron a la mansión tras terminar el nuevo marcaje. No les había tomado mucho tiempo ya que era el día de la clausura del festival, así que las llegadas fueron mínimas, principalmente comerciantes civiles. Entraron a su cuartel y se dejaron caer en el sofá, aliviados por haber finalizado la asignación del día y dispuestos a reponer fuerzas para terminar.

– ¿Dónde estará el jefe? –preguntó Ardilla sirviéndose un café.

– En la recámara –señaló Gato cerrando los ojos– asómate si quieres, iré a descansar un rato –dijo, retirándose a su habitación.

– Tch, si está dormido le acomodaré una patada –gruñó Ardilla, entrando a la recámara– Oye Lobo, uh... ya veo, tuviste que...

– Ajá. Tuvo una mala reacción, pasará en un par de horas –respondió Lobo, cambiando la toalla de la frente de Iruka.

– Por su temperamento imagino dónde le pusiste el sello y ¿sabes? podría atormentarlo por muuucho tiempo –dijo Ardilla.

– Típico de ti, déjalo en paz ya se siente suficientemente mortificado.

– ¿Cuánto lleva así?

– Casi cinco horas. En un principio creí que no iba a tener efectos drásticos, pero un rato después se desmayó y se le disparó la fiebre.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a despertar a Gato?

– No, deja que descanse, ya lo estabilicé, tan sólo está rechazando mi chakra.

– Lo que se podría esperar de él –comentó Ardilla riendo– descansa, yo lo cuidaré.

– No es necesario, de hecho... quien parece necesitarlo más eres tú.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación les hizo volver el rostro. Pakkun entró corriendo y se detuvo frente a ellos. Ardilla lo levantó del piso y se sentaron junto a Lobo en el borde de la cama de Iruka.

– ¿Los encontraste? –preguntó Lobo.

– Ōkamimaru encontró a uno en la aldea, civil, hizo contacto con Neji-kun, vine a informarte. Él regresó a su asignación.

– No ha activado su comunicador –dijo Lobo.

– Fue un encuentro breve, Ōkamimaru fue a informarme, lo envié de regreso con un mensaje para advertir a Neji-kun. Es posible que vuelvan a encontrarse, regresaré a la búsqueda con Buru –dijo Pakkun saltando del regazo de Ardilla y saliendo nuevamente.

– Eso fue rápido –comentó Ardilla.

– Era de esperarse, Ōkamimaru tiene suerte y una buena nariz –respondió Lobo ausente.

– Y muy mal genio.

– Eso también.

– Oye... sé que estás cabreado, pero confía en nosotros.

– Confío.

– Shôgo es un excelente estratega, casi tanto como tú.

–Deja de tratar de convencerme.

– Está bien, sigue lo cabreado que quieras, pero _ella_ me hizo prometer que te llevaría de regreso y pienso cumplirlo, ¿ok?

– _Ella_ no debería...

– Te gusta la mala vida amor, admítelo –le dio un ligero codazo– shh parece que la bella durmiente está despertando –agregó volviendo la vista hacia Iruka.

– ¿Bella durmiente? Ardilla, eres un idiota –dijo Iruka con voz pastosa, enderezándose.

– Tch sensei... si Lobo te dice 'bella durmiente' no te pones así ¿uh?

– ¡Qué demonios! Oh... –se interrumpió Iruka al sentir caer la toalla en su regazo.

– Tu chakra reaccionó violentamente. Tuviste fiebre –explicó Lobo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

************

Caía la noche cuando Verraco y Gallo regresaron a la mansión, ambos cansados por la larga jornada. Verraco se dirigió a su lugar de costumbre para echarse, pero lo encontró ocupado por Ardilla, que leía un librillo de pasta verde y su capitán, que dormitaba espatarrado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Ardilla. Miró a uno y otro con expresión desamparada.

– Tuvo un largo día –explicó Ardilla sintiendo la mirada del jovencito– parece que tú también, ve a darte un baño y duerme un rato en su cama –señaló con la cabeza a Lobo– Toki-sama desea que toda la familia esté presente en la ceremonia de clausura del festival. Aproximadamente en dos horas tenemos que reunirnos en el salón principal, harás el henge de Yang, dudo que regrese a tiempo.

– Sí, senpai –respondió Verraco haciendo una inclinación y dirigiéndose con paso cansado al cuarto de baño.

– Pobre chico, supongo que Yang estará igual o peor –dijo Ardilla sacudiendo un poco a Lobo– ¿por eso la charada?

– Viajó sin descanso, durmió poco y en este sillón, hizo rastreo por horas y hoy… –murmuró Lobo adormilado– no es charada, déjame dormir... eres una almohada cómoda.

– No te muevas tanto, pierdo la página –dijo Ardilla dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el libro.

– No me maltrates, y menos a mi libro –masculló Lobo acomodándose nuevamente.

– Tch. No puedo creer lo fácil que te duermes –refunfuñó Ardilla, un gruñido ininteligible le respondió.

– Woa... acabo de ver entrar un fantasma al baño –dijo Iruka saliendo de la recámara, refregándose el cabello con una toalla– una versión en miniatura de él –señaló con la cabeza.

– Sip, podría ser su hermanito.

Antes que iruka pudiera añadir algo, Gallo entró derrapando a la habitación, ambos lo miraron interrogantes, en su antebrazo se posaba el halcón albino de la Hokage, un pequeño pergamino atado al brazalete de su garra izquierda

– Mensaje para Lobo –dijo– urgente.

– ¿Por qué no lo lees? –dijo Ardilla regresando a su lectura.

– Mmm, es privado y está cifrado con la clave del capitán. ¿Por qué no lo despiertas?

– Necesita descansar, estuvo controlando el chakra de Iruka por varias horas.

– ¿Uh? –dijo Iruka, aún secando su cabello con la toalla y mirando a Ardilla sin comprender.

– Retendré el mensaje.

– Envía el aviso de recibo. En un rato más lo despierto, de cualquier manera no trae la marca de 'ábrase al instante'.

– Informaré a Gato –afirmó Gallo.

– Buena idea –respondió Ardilla– de paso le dices que venga a revisarlo –señaló a Lobo con la cabeza– y por como se ve Verraco...

– Ok.

Iruka volvió la mirada hacia el par del sillón, observando por primera vez el libro que Ardilla tenía abierto en las manos, una versión de Icha Icha. Movió la cabeza, Jiraiya realmente debía ser bastante rico, ya que sus obras circulaban por todas partes, recordaba haberlos visto en algunos de los escaparates el día anterior. Miró la cabellera que cubría a medias el pálido rostro.

– No te preocupes, se repondrá pronto –dijo Ardilla, bajando el libro.

– ¿Perdón? –respondió turbado por ser descubierto.

– A pesar de su apariencia es bastante fuerte, los sellos de 5 elementos requieren mucho chakra y mantenerte estable le tomó largo tiempo –dijo apartando ausente un mechón de cabello del rostro de Lobo.

– Ustedes dos son muy cercanos.

– Por alguna razón se siente seguro a mi lado... él es un hombre complejo, Iruka.

– Es reconocido como prodigio, ¿no? los prodigios suelen serlo –dijo Iruka, sorprendido de la seriedad con que Ardilla hablara, muy diferente a como solía hacerlo, nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía bastante bien.

– Tu honestidad es refrescante, sensei.

Iruka se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la recámara, echado sobre la cama de Lobo se encontraba Verraco, el rostro tan pálido como el de su capitán. Se acercó a cubrirlo con las cobijas y luego fue a dejar la toalla al baño.

"Complejo", pensó, era un término que le hacía justicia al hombre. Con cada uno interactuaba de manera diferente, con Gallo parecía encontrarse en paz, como si hubiera un entendimiento mutuo a nivel muy profundo; con Ardilla bromeaba, las pocas veces que lo había visto reír había sido a su lado y su relación era más física; y con Gato había mucha confianza y afecto. En definitiva, para Iruka, de todos ellos el que más lo comprendía era Gato.

Tomó una frazada y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, echándola sobre Lobo ante la mirada divertida de Ardilla. La puerta se abrió y entró Gato, la expresión preocupada en su rostro se intensificó al ver la palidez de su capitán. Sin vacilar un instante avanzó en línea recta hacia él. Ardilla se levantó y lo ayudó a acomodarlo.

– Sus niveles están muy bajos. ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo? –dijo Gato, abrió un pergamino y materializó una jeringa con la que lo inyectó en el brazo, Lobo apenas si se movió.

– Fue mi culpa, lo siento –dijo Iruka muy mortificado.

– Le pediré a Toki-sama que retrase un poco la ceremonia, o que empiece sin nosotros... llévalo a su cama, Ardilla.

– Uff, no creí que fuera para tanto –dijo Ardilla levantándolo sin esfuerzo.

– Con una noche de descanso se recuperará, pero todavía tenemos la clausura, la droga le permitirá funcionar por unas horas antes de que vuelva a sentirse agotado –dijo Gato siguiendo a su compañero a la habitación y acercándose a Verraco– este está muy cansado, aunque considerando con quién emparejó hoy no es de extrañarse.

– Debí pensarlo antes... le pediré ayuda a Gallo para traer la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado –dijo Iruka– ...creo que no quiere separarse de él.

– Parece ser que ya lo adoptó, espero que esto funcione bien en él... –aplicó la misma sustancia en el brazo del joven mientras Iruka salía de la habitación– sus elementos...

– ¿Leíste el mensaje? –preguntó Ardilla–, después de todo solamente tú conoces su clave personal.

– Órdenes de amplia colaboración con los enviados de Suna –respondió Gato, arropando nuevamente a Verraco.

– ¡Pero ya partieron!

– Kazekage-sama asignó a sus hermanos en misión no-oficial de investigación. Dos de sus shinobi desaparecieron en el festival de primavera y uno en el del año anterior. El primero fue considerado una deserción, al parecer había discutido con sus dos compañeros y decidió regresar solo, nunca llegó a Suna, a los de primavera se les envió tras muchos exámenes para determinar su lealtad a Kaze y también se esfumaron.

– Al menos son aliados y caras conocidas. ¿Cuándo nos contactarán?

– Esta noche, estarán en la recepción para diplomáticos tras la ceremonia de clausura.

*****************

El bar se encontraba lleno de gente, el griterío no se calmaba y las órdenes de bebidas mantenían a Neji en un constante vaivén haciendo malabares entre las mesas y esquivando personas ebrias que perdían el equilibrio. Se esforzaba por mantener la concentración y no perder el henge a la vez de maniobrar ágilmente entre los parroquianos. Había momentos en que deseaba como loco activar su Byakugan pero eso lo delataría de inmediato, así que se aplicó a leer los movimientos a fin de evitar golpes bruscos.

El lobo se había acercado a él en un momento en que salió por la puerta trasera a depositar una bolsa de basura en el contenedor, le entregó un mensaje donde decía que el olor del hombre que había conocido por la tarde coincidía con uno de los encontrados en los rastros de los ninjas perdidos.

Neji recordaba haberlo visto entrar, de inmediato lo ubicó entre la clientela del bar, estaba acompañado por otro civil, conversando y algo achispados por el alcohol ingerido. Los observó a distancia, esperando el momento para acercarse a ellos, ya que el otro ayudante de su patrón había estado atendiéndolos.

– Eres bastante ágil, Iruka-kun –dijo su patrón sonriéndole, Neji se preguntaba cómo era posible que tras tanto trajín pudiera mantener la sonrisa, a él ya le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír, pero Iruka era una persona sonriente.

– ¿Es así?

– Es la juventud, te envidio. Vas a estar algo atareado por un rato, Saito-kun fue a entregar unas cajas de sake a la mansión de Toki-sama. Por favor, lleva estas bebidas a esa mesa –le entregó una charola señalando con la cabeza hacia un par de hombres.

– Sí –dijo tomando la charola y, activando con discreción su comunicador, se encaminó hacia allá.

– Umino-san –dijo el hombre de gafas– qué sorpresa verte por este lugar.

– Matzuiro-san me dio empleo por el día de hoy –dijo Neji sonriendo, había reconocido al hombre como el que se detuviera a admirar a Ōkamimaru. Recordando al lobo bajó ligeramente la cabeza, simulando un saludo mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a los grises ojos que lo vigilaban desde una ventana.

– ¿Estás de paso? –preguntó el acompañante, con voz un tanto errática, tomando la bebida que Neji le puso enfrente.

– En mi país escasea el trabajo –declaró Neji recogiendo las botellas y vasos vacíos.

– Ando buscando un ayudante, si te interesa un trabajo a largo plazo... –dijo Oroshi– la paga es buena. Y no queda tan alejado de aquí, podrías quedarte en la aldea.

– Muchas gracias Oroshi-san, me interesa, hasta ahora he estado haciendo sólo tareas pequeñas y este trabajo temporal y...

– ¡Iruka-kun! –se escuchó la voz de su patrón.

– ¡Discúlpenme! –dijo retirándose rápidamente hasta la barra.

– Se ve que es un joven muy movido –dijo el compañero de Oroshi.

– Solicitaré la cuenta –Oroshi hizo una seña al patrón, un momento después Neji se encontraba ante ellos presentándoles la nota de consumo.

– Perdone la demora, Oroshi-san, mi compañero salió a hacer una entrega a domicilio, aquí tiene su cuenta.

– Mañana a la hora de la comida te buscaré para que hablemos del trabajo, piénsalo. ¿Dónde te hospedas?

– En la posada de Hitomi-baa, cerca de la salida este de la aldea –respondió Neji aceptando la paga y la propina.

– Nos vemos, Umino-san –dijo Oroshi levantándose algo tambaleante– vamos a disfrutar de la ceremonia de clausura de este bello festival.

– ¡Iruka-kun! –nuevamente el grito de su patrón lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de ellos.

*******************

Gallo activó su comunicador en cuanto sintió el familiar pico de chakra rozar los bordes de su conciencia. Ajustó con cuidado los controles hasta que la cacofonía de voces se fue aclarando y pudo escuchar la conversación que Neji sostenía con su interlocutor. Sus compañeros asintieron, confirmando que ellos también lo habían recibido.

– Eso nos da tiempo para actuar –dijo Gato– y hacer modificaciones.

– Con el barullo que hay por la clausura nadie notará la ausencia de los ninja cabeza hueca de Konoha... pero a Yang le queda una larga jornada –dijo Ardilla.

– A estas alturas no se puede hacer un reemplazo y Toki-sama insistió en nuestra presencia –respondió Gallo preocupado por el bienestar de su pupilo.

– Yang estará bien –aseguró Iruka, lanzando miradas de soslayo al par que dormía en la habitación.

– Ni tú estás convencido de ello, sensei –respondió Ardilla amargoso.

Iruka hizo una mueca, en efecto, también estaba preocupado por Neji y sentía toda la aprensión de 'mamá gallina' que le era tan familiar cuando alguno de sus niños estaba en riesgo. La preocupación se había sumado a la culpabilidad por la medida que había tenido que tomar su capitán, las consecuencias sufridas por desgaste de chakra tanto de Lobo como de Verraco y para rematar Neji estaba haciendo un trabajo que originalmente le correspondía a él.

– Déjalo Yin –dijo Gato advirtiendo la depresión– Lobo pronto estará como nuevo... de nada sirve que estés lamentándote, se hizo lo que se tenía qué hacer. Como dije: tendremos que hacer ajustes al plan. Mañana a primera hora, Mizunami Iruka regresará a su país para atender asuntos urgentes que requieren su presencia. Solicitaré a Suzuki que uno de los samuráis realice esa parte, ocuparás tu lugar como Umino Iruka y continuarás el contacto con Oroshi.

– Entendido –musitó Iruka.

– Solamente falta que los peces caigan –afirmó Gallo.

– Los peces morderán, soy irresistible –dijo Ardilla brillantemente.

– En cuanto Pakkun regrese con el reconocimiento de terreno estará casi terminado –dijo Gato, extendiendo un mapa más focalizado de la zona circundante del país.

– ¿Pakkun, reconocimiento? –preguntó Iruka.

– Pakkun hace muy buen trabajo demarcando zonas y limitando los radios de acción –le explicó Gallo a Iruka.

– ¿Por eso ha tardado tanto en regresar? –preguntó Iruka.

– Sus asignaciones para ANBU son diferentes, lo normal es que lo soliciten para rastreo y localización si no está disponible Tsume –explicó Gallo.

– ¡Es una suerte que Kakashi nos lo haya prestado! –exclamó Iruka, ganándose una mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

– Y que lo digas –contestó Ardilla.

*****************

El evento principal del día era la ceremonia de clausura del festival, por lo que la mayor parte de la población se dirigió a la explanada ante palacio, esperando ver a su daimyō, que solía hacer pocas apariciones en público.

Engalanada con el ropaje ceremonial y flanqueada por sus seis atractivos 'primos', así como la guardia de samuráis, Toki apareció ante la multitud. Hizo una reverencia a su pueblo y les agradeció su presencia y colaboración para llevar a feliz término el festival. Después de ello la familia tomó asiento y se dispusieron a admirar los fuegos artificiales.

– ¿Ni una palabra para tu prima, Kenshi? –preguntó Toki mirándolo discreta.

– En cuanto termine la ceremonia –respondió él volviendo la vista hacia ella.

– Una mujer espera un cumplido, ¿sabes?

– No existen palabras suficientes para halagar una belleza tan exquisita como la tuya, Toki-dono.

– Como siempre, superas mis expectativas –dijo ella bajando la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa.

Un estallido de flores de fuego reverberó en ecos multicolores iluminando momentáneamente el firmamento, se eclipsó un par de segundos y terminó desgranándose en una lluvia de pétalos. Una segunda remesa de cohetes pareció succionar las verdaderas estrellas y hacerlas girar en un remolino para después deshacerse silenciosa, formando pequeñas aves que con un suave silbido se desmenuzaron en miríadas de plumas.

Terminado el colorido despliegue, la familia se retiró hacia el interior de la mansión. El salón principal aún estaba vacío, esperando la llegada de los embajadores y diversos enviados diplomáticos, aunque las mesas ya estaban preparadas y la música flotaba en el ambiente. Los seis se alinearon a un lado de la entrada, rodeando protectores a la daimyō, mientras uno a uno iban entrando los invitados, saludaban con profundas inclinaciones a la familia real y al final eran conducidos a sus lugares por Chishima.

– Esto parece eterno –murmuró Toki tras las capas de velos que ocultaban su rostro.

– Ya falta poco –respondió Lobo saludando a otro grupo más– podrías haberle dejado a Kômei-sama esta tarea.

– Siempre es un placer estar a tu lado, _Kenshi _–repuso ella inclinando la cabeza al siguiente grupo.

– El placer es mío.

– ¿Qué te perturba?

– Yuki-kun parece indispuesto.

– Puede retirarse –dijo ella con discreción, Lobo se separó por un instante de su lado y murmuró al oído de Verraco que asintió, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dando la impresión de que había recibido una orden por parte de ella.

Una vez de regreso al lado de Toki, Lobo vio ingresar a una pareja que conocía muy bien: los hermanos Sabaku de Suna, acompañados por un hombre bajito de rostro ajado y expresión teatral que vestía el sombrero y los ropajes de embajador. Temari hizo una reverencia sin demostrar reconocer a ninguno de ellos, lo mismo que Kankuro y siguieron a Chishima.

– Este es el último contingente, por fortuna no fueron tantos –comentó Toki, ladeando el rostro hacia Lobo.

– Se acerca el solsticio de invierno, todos prefieren estar en sus países en esta temporada –contestó él, echando a andar a su lado hasta llegar a la mesa.

– Shôshiro-sama, enviado del daimyō de Kaze no Kuni –informó Toki en cuanto tomaron asiento, señalando con cautela hacia la mesa situada a la izquierda– y los jóvenes hermanos del Kazekage-sama son huéspedes de honor.

– Ya veo.

– Hokage-sama solicitó amplia colaboración con ellos, parece ser que gozan de su entera confianza.

– Son aliados incondicionales de Konoha.

– Encárgate de ello –ordenó, Lobo asintió.

Los sirvientes entraron un momento después y comenzaron a servir a los huéspedes. Gato se volvió hacia Lobo.

– Pide que me excuse, me preocupa Verraco, el cóctel parece no haber funcionado en él –musitó.

– Te necesito aquí, enviaré a Iruka –respondió.

Iruka se encontraba sentado al lado opuesto de la daimyō, Lobo le hizo una serie de señas, e Iruka se volvió sonriente hacia Toki.

– Toki-dono, desearía ver a nuestro joven primo.

– Ve, Iruka –respondió ella.

– Te estoy muy agradecido, no tardaré.

– Sería una descortesía –advirtió ella.

Iruka hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, seguido a distancia prudencial por su escolta samurai.

La clase de fachada que la daimyō les había impuesto limitaba de gran manera sus movimientos exigiéndoles más de lo debido, pero era también una garantía de seguridad pues no cabía lugar para una traición, el nivel de privacidad para sus reuniones de estrategia estaba asegurado y si bien el supuesto parentesco era una carga de responsabilidades adicionales, también les daba la certidumbre de que recibirían la cooperación que necesitaran de cualquier persona del país.

Se apresuró hacia el ala, repasando mentalmente los primeros auxilios que eran conocimiento indispensable para un maestro de academia.

Entró a los aposentos, observando al chico echado sobre la cama, ninjatô en mano.

– Kôsen-kun –dijo en voz baja, acercándose con cautela– ¿estás bien?

– Iruka-senpai, lo siento.

– No te exijas más de lo que puedes dar, repondré tus niveles de chakra y te reintegrarás al grupo, Toki-sama solicita nuestra presencia, pero no puedes aparecer con ese ninjatô, ¿cierto? –separó con cuidado el arma de las manos del muchacho.

– Es...

– Lo sé, instinto. Ahora, quédate quieto y cierra los ojos, terminaré en un momento.

Iruka reconoció los síntomas, la enajenación temporal del chico y su incapacidad de enfocar. Aunque el henge utilizado para representarse a sí mismo había sido muy ligero, lo había sostenido por todo el día, y el escaso tiempo de descanso tras su regreso había sido insuficiente para adoptar la forma de Neji sin arriesgar la misión. Había terminado exhausto. La preocupación de Gato de que la droga no funcionara bien había resultado cierta.

Durante sus clases era común que los chicos jugaran a ver quién aguantaba más un henge, colapsándose sin sentido tras un par de horas, perdiendo la noción de sus alrededores, desconociendo a sus compañeros y mostrándose a la defensiva. Con el tiempo, la habilidad se desarrollaba creando una resistencia, pero de momento tenía que sacarlos de ese estado. Era buena señal que Verraco lo hubiera reconocido.

Comenzó a enviarle chakra con delicadeza, tratándolo como lo hacía con sus niños: gentilmente, platicándole sin parar anécdotas chuscas de sus pequeños monstruos para distraerlo de la sensación invasiva. Menos de 10 minutos después Kôsen estaba de pie, le ayudó a alisar los pliegues del kimono y verificó que el henge fuera correcto. Regresaron al salón, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

– Mis agradecimientos, Toki-sama –dijo Kôsen en voz baja, inclinándose ante ella.

– Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Yuki-kun. Come, estás un poco pálido –recomendó ella, Kôsen asintió y tomó asiento– y algunas de las damas presentes esperan tener la oportunidad de bailar contigo –comentó en voz alta, generando una ola de risitas entre sus doncellas de compañía de la mesa vecina.

– Será un honor –respondió Kôsen disimulando su turbación y ganándose más risitas.

– Por cierto, tu hermano menor es realmente encantador –afirmó Toki, reanudando la conversación íntima con Lobo.

– ¿Perdón?

– El joven chūnin llegado de Konoha –dijo por lo bajo– el rubio me dijo que era tu hermanito.

– Oh. Mujaki –dijo Lobo mirando hacia Ardilla que fingió no darse por enterado.

– Es sólo que él y su compañero son algo... peculiares. ¿De verdad son chūnin? Son bastante bobitos...

– Lo son –dijo Lobo pasando el sake rápidamente para no atragantarse, Ardilla le lanzó una mirada sucia y Kôsen sonrió bajando la cabeza.

– ¿No piensas bailar con tu prima? –preguntó Toki en voz más alta.

Lobo asintió y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano con galantería. Ambos avanzaron al centro del salón, seguidos por las miradas de los asistentes y murmullos de complicidad de las damas de compañía.

– Sólo quería esta pieza contigo, Kenshi –murmuró ella.

– Es un placer.

– Supongo que querrás hablar con Temari-san, no puedo interrumpir por mucho tiempo el flujo de tu trabajo.

– Órdenes son órdenes.

– Lo sé. Quisiera que este baile durara más tiempo pero no se puede evitar.

– Siempre habrá otra oportunidad.

– Nunca tuvimos muchas.

– Toki...

– No me puedo poner sentimental, ¿verdad? Es esa característica de sueños románticos que poseemos las mujeres.

– Algo bastante encantador –le sonrió.

– A esa vieja urraca la puedes enviar para mi mesa... ¡qué remedio! –suspiró– lo conozco, fomentará su desmesurado sentido de importancia –Lobo asintió, disimulando la risa.

– Te dejaré en buena compañía –dijo él haciendo una discreta señal a Gallo que se acercó a ellos en cuanto terminó la música.

– Hermosa dama, ¿me concederás esta pieza?

– Es mi honor, honorable primo –respondió ella tomando la mano extendida.

Lobo hizo una señal a Gato que se reunió con él a medio camino hacia la mesa de los dignatarios de Suna. Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones en voz baja y ambos se acercaron. Gato hizo una profunda reverencia ante el diplomático.

– Mi honorable prima Toki-sama, pregunta si podría honrar con su presencia nuestra mesa, Shôshiro-sama –afirmó Gato.

El hombrecillo asintió complacido y se levantó, acompañando a Gato de regreso. Temari los siguió brevemente con la vista, había estado distraída y deseando que terminara la recepción para poder hacer contacto con los enviados de Konoha.

– ¿Me concedería este baile, Temari-san? –preguntó Lobo haciendo una galante genuflexión y extendiendo la mano derecha.

Temari volvió el rostro, miró la mano extendida y luego a su dueño abriendo mucho los ojos y ruborizándose en el acto. Su reacción no pasó inadvertida para Kankuro, que rió a causa de ello obteniendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza con el pequeño abanico de mano que su hermana llevaba consigo.

– Tenga cuidado, ella araña –aconsejó Kankuro saludando con su taza de sake a Lobo que sólo sonrió.

– Serás... –gruñó Temari acomodándose inconsciente el peinado, le dio una disimulada patada a la espinilla de Kankuro cuando se levantó para tomar la mano del hombre.

– La devolveré sana y salva –aseguró Lobo.

– Por mí puede quedársela –rezongó Kankuro sobándose el apéndice ofendido.

Antes que Temari respondiera con otra violencia, Lobo la tomó de la cintura y la guió dando vueltas hacia la zona de baile. Contra toda expectativa, al menos por parte de su hermano, Temari se desenvolvía muy bien. El entrenamiento kunoichi incluía, dentro de la educación especial en seducción que recibían todas ellas, lecciones de baile.

– ¿Y su nombre es? –preguntó Temari abruptamente– me parece un poco injusto que usted sí conozca el mío –agregó ruborizada.

– Ōkamino Kenshi –respondió con suavidad– shinobi de Konoha –agregó acercando su boca al oído de Temari– se me ordenó hacer contacto con usted.

– Oh –muy a su pesar su propia voz le sonó decepcionada.

– En cuanto termine la recepción me será muy grato recibirla en el ala familiar –declaró sonriéndole y logrando que se ruborizara más– ...en compañía de su hermano, claro está.

– Oh.

– No estarás molestando a mi invitada de honor, ¿o sí, Kenshi? –preguntó Toki que bailaba ahora en brazos de Iruka.

– Lejos de mí semejante intención –confesó alejándose.

– ¿Presumo que llevan mucho tiempo aquí? Toki-sama parece muy familiar contigo, Kenshi-san.

– Se sospecha que somos parientes –respondió, sin poder ocultar su diversión.

– ¿Tienen alguna pista?

– De hecho sí. Pero, no rompas el encanto de este momento, Temari-san –dijo estrechándola más hacia sí– nuestra vida es corta –volvió a sonreírle, derribando al instante su escudo de kunoichi.

¿Quién podría negarse? No eran momentos que fueran una constante de la vida shinobi. Dolor, violencia y muerte sí lo eran. Un instante de ensueño, alejado de la corriente violenta que arrastraba sus vidas, era un preciado bálsamo que aliviaba las múltiples marcas de las cicatrices que cubrían sus cuerpos.


	9. Cicatrices invisibles

**Capítulo 9: Cicatrices invisibles.**

"_Qué deprisa que se nos echa encima el futuro"  
El Quinto Elefante. Terry Pratchett._

Temari y Kankuro fueron escoltados por un par de samuráis hasta el ala familiar. Chishima los acompañó a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas como huéspedes de honor de la daimyō, señalándoles de paso la que cubría las funciones de cuartel improvisado del grupo de Konoha. Entraron a sus respectivos aposentos y se cambiaron de ropa.

El silencio en que se sumió la mansión al terminar el festejo era roto tan sólo por el ruido que hacían los grillos al frotar sus patas y el fluir del agua de las fuentes de bambú del jardín central. Pequeñas lámparas iluminaban el largo pasillo, alargando las sombras que proyectaban al ir avanzando hacia los aposentos. Kankuro llamó a la puerta e Iruka abrió la puerta.

–Mizunami-san –saludó Kankuro– les agradecemos nos reciban a esta hora.

–Siéntense, por favor –indicó Iruka.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento lado a lado en el sofá. Iruka se retiró a la recámara cerrando las puertas tras de sí y un momento después apareció ante ellos Lobo, enfundado en una cómoda yukata. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los almohadones de su comedor multiusos.

–Como dije antes, recibí órdenes de Hokage-sama. ¿Qué desean saber?

–Podrías comenzar por decirnos lo que han encontrado, Kenshi-san –dijo Kankuro llanamente.

–Kankuro... –protestó Temari, el carácter de su hermano no había cambiado mucho desde su niñez, seguía siendo impulsivo.

–En estos días desaparecieron tres shinobis, entre los rastros encontrados en la zona, tres pertenecían a civiles, un equipo está rastreando los olores.

–¿Cómo es posible que un ninja sea sometido por un civil? –replicó Kankuro irritado.

–Había un cuarto olor perteneciente a un ninja. Uno de los civiles hizo contacto con uno de los nuestros –continuó Lobo.

–¡Entréganos a ese bastardo!

–¡Kankuro! –advirtió Temari.

–Mi colaboración con ustedes no incluye la desobediencia de mis órdenes principales –respondió Lobo sin inmutarse– ante todo tengo la tarea de resguardar la reputación de este país.

–Pero…

–Basta Kankuro –ordenó Temari con tono enérgico.

–Como shinobi comprenderán que no puedo traicionar al cliente. Acatando las órdenes de mi Hokage estoy autorizado para darles información y colaborar con ustedes, siempre y cuando ello no interfiera con la misión principal.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando las palabras. Entendían el razonamiento, y sabían que no podían actuar por su cuenta sin recibir la orden de su Kazekage, que por otro lado, accedería a lo que dijera Konoha. Lobo esperaba paciente la respuesta de ambos.

El ruido de veloces y pequeños pasos los sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Localizamos el lugar, Lobo –dijo Pakkun irrumpiendo a toda velocidad, deteniéndose jadeante frente a él. Gato entró corriendo tras el dogo.

–¿Tienes el mapa? –preguntó Lobo, Pakkun asintió entregándole un pergamino que él le pasó a Gato.

–Es un complejo de tamaño mediano, hay ninjas armados guardando la zona. Los tres de Kumo están ahí dentro, aunque percibí sus chakras muy debilitados –afirmó– Oh –dijo advirtiendo por primera vez a los dos hermanos– buenas noches.

–Bu-bbuenas noches –respondió Temari, aún impactada de escuchar el nombre código 'Lobo' y de oír hablar a un perro.

–El lugar está ubicado a media jornada de aquí, pero aún dentro de las fronteras del país –dijo Gato examinando el documento y marcando la zona en el de la pared– es posible que estén aprovechando la neutralidad de Tori no Kuni.

–¿Percibiste otras señales?

–Hay varias docenas, las de los guardianes y otras aún más débiles que las de los de Kumo… –el ninken hizo una pausa, como no deseando decir lo que pensaba– Lobo... es probable que necesites equipos de apoyo.

–Buru y tú hagan el registro de chakra. Para mantener tanta gente se tienen que estar aprovisionando en algún lado, quiero a Shiba y Guruko tras el armamento que utilizan, Bizuke y Ukino tras equipamiento no estándar: orígenes, tipo y cantidades ordenadas. ¡Verraco! –tronó, al instante apareció un desgreñado y adormilado muchacho, haciendo que una vez más los hermanos se quedaran pasmados, otro nombre.

–Sí Lobo-sama –respondió.

–Envía algunas de tus amigas con Pakkun para enlace –ordenó.

–Entendido –respondió Verraco retirándose a la habitación y reapareciendo un momento después con un par de águilas; a una seña de Lobo, Pakkun salió a todo correr– síganlo –ordenó a sus aves, que emprendieron el vuelo tras el perro, en tanto que él se quedó parado muy quieto, en espera de otras instrucciones.

–Esperemos que Kumo no mande escuadrón de recuperación, sería bastante malo... –comentó Gato oprimiéndose el puente de la nariz.

–Ve a descansar Shôgo, tú también Verraco –dijo despidiéndolos a ambos.

–Sí Lobo-sama –respondió Verraco aún atontado, regresando a la habitación.

–Si necesitas algo... –comenzó Gato, indeciso de dejar a su capitán.

–Por ahora sólo podemos esperar, ve a dormir, te hace falta.

Gato echó un vistazo a los hermanos y vaciló un instante antes que la mirada de Lobo lo convenciera de retirarse. Corrió la puerta al salir.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Lobo en vista del silencio de ambos hermanos, que seguían sin despegar la vista de él.

–Por lo visto esta es una misión larga y a gran escala –gruñó Kankuro, saliendo momentáneamente de su estupor.

–¿Debemos entender que estas pérdidas afectan a todas las naciones? –preguntó Temari.

–No puedo llegar tan lejos como para asegurarlo, pero es probable que sí.

–¿Cómo es que no ha habido investigaciones al respecto? –preguntó Temari.

–Es posible que los países las hayan considerado como deserciones. Como saben, muchos nukenin se unieron a Akatsuki y a Oto. No tengo información para evaluar cuántos shinobi por aldea se han perdido aquí.

–Evidentemente no fueron consideradas deserciones importantes, ya que no han enviado escuadrones de aniquilamiento –razonó Kankuro en voz alta.

–Según nuestros informes, hasta ahora el perfil había sido rango chūnin. Para la mayoría de las aldeas ninja un chūnin es fácilmente reemplazable.

–¡No para nosotros! –protestó indignado Kankuro.

–Tampoco para Konoha, Kankuro-san.

–Pero no hay suficientes chūnin certificados, los exámenes serán en unos meses y la ausencia de...

–Temari-san –interrumpió Lobo levantando la mano– te recuerdo que no todas las aldeas ninja son ocultas, tampoco todas son aliadas, por ello no envían a sus genin a los exámenes de la alianza.

–Es cierto –admitió Kankuro.

–Ustedes están aquí porque le dan importancia a todos y cada uno de sus elementos. No todas las aldeas ninja comparten esa filosofía. Aquellas, para quienes sus shinobi son sólo una herramienta, pueden sustituirlos por otro sin pensarlo dos veces.

–La preocupación de Shôgo-san sobre Kumo...

–Uno de los tres ninjas que tomaron en esta ocasión era de rango jounin, de Kumogakure –contestó Lobo– con o sin intención, eso elevó su estándar por un grado.

El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de todos: el Raikage no era un hombre que se caracterizara por su paciencia. Un ninja de rango superior sí era considerado una pérdida importante, suficiente para movilizar los equipos de recuperación y/o eliminación en caso de que poseyera Kekkei Genkai o perteneciera a un clan destacado.

En la mayoría de las aldeas el proceso era el mismo: si el shinobi desaparecía era rastreado y recuperado, o eliminado si la recuperación era imposible. Si se confirmaba como desertor entonces era incluido en los libros Bingo y marcado para eliminación. Algunos iban tan lejos como para ofrecerles a grupos mercenarios una recompensa por su captura vivo o muerto, solicitando la entrega del cuerpo.

Un suave llamado les sacó nuevamente de su meditación. La puerta se descorrió y entró Neji, el cansancio tornando muy blanca su piel y resaltando las ojeras.

–Yuki, ¿algún problema?

–No capitán, Gato-san me envió a informarte de mi regreso, terminé las órdenes que él me dio, ¿espero las tuyas?

Lobo lo miró moviendo la cabeza y suspirando teatralmente.

–Esto es el colmo... este_ equipo_ debería tener otro nombre –renegó Lobo– supongo que sospechó que si venía lo echaría a patadas.

–Él considera que necesitas descansar –contestó Neji con honestidad, mordiéndose el interior de los cachetes para disimular la risa que amenazaba aflorar en sus labios.

–Bien, _dile_ que mis órdenes son: 'Gato, ya duérmete', ¡lo mismo va para ti Mizunami! –elevó la voz– y para ti Yuki, puedes dormir hasta que te duela el cuerpo. Retírate.

–Sí capitán.

Neji se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación tan discreto como había llegado. Los hermanos habían observado divertidos el intercambio, reconociendo a otro de los 'primos' que habían estado en la recepción: el jovencito que se había sentido indispuesto y había regresado ligeramente tarde al banquete, por ello creían comprender el porqué de la orden de Lobo.

–El único que me obedece es Verraco –refunfuñó moviendo la cabeza– ¿Entonces, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?

–Queremos ayudar, Lobo-sama –comenzó Kankuro– Gaara quiere respuestas, ahora entiendo por qué los que enviamos en esta ocasión volvieron a salvo, eran jounin y los de hace seis meses... si hay una posibilidad de recuperarlos... si siguen vivos...

–Los recuperaremos –afirmó Temari dándole un coscorrón a su hermano– ¡no seas tan negativo Kankuro!

–¡Serás...! ¡Lobo-sama ni siquiera ha aceptado!

–¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo eh? –preguntó Temari retadora.

–¡Por razones obvias, cabezota!

–¡Hey hey! Esperen un momento. Mis órdenes fueron de cooperación total con ustedes con la única excepción que ya les indiqué. No tengo inconveniente de que se integren a la misión, _siempre y cuando_ su Kazekage de la autorización.

–Eso no es problema, tenemos carta amplia –replicó Temari con orgullo.

–Bien, entonces consúltenlo con la almohada porque soy el capitán. Uno al que no le hacen mucho caso sus subordinados pero el capitán al fin y al cabo –dijo Lobo poniéndose de pie– ¿quieres apagar el maldito aparato de una buena vez, Gato?

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin comprender, pero sí entendieron que había dado por terminada la entrevista. Hicieron una ligera inclinación y se retiraron. Sus aposentos quedaban casi al extremo del pasillo, uno enfrente de otro. Caminaron pensando en las últimas palabras del hombre.

–¡Es increíble! –dijo Kankuro emocionado.

–¿Qué te parece tan increíble, tarado?

–¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que lo pensemos?... es decir ¡trabajar bajo las órdenes de Él!, ¿qué más? Nunca en mi vida pensé que lo conocería, menos... menos.

–Ya, ya, ya entendí.

–Ese hombre _solo_ terminó con tres escuadrones de Suna durante la invasión a Kusa que ordenó el Tercero.

– …¿Y eso te parece motivo de admiración?

–Uh... así como lo planteaste creo que suena mal...

–Hombres...

–Tú ni digas nada que bien que se te caía la baba cuando estabas bailando con él –ondeó las caderas imitando un baile y... echó a correr.

Temari se recostó pensando en la afortunada circunstancia que habían dispuesto los dioses para que encontraran aliados de Konoha investigando la misma situación que les había sido asignada a ellos. En cuanto Shiranui se había retirado, había enviado dos mensajeros, el primero a Tsunade solicitándole el apoyo del equipo en misión y el segundo a Gaara, informándole de su encuentro y de la petición hecha.

La rápida respuesta de la Hokage llegó mucho antes que la de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, al regresar a su habitación tras la fiesta, había encontrado a Takamaru con el pergamino aún atado a una de sus patas. La respuesta de Gaara era tal y cual había anticipado: ponerse bajo las órdenes del capitán enviado por Konoha y colaborar en todo lo que fuera necesario, si llegaban a necesitar apoyo tan sólo tenían que enviar un mensajero y les sería enviado de inmediato. Él se encargaría, por la vía diplomática, de investigar los movimientos de las otras aldeas respecto a la situación.

Descubrir que el atractivo primo de la daimyō era el famoso ANBU Lobo de Konoha fue una sorpresa aun mayor que la que sintiera esa mañana, cuando Shiranui le dijo que no tenía el rango suficiente para solicitar la entrevista. La inevitable concepción que se había hecho de él se había derrumbado estrepitosamente al conocerlo; lo había imaginado curtido, frío y despiadado, no como alguien que se preocupara de que sus subordinados se fueran a descansar. La edad también le resultó chocante, era bastante joven para las hazañas que contaban. Y en su aspecto no quería ni pensar, ya bastantes bromas le había hecho Kankuro al respecto.

"Por Kami... tiene dieciocho años y se comporta como un chiquillo" pensó.

Su pensamiento voló hacia las dunas que rodeaban su tierra natal, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

*****************

El servicio les había instalado una cafetera, convirtiendo en permanente el suministro de café, cosa que Lobo agradeció profundamente, aunque disfrutaba bastante del té. El día había amanecido frío, presagiando la cercanía del invierno, un viento gélido sacudía ligeramente los cristales del ventanal, que por otro lado, habían mantenido cerrado desde su llegada.

Gato, Neji y Lobo se encontraban sentados en los cojines alrededor de la mesa, sobre la que estaba extendido el pergamino que había llevado Pakkun la noche anterior. A un lado de Lobo estaba echado Ōkamimaru, el morro posado sobre su regazo.

–¿Decidiste algo respecto a los de Suna? –preguntó Gato.

–Lo escuchaste todo, no creo necesario darte un breviario –afirmó, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café– inclúyelos en la ecuación.

–Gracias por no desactivar el comunicador –dijo Gato con una pequeña sonrisa, Lobo podía gruñirle lo que quisiera pero lo dejaba hacer su trabajo– estás convencido de que se nos unirán.

–Desean tanto como nosotros llegar al fondo de esto y su ayuda llega en buen momento.

–Suzuki proporcionó la salida adecuada para Mizunami, uno de sus hombres partió hacia el País del Hierro para ser relevado, ya se hizo correr la voz del regreso urgente de uno de los primos. ¿El sello está funcionando bien?

–Según Ardilla sí, aunque no me dijo en qué basaba su deducción –respondió Lobo.

–¿Entonces ya no piensas molestarlo más?

–¿Qué diversión podría obtener?

–Diversión... te odio –dijo Iruka entrando a la sala de reuniones, caminó directo a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza.

–Yep, funciona a la perfección, aunque creo que la franqueza se elevó ligeramente –dijo Lobo.

–Sí, parece ser.

–Estoy aquí, ¿saben? –dijo Iruka mirándolos venenoso.

–Ya, ¿no te dejábamos dormir, sensei? –preguntó Gato tendiéndole a Neji un grupo de marcadores que el joven tomó, dirigiéndose hacia el mapa de la pared.

–Descansé lo suficiente.

–Es bueno que estés aquí. Este mapa indica la ubicación del complejo –explicó– a partir de ahora esto se complicará un poco más... sostener la fachada de parentela con Toki-sama se está convirtiendo en una inconveniencia –agregó sin pensar.

–Desde el principio ha sido así, Gato, pero fue un requisito que ella misma pidió a Godaime. Yang, informa con detalle a Yin de lo que consideres necesario que deba saber para su encuentro de hoy.

–Sí capitán.

–Siéntate, Verraco –dijo Lobo al ver al joven parado indeciso en la puerta– trabajo de memoria por ahora.

–Sí, Lobo-sama.

–Sin el sama –replicó Lobo.

Verraco se sentó junto a él, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Gato cuando advirtió que Ōkamimaru cambió de almohada, apoyando el hocico sobre las piernas del joven, que lo acarició contento.

Gato y Lobo continuaron marcando el mapa de la pared con la información de Pakkun, delimitando las zonas donde los ninken habían encontrado trampas y sellos visibles, en tanto que Neji ponía a Iruka al corriente de la jornada del día anterior, la gente con la que se había encontrado y la descripción del futuro 'empleador'.

–¿Te dio alguna indicación del tipo de trabajo que espera de mí?

–Sólo dijo que buscaba un ayudante, que el lugar estaba cerca de aquí y que incluso podía seguir hospedado en la aldea.

–Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Iruka meditabundo– es decir, Pakkun indicó que el complejo está a media jornada de aquí.

–Yo no le di importancia –dijo Neji disgustado.

–Pero la marca de chakra fue identificada como perteneciente a uno de los civiles...

–Y es la única pista que tenemos. ¿Pudiera ser un intermediario?

–Es una posibilidad, Yang –intervino Lobo– Pakkun pudo confirmar la presencia de los shinobi perdidos y también que estuvieron en contacto con ese hombre. Por ahora es todo lo que tenemos y lo usaremos.

Se quedaron callados. En una película los buenos se infiltraban entre los malos directamente y desmantelaban todo en un santiamén; en la vida real no era tan fácil, el camino no siempre era recto, tenía sus recovecos y curvas imprevistas, giros del amo destino que tendía a manejar los hilos de la existencia a su antojo.

–Uuuu... tienen cara de haber visto un fantasma –dijo Ardilla entrando derechito hacia la cafetera, traía una manta echada sobre los hombros.

–¿No pinta bien el panorama? –preguntó Gallo, que iba tras Ardilla.

–No y aléjate del café –dijo Lobo levantando la vista hacia él.

–¡Pero... Lobo! Sólo...

–Te pones como hámster dopado –Lobo interrumpió su protesta.

–Tch... me consta –saludó Ardilla con su taza– ¿ya pidieron el desayuno? –preguntó envolviéndose más en la manta.

–No tardará –respondió Gato, enrolló el pergamino y despejó la mesa.

–Sólo faltan los hermanos Sabaku –dijo Lobo– ah, aquí están. Supongo que tomaron su decisión.

–Sí, Ken... Lobo-sama –respondió Kankuro y Temari asintió.

–Sin el sama –replicó Lobo maquinalmente, ambos lo miraron confusos.

También llevaban una manta echada sobre los hombros y parecía que estaban muriendo de frío. Ardilla les acercó una taza de café.

–Para el frío –explicó.

–Gracias, errr...

–Ardilla –se presentó–, como civil Myrouko.

–Y ellos son Gato, Gallo, Yin y Yang –señaló Lobo– creo que ya los conocen.

–Todos son... –Temari se detuvo, acunando la taza de café.

–La misión lo requería, Temari-san –dijo Gato viendo que ella los miraba incrédula, recordándolos como los 'primos' de la daimyō.

Siete en total, más los dos cebos era casi el equivalente a dos equipos estándar, nada mal y si era necesario solicitarían el apoyo de más equipos de Suna, Gaara lo había dejado claro, la prioridad era recuperar a su gente.

–Bien, el desayuno viene en camino, comencemos. Yin se retira oficialmente de la misión. Verraco harás el seguimiento para determinar las rutinas de recorrido de los guardias, así como las vías de acceso. Yang y yo ubicaremos el tipo de trampas y sellos. Gallo y Gato los shinobi que aún siguen en la aldea son jounin, sigan con la vigilancia de ellos y de los cebos, Ōkamimaru les ayudará con su nariz. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Y nosotros? ¿No pensarás dejarnos a un lado, Lobo-san? –preguntó Temari, en un tono entre advertencia y amenaza.

–Hoy hay una reunión diplomática donde _Sh__ô__go y Kenshi_ tienen que estar presentes, uno de ustedes representará a Shôgo, Ardilla a mí.

–¿Qué? ¡Nos perderemos la acción! –protestó Kankuro.

–Kankuro-san, no hay acción por ahora –dijo Gato– te sugiero que disfrutes la comida y uses un bunshin convincente para representarte a ti mismo o al revés, como te acomodes mejor.

–¡Rayos! Había olvidado que estamos invitados...

–Incluso una misión 'fácil' puede tener sus dificultades. Susuki-san se encargará de apoyarlos si lo necesitan. Aunque no creo necesario decirlo, ni él ni sus hombres son shinobi, pero no lo subestimen, es un hombre de bastantes recursos, al igual que Chishima –dijo Lobo.

–Tendremos un hombre menos –murmuró Temari sin advertir que habia expresado lo que estaba pensando.

–En efecto, su papel terminó y no podemos retenerlo más –contestó Gato.

–Gato es el sub-capitán en esta misión, les dará sus órdenes en cuanto terminen la reunión y en mi ausencia. Ardilla, encárgate de darles equipo adecuado, no queremos que se congelen.

–Entendido –respondió Ardilla.

–¿Uh?

–Gallo, equipo de comunicaciones –Gallo asintió.

–¡Esperen... esperen un momento! ¿congelarnos? –preguntó Kankuro.

–El frío del invierno –explicó Lobo encogiendo los hombros.

****************

Mantener el henge de los dos chūnin de Konoha a la vez que vigilar a los pocos shinobi que quedaban fue más sencillo que todo el trabajo de los días anteriores. Gato le tendió unas semillas al lobo para rastreo y el animal partió en dirección diferente a la de ellos, dividiendo efectivamente la zona.

Dar la impresión de que holgazaneaban mientras visitaban todos los lugares de interés público del lugar les permitió hacer ambas labores a la vez. Entraron a una taberna a descansar por un rato; a diferencia de los días anteriores, aún no había parroquianos en el lugar. Tomaron una mesa, poco después una botella de sake y un ligero entremés les dieron la bienvenida. Gallo realizó un rápido escaneo del lugar a fin de detectar cualquier dispositivo de espionaje y una vez satisfecho se acomodó en la silla.

–¿Cómo lo ves?

–Se mantiene en control, no te inquietes tanto –respondió Gallo incluso sin que Gato pronunciara nombres.

–El estallido de ayer... de no ser por ti... gracias Gai.

–Jugaste con fuego, Tenzô.

–Lo sé y lo lamento. Lo presioné demasiado.

–No me gusta hablar del hubiera, pero debiste dejar todo como estaba y actuar como habíamos acordado con Genma.

–No podía soportar hacer las cosas sin advertirle.

–Esa lealtad te puede causar problemas, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

–Falta uno más, cuento contigo.

–Te estás adelantando, ¿no crees?, es posible que tan sólo siga tu plan.

–Iruka va a comenzar su parte, así que no tendrá en quién concentrarse, ¿es necesario que te recuerde que esta misión toca fibras sensibles?

Lo miró, si había alguien cuya lealtad hacia Lobo/Kakashi fuera absoluta, ese era Tenzô, su admiración rayaba en la adoración y si Gai le hacía bromas pesadas a Kakashi, éste a su vez se las hacía a Tenzô, que se quejaba amargamente con Asuma, pero a pesar de todo lo seguía ciegamente.

–Te preocupas demasiado por él. Iruka se retira, pero parece haberle tomado cariño a Kôsen.

–Eso es más preocupante...

–Crees que entre en modo protector –afirmó Gallo.

–¿Por qué tenían que enviar alguien así?... Toki-sama le reveló que no seguí sus órdenes, me extraña que esté tan tranquilo...

El hubiera no existe. Ese hecho se aprendía a fuerza de golpes siendo un shinobi, no era algo que se enseñara en la Academia. Gato había obedecido las disposiciones de hospedaje de Tsunade sin rechistar, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, la responsabilidad que Ibiki le asignara personalmente le había costado esfuerzo extra para llevarla a cabo.

Iruka, a pesar de sus arranques emocionales era muy inteligente, esa combinación intrigaba a Lobo y alentaba su espíritu latoso, pero Gato habría preferido que Gallo o Genma fueran sus compañeros. Ambos tenían la capacidad de mantenerlo aterrizado, ya que Genma era alguien con quien Lobo se permitía el lujo de bajar la guardia y dada una emergencia, Gallo podía igualar su velocidad y fuerza.

–Está planeando algo, eso es seguro –dijo Gallo tras un largo silencio y casi se arrepintió de pronunciar esas palabras, consciente de que aumentaría la aprensión de Gato.

–Quisiera saber qué.

Nada había indicado que la misión fuera a convertirse en una de gran escala, aunque hablando en relación a otras no lo era tanto. La reconstrucción de Konoha tras el ataque de Orochimaru había sido un proceso largo y penoso a pesar del apoyo financiero del Rey del País del fuego; el éxito de las misiones determinaba el que los países siguieran confiando en la excelencia de los ninja de Konoha. La amplia red de relaciones de Tsunade les había procurado misiones en los lugares más increíbles, pero esa misma abundancia la estaban resintiendo en ese momento, con la falta de personal. Tenían que acomodar la misión a las circunstancias actuales.

Ibiki había sido explícito con Tenzô: la misión era un reto para todo el equipo, para Iruka era una prueba de los límites de sus propias capacidades y para ellos la oportunidad de cerrar definitivamente las heridas de un pasado en el que todos estaban implicados.

*************

–Gato-san ha estado preocupado por ti. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero...

–Eres muy perceptivo, sensei. Acomódate, tenemos que devolverte tu yo original antes de que te vayas –dijo Ardilla sacando la caja aplanada de su mochila.

–Buena forma de mantenerme callado.

–Ha habido ciertos preparativos que he tenido que hacer –afirmó un rato después, cuando Iruka pensaba que no diría nada más.

–¿De índole personal?... perdón por preguntar.

–Hace 8 años tuvimos una misión de recuperación, Lobo y Gato habían sido asignados para control de daños en un asesinato masivo efectuado por seguidores de Jashin en la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales, así que en sustitución de ambos fueron enviados Cobra como capitán, Hayate de apoyo y una medi-nin en entrenamiento ANBU; Cobra decidió que los cebos fueran ella, confiando en sus habilidades médicas, y Hayate. Lobo regresó de su asignación en uno de los equipos de apoyo pero fue demasiado tarde, Hayate resultó muy lastimado, a ella... la perdimos y a Cobra también, y ella... era muy cercana a Lobo.

–Lo siento.

–Hay cicatrices que son invisibles –dijo tocando con suavidad el borde de la cicatriz sobre la nariz de Iruka– y el dolor residual se lleva toda la vida.

–Entonces los preparativos...

–Han requerido mucho chakra y eso le preocupa a Gato –le sonrió, ahuyentando así su triste remembranza– listo, sólo falta el cabello.

Iruka se quedó en silencio, recostando la cabeza sobre la palangana que su compañero había dispuesto bajo su nuca. Se dio cuenta que su pregunta había removido sedimentos del tiempo, no era una respuesta directa, sino una justificación, más para sí mismo, de lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo. Pero junto con ella, también le había dado contestación a algunas de las preguntas que se planteaba.

–No mueras, Iruka.

******************

Por comodidad, Kankuro prefirió usar a Karasu para personificarse a sí mismo y él tomar el papel de Shôgo. El procedimiento le era familiar puesto que intercambiarse con su marioneta era una de sus técnicas favoritas, en varias circunstancias ese hecho le había salvado la vida. Ardilla lo había puesto al corriente de las 'manías' que Gato le asignó a su persona civil y cuando quedó satisfecho del resultado, se habían separado.

Ambos hermanos asistieron al evento diplomático y al terminar éste, regresaron al cuartel general seguidos por Ardilla y Karasu.

–¡Por Kami!, creí que moriría de aburrición –comentó Temari suspirando aliviada.

–Pues yo comí muy sabroso –declaró Kankuro.

–Sólo piensas en la comida...

–Equivocada, también pienso en otras cosas –repuso Kankuro dejándose caer en el sofá.

–No quiero saberlas –negó Temari, aflojando la tela de la faja.

–Shôshiro cree que ya vamos en camino a Suna. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la siguiente fase del plan?

–Así es. Ustedes son conocidos en este país, y en varios, ya que suelen ser los guardaespaldas de Kazekage-sama –dijo Ardilla regresando a su persona.

–Nos han dicho poco respecto a esta misión –afirmó Temari mirándolo con severidad.

–El resumen que les dio Lobo cubre los puntos importantes.

–¿Qué más nos puedes decir, Ardilla-san? –preguntó Temari– entiendo que no nos proporcionen todos los detalles, pero queremos saber a qué nos enfrentamos y cuál será nuestro papel.

–Gato no tardará en regresar.

–Tener la coartada perfecta para actuar les ocasiona demoras, ¿cierto? –preguntó Temari mirándolo entrecerrar los ojos mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

–Es inevitable.

–Lobo-sama o Gato-san, ¿quién da las órdenes? –soltó Kankuro a quemarropa.

–¿Quién quiere ser el primero? –preguntó mirándolos de uno en uno, ambos lo miraron estupefactos.

–El primero en...

–Ustedes no están aquí, van rumbo a Suna –dijo encogiendo los hombros– las órdenes del capitán son equiparlos.

–Supongo que yo –dijo Kankuro mirando dudoso a su hermana.

–Siéntate aquí. –Señaló uno de los cojines cercanos a la mesa.– Es como un juego de Shogi, pero en pareja, Lobo decide la estrategia y qué piezas mover y Gato las encaja dentro del esquema –dijo Ardilla, mientras limpiaba la pintura del rostro de Kankuro– Temari-san, en la recámara hay dos paquetes, toma uno y cámbiate, aprovechemos el tiempo.

Temari entró a la habitación y tomó uno de los dos atados. Lo abrió y sacó el unforme azul profundo, mirando las extrañas placas que formaban la armadura. Al extender la envoltura se dio cuenta que era una túnica con capucha, de material resistente y de apariencia aislante. Se deshizo del kimono y comenzó a vestirse. El uniforme no era el estándar de los shinobi de Konoha, al menos no lo reconoció como tal, tampoco le parecía un vestuario ANBU aunque nunca había visto uno, las fuerzas de operaciones especiales de Suna usaban uno diferente, lo único en que todos eran similares, era las máscaras. La túnica sin embargo, la reconocía por el incidente de la invasión de Orochimaru. Salió de la recámara.

–Tu turno, Temari-san –indicó Ardilla.


	10. Resonancias

**Capítulo 10: Resonancias.**

"_No hay una manera en que las cosas deberían ser. Sólo hay lo que ocurre, y lo que hacemos".  
Un sombrero lleno de cielo. Terry Pratchett._

_**Eco No. 1:**_

Iruka aún recordaba cuando por fin había perfeccionado la habilidad para suprimir su chakra.

Fue tras varios intentos fallidos de hacerse de la bola de cristal de Sandaime, que se le ocurrió usar para descubrir qué hacía Anko en las ruinas de un viejo laboratorio sin que ella se enterara. Sarutobi siempre lo atrapaba y tras un jalón de orejas lo echaba de la Torre Hokage sin mayor miramiento. En los peores casos los ANBU lo pescaban y terminaban lanzándolo al agua en plena madrugada para "enfriarle las ideas"; el cariño que el viejo líder le tenía impedía que llegaran más lejos, así que terminaba dándole un zape con la pipa, un jalón de orejas y soltándole un largo sermón.

Pasó semanas practicando cómo enmascarar su chakra hasta que pudo conseguirlo con efectividad. Entonces pudo seguir a Anko y descubrir algo que, de haberlo sabido de antemano, lo habría disuadido de espiarla.

Conseguido el objetivo, hacerse con la bola de cristal ya no tenía caso, lógicamente hablando, pero para Iruka seguía representando algo: su última travesura antes de presentarse a los exámenes Chūnin y decidir qué hacer con su futuro, si seguir esforzándose para pasar al siguiente nivel o buscar un empleo de tiempo completo que le permitiera mantenerse, ya que la indemnización, entregada por el daimyō del País del Fuego tras la muerte de sus padres, apenas había alcanzado para costear su alimentación por corto tiempo. Konoha se hacía cargo de sus huérfanos, pero el ataque del Kyūbi había dejado demasiados, las finanzas de la aldea habían caído a su nivel más bajo e Iruka se encontró acumulando variopintos empleos. La búsqueda de una estabilidad económica comenzó a superponerse en sus prioridades.

Decidido el plan, re-diseñó unas cuantas etiquetas explosivas de manera que sólo echaran humo. Alejó a los ANBU reventando una muy pequeña que los alertó de una posible amenaza en la torre. La paranoia normal del grupo élite los hizo emprender una búsqueda infructuosa del posible saboteador que intentaba asesinar a su Hokage, quien con su épica tranquilidad tan sólo les dijo "no pasa nada".

Iruka escondió su chakra y usando un vestuario que lo camuflaba con la pintura de la torre, escaló con gancho y cuerdas hasta el ventanal de la oficina de Sandaime, a quien encontró dormitando. Sustituyó velozmente la bola por una colección de fotos de chicas con poca ropa y emprendió la huida con su tesoro cautivo.

Al día siguiente una llamada a su puerta lo despertó. Salió aún en pijama y Sarutobi estaba en la puerta, flanqueado por dos ANBU, la mano extendida.

–Gracias por el regalo, Iruka, pero necesito mi bola.

–No sé de qué hablas Sandaime.

–Tal vez esto te lo recuerde –dijo un ANBU apareciendo atrás de él con el artefacto en la mano– robar a tu Hokage es una deshonra. El seppuku es tu salida menos ignominiosa, Umino Iruka.

–¿See-ppuku? ¡Sólo la pedí prestada! –exclamó Iruka palideciendo.

–Cuervo.

–Sí, Hokage-sama –respondió al instante el ANBU, posando la rodilla en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza frente a su líder.

–Regresa la bola, invitaré a Iruka a desayunar. Después del susto que le diste creo que necesita subir su azúcar.

–Como ordene, Hokage-sama.

Cuervo se retiró, mientras que los otros dos escoltas mantenían una cuidadosa vigilancia sobre Iruka, aun cuando se dirigían abiertamente hacia Ichiraku-ramen. Teuchi saludó a Iruka e hizo una profunda reverencia ante el Hokage, que sonrió benévolo sin sacarse la pipa de la boca. Sarutobi señaló a sus ANBU que al momento se esfumaron, en tanto ellos se sentaban a disfrutar su tazón de ramen.

–Hokage-sama –comenzó Iruka, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

–¿Tuviste una buena vista? –preguntó Sarutobi atacando al alimento.

–En realidad...

–Lo sé, no es necesario que lo expliques, te estabas probando a ti mismo. Come tu ramen, se va a enfriar.

–Gracias.

Sarutobi cubrió la cuenta y abandonaron el local caminando con paso tranquilo hacia la Torre Hokage, avanzando entre la población que lo saludaba respetuosa. Entraron a la oficina principal, e Iruka pudo advertir que el objeto de sus penurias se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, un intenso rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

–No necesitabas la bola para descubrir la tristeza de Anko, con preguntarle era suficiente. Hay veces que no dejamos en el pasado las heridas, continuamos escarbando en ellas día a día... como si cultiváramos la tierra, sin darnos cuenta de que con lo que hacemos hoy estamos forjando las marcas del ayer.

El rubor se transformó en dolor y las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Iruka. Rompió en callados sollozos de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto espiando a su amiga, por invadir su privacidad y por descubrir que no podía ayudarla.

El dolor físico anclado en una parte indefinida cercana al corazón, es el síntoma infalible de que alguien a quien amas está sufriendo sin que tú puedas hacer algo al respecto.

–_Puedes_ hacer algo, Iruka.

–No veo qué –moqueó.

–Estar ahí.

–Ella es tan fuerte, tan... no veo cómo eso puede ayudar.

–Muchas veces las personas más fuertes son frágiles en su interior. Su fuerza deriva de una coraza que forjan alrededor de esa fragilidad. Pero es la gente que las rodea lo que ayuda a mantener esa fortaleza intacta.

Al final de la aventura, Sarutobi había terminado por saltarse el sermón, darle un pipazo en la cabeza, un jalón de orejas y encomendarlo a los ANBU a que le enfriaran las ideas.

******************

El lugar estaba emplazado en una especie de hondonada rodeada por altas montañas y profundos desfiladeros plagados de arbustos y árboles que parecían desafiar la gravedad. Alrededor del complejo se extendía un exuberante bosque que lo mantenía oculto desde casi cualquier ángulo de observación. La presencia humana era apenas discernible en pequeños detalles que alteraban la naturaleza y solamente los ojos entrenados de los shinobi detectaban esas variaciones. El único acceso visible era el que daba al frente.

El mapa entregado por los ninken era bastante preciso. Lobo le había indicado que escondiera su presencia al realizar el reconocimiento aéreo, así que Verraco había optado por montar sobre una de sus invocaciones, que le transmitía la información que sus ojos humanos no alcanzaban a ver. Activó el comunicador.

–Tres patrullando tu zona, Lobo-sama, a treinta grados hacia el norte de tu posición.

–Entendido –respondió Lobo.

–Yang-san, el equipo ninken a veinticinco grados hacia el oeste, a doscientos metros de la malla.

–Recibido.

–Continúa con el reconocimiento Verraco. Yang, completa mi zona, me encontraré con los ninken.

–Entendido.

Lobo se dirigió hacia el punto que indicara Verraco. Cuatro edificios estructurados en forma de herradura, con dos terminales enfrentadas y un amplio espacio al centro podían percibirse a través de la red de malla ciclónica coronada con alambre de púas. En lo alto de un árbol se encontraba apostado Pakkun, en atenta observación. Lobo aterrizó a un lado del dogo.

–Buru está al otro lado y le pedí a Guruko que nos ayudara con la parte central –informó Pakkun sin volverse a mirarlo– vi a uno de los cachorros sobrevolando la zona.

–Verraco –confirmó Lobo–. Está ubicando la rutina de las patrullas. ¿Cuántos?

–Había treinta y siete chakras débiles cuando comenzamos el rastreo. Cinco desaparecieron de pronto y volvieron a re-aparecer. No hemos podido establecer un patrón, ni el número exacto. Algunas aparecen y desaparecen a intervalos.

–Ya veo. Por eso no habías enviado de vuelta las aves de Verraco... ¿Shinobi?

–Aproximadamente sesenta. Veinte de ellos hacen las guardias, están repartidos en los acantilados y zonas de fácil acceso en el bosque, otros tantos en las patrullas en grupos de tres y dos. El resto los percibimos cerca de las señales débiles.

–¿Cuántos civiles?

–Una docena, aunque el número varía. Algunos van y vienen a la capital. Utilizan carretas para transportarse. Fijos seis, no abandonan el complejo. El civil que contactó a Iruka parece ser uno de los flotantes. Esto no pinta bien, Lobo.

–Llama al resto de la manada, ponlos en vigilancia permanente. Quiero las posiciones de Shiba y Bizuke, los dos de Suna se unirán a ellos, necesito el reporte previo. Verraco –ordenó en el comunicador– envía tus aves de enlace hacia ellos.

–Entendido.

–Sabes qué hacer, Pakkun. Yang, ¿escuchaste?

–Sí.

–Cambio de planes, te quiero aquí con Pakkun, Verraco, cubre mi área.

–Entendido.

Neji aterrizó a un lado de Lobo y Pakkun. No necesitaba mayor explicación. Considerando el hecho de la desaparición temporal de señales de chakra, su Byakugan resultaba más apto para establecer la cantidad precisa de seres vivos en una zona determinada.

–Tomará algo de tiempo –informó Neji.

–Espero que la tormenta no llegue antes de que termines –dijo Lobo posando una mano sobre el hombro de Neji– continuaré tu zona. Encuentro en la mansión en cuanto sea posible –indicó, Neji asintió y la voz de Verraco confirmó la recepción de la orden.

*******************

Aunque la paranoia usual de Kakashi lo impelía a ser reservado, no estaba exento del control de Tsunade, que por un medio u otro se las arreglaba para enterarse de quién estaba involucrado con quién y a quién había que proteger de qué. Como actual capitán del escuadrón ANBU, Gato también conocía esos detalles. Era parte de sus obligaciones, por incómodo que se sintiera con ello. Mantener un discreto control sobre la población ninja era parte de los requerimientos del puesto.

La población shinobi aceptaba el hecho por una razón muy simple: en una aldea ninja era difícil guardar secretos. Y aunque personalmente no le agradaba mezclar la vida privada de su capitán con los intríngulis de una misión, había decidido hablar con Toki.

–Supongo que hay una razón para esto, Shôgo –dijo Toki, la mirada perdida en las brumosas montañas del horizonte.

–Toki-dono…

–Cuando solicité la misión no esperaba que lo enviaran a él. Aunque supongo que existe el destino. Los caminos no se cruzan si no hay un dios que lo decida.

–Hemos seguido los lineamientos que estableciste con Godaime...

–Pero ahora tú deseas que yo intervenga para mantenerlo a raya –lo interrumpió.

–Si lo planteas así...

–Mi relación fue con Kakashi, no con Lobo –dijo en voz muy baja–. Dime, Shôgo, ¿a quién quieres conservar como líder de esta misión?

Se quedó callado, no había esperado que le contestara con una interrogante de ese tipo, tampoco creía que Lobo hubiera revelado su identidad ANBU, era algo impensable. Toki era una mujer inteligente, habría sido una excelente kunoichi de haberlo querido.

–No creí que...

–¿Acaso piensas que solamente los shinobi pueden conocer los secretos de la gente? Sumar uno más uno no es tan difícil. Los samuráis son muy discretos, incluso entre ellos, pero no para con su amo, a quien le otorgan lealtad absoluta junto con su espada. Ser un guerrero élite requiere un cierto estado mental, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

–Toki-dono...

–El honor samurai les impide traicionar cualquier secreto que averigüen en el transcurso de su asignación.

–Soy conciente de ello.

–Él confía en ti –lo interrumpió con un gesto perentorio de la mano– no tengo motivos para no hacerlo yo. De hecho le dije que podía cancelar la misión.

–No es necesario.

–Es lo mismo que contestó él –rió con suavidad– tú y yo tenemos algo en común: lo queremos vivo, si pediste esto es porque consideras que está tramando algo peligroso, típico de él –chasqueó la lengua–. Lo haré, lo mantendré ocupado. La pregunta es cómo, hoy se escaqueó de la reunión diplomática.

Antes que Gato pudiera preguntar Toki se señaló la nariz y él sonrió.

–Estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera.

–Eres una persona amable Shôgo –Gato agradeció el cumplido con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

–Los preparativos ya están casi terminados, hemos recibido los suministros y es posible que Lobo decida trasladar su residencia a

–No es necesaria la explicación –volvió a interrumpirlo– sé que hay un límite a mi nivel de mando sobre la misión. Soy un daimyō, pero comprendo la diferencia en la cadena de autoridad. Comprendes que esto picará su curiosidad, ¿cierto?

–Confío en tu inteligencia para evitar que eso suceda.

Toki se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. No se engañaba respecto al alcance de su influencia sobre Kakashi, en resumen _nadie tenía tanta influencia_ sobre él, no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por la emoción del momento, siempre estaba en control de sus acciones; pensar en ello solía causarle un cierto desasosiego pues no podía evitar preguntarse si esos 'cálculos' abarcaban _todo_. No conocía a Kakashi como Lobo, pero era capaz de transpolar lo que sabía de él a otro nivel y francamente esas deducciones la aterraban.

Gato la miró discreto, adivinaba los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la mujer. Mantuvo una expresión neutral en espera de que diese por terminada la entrevista. Le había hecho una petición y ella estaba considerando los diversos ángulos, su deber era esperar a que ella formulara las preguntas que creyera necesarias.

–¿Contaré contigo si esto se sale de mi competencia, Shôgo? –se detuvo frente a él.

–Dudo que eso sea probable –contestó él sonriendo y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–Espero no desmerecer el crédito que me otorgas –respondió ella sonriendo a su vez.

Abandonó el recinto con una reverencia. La daimyō era una persona excepcional.

*****************

Iruka regresó a la posada en cuanto Ardilla terminó de devolverle su identidad. El pequeño espejo del cuarto de baño le regresó un rostro cansado y preocupado, la cicatriz cubierta por la tira de tela que usaran tanto él como Neji los días anteriores le hizo recordar a Kotetsu. Él e Izumo, junto con Anko y la novia de turno de Izumo solían reunirse cuando tenían la fortuna de que sus horas libres coincidieran, aunque Anko y en ocasiones Kotetsu, solían allanar su departamento cuando se les pegaba la gana. Sonrió para sí, el grupito lo fastidiaría durante un buen rato cuando terminara la misión.

Acomodó su escaso equipaje en la cajonera y guardó con mucho cuidado los pergaminos que contenían sus armas y uniformes.

Se recostó por un rato en la cama sintiéndose extraño; estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Lobo, por muy irritante que fuera, sentía su ausencia como una carencia física. Rozó con los dedos el arete que, casi al instante, le devolvió un sentido de seguridad y sonrió para sí, era la primera misión en que iba a hacer espionaje, una mezcla de emoción y aprensión se anudó en su estómago. Se levantó de un salto y se palmeó las mejillas.

–Bien Iruka, arriba.

Oroshi llegó un poco antes de la hora acordada en su busca, lo encontró trepado en el techo que servía de toldo a la entrada de la posada pintando los tablones. Iruka lo miró y bajó por la escalera hasta encontrarlo de frente.

–Oroshi-san, no creí que ya fuera la hora de nuestra cita –dijo limpiándose el sudor con la manga de la camisa.

–No lo es aún, pero tuve otras cosas que hacer en la aldea y decidí pasar a invitarte a comer.

–Creo que mi estómago está de acuerdo –dijo Iruka sonriendo– guardaré la escalera, no tardo.

–Esperaré.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña taberna que tenía una excelente vista al lago. El mesero les acercó una carta y una botella de sake, ambos ordenaron su comida.

–Imagino que querrás preguntarme de qué va el trabajo.

–Lo apreciaría.

–Hago entrega de suministros médicos a los hospitales de Tori, aquí en la capital y en aldeas y pueblos cercanos.

–¿Es un vendedor, Oroshi-san?

–Más un intermediario. Tenía un ayudante, pero decidió retirarse por cierto... incidente. Conseguir personas que quieran laborar fuera de la aldea es difícil. Solamente los shinobi, pero sus servicios son caros –rió de su propio comentario.

–¿No le agradan los shinobi, Oroshi-san?

–¿Por qué no habrían de agradarme? –remontó los quevedos sobre el tabique nasal– son personas –encogió los hombros– pero son muy pocos los que quieran trabajar en el sector médico. Yo mismo soy médico.

–Una noble profesión.

Hideo no contestó, se retiró los lentes y vació de un trago la pequeña taza de sake. Iruka lo observó y vio pasar sobre su rostro un fugaz gesto de pesadumbre. Le habían dicho que el alma de las personas era visible a través de los ojos y que aquellos que utilizaban espejuelos solían esconderse tras ellos ayudados por esa desviación extraña que les otorgan los cristales a los humores oculares, sin embargo Oroshi había bajado la guardia, permitiendo que el leve destello de su interior brillara por un instante en sus cansados ojos. "Ve con cuidado, Iruka" se recordó a sí mismo. El hombre definitivamente estaba involucrado, el grado era la variable a llenar.

*****************

Viento helado agitaba sus ropajes y ululaba amenazador sacudiendo las frondas de los árboles. Temari y Kankuro avanzaban a paso veloz siguiendo a Gato y Ardilla que parecía que tenían alas en los pies y eran incapaces de deducir si la urgencia se debía a la onda fría o a alguna prisa en especial por llegar quién sabe a dónde.

Gato hizo señal de alto y señaló a su izquierda, volvieron el rostro en esa dirección. Una cabaña se erigía sobre la montaña, casi totalmente rodeada de árboles. Desde esa altura podían distinguir la superficie del lago y el laberíntico diseño de la aldea principal, así como varias residencias privadas que estaban esparcidas al azar fuera del gran complejo central.

Entraron a la cabaña. Troncos cuidadosamente colocados ardían en una chimenea que calentaba el lugar dándoles una sensación de bienestar.

–He venido varias veces a Tori no Kuni y jamás creí que alguien viviera en esta zona –dijo Kankuro, acercándose casi por instinto a la chimenea.

–Nadie lo hace, es por eso que estamos aquí –comentó Ardilla cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Aunque jamás habíamos venido en esta temporada –agregó Temari imitando a su hermano.

–Este será su cuartel de operaciones –les dijo Gato echándole un vistazo al trabajo final de Ardilla– buen trabajo de plomería, Ardilla –agregó tras asomarse al cuarto de baño.

–Diría que fue un placer, pero mentiría –respondió Ardilla dejándose caer en un cojín– disculpen la falta de comodidades, pero es todo lo que pude hacer.

–La ubicación también es perfecta.

–Mm… ¿qué quieres, Gato? –preguntó Ardilla con sospecha.

–Nada, ¿no puedo elogiar tu trabajo?

–Tch, si tú lo dices.

–Tenemos ninken asignados a 2 rastreos: armas y suministros –comenzó Gato.

–¿No sería más fácil simplemente un ataque sorpresa? –preguntó Kankuro, interrumpiéndolo.

–¡Kankuro! ¿Acaso eres idiota?

–¡Vamos, ustedes son ANBU y nosotros jounin, no veo por qué no! –protestó.

Gato y Ardilla intercambiaron miradas sin saber si intervenir o no. Temarí había enrojecido y miraba amenazante a su hermano, conteniéndose apenas -por un par de segundos-, al siguiente estaba acomodándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago, ambos hicieron un gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo que Kankuro.

–Me disculpo por la idiotez de mi hermano, explícale por favor, Gato-san –Gato asintió.

–Una misión de este tipo requiere planeación, Kankuro-san, estamos protegiendo la reputación de un país neutral. Necesitamos descubrir si trabajan aislados o si hay naciones ninja que estén involucradas directamente, así como sus motivos. Cierto, sería más fácil la aniquilación, pero eso no garantiza que el asunto termine ahí o que Tori no Kuni no se vea involucrada en el inicio de una guerra. El objetivo final es la eliminación de la amenaza –explicó Gato con mucha paciencia.

–¿Ves? Deberías aprender a controlar la testosterona –gruñó Temari.

–Pero eso es tan lento...

–Lo es, aun así hemos hecho avances significativos. Su ayuda llega en buen momento. Como sabrán, los ninken hacen muchas cosas, pero tienen sus limitaciones, el apoyo humano es importante. No dudo de ustedes ni de sus capacidades, aunque desconozco su alcance, así que decidan quién se encargará de armas y quién de suministros. Los ninken llegarán aquí en un par de horas, tienen tiempo para decidir y coordinarse con ellos.

–Esta ubicación cubre dos puntos estratégicos, hacia el norte se encuentra Tori y hacia el sureste el complejo donde se confirmó la presencia de los registros de chakra de los shinobi de Kumo –explicó Ardilla– les será fácil desplazarse y detectar cualquier actividad sospechosa.

–Esta cabaña es... grande –dijo Temari mirando alrededor.

–Es posible que nos reunamos con ustedes –dijo Gato sonriendo– Lobo consideró necesario contar con un lugar donde el equipo médico se haga cargo, así que además hay una instalación subterránea, vacía de todo por el momento.

–¿Equi-po médico? –preguntó Temari.

Gato asintió en silencio. Por la mañana, un poco antes de que sus compañeros se reunieran con ellos, Lobo había sostenido con él una larga plática y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión; Idéntica a la que el ágil cerebro de Temari alcanzó a ver en su silenciosa respuesta. Kankuro los miró sin entender un ápice.

–Oh –musitó, pálida.

–La cabaña está bien equipada y la despensa llena, los mensajeros de Verraco estarán a su disposición para mantener el contacto por si llegan a salirse de la cobertura de los comunicadores. Cualquier arma o equipo que necesiten háganmelo saber –dijo Ardilla.

–Nos retiramos, Temari-san, Kankuro-san –dijo Gato, acercándose a Temari murmuró a su oído– todo estará bien.

Gato y Ardilla partieron, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

–Es una joven inteligente –dijo Ardilla– lo pescó al momento. Casi iguala a Shikamaru.

–Sí, lo es, buen candidato ANBU –comentó Gato– ojalá Shikamaru se ponga listo.

–Uh… no creo que sea buena idea. ¿Acaso quieres que Shikamaru termine como el pobre Shikaku? ¿Ya viste el genio que tiene Temari? ¿Qué, de qué te ríes?

*************

_**Eco No. 2**_

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían rebotando con un sonido atronador sobre el metal que cubría techo y paredes del complejo. Era un aguacero temprano, totalmente fuera de temporada y que estrujaba el corazón de Kakashi con la remembranza que traía consigo. La vida tendía a repetirse, pensó. Se encontraba agazapado sobre una rama alta, envuelto en la túnica del uniforme ANBU reglamentario, registrando la ruta que tomaran de regreso los centinelas de la zona del bosque.

A su lado se encontraba Gai, guardando un precario equilibrio. Se había reunido con él en cuanto terminó su asignación con Gato y entre ambos habían cubierto una zona mucho mayor, ubicando las trampas y estableciendo los accesos de la zona que había intercambiado con Neji.

La cortina de agua era sacudida por fuertes vientos que les pegaba las túnicas al cuerpo y les atería los músculos con la gélida advertencia de la proximidad del invierno. En esas latitudes la lluvia era más común que la nieve, aunque ello no le proporcionaba más tranquilidad a Kakashi. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar la mente de la bruma de recuerdos.

_Parte de la puerta del complejo aún colgaba de sus goznes, la otra estaba destrozada por alguna especie de jutsu de fuego. El sonido de sus pasos fuer enviado hacia la nada por el__ ruido de la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la zona desde hora temprana. El grupo avanzó a través de pasillos que de tramo en tramo se encontraban diseminados con cuerpos caídos, la sangre tornaba resbaladizo el suelo y mantener el equilibrio se estaba convirtiendo en una hazaña. Puertas a derecha e izquierda eran abiertas con certeros golpes y el grupo iba disminuyendo ya que algunos de sus miembros se quedaban atrás para atender a los prisioneros, en su mayoría shinobi._

_Konoha había enviado un segundo par de equipos jounin para proteger al grupo de medi-nin que había sido solicitado y dos equipos ANBU, asignados para controlar una situación que ya se había salido de control. Las órdenes eran recuperar los dos shinobi de Konoha utilizados como cebo y finalizar la misión con la aniquilación y limpieza. Lobo encabezaba uno de los equipos ANBU._

_Lobo entró, seguido por Cuervo y Serpiente y se quedaron paralizados por un instante. La escena sacudió su razón y sus emociones con la fuerza de un terremoto. Dos grandes cortes en la espalda de Hayate eran contenidos por unas pinzas que mantenían abiertos los bordes, mientras largos tubos bombeaban oxígeno desde unos tanques, directo a sus pulmones, elevando de manera apenas perceptible el pecho del hombre; no había otro movimiento que indicara que siguiera vivo. Un sonido trabajoso salía expelido por labios carentes de color. _

_Cuervo gritó rápidas órdenes por el equipo de comunicación llamando a alguno de los medi-nin en tanto que Serpiente se acercó a Hayate para verificar su condición. El rostro pálido y la ausencia de sangre le alarmaron._

–_Está muy lastimado, pero sigue vivo _–_comentó Serpiente en cuanto entró la medi-nin, seguida de una jovencita en entrenamiento._

–_Averigua dónde está Rin_ _–urgió Lobo dirigiéndose a Serpiente._

–_Lo estoy intentando –respondió, las manos posadas sobre las sienes de Hayate._

_La ayudante verificó la intravenosa que surtía de supresores del dolor a Hayate, en tanto que la medi-nin separó las pinzas con cuidado y comenzó a soldar los huesos con su chakra. Serpiente movió la cabeza, irritado._

–_¿__Puedes retirar la droga por un momento, Lina? no puedo ver las imágenes –la jovencita abrió mucho los ojos._

–_El dolor podría matarlo –protestó ella._

–_Mantenlo estable –ordenó Serpiente, ella lo miró reprobadora pero asintió, aunque desconocía su identidad, era evidente que él era un especialista mental, podía controlar o aumentar el dolor de otros a voluntad._

_Lobo__ dominó el impulso de continuar sin su equipo en la búsqueda de su ex-compañera. Incluso con el Sharingan y su velocidad, buscar en todos lados al azar era inadecuado._

–_Ala norte –dijo Serpiente, activando el comunicador– a doscientos metros de tu posición, Gato._

_Apenas pronunciadas las palabras, el equipo se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado. Una cacofonía de órdenes gritadas se escuchaba en sus comunicadores._

–_¡La tengo, médico! –la voz de Gato tronó en los auriculares._

–_Encontramos a Cobra –se escuchó la voz de Liebre__– ¡Maldición!_

–_Gallo y Ardilla están en la persecución__, capitán –informó Cuervo, emparejando a Lobo– ¡Malditos! Intervinieron la frecuencia._

_A pesar de la experiencia, a pesar de la preparación y la incontables escenas parecidas que había visto en su vida desde temprana edad, algo se rompió en el interior de Lobo al entrar al cuarto donde yacía Rin, muerta, prácticamente destajada._

_Cuando la conciencia lo alcanzó, gruesas tablas de madera se enroscaban sobre su cuerpo conteniéndolo, volvió la vista hacia Tenz__ô__ que mantenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la tierra; sintió la tensión en sus brazos extendidos y vio a Shikaku concentrado en la misma posición que él; Gai lo tenía sujetado de la garganta con un brazo, mientras que, con la palma de la otra mano mantenía cubierto su Sharingan. Ibiki le hablaba en un idioma que le parecía incomprensible. Lo último que recordaba eran los pasadizos de la instalación subterránea, su vista periférica le mostraba la oscuridad del bosque._

_Máscaras rotas y ceños preocupados lo devolvieron finalmente a la realidad y casi al momento su cuerpo se rindió._

–_Maldición, casi no lo alcanzo –suspiró Inoichi apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol, a espaldas de Lobo– un poco más y... ¡es un maldito necio! –exclamó frustrado. _

–_Lo hiciste regresar, es lo que cuenta –dijo Ibiki poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

–_Tch, este idiota –dijo Ardilla levantando en brazos a Lobo– oi Yamanaka... con eso de que le rascaste el cerebro ¿no quedará más loco?_

–_Serpiente sabe su trabajo –replicó Aoba._

–_Y tan lo sabe que es el único que no perdió la máscara –afirmó Gai un tanto avergonzado._

La presión de una mano grande y fuerte sobre su hombro lo regresó al presente. La tranquila presencia de Gai lo hizo sonreír con tristeza.

–Al final no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Óbito –murmuró.

–Esa clase de mierda pasa Kakashi, no fue tu culpa –replicó Gai.

* * *

Nota informativa sobre la misión del pasado:

Equipo Lobo original: Lobo (Hatake Kakashi), Gato (Tenzô/Yamato), Ardilla (Shiranui Genma) y Gallo (Maito Gai).

Otros ANBU: Serpiente (Yamanaka Inoichi), Cuervo (Yamashiro Aoba), Liebre (Morino Ibiki), Cobra (original), Ciervo (Nara Shikaku)

En mi mundo ANBU, Serpiente, Liebre y Ciervo han sido reemplazados por personas más jóvenes en el caso de Serpiente y Ciervo, y para cubrir la plaza de T&I en el caso de Ibiki.

Con excepción de Gato, el actual ANBU Kitsune, todos están retirados.


	11. Y en los túneles

**Capítulo 11: Y en los túneles...**

"_Cuando no son conocidas las elecciones absolutas (infalibles), la inteligencia corre sus riesgos con los datos limitados que posee en una arena donde los errores no sólo son posibles, sino necesarios."  
Dune: Casa Capitular. Frank Herbert_

Hablando en términos de extensión Tori no Kuni era pequeño, la aldea más grande era la capital del país, el resto de las poblaciones salpicaban la geografía como brotes de mala madre, alejados del centro neurálgico de la nación y como dispuestos al azar.

La Aldea del Halcón se localizaba al norte de la capital del país, casi a medio camino entre Tori y Tsuchi; consistía en un pequeño núcleo de casas alineadas en perfecto orden alrededor de una plazuela central. Al igual que en la capital, muchas de las construcciones se encontraban sobre canales de agua que lo atravesaban de lado a lado. La zona comercial se extendía tocando los bordes del lugar.

Temari agradecía la protección que el uniforme recibido le proporcionaba ya que la temperatura había disminuido varios grados apenas abandonaron la capital. Siguió a Shiba hasta la parte más recóndita de la zona. Un hombre alto y fornido, con la parte inferior del rostro cubierta con un pañuelo la miró torvamente, interponiéndose entre ellos y la callejuela.

–¿Ese ninken es tuyo? –preguntó con voz rasposa.

–¿Está probihido su acceso a esta zona?

–Ten cuidado bonita, los ninken son artículos de lujo y este es uno de Konoha.

–¿Quién lo habría pensado? Lo encontré vagando en el camino y pareció tomarme afecto.

–Ya que no clamas su propiedad te diré qué, déjame al animal y no haré preguntas.

–¿De veras? Que yo sepa no se impide el paso a clientes potenciales –replicó Temari esforzándose en mantener la calma.

–Las reglas cambian –contestó el hombre encogiendo los hombros– y este es mi reino.

–¿Y no harías una excepción por mí? –preguntó coqueta.

"Si ese humano tuviera un poco más de cerebro se daría cuenta de con quién está hablando" pensó Shiba asomando el colmillo en una sonrisa que para el hombre pasó desapercibida. El hombre era tan sólo un bravucón, ya que de ser un comerciante regular de la zona, sabría que los ninken eran una invocación, no un equipamiento más y que la joven que tenía ante él era una kunoichi élite entrenada en el arte de la seducción y el asesinato discreto. Punto y aparte, Shiba no lo había visto a lo largo de sus incursiones en el mercado negro de la aldea, su autoproclamada corona era tan sólo un farol.

Repuestos adecuados de armamento y pergaminos eran una necesidad vital para shinobis alejados de sus propias aldeas ninja, ya fueran viajeros o mercenarios. Los únicos motivos probables para que se encontraran alejados de sus lugares de origen, era que fueran nukenin o mercenarios provenientes de aldeas pequeñas que no fabricaban sus propios pertrechos. Estudiando los diseños de las etiquetas explosivas y otros artefactos que formaban parte de las diversas trampas colocadas en el perímetro del complejo, Shiba y Guruko habían localizado su procedencia, lo que los había llevado hasta Taka no Sato.

El apoyo humano que mencionara Gato en su breve conversación con Temari y Kankuro se refería a la compra de ese armamento para un examen minucioso de sus características y posibles usos.

Shiba se permitió un fugaz sentimiento de piedad hacia el omiso personaje que había tenido la mala suerte de interponerse en el camino de una kunoichi.

***************

Tras llegar a un acuerdo respecto a sus honorarios, Oroshi le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que serían sus deberes, básicamente consistían en mantener el inventario, ayudar en el reparto y ordenar el almacén. Iruka comenzaría su trabajo formal a la mañana siguiente.

Habían acordado reunirse en la aldea de la Garza, localizada a un par de horas de la capital. Por lo que Iruka había podido deducir, el almacén de cualesquiera que fuesen los suministros médicos que solía distribuir su nuevo jefe, tenía como sede ese lugar. En cuanto regresó a la posada revisó un mapa; era evidente que la aldea estaba en un punto estratégico que permitía el acceso más rápido a la mayor parte de las poblaciones que rodeaban la capital. Una hábil ubicación para un negocio, independientemente del ramo.

Se dirigió al pequeño comedor de la posada, donde los huéspedes habituales ocupaban las diez escasas mesas disponibles. En cuanto la dueña lo vio, le sirvió su comida.

Levantó la vista de su cena para descubrir a Genma, que junto con Kôsen, habían entrado al comedor, echó un vistazo alrededor y percibió la presencia de Ōkamimaru. Genma siguió su mirada y sonrió para sí, era evidente que Lobo le había encomendado la protección de Iruka, algo predecible en alguien que no gustaba de dejar cabos sueltos.

–Genma –musitó, sin poder evitar hacer la relación automáticamente.

–Parece que las demás mesas están ocupadas, ¿le importaría compartir la suya con nosotros? –preguntó Genma con amabilidad.

–No tengo inconveniente –respondió Iruka amable, evitando mirar demasiado a ambos. Se sentaron, señalando casi al instante a la ayudante de la dueña para que les llevara los alimentos.

–¿Tiene mucho tiempo por aquí er...? –comenzó Genma.

–Umino Iruka, del País de la Ola, un par de días, en busca de trabajo –completó Iruka siguiendo la farsa– ¿y ustedes?

–Shiranui Genma y Kuroi Mujaki –respondió Genma– chūnin de Konoha, venimos sólo de paso.

–¡Ah, shinobi!

Ambos exhibieron enormes sonrisas y asintieron enérgicamente ante la exclamación de Iruka. Compartieron una agradable cena hablando de cosas triviales y datos de sus respectivas aldeas y finalmente se retiraron a sus habitaciones despidiéndose de manera visible.

Una hora después se reunieron en la habitación de Iruka, que les dijo que el lugar era seguro. No obstante, Kôsen volvió a realizar un rápido escaneo y asintió, los tres se sentaron en el tatami, Genma sacó una botella de sake y se la pasó a Iruka.

–¿Órdenes de Lobo? –preguntó Iruka esperando sus instrucciones.

–No. Está al corriente de tu avance –respondió Genma– en todo caso, si decide darte órdenes lo hará por el comunicador, o te encontrará personalmente –añadió tras pensarlo brevemente.

–¿Alguna observación adicional, Umino-san? –preguntó Kôsen.

–Creo que no está tan implicado como habríamos podido suponer –respondió Iruka– el lugar de trabajo está a dos horas de aquí.

–Tch, Iruka quita esa cara, ¿quieres? –dijo Genma, dando un trago a la botella y regresándosela a Iruka.

–Mis disculpas, es inevitable –se excusó. Genma tenía razón, lo había estado mirando con una mezcla de estupor y preocupación.

–Ōkamimaru identificó su olor como uno de los que participaron en el secuestro de los de Kumo –intervino Kôsen.

–Sí, la nota de Pakkun lo explicaba –murmuró desalentado– él es una persona agradable –agregó– hasta ahora los deberes que me ha asignado caen dentro de lo regular por el giro de su negocio.

–El tiempo lo dirá –Genma encogió los hombros–. No ha habido más incidentes, por lo que podemos asumir que si van a reclutar más personal, solamente tienen estas dos opciones –se señaló a sí mismo y a Kôsen.

Iruka asintió, tratando de seguir el tono ligero de Genma. La vida shinobi implicaba riesgos, todos lo sabían, lo que él no había esperado era que alguien cercano, al menos lateralmente, se viera involucrado. Anko podría estar muy loca, pero realmente amaba a Genma, era feliz, si algo le llegara a suceder... Advirtió la mirada de Kôsen fija en él y le sonrió amable, el joven pareció alegrarse del gesto y correspondió la sonrisa.

Como profesor, Iruka sabía que era un error común de los seres humanos creer que sus críos eran frágiles. A lo largo de los 62 años desde la fundación de Konoha y el establecimiento de la Academia ninja, habían surgido verdaderos prodigios entre sus filas. Pequeños niños que terminaban la preparación básica cuando los otros de su edad apenas ingresaban a la Academia; los famosos Sannin y Kakashi le venían a la mente, Asuma y Gai no se quedaban atrás, todos ellos se habían convertido en armas mortales muy rápido en su vida, el último gran genio había sido Itachi. Pero al ver a Kôsen, ANBU a los 15, se preguntaba cuántos prodigios más estarían ocultos entre las filas de Raíz.

–¿Hay alguna razón para que hiciéramos contacto de manera visible? –preguntó Iruka por fin, rechazando la botella con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Previsión de Lobo –respondió Genma en forma críptica– de hecho me dijo que preguntarías eso. Lo consideró necesario –encogió los hombros desdeñando el asunto– vamos sensei, también quería disfrutar un trago contigo –le guiñó un ojo.

*************

Kankuro movió la cabeza, se sentía fuera de lugar junto a un ninken; según sus propias deducciones, el perro era más que suficiente para realizar la labor que tenían asignada: los suministros. Bizuke posó su mirada en él y le señaló con la cabeza el largo listado que había extendido sobre la mesa.

–Sácame de una duda, Bizuke-san, ¿cómo le hacen para escribir? Es decir, ¡mira tus patas!

–Creo que es lo que menos debería preocuparte –respondió el ninken sin evitar sonreír, ese humano estaba loco si creía que él le revelaría los secretos de su raza.

–¿Me vas a dejar con la curiosidad?

–Sí.

–Anda pues, egoísta –refunfuñó Kankuro, extendiendo un mapa a un lado del pergamino.

Se había sentido relegado por no tener misión de campo. Él era alguien que necesitaba acción física más que intelectual; después de Gaara, Temari era quien hacía el tipo de labores que incluían clasificación y análisis de información. Estaba perdido, sin darse cuenta había confiado en la extraordinaria inteligencia de su hermano menor y la agudeza de su hermana mayor.

–No entiendo ni jota –dijo después de un rato– son demasiadas letras...

–Es sencillo, sólo hay que marcar en el mapa las rutas de los suministros y clasificarlos por frecuencia de entrega. Separar las sustancias químicas e incluirlas en ese otro listado –señaló con una pata.

–Pero eso es algo que tú puedes hacer, por lo demás mucho mejor que yo.

–También puedes hacerlo, cachorro –dijo Bizuke.

–Tch... cachorro... creo que ahora entiendo al pobre Gaara, papeleo... –murmuró Kankuro mirando con desamparo la cantidad de información– ¿Cómo saben que esto es correcto?, es decir, no han pasado tanto tiempo siguiendo esas pistas –dijo por fin.

Bisuke lo miró ponderándolo. El joven era más de lo que aparentaba. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de verlo haciendo que se removiera nervioso, finalmente, con lo que sería el equivalente a un suspiro de resignación abrió el hocico.

–Es correcto. En cualquier otra circunstancia te mordería un ojo. Pero estás trabajando con el jefe, así que te explicaré. Primero observamos el complejo, rastreamos los diversos olores, clasificamos y dividimos los posibles proveedores. Después la manada se reparte y verifica los negocios, se cuela en las instalaciones y roba... err confirma los registros. Por otro lado, también seguimos a corta distancia a los que hicieron entregas al complejo en las últimas setenta y dos horas, eso permite hacer una lista verificable.

–¿Estás bromeando, no?

–¿Parece que bromeo?

–Ya decía yo que un ninken no podía tener tan buena ortografía –murmuró ceñudo– pero como sea, sigo pensando que no sirvo para este trabajo –señaló su sien derecha– aunque me da cargo de conciencia después de todo lo que trabajaron.

Bizuke lo miró ponderándolo. El fuerte físico del joven apuntaba a alguien que se concentraba más en la fuerza física. No era gordo, sino macizo y fuerte, los enormes rollos de invocación de sus marionetas eran pesados, era necesario un cuerpo de esas características.

–Sólo eres perezoso, cachorro.

–Deja de decirme cachorro –rezongó, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo de discutir con un perro.

–Te subestimas.

–Temari dice que el idiota de la familia soy yo –afirmó encogiendo los hombros– debe tener razón.

–Esas palabras son una muestra común de afecto entre los humanos –dijo Bisuke.

–¿Afecto? ¿No has oído eso que dicen que de tanto que te repiten que eres idiota terminas por serlo?

–Lobo no me invocó para elevar tu autoestima –gruñó Bizuke, achicando los ojos.

–Mi autoestima no necesita elevarse, tú... perro.

–No dije que no lo haría –protestó Bizuke viéndolo con malicia, podría sentirse ofendido mínimamente por que no lo llamara por su nombre, pero el genérico no estaba mal, después de todo era un perro– tal vez no lo has advertido, pero se requiere una gran agilidad mental para ser un maestro titiritero. El control de marionetas no se basa en fuerza física o el movimiento de las manos, requiere reflejos mentales para determinar qué va a hacer tu marioneta.

Kankuro lo miró boquiabierto, era algo en lo que jamás había pensado.

–Mira tus manos, son grandes y curtidas. Has cultivado tu fuerza y físico para contrarrestar la debilidad de los grandes maestros marionetistas: la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Un idiota sería incapaz de hacerlo –dijo Bizuke sin darle importancia.

–¡Soy genial! –exclamó Kankuro sintiéndose feliz, abrazó al ninken con fuerza y le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

–Creo que comienzo a reconsiderar mi opinión.

*******************

Había avanzado la noche cuando por fin se reunió todo el grupo, excepto Iruka, en el improvisado cuartel. El frío seguía azotando la zona con implacable tenacidad, aunque el interior era agradable ya que el servicio de la mansión había colocado prácticas estufas de hierro para calentar las habitaciones.

–¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión? –preguntó Gato.

La voz de Lobo le respondió desde el cuarto de baño. Tanto él como Gallo habían llegado, aún mojados de su exposición al aguacero de las montañas, directo a tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropas.

–Tan sólo acercamientos. En esas instalaciones se está llevando a cabo una investigación de tipo médico, de ahí los servicios de Oroshi. Lo que no encaja es la presencia de su chakra.

–Quizá estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados –aventuró Ardilla– Iruka piensa que es un buen hombre.

–Y rara vez se equivoca al juzgar a la gente –afirmó Gallo, repatingado en el sofá a un lado de Neji, ambos bebiendo té.

–Entonces, ¿por qué le tiene tanta manía al capitán? –preguntó Kôsen intrigado, él no lo conocía como los demás. La risa de Lobo y el encogimiento colectivo de hombros no contestaron su pregunta.

–Buen punto, Verraco –dijo Gato– supongo que eso seguirá siendo un misterio –le guiñó un ojo.

–Como su amistad con Mizuki –comenzó Ardilla– aunque eso le pasó por confiado –Gato lo miró con reproche, había querido terminar la conversación ahí, Ardilla alzó los hombros como disculpa.

–Él cree en la bondad de las personas –afirmó Neji ante el azoro de Gallo que lo miró alzando mucho las cejas– y por lo general las personas tratan de alcanzar las expectativas que se tienen de ellos. Mizuki fue una excepción.

–Hey que esto ya parece el molino de Konoha, ¿qué pensarán nuestros compañeros de Suna? –dijo Lobo saliendo del cuarto de baño, se escuchó un suspiro generalizado de alivio, había tenido algo de consideración para la presencia de Temari, pues al menos vestía un pantalón– vuelvan a la misión, gente, activen los comunicadores, Iruka tiene que escuchar la información también. Temari-san...

–Se abastecen de pergaminos, etiquetas y kunai en Taka, realicé la compra de kits para análisis, aunque en general se apegan al estándar al que estamos acostumbrados, excepto los shuriken, que son de fabricación local.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó Lobo, advirtiendo la ligera vacilación en el tono de voz de ella.

–Un hombre quiso adueñarse de Shiba, por supuesto no se lo permití –respondió Temari– su presencia despertó sospechas, un genjutsu de olvido arregló el asunto.

–Buen trabajo. ¿Kankuro-san?

–¡Sí, Lobo-sama! Hay dos aldeas que mantienen registros de sustancias químicas, la de la Garza con un proveedor y la del Gorrión con dos. Aunque Bizuke insiste que hay una que no aparece registrada, posiblemente un tipo de veneno –revisó las notas– Bisuke se retiró a seguir la búsqueda de esa pista, la muestra recogida es insuficiente para su nariz. El abastecimiento de alimentos se realiza desde varias aldeas, incluyendo esta capital. En el negocio de Oroshi Hideo no se encontraron registros de entregas al complejo. De ahí podría provenir la sustancia faltante, aunque Akino no la haya detectado en el registro que hizo hoy en el almacén.

–¿Escuchaste Iruka?

–Recibido –confirmó la voz en los auriculares.

–Ardilla te proporcionará papeletas detectoras de venenos.

–Entendido.

–Shizune es perfectamente capaz de descifrar los componentes –dijo Lobo– le haremos llegar el listado –casi al momento Kankuro le entregó los mapas y el legajo de informes que habían recopilado él y Bizuke.

–Temari-san y yo nos encargaremos de la prueba de armas –dijo Gallo viendo la expresión de Ardilla, siendo el maestro de armas él era el responsable, pero su papel de cebo lo impediría.

–Bien, se han establecido las rutinas de vigilancia y las postas de guardia –comenzó Lobo– por supuesto, habrá que darles seguimiento. Tenemos confirmados cuarenta y cinco shinobis en diferentes grados de desgaste de chakra, lo que apunta a algún tipo de estudio enfocado al chakra. No podemos descartar otros experimentos, ya que Yang confirmó la presencia de una especie de tanques contenedores donde están almacenadas ocho personas, aparentemente vivas. Las trampas están colocadas de manera bastante organizada y en comparación al mapeo inicial no han variado, es posible que tengan que remplazar las explosivas por las lluvias. Hay telarañas de hilos de chakra en los bosques circundantes, parece más un sistema de alarma que una verdadera trampa, algo que tendrá que ser confirmado. Hemos señalado todo en el mapa –finalizó– te haremos llegar una copia Iruka.

**************

–Me considero una persona paciente –afirmó Susuki mirándolo a los ojos– pero he recibido órdenes de Toki-sama y francamente tú no me estás facilitando mi trabajo.

–Pero Saito-san –protestó– me falta gente para cubrir todos los...

–Recuerda que soy un samurai –lo interrumpió–. Sé perfectamente bien que tu gente puede cubrir tus actividades. Si hubieras asistido a la reunión diplomática de ayer, sería otra cuestión –añadió en un segundo pensamiento.

Kenshi le agradaba. No comprendía el motivo de las órdenes de su ama pero estaba supeditado a obedecerlas. Y la orden de ese día había sido contundente: impedirle la salida. Así que Susuki se apostó en un lugar estratégico y en cuanto lo identificó se le plantó enfrente, el resto del grupo salió como de costumbre en cuanto Lobo les hiciera señal de que todo estaba bien.

–Tch... esa mujer.

–Que es mi ama, solicitó tu presencia, remarcando que no _quería la de un suplente_. ¿Tengo que recordarte que también es tu patrona? Y no me mires así, yo no te delaté.

–Uh... eso fue golpe bajo –rezongó Lobo, pero regresó a la habitación a cambiarse la ropa, con Susuki pisándole los talones– ¿ni siquiera un poquito de privacidad?

–El pudor no es algo que pareciera afectarte.

–Mmm, ¿entonces debería cambiar eso?

–Escucha, son mis órdenes, ayúdame ¿quieres?

Lobo aceptó su derrota con elegancia. Movió la cabeza, el samurai sabía jugar sus cartas. Se decidió en contra de hacerle una jugarreta para escaparse. No por nada era un guerrero; dentro de la expresión tan común detectó el código de honor que mantenía la precaria confianza entre ninja y samurai. Suzuki les había brindado su apoyo en muchas cosas, era momento de retribuirle.

–Gallo, cubre mi zona –ordenó. La voz acusó el recibo al momento.

Susuki sentía cierta simpatía hacia el trabajo ninja. A pesar de los prejuicios que compartían la mayoría de los samuráis, él tenía una opinión diferente ya que era bastante realista: comprendía que para un shinobi el estricto código de honor samurai podría pasar por hipocresía o lamentables excusas para evadirse de hacer el trabajo sucio, algo que él mismo había llegado a pensar. Y Kenshi le inspiraba respeto. La devoción que sus hombres le profesaban era algo que él había visto pocas veces, podría atribuirlo al gran carisma que poseía, pero sabía que era por otras causas. A pesar de su apariencia delicada, el aura de peligro latente que lo rodeaba era alerta suficiente para saber que tenía que manejarlo con inteligencia y no perderlo de vista.

Lobo había protestado a manera de broma ante Tsunade por tener que funcionar con doble personalidad, sin embargo, era algo que se había convertido en realidad. La presencia de Toki había resultado una manera efectiva de devolverle su persona regular, sonrió pensando que tal vez ella había considerado eso desde un principio al proponerlo para la misión.

Susuki lo acompañó hasta los aposentos de Toki y cerró la puerta, permaneciendo de guardia. Sonrió al verla sentada tras un pequeño escritorio estampando su sello en un rimero de papeles. Se acercó a ella y se quedó en posición de firmes, aguardando que terminara.

–¿Hay algún motivo para que recortes mi correa? –preguntó en cuanto Toki alzó la vista.

–¿Debería de haberlo?

–Entonces reconoces que lo estás haciendo –dijo fingiéndose ofendido.

–¿Desde cuándo eso resulta contigo?

–Uh... creo que aprendiste demasiado bien –rió con suavidad.

Risa cristalina llenó la habitación. Toki se veía realmente hermosa cuando reía abiertamente, no era una visión común y él se sintió feliz de compartir ese momento.

–Siéntate –señaló la silla.

–Susuki insistió en que tenía que venir en persona. Me pescaste, supongo.

–Cualquier excusa que me des es irrelevante.

–No planeaba hacerlo –respondió encogiendo los hombros.

–Lo sé, es parte de tu misión. Sé que no dispones de apoyo adicional, y es posible que estén sobrecargados de actividades.

–Te escucho.

–Por como se están desarrollando las cosas, debo suponer que pronto establecerán su cuartel fuera de la mansión. Es comprensible. Sin embargo, la fachada que se acordó con tu Hokage, se verá seriamente afectada. Supongo que ya habrás considerado un plan.

–Estableceremos turnos para que siempre se encuentre uno o dos en la mansión y cubra las ausencias de los demás.

–Mi padre construyó una red de túneles para estar en contacto con la gente.

–Lo recuerdo.

–Recorre prácticamente toda la capital, e incluso llega a las aldeas más cercanas. Las entradas están conectadas a la mansión.

–Y tu _deseo_ es...

–Lo que te propongo es que la utilices para la comunicación entre la mansión y su nuevo cuartel. Eso evitará comprometer su fachada, mi credibilidad y facilitar el traslado.

–Desde luego eso requerirá que se verifique la estabilidad y seguridad de la red –infirió Lobo.

–En efecto.

–Debo admitir que eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Entonces mi presencia aquí se debe a que quieres que _sea yo_ quien realice esa inspección.

Toki asintió, deseando en silencio que no la interrogara, sabía que no duraría mucho en encontrar el fondo de todo si seguía atando cabos. Lo miró con cariño, agradecida de que al menos eso no tenía que fingirlo.

–Como sabrás, están conectados a la mansión, aunque se mantienen guardias armados... –se interrumpió– me vendría muy bien estar en contacto con mi gente... y contigo.

–¿Me estás coqueteando? –le preguntó sonriendo.

–¿Lo tengo prohibido?

–En absoluto.

*****************

Lobo le ordenó a Temari que hiciera pareja con el cebo para cubrir la ausencia de Mujaki, que 'había sido asignado a otras actividades'. Sin hacer preguntas la joven aceptó y abandonó la cabaña dirigiéndose sigilosa a la posada para encontrarse con Genma, que había dejado abierta la ventana de la habitación para permitirle la entrada.

–Shiranui-san –saludó Temari– volvemos a encontrarnos.

–A tiempo para mantener la mentira –respondió Genma sonriéndole– ¿familiarizada con bunshin o henge? Lo que más te acomode –dijo él– pero comprenderás que tendré que verificar la precisión, el contacto con Mujaki no fue... precisamente largo.

Temari asintió, la interacción había sido muy poca y el joven tenía un aura oculta, algo evasivo que no lograba descifrar. Todos ellos lo tenían, al principio había creído que era un genjutsu, pero su técnica de disipación no funcionó, así que lo archivó en su interior para meditarlo más tarde si tenía la oportunidad.

Realizó el henge y Genma le hizo pocas observaciones, la joven era muy talentosa. Unos minutos después abandonaron la posada adoptando la característica conducta de los días anteriores.

–Podría solicitar refuerzos –murmuró Temari discreta, viendo el evidente cansancio en el rostro de su compañero.

–Lo agradezco pero –respondió en voz baja– el día de mañana recibiremos las órdenes de Toki-sama, ya no podremos disfrutar más de este hermoso lugar –agregó elevando un poco la voz, algunos lugareños sonrieron halagados.

–Entiendo.

–Alegra esa cara Mujaki-kun, pronto estaremos de vuelta en Konoha y podrás ver a tu novia.

– ¡Oich! Tengo que comprarle un souvenir... lo había olvidado –exclamó siguiéndole el juego. Se dirigieron hacia una tienda y se pusieron a examinar la mercancía.

Ella había comprendido en su respuesta que ya no había tiempo para pedir apoyo, al día siguiente los cebos serían expuestos a la vista del depredador. La sola idea de a lo que podrían arriesgarse, según las conclusiones expresadas por Lobo, envió un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de estar conciente de que eran shinobis experimentados que habían pasado por situaciones similares con anterioridad, no dejaba de sentir la aprensión que cualquier ser humano siente al ver amenazados a sus compañeros. Se recordó que, precisamente, eran _otros seres humanos_ quienes estaban adoptando el papel de verdugos.

Entendió que el plan había sido ideado para tener un margen de maniobra que les permitiera observar el modus operandi y seguirlos a distancia razonable sin delatarse. No era un panorama halagador, tenerlos ubicados era lo único que podían hacer y después acelerar el desenlace para evitar pérdidas.

El 'espectáculo' como le llamara alegremente Genma, duraba poco, circular un rato, tontear, comprar souvenirs y reafirmar la creencia generalizada de que eran simples ninja esperando órdenes. Tendrían libre buena parte del día. Se prometió a sí misma que daría lo mejor de sí para terminar el análisis de las armas.

*******************

Suzuki lo condujo a una de las tres entradas de la mansión que conducían al sistema de túneles y le entregó un encendedor.

–En las paredes hay antorchas, esto te ayudará –explicó al ver la mirada interrogante de Kenshi.

–Por lo que deduzco que ustedes ya han realizado la inspección. La pregunta es, Tenke-san ¿hay _algo_ que deba saber?

–Otra cosa aparte de que son órdenes...

–Entiendo. Bien, haré pruebas entonces –dijo Lobo descendiendo la escalinata.

Las antorchas se encontraban colocadas en nichos en la pared cada diez metros. No le veía el caso a encenderlas todas, en vez de eso, se retiró el lente que cubría y a la vez camuflaba su sharingan. A la velocidad normal que solía utilizar cuando nadie lo veía, avanzó en la oscuridad haciendo un rápido escaneo y tomando nota mental de la solidez y distribución de los túneles. Eran grandes y sólidos, las piedras estaban pegadas entre sí con argamasa de la rica tierra negra del país, dándoles el aspecto de catacumbas ante la palpitante luz de las ocasionales antorchas que encendía.

Utilizando su sentido de orientación, siguió una bifurcación que esperaba al menos se acercara a la cabaña. Si tenía que verificar la seguridad de los túneles para el uso de Toki, al menos comenzaría por alguno que lo conectara con el cuartel. Una nueva bifurcación se encontraba obstruida parcialmente por unas tablas que mostraban las huellas de la edad, miró hacia el túnel y vio que terminaba una docena de metros adelante.

–Gato, necesito tu ayuda.

–Dame tu ubicación –respondió la voz en el auricular.

–A quinientos metros al este del cuartel, aproximadamente a cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

–¿Repite?

–Mmm, podría usar un dotón y tal vez un katón para salir –pensó en voz alta.

–¡No, espera! Se podría dañar la instalación subterránea, ya te alcanzo.

–Pensaba salir hacia arriba, no me regañes –se quejó, escuchó las risas ahogadas del resto del equipo.

–Aguanta, quédate donde estás, ahora te saco.

Lobo desactivó el transmisor y se dedicó a pulverizar los apolillados tablones con precisos golpes de taijutsu en espera de que llegara Gato. La actividad física del entrenamiento diario era algo que echaba de menos estando lejos de Konoha, por supuesto, nadie lo veía durante esas sesiones, su campo de entrenamiento sólo era utilizado durante los exámenes chūnin.

–¿Qué rayos haces? –preguntó Gato mirándolo enojado, un segundo después desactivó su transmisor.

–¿Uh? ¿Aserrín? –encogió los hombros.

–¡Creí que habías tenido problemas y que estabas en fuga! –tronó– ¿qué demonios es esto?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿para qué quieres aserrín?

–Maa Tenzô –puso cara de conflicto– son demasiadas preguntas.

Gato abrió mucho los ojos, Lobo en modo Kakashi era algo raro de ver. Una multitud de expresiones de variado rango, pasando por sorpresa, duda, diversión y extrañeza cruzaron su rostro. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Finalmente lo miró y su aspecto polvoroso lo hizo soltar una carcajada poco característica de él. Lobo no dijo nada y cruzó los brazos en espera de que se calmara.

–Senpai, me metiste un susto de los mil diablos –dijo cuando recuperó el aliento.

–Calma mami, Toki me 'autorizó' a hacer uso de los túneles. Este estaba bloqueado y tú eres el experto, en lo que llegabas decidí sacar del camino esas tablitas –señaló con la cabeza el montón de madera pulverizada.

–Túneles, podría habernos dicho antes –pensó en voz alta– traes aserrín en la cara y el pelo –agregó– y en todas partes.

–Bueno, considerando que no sabe dónde ubicamos el cuartel, fue generoso de su parte darnos la opción. Deben haber parado la construcción de este por la dureza de la montaña –tocó con los nudillos la masa compacta–. ¿Por qué no ordenas 'tierra ábrete' y lo conectas a la instalación subterránea del cuartel?

–Muy gracioso, toma cubre tu sharingan –le tendió un pañuelo.

–Gracias –le sonrió, ajustando el pañuelo en su cabeza– creo que eres el único shinobi que usa uno, además de Asuma. También estás empolvado.

–Usé un doton para llegar hasta tu señal. Menos mal que ahora sí tragaste las semillas.

–¡¿Te diste cuenta?¡

–¿Acaso esperas un premio? –tocó la pared de la montaña– por favor debilita la roca con tu raikiri, a veinticinco grados ascendentes y usa un dotón, separaré la roca y apuntalaré. ¿Cómo anda tu chakra?

–Despreocúpate, usé taijutsu para jugar con las tablitas. Ah, y Tenzô...

–¿Sí senpai?

–Tú no necesitas pedirme nada por favor.


	12. La noche anterior

**Capítulo 12: La noche anterior.  
**

"_La valentía no es la ausencia de miedo, sino la capacidad de seguir adelante a pesar del miedo".  
Coehlo_

Sagi no Sato era un lugar encantador. Había sido erigida sobre un lago, las casas estaban hechas en madera y montadas sobre enormes bloques de roca sólida que se adentraban en las aguas. Las calles consistían en gruesos tablones que también reposaban sobre pilares. Jardines flotantes dedicados al cultivo de flores se veían rodeados por la amplia variedad de garzas que le daban nombre al lugar. Plumajes verdes, azules, pardos y blancos salpicaban el horizonte y ocasionalmente el cielo se cubría de atardeceres emplumados.

Iruka avanzó admirado del paisaje que lo rodeaba. El quieto sonido del movimiento del agua le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Se detuvo frente a un comercio a solicitar señas para llegar al lugar que le indicara Oroshi y tras obtenerlas se dirigió hacia allá. La belleza natural de la aldea le llenaba los ojos más de la cuenta retrasando sus pasos.

Muy a su pesar, alcanzó su destino a la hora convenida. El edificio era enorme y de dos plantas, el primer piso tenía una puerta normal a la izquierda y un portal a la derecha. Se dirigió a la entrada normal y llamó a la puerta. Oroshi lo recibió personalmente y lo condujo a las oficinas. Una joven atractiva trabajaba tras una mesa pequeña, estampando un sello sobre una pilada de correspondencia. Levantó la vista por encima de sus gafas.

–Así que este es el nuevo –dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Iruka se removió incómodo, no había considerado que tendría compañeros, tampoco había pensado que el lugar de Oroshi fuera tan grande.

–Ella es Lina –la presentó de manera informal– sígueme por favor, Iruka-san, te mostraré el lugar.

De camino a donde sería su lugar de trabajo, le fue indicando la ubicación de las instalaciones sanitarias, duchas de emergencia, sistema contra incendios y al final el almacén. Tres corredores, con anaqueles de piso a techo albergaban una gran cantidad de cajas meticulosamente etiquetadas y sin sellar, en tanto que frascos de diversos tamaños ocupaban los niveles inferiores; por lo que pudo observar, la mayoría de estos eran para uso de civiles. Las hileras intermedias contenían hierbas deshidratadas y otras en maceración, algunas de las cuales reconocía como de uso shinobi.

–Surtimos a consultorios, clínicas y hospitales de Tori no Kuni –explicó. Caminaba a un lado de Iruka con las manos cruzadas a la espalda–. La mayoría de nuestros clientes son civiles, aunque también tenemos especiales. Como te dije antes, necesito una persona que me ayude a controlar este almacén –hizo un ademán amplio con la mano– y a la vez que tenga la fortaleza para ayudarme en el reparto, que en ocasiones llega a ser pesado para alguien de mi edad.

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–En un par de días tendremos una entrega de las 'especiales', te sugiero te familiarices con la mercancía del nivel medio y Kami quiera que encuentres la manera y tiempo para organizar este lugar. Shiro decidió renunciar en mal momento –movió la cabeza– ¿qué se le hace?

Alcanzaron el final del almacén. Había un pequeño espacio separado por una puerta corrediza de cristal. Iruka pudo ver a través de ella un par de archiveros, un librero y un escritorio amplio. El lugar se veía limpio, al igual que el almacén.

–Esta será tu oficina. Un poco alejada, me temo. No te engañes por el tamaño de este negocio, en realidad no se necesita tanta gente para operarlo. Aparte de Lina, hay dos personas para la limpieza y dos jóvenes de la aldea que vienen a ayudar a cargar las carretas y a veces van a hacer entregas. Sagi es un lugar muy pacífico, así que no tenemos vigilancia fija, sin embargo hay un cliente que envía sus shinobi desde un día antes cuando requiere suministros, hacen de guardas y de escolta hasta que se hace la entrega.

–Entendido.

–¿Tienes alguna duda?

–Creo que podré arreglármelas solo –sonrió ampliamente– en mi aldea estuve un tiempo haciendo labores de escritorio.

–Eso me da cierto alivio –cloqueó Hideo– Shiro era buen colaborador, pero no del todo organizado.

–Trataré de no defraudar su confianza Oroshi-san.

Oroshi lo dejó a solas, Iruka se acomodó tras el escritorio y comenzó a revisar las carpetas. Fiel a las indicaciones de Lobo, Ardilla lo había alcanzado para entregarle las papeletas/reactivo. Hizo cálculos mentales, tenía poco tiempo para organizar el trabajo y dejar horas disponibles para hacer las pruebas a las sustancias que le parecieran sospechosas. La sugerencia del jefe llamó su atención 'familiarizarse con la mercancía del nivel medio' podría significar que formaría parte de la entrega especial.

***************

El corazón de Gallo había perdido un par de latidos cuando escuchó la voz del capitán en el aparato solicitando la ayuda de Gato, ya que este último sólo era convocado cuando Lobo se encontraba en serios aprietos o acorralado; en su pensamiento la segunda opción cayó como balde de agua helada sobre su espíritu, y la posibilidad de que la misión hubiera sido descubierta rozó su conciencia. Supo que todo estaba bien en cuanto escuchó el tono de Gato. Si hubiera sido una situación comprometida jamás le habría hablado así a su capitán, la curiosidad lo picaba y para colmo ese par había apagado sus comunicadores.

Una de las cosas que más detestaba de las misiones que requerían infiltración y espionaje era la cantidad de tiempo que se invertía en la investigación previa y colocación de cebos. Era impaciente por naturaleza. Tener que sustituir a Lobo le había alegrado el día, al menos tendría la oportunidad de quemar la cantidad excesiva de energía con que lo había dotado la naturaleza.

Neji avanzaba a su lado, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para remarcar la presencia de alguna trampa inconspicua. Extendió la mano derecha para indicarle a su compañero que acelerara, Gallo asintió.

–En esta zona hay trampas explosivas con un diseño bastante intricado, Gallo-san –señaló hacia un árbol– detecté hilos chakra que funcionan a presión disparando una alarma en una parte del complejo –señaló el suelo y Gallo pudo notar el tenue fulgor de chakra azul– a la vez de estallar, es posible que generen una reacción en cadena, aunque no estoy muy seguro del rango. No hay manera de averiguarlo a menos que disparemos una.

–Entonces es cuestión de mantener una velocidad alta –comentó en voz alta.

–Si la presión se hace demasiado rápido, la alarma no se dispara –confirmó Neji.

–Para que funcione una trampa así –razonó en voz alta– también es necesario cierto peso. No se activará si la pisa un conejo o cualquier animal pequeño, pero podríamos utilizar una roca –señaló al acantilado– lanzarla a velocidad y observar qué sucede.

–O podríamos simplemente desactivarlas –Neji encogió los hombros– pero un equipo sin usuario de Byakugan se vería en serios problemas.

–Te diré qué, piensa la mejor manera de inutilizarlas, por algo estamos funcionando como avanzada –le guiñó un ojo.

–Aún quedan unas pocas, no parecen haber aumentado la cantidad.

–Verraco, ¿patrullas activas?

–Sin cambios, Gallo-san –respondió la voz en su oído.

–¿Alguna teoría al respecto?

–Sus recorridos cubren las zonas de acceso probable, no patrullan en algunas áreas, sospecho que son lugares donde abundan animales salvajes.

–Confían en la fauna para que haga su trabajo. ¿Las guardias?

–Se mantienen fijas, lugares estratégicos.

–¿El equipo ninken?

–Aún monitoreando el complejo.

–Continúa la vigilancia, descanso a tu discreción.

–Entendido.

Gallo tomó nota de la información que ambos jóvenes le proporcionaran. Monitorear las actividades de patrullas y guardias, así como las fluctuaciones de chakra en el complejo requería establecer una rutina. Suspiró resignado, las rutinas solían cambiarse una vez por semana. Si había un shinobi experimentado a cargo, lo cual era lo más factible, sin duda habría cambios, tendrían que andar con cuidado. No obstante se recordó que actuar con sigilo, estableciendo las tácticas adecuadas, era el sello distintivo de las operaciones ANBU, sus técnicas eran silenciosas, sutiles, espectrales, por algo eran la fuerza oculta de las aldeas ocultas. Ahogó su impaciencia, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban, habían hecho avances considerables, pero no se engañaba, aún faltaba mucho.

***************

Les habían informado que tras terminar el festival, habría un par de semanas en que llegarían pocos visitantes, la mayoría de ellos comerciantes en espera de obtener mejores precios para sus negocios. Con Gallo cubriendo las actividades de Lobo, Gato le pidió ayuda a Kankuro para continuar la vigilancia de la salida de los últimos dos equipos ninja que aún quedaban en la capital, a lo que el joven accedió, contento de dejar el papeleo, pero el llamado de Lobo había hecho que Gato asignara un bunshin a los ninja que debía vigilar y regresó a toda velocidad.

Kankuro por su parte, siguió las indicaciones de escoltarlos sin que descubrieran su presencia y los acompañó hasta el camino que los conduciría directamente a su aldea, tras lo cual, emprendió el regreso. Fuertes vientos sacudían las frondas de los árboles provocando un sonido ululante que le erizaba los vellitos de la nuca, aunado al frío que continuaba castigando la zona, le hacía anhelar una ducha caliente y ropa limpia. Alcanzó la cabaña casi al anochecer y se extrañó al percibir una iluminación tenue proveniente del interior.

Se acercó sigiloso, kunai en mano, escondiendo su chakra por si acaso lo esperaba alguna sorpresa desagradable, echó un rápido vistazo a través de la ventana y pudo ver a Gato y Lobo sentados sobre mullidas pieles ante la chimenea disfrutando una taza de té. Abrió la puerta y entró, sorprendido de verlos tan relajados. ¿Esa tranquilidad sería una especie de característica ANBU?

–Por un momento creí que habían allanado el cuartel.

–Hay pocas probabilidades de eso, Kankuro-san –dijo Lobo arrebujándose en una cobija.

–Pero no está de más cerciorarse. ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Gato.

–Nada, continuaron en bendita paz hacia sus destinos –respondió Kankuro– iré a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropas. Tengo congelado el trasero.

–¿Si te pregunto directamente qué estás tramando me contestarás? –preguntó Gato en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la ducha.

Lobo se volvió a mirar a Gato, la última hora, tras terminar el trabajo de excavación, apuntalamiento y conexión del túnel con la instalación que habían creado en la cabaña, Gato y él se habían dedicado a pasar 'tiempo de calidad' como diría Ibiki, poniéndose al tanto de sus respectivas vidas en los meses que tenían sin verse debido a la cantidad de misiones que cada uno realizaba por su lado.

–¿Qué te hace suponer semejante cosa?

–Te conozco, por eso pregunto.

–Tus temores son infundados, mami.

–Mañana se colocarán los cebos.

–Sé perfectamente que no seguiste mis órdenes, Gato. El cebo debí ser yo y Verraco el respaldo, ahora nos quedaremos sin Ardilla. Comprendes que eso nos coloca en desventaja numérica, me dejas sin mi maestro de armas y sin el apoyo aéreo.

–Lobo...

–Tch... déjalo. Ardilla está muy bien preparado para resistir cualquier cosa, Verraco… es probable. Hokage-sama me envió un informe del personal que estará disponible en tres días –le entregó el pergamino que un par de horas antes llegara portado por un halcón, Gato lo revisó en tanto Lobo continuaba–, contando el tiempo para llegar aquí, hacen un total de cinco días en que ambos estarán en peligro. No me gusta. Tampoco me gusta que mi equipo se sacrifique por mí.

Gato se quedó en silencio, él también había considerado las objeciones de Lobo, tenía que anticiparlas y hacer lo posible por predecir el próximo movimiento de su capitán. Un nombre del pergamino lo hizo hacer una mueca y palidecer visiblemente, una cosa era segura, terminada la misión necesitaría un largo descanso.

–Esto no es cuestión de sacrificio, Lobo –reaccionó–. Eres el cerebro de la misión, la posibilidad de liberar a esos cautivos depende de ti.

–Algo que podrías hacer tú a la perfección.

–No me halagues, no creas que todo esto es por las órdenes de Ibiki u... otra cosa –dijo ruborizado–. Sabes que eres elegible para Hokage –dijo con voz casi inaudible.

–No estoy interesado.

–Lo siento, podrás decir lo que quieras, pero los intereses de Konoha se anteponen a tus órdenes.

–Cumpliré mi palabra si tú cumples la tuya.

–No me harás sentir culpable... sabes que no depende de mí, no después de ver la lista de personal disponible. En cuanto esta misión se clasificó como "S" Tsunade-sama ha asumido el control directo, lo lamento, parece ser que ya tomó la decisión. Sé lo que te preocupa, senpai –dijo Gato dando un suave apretón en el hombro de Lobo– no sucederá.

*****************

_**En Konoha...**_

El águila se paró sobre un perchero vacío en la salita de comunicaciones. Gin, el encargado de turno, desató el pergamino y realizó el jutsu de lectura para desvelar el contenido. Al momento envió a uno de sus compañeros a entregarlo a la asistente personal de la Hokage.

Shizune estudió el pergamino y se percató que estaba cifrado con la clave personal de Lobo, realizó los sellos de descifrado y al momento se materializaron varias hojas, sobre ellas, en un papel garabateado en su estilo inconfundible, solicitaba se hiciera un análisis de las sustancias y sus posibles usos en investigación médica de chakra. También que había un compuesto no identificado cuyos componentes serían enviados después, en cuanto se obtuvieran las papeletas, esto último lo había subrayado como prioritario.

Shizune revisó con ojos expertos la lista y una hora después tomó los documentos, se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

–¡Tsunade-sama!

–¿Qué sucede? –respondió Tsunade algo avergonzada, había estado dormitando sin darse cuenta, la mano aún posada sobre el rimero de papeles que tenía que revisar.

–Recibí este listado de la misión del _equipo especial_ –dijo advirtiendo la presencia de Sakura acomodando unos libros, le tendió los papeles, en ellos había remarcado algunos incisos.

Tsunade verificó rápidamente los párrafos resaltados y abrió mucho los ojos.

–Llama a Ibiki. Quiero aquí a Inoichi y a Anko.

–Anko aún no regresa, llegará por la tarde.

–¿Nara?

–¿Shikaku? Está en misión de escolta con el equipo Diez, arribará mañana temprano. Puedo convocar a Shikamaru.

–No, quiero a Shikaku, envía un halcón para que regrese ya, manda a Raidô para que ayude a Ino y Chôji a finalizar la misión. En cuanto llegue Anko que se integre al equipo –Shizune salió corriendo de la oficina–, ¡Sakura!

–Sí, Hokage-sama –respondió sobresaltada, el grito la había hecho tirar algunos de los libros, que se apresuró a recoger.

–Ayuda a Shizune a elaborar un antibiótico estándar para agentes virales en heridas por maceración. Prepara una batería completa de reactivos y la dejas en espera.

–Sí, maestra.

Tsunade salió a grandes zancadas de la oficina y bajó la escalinata en dirección al laboratorio, seguida por Sakura. El sonido de sus tacones hacía que los trabajadores de la torre volvieran la vista a su paso, alarmados por la premura de su líder.

Inoichi e Ibiki llegaron acompañando a Shizune casi al mismo tiempo. Saludaron a su Hokage y la siguieron al interior del laboratorio. Los medi-nin presentes miraron al grupo con sorpresa, saludaron atolondradamente a Tsunade y se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso a Shizune, que comenzó de inmediato a reunir los ingredientes para elaborar la preparación que le encargaran seguida por Sakura.

Tsunade le entregó los papeles a Inoichi, comenzando al momento a dar órdenes.

–Quiero aproximaciones, Yamanaka. Algunos componentes son derivados de psicotrópicos disociativos... Anko se integrará a tu equipo en cuanto regrese de su misión, asígnala a examinar neurotoxinas. Deduce los que sean más probables y sus antídotos; ah y Yamanaka... diseña una fórmula de desintoxicación.

–Sí, Tsunade-sama.

–Y rápido, quiero dos dosis para enviar de inmediato a Tori –Inoichi comenzó a dar órdenes al personal que aún miraba atónito todo el movimiento.

–Tsunade-sama, esas dosis... –comenzó Inoichi preocupado.

–Lo sé, asumiremos el riesgo. Necesitaremos al menos sesenta una vez probada su efectividad. Shizune te ayudará.

–Tsunade-sama, esto... ¿y Sakura? –intervino Shizune, su jefa tenía la costumbre de abrumarla.

–¡Arréglalo! –ladró– Ibiki. Ven conmigo.

Ibiki la siguió de regreso a la oficina. Tsunade cerró la puerta y señaló a sus guardaespaldas ANBU, que de inmediato aislaron el lugar con una barrera.

–Necesito que comiences a armar una misión de rescate. Quiero algunos de tu división en cada equipo, al menos un experto mentalista y sobre todo _te quiero a ti_, arregla los detalles para que estés ausente.

–Entendido. ¿Puedo preguntar qué viste en ese listado de sustancias? –preguntó cauteloso.

–¿Lo más peligroso? Aparte de un agente paralizante... los ingredientes necesarios para anular la voluntad de las personas –contestó con desmayo.

–¿Lobo? –preguntó con sorpresa, Gato no le había informado algún cambio en el plan.

–No, Ardilla y el ANBU de Raíz –respondió oprimiéndose el puente nasal– ¿sabes lo que Danzô haría si lo perdemos? Esta absurda lucha que sostengo contra su influencia en el Consejo se haría más encarnizada, de saber que él... tendría tanto ascendiente sobre Homura y Koharu no habría aceptado ser Hokage. Se pasan el maldito tiempo cuestionando mis decisiones –dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio haciendo volar por todas partes los papeles.

–Tienes nuestro apoyo –dijo él en un tono que no ofrecía lugar a dudas– Lobo no perderá a ninguno.

–¿Por qué es que tú no tienes temor?

No necesitaba extender más la idea, Ibiki comprendía que ella se estaba refiriendo a la 'crisis' de ocho años atrás. Tsunade se mantenía de pie frente a él, los brazos cruzados y haciendo sonar el tacón contra el suelo en un movimiento nervioso. Ibiki bajó la mirada, ponderando qué responderle, ella estaba en un error, pero él no estaba seguro de que fuera el mejor momento para aclararle la situación. Finalmente optó por mirarla directo a los ojos y sonreírle.

–Tampoco tú, de otra manera no lo habrías recomendado para esta misión. Incluso aunque de principio apuntara a ser una estándar de espionaje e infiltración, relativamente 'fácil', tomé mis precauciones; Gato me ha estado enviando sus reportes y no hay nada fuera de lo común, sigue en control, incluso durante el incidente con Iruka.

–Hum... sabes que tiene un aprecio especial por Ardilla –objetó, señalándole la silla y sentándose a su vez tras el escritorio.

–Sí, porque es inmune a sus 'encantos', pero no es la misma situación, tal vez si el cebo fuese Naruto sería algo completamente diferente, se siente obligado a protegerlo para honrar a Minato.

–Admito que me preocupa el chico de Raíz –abrió el famoso segundo cajón.

–Y yo admito que es posible que Lobo lo vea como una versión de lo que él era y quiera protegerlo.

–Llegué a esa misma conclusión, ¿sake?

–Pensemos –sonrió Ibiki tomando la taza que le tendió Tsunade–, aunque me gustaría tener aquí a Shikaku.

–Sí, él es más capaz para calcular escenarios. ¿Alguna aproximación?

–Sigue tus órdenes, le puso un sello a Iruka para mantenerlo protegido en situaciones que considera que no puede manejar e incluso asignó a Ōkamimaru como su guardaespaldas –bufó y Tsunade le hizo eco– confía en su equipo y pudo integrar a los dos de Suna sin mayor esfuerzo, es más, como nota a su favor evitó escandalizar a Temari –en este punto ambos soltaron la carcajada.

–Tenemos que comenzar a pensar en una estrategia para la reintegración de los ninja a sus lugares de origen –Tsunde hizo una mueca y agregó– en caso de que sea posible rehabilitarles.

–Gaara-sama ha estado contactando con las diferentes aldeas para ver las medidas que se han tomado al respecto. Con excepción del Raikage, que no se ha dignado contestar sus indagaciones –acotó Ibiki–, afirma que no ha habido movimientos de recuperación, simplemente los han dado por perdidos. Yamanaka encontrará la manera de rescatarlos –agregó– y es seguro que Shikaku podrá darnos aproximaciones para anticipar los movimientos de Lobo.

–Kami te escuche, tal vez debí haber puesto más atención al informe de Jiraiya.

–Konoha no ha sido afectada directamente, convencer al Consejo de una intervención injustificada y por iniciativa propia habría sido difícil.

–Es bueno saber que no sólo yo pienso eso.

*****************

Por lo general el trabajo de infiltración y espionaje se hacía por adelantado, usualmente por la fuerza ninja local. Aunque los equipos ANBU también eran destinados a misiones de espionaje e infiltración, en general era para misiones de alto riesgo diplomático, relacionadas con dignatarios y feudales exiliados, ese tipo de trabajos implicaba la aniquilación, limpieza y control de daños; y en esas situaciones se asignaba a dos equipos.

Al no contar con ese tipo de avanzadilla su rango de acción se veía mermado de manera radical. Intercambiar miembros y sustituir tareas era algo que no lo hacía particularmente feliz, aunque fuera parte necesaria para el buen término de la misión. No dejaba de pensar en el lapso de cinco días hasta que llegaran los equipos de apoyo y pudiera realizar el rescate de los cebos. Cientos de escenarios giraban silenciosos en su cabeza mientras avanzaba, flanqueado por Gato, de camino a la mansión.

El samurai de guardia le informó que la Daimyō solicitaba su presencia. Lobo asintió y señaló a Gato que continuara. Se dirigió con paso firme a encontrarse con ella. Toki lo recibió como siempre lo hacía, a solas en sus aposentos. Ignorando la etiqueta entró sin llamar a la puerta. Estaba sentada a la mesa, tomando té.

–Tsunade-sama ha solicitado el regreso de Myruoku –afirmó señalándole uno de los cojines, Lobo se dejó caer en él, olvidando la etiqueta por segunda ocasión. Toki lo miró divertida.

–Enviará apoyo, no te preocupes –afirmó él.

–Me hice cargo de inventar algo para su ausencia, ya que de hecho en todo este día no le vi ni la sombra.

–Está en asignación.

–Entiendo. Y Shôgo me ha solicitado que envíe de regreso a los chūnin –le sirvió una taza de té.

–Es tiempo de que 'regresen', a estas alturas ya deben haberse hecho notar.

–Eso me perturba, eso significa que ellos serán la carnada... ¿estás de acuerdo en que tu hermano menor sea puesto en riesgo? –dijo preocupada.

–Mi her... ah, Mujaki. Genma te hizo una broma.

–No entiendo ¿supongo que es algún chiste particular?

–Algo por el estilo.

–¿Qué está sucediendo, Kashi? A estas alturas deben tener más información. ¿O es parte del protocolo no informar a su cliente de los progresos?

–Se le informa si así lo solicita.

–Quiero saber.

–Bien, te daré el reporte.

Sin embellecer la situación, pero sin ampliar detalles operativos, pasó la siguiente hora describiéndole los hallazgos que habían hecho, las investigaciones que se estaban realizando y las medidas que habían planeado para involucrar lo menos posible a Tori no Kuni.

–¡Eso es terrible!, no creí que llegara a tanto –dijo Toki con desmayo.

–Créeme, he visto situaciones peores –afirmó él– mantendremos limpio el nombre de tu país –agregó tratando de calmarla–. Aún no hemos precisado quién está a cargo de la operación, pero por el tipo de suministros que reciben y... otras cosas, es muy posible que sean civiles.

–Entonces las políticas...

–En efecto, las políticas de las naciones ninja no aplican a la población civil.

–Pero es posible que haya alguna represalia.

–No la habrá, lo tenemos cubierto –aseveró en un tono tan seguro que ella solamente asintió.

Aunque era inevitable que los Kage preguntaran por qué no se les había informado de la situación, tanto él como Gato habían planeado deslindar al país de toda responsabilidad, arguyendo que la investigación se estaba llevando a cabo desde tiempo atrás y que tanto la Hogake, como el Kazekage habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto para proteger la neutralidad de la zona. Participando dos de las cinco grandes naciones de la alianza en una misión conjunta se garantizaba en buena medida el éxito de esa estrategia y Tori no Kuni recibiría el crédito por financiar la misión.

–Consideré conveniente alegar una enfermedad y no un regreso para Myruoku –afirmó ella en tono más tranquilo– he hecho correr la voz de que no puede recibir visitas y permanecerá aislado hasta que se recupere.

–Su ausencia de la vida social será más creíble.

–Sí, en el poco tiempo que llevan aquí se ha hecho muy popular –dijo sonriendo– es agradable. El embajador del país de la Cascada se enteró de su dolencia y le mandó un presente.

–Se lo haré llegar.

******************

–¿Sabes Kôsen? Desearía que fueras mayor de edad –afirmó Genma sonriéndole.

–Creo que estoy conforme con la que tengo –respondió mirándolo extrañado.

–Pero no puedes beber y hay que celebrar –protestó– veré si ya regresó Iruka –dijo en voz baja.

Kôsen lo miró salir por la ventana sin entender qué es lo que había que celebrar. Desde su punto de vista sólo era una misión. Raíz funcionaba bajo preceptos muy diferentes, por lo que podía observar, a los de los ANBU de la Hokage. Desde muy temprana edad se les condicionaba a considerarse a sí mismos como herramientas al servicio de un bien mayor. Les era otorgado un nombre clave y el verdadero permanecía en el olvido. También se les había inculcado que su existencia estaba destinada a mantener los fundamentos de Konoha.

A pesar de pertenecer a otra facción dentro de la misma aldea, conocía el nombre de Lobo y las hazañas que se contaban del equipo. El Equipo Lobo tenía fama de ser el equivalente a un pequeño ejército. Las habilidades combinadas de todos sus integrantes tenían el potencial para enfrentar un grupo numeroso, las misiones que solían asignárseles eran de la más alta clasificación. Cuando Danzō lo convocó y le dijo que sería enviado como apoyo para el Equipo Lobo no podía creerlo, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la leyenda y a sus compañeros.

Conocerlos cambió su percepción del mundo ninja para siempre.

El equipo era afable, bromeaban entre ellos y sonreían bastante, incluso Yang, que por lo general parecía pertenecer a las filas de Raíz. Cierto, actuaban un poco loco, como Ardilla y sus juergas nocturnas o Gato que podía caerse del cansancio y de todos modos se aseguraba de que su capitán estuviera bien, Gallo parecía no poder quedarse quieto bajo ninguna circunstancia y emparejar con él fue una de las experiencias más agotadoras que le hubiera tocado vivir. En cuanto a Lobo, había recibido órdenes específicas de no separarse de su lado, observarlo y aprender de él. Recordó las palabras de su sensei Shii: "aprovecha la oportunidad, pocos tienen la suerte de trabajar con él, incluso Danzô-sama lo reconoce".

Kôsen sintió el ramalazo de chakra y de inmediato formó una barrera anti-sonido. Ambos entraron por la ventana y corrieron las cortinas. Iruka traía una bolsa que puso a un lado y Genma unos paquetes de papas fritas. Se sentaron frente a él e Iruka le tendió una lata de té.

–Gracias, Iruka-san –dijo bostezando sin disimularlo, Iruka sonrió, le parecía comprensible por la hora tan avanzada, él mismo casi echa a patadas a Genma en cuanto apareció en su ventana.

–Genma se estaba quejando amargamente de que no bebes –comentó.

–No me quejaba amargamente –protestó Genma, pasándole la botella a Iruka.

–Yo apuesto a que sí lo hacías –interrumpió Lobo entrando también por la ventana.

–Tch... capi.

–Pensé en traerte el obsequio que te envía Mizuiro –le tendió una botella de fino licor– con sus mejores deseos de que te recuperes pronto de ese triste padecimiento, trae una nota, ah también traje vasos –les tendió un paquete de desechables.

–Gracias –sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba su coartada final.

–¿Qué y mi beso de agradecimiento? Ni porque me esforcé en traer completo el mensaje.

–¿En público?

–Kôsen –dijo en voz baja– refuerza la barrera, no queremos que los vecinos se enteren de la escandalosa conducta de Genma –continuó el intercambio de bromas, el joven obedeció al momento haciendo volar sus manos en la formación de sellos–. ¿Qué has averiguado, Iruka?

–Se hará una entrega de suministros al complejo pasado mañana al medio día. Se ha previsto la llegada de la escolta al almacén, dos shinobi, para ese mismo día a primera hora.

–¿Procedencia?

–No especificada, tal vez mercenarios. La entrega la harán dos aldeanos que suele contratar Oroshi-san.

–Gracias Genma –tomó el vaso que le sirvió Genma, que alzó el suyo a manera de brindis y le tendió otro a Iruka–. Has lo posible para estar presente.

–Entendido.

–¿Conseguiste hacer las pruebas? –Iruka negó con la cabeza, aceptando el vaso de licor– Gracias.

–No del todo, faltan algunas sustancias por agregar a lo que se entregará al complejo, esa 'mercancía' aún no me es entregada para registro.

–Kôsen, asigna una de tus invocaciones a Iruka –el joven asintió– en cuanto las tengas envíalas a Konoha, cifradas con sello.

–Sí... ¿las aves estarán disponibles aún cuando...? –Iruka se interrumpió.

–No te preocupes, Iruka-san, les obedecerán incluso si muero –intervino Kôsen sin perturbarse.

–Eso no sucederá –afirmó Genma, no le gustaba el tono del joven– saldremos de esta, vivos.

Iruka controló un estremecimiento del cuerpo. Genma acostumbraba expresar lo que pensaba sin adornos, era parte de su personalidad, pero a pesar de saberlo, el impacto no era menor. En una misión todos dependían de todos. Volvió la vista hacia Lobo que movió la cabeza, indicándole que no replicara a las palabras de Genma; por lo general los shinobi tendían a no expresar de manera directa sus reflexiones personales sobre el posible desenlace, era una especie de tabú para exorcizar al destino.

–Shizune envió esto –Lobo le entregó dos cápsulas a Genma–, ayudarán a controlar los efectos, es lo más que pudieron hacer con la información conseguida, se absorbe de inmediato en el organismo sin dejar rastros, pero uno de ustedes debe conservar la otra oculta. He calculado la incursión para dentro de cinco días, aunque es posible que se adelante, Godaime ordenó el regreso de algunos equipos, vendrán directamente. Necesitamos una muestra de sangre –dijo mirándolo con intensidad– Gato te envió esto –le entregó una pequeña cápsula de la que sobresalía una finísima aguja.

–Entendido.

–En cuanto firmen la salida, traguen una de las semillas que les dio Gato, y coloquen un par entre el cabello. Iruka... dependemos de ti –Iruka asintió en silencio.


	13. Y el depredador capturó su presa

**Capítulo 13: Y el depredador capturó su presa.**

_¿Por qué te vas? Para poder volver. Para que puedas ver el lugar desde donde vienes con nuevos ojos y colores adicionales. Y las personas de allí también te ven de manera diferente. Volver a donde empezaste no es lo mismo que nunca partir  
Un Sombrero Lleno de Cielo. Terry Pratchett._

La onda fría seguía azotando sin clemencia al pequeño país. Gordas nubes oscurecían el cielo matutino y las estufas de hierro se habían convertido en una necesidad, las chimeneas lanzaban volutas de humo hacia el cielo y la mayoría de la gente, si no tenía qué hacer fuera de casa, se mantenía encerrada. Temari echó unos troncos en la chimenea, se sentó sobre las pieles a tomar un té y a leer el pergamino que trajera Takamaru, mientras Kankuro se entretenía afilando sus armas.

–Gaara envió refuerzos –declaró Temari, llamando la atención de su hermano.

–No son tantos en esas instalaciones, ¿realmente será necesario?

–No se trata de con cuántos haya que luchar. Muchos de los que están prisioneros no estarán en condiciones siquiera de caminar.

–Uh, entonces las instalaciones de allá abajo –señaló con el pulgar– son para guardarlos en lo que se recuperan.

–Suna no tiene suficientes medi-nin –reflexionó Temari en voz alta.

–Pero todos sabemos un poco de primeros auxilios.

–Dudo mucho que esos conocimientos sean de gran ayuda. Es decir, si se trata de coser y vendar heridas hasta tú puedes hacerlo –encogió los hombros.

–¡Oye!

–Es la verdad.

La disimulada trampilla que conducía al sótano se abrió, los hermanos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, kunai en mano. Ante sus ojos apareció Lobo flanqueado por Gato, ambos en uniforme ANBU completo, capuchas que conciliaban las máscaras de porcelana incluidas. Relajaron su postura y saludaron.

–Probando la estabilidad de los túneles –declaró Lobo. Gato les hizo seña de que activaran sus comunicadores. Ambos obedecieron–. Hoy se pone en marcha la tercera fase, esperemos que la carnada atraiga al depredador –agregó.

–¿Y si no? –preguntó Temari, esa cuestión era algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que sustituyó a Mujaki.

–Entonces adelantaremos la fase final –contestó Lobo–. Si la carnada falla, aniquilación y limpieza.

–¿Hoy mismo? –preguntó Kankuro excitado.

–No, dentro de cinco días como máximo –respondió Gato–, necesitamos reunir más información de las instalaciones, de la sustancia que detectaron los ninken y sobre todo esperar la llegada de los refuerzos.

–Pasado mañana llegará un equipo de Suna –afirmó Temari– estará bajo tus órdenes directas, Lobo-san, por el momento Gaara no puede disponer de más –se excusó.

–Un mal que también afecta a Konoha –dijo Lobo con voz divertida– le haré llegar mi agradecimiento a Kazekage-sama. Temari-san, me acompañarás para vigilar a los cebos y seguirlos a corta distancia. Yang y Gallo continuarán con el chequeo de trampas. Gato y Kankuro la verificación de rutinas. Si no recogen los cebos nos reuniremos aquí al atardecer. ¿Genma, Mujaki?

–Recibido –respondieron las voces en sus oídos.

–Iruka, precauciones especiales con el último lote –ordenó al fin.

–E-entendido.

****************

Para hacer más notoria la partida de los ninja de Konoha, Susuki envió uno de sus samuráis a primera hora a la posada. Ambos acudieron a la recepción a recibirlo y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Susuki, les dijo que 'la respuesta había sido enviada con un mensajero de la mansión', se retiró tras darles las gracias por su trabajo. Genma se dirigió a la dueña para informarle que firmarían su salida, tras lo cual subieron a la habitación a recoger sus pertenencias.

–Bien, ¿Lobo, recibiste? –preguntó Genma.

–Afirmativo. Estaremos en posición.

–Saldremos en una hora, es posible que traigamos cola, aunque reconozco que han sido bastante hábiles para esconder su presencia.

–Desháganse de los comunicadores, estaremos rastreándolos con las semillas.

–Entendido.

–Genma, Mujaki, no mueran. –Escucharon el corte de la comunicación.

–Más te vale que obedezcas –dijo Genma agitando el dedo frente a Kôsen que sólo lo miró– te retiraré el equipo, ladea la cabeza.

Genma retiró el aparato del oído de Kôsen, y el pequeño micrófono que llevaban adherido a la garganta. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su equipo.

–Dejaremos el equipo especial en el cuarto de Iruka... Kôsen, necesito que confíes en mí.

–Confío, senpai.

–Ten la cápsula, la colocarás hasta el último molar, en cuanto te indique la muerdes con fuerza, conserva la otra oculta de manera que nadie pueda encontrarla, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

–Puedo, pero ¿no sería más conveniente que tú, con la experiencia que tienes, sea quien se mantenga conciente?

–La lógica lo dicta así, pero soy un sentimental que gusta de proteger a la juventud –declaró con su sonrisa lobuna. Ante la expresión escéptica de Kôsen, agregó– está bien, me atrapaste, la verdad es que tú no puedes hacer lo que debo de hacer.

–Pruébame.

–¿De verdad no eres hermano de Lobo?

–No tengo hermanos, soy huérfano.

–No por ello menosprecies tu vida –le dio una palmadita en la cabeza–. Como escuchaste anoche, Konoha necesita una muestra de sangre.

–Puedo conseguirla –lo interrumpió.

–Si te callas y me dejas terminar es posible que no te golpee... –hizo una pausa, Kôsen lo miró ponderando si hablaba en serio, pero no dijo nada más– la sangre tiene que estar libre del 'antídoto' casero, pero debe tener la sustancia 'X' –explicó.

–¿Sustancia 'X'?

– Lo que sea que apliquen para inutilizar a los shinobi. Es decir, la muestra debe ser tomada _después _de que esa sustancia entre al organismo, así podrán elaborar un antídoto preciso y descubrir la forma de contrarrestar sus efectos, si es que hay alguna.

–Entiendo. En ese caso, soy yo quien debería decirte _a ti _que confíes en mí.

–Mira _lobezno,_ sólo confía, porque lo que voy a hacer ahora puede que despierte tus desconfianzas.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar y sin mayor aviso, Genma arrojó a gran velocidad unas agujas finísimas que se enterraron en el cuerpo de un sorprendido muchacho que descubrió que no podía mover un músculo. Kôsen lo miró, aterrado de su propia parálisis. Genma se acercó.

–Calma, no pasa nada, he bloqueado tus movimientos, no luches contra ello. Verás, decirle a alguien que se quede quieto mientras lo convierten en alfiletero suele ser contraproducente –le mostró unas agujas tan finas como cabellos– voy a hacer un pequeño bypass hacia... tch soy malo para explicar –pinchó una de ellas en la nuca de Kôsen– estas nenas aminorarán el efecto de cualquier sustancia extraña... en caso de que el menjurje no funcione.

La mirada de Kôsen se relajó. Muy a su manera, Genma _de verdad _lo estaba protegiendo. Continuó clavándole agujas en diferentes zonas del cuello para arriba y cuando terminó retiró las otras. A pesar de la súbita liberación de sus músculos, se quedó quieto sin que le diera instrucciones. En efecto, expertos en uso de senbon había muy pocos en Konoha y si acaso dos en Raíz, y Kôsen no era uno de ellos, comprendió por qué sólo él podía hacer la parte difícil

–Necesitarás funcionar, así sea a medias, para emular lo que _yo esté o no haciendo_.

–Genma-san...

–Tranquilo, lobezno, un par de minutos más y las retiraré.

–No es eso, gracias.

–Tch.

_**Un par de horas después:**_

–Es vital que observes y registres todos los detalles, Temari-san –dijo Lobo entregándole unos binoculares de largo alcance– cortesía de Gallo –agregó– quizá su modus operandi nos de alguna otra pista. No quiero alargar demasiado el tiempo en que permanezcan en sus manos.

–Estás convencido de que los peces morderán.

–En varias ocasiones detectaron que los seguían.

–¿Pero nunca los identificaron?

–Eran aldeanos, algunos de ellos niños –explicó Lobo.

–¿Posibilidad de interrogarlos? –Lobo la miró y movió la cabeza.

–¿Quién puede cuestionar la forma en que la gente se gana el alimento? –preguntó.

–Extraña respuesta para un shinobi –bufó.

–¿Qué harías tú?

Temari siguió a Lobo a través de las ramas altas de los árboles, sin perder de vista a sus dos compañeros en tanto meditaba la respuesta.

–Pagaría a diferentes aldeanos sin contacto entre sí para que hicieran encargos inofensivos, ordenando que se mantuvieran en rango de escucha para saber cómo y dónde ubicar a mi presa, de esa manera no me comprometería personalmente y al ser personas distintas las involucradas entonces –se detuvo, parándose en seco y Lobo con ella–... entonces no hay modo de rastrearme. Red de información.

–Sin duda. Continúa sobre tu derecha y adelanta, cuando se realice el contacto observa con mucho cuidado el rostro de Genma, no pierdas detalle, no parpadees, no respires –ordenó Lobo dando por terminada la charla y separándose a gran velocidad de ella–, me encargaré de Mujaki.

–Entendido.

–Y Temari, esconde tu chakra. Ni ellos deben notarnos –agregó en el comunicador.

–Recibido.

Temari vio llegar al enemigo y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar en defensa de sus colegas, las órdenes de Lobo habían sido específicas: observar, registrar pero no intervenir y desde que la escena comenzó a desarrollarse ante sus ojos se quedó muy quieta, sin perder de vista a Genma.

Dos hombres, vestidos con ropas que los camuflaban con el follaje, avanzaban sigilosos en lados opuestos del sendero, separados una docena de metros de Genma y Mujaki.

–Ya llegaron –murmuró Genma– muerde la cápsula. Kôsen obedeció, sin variar el ritmo de su andar– trata de imitar mis reacciones, con inventiva –agregó burlón, un suave bufido le indicó que Kosen lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Genma percibió el movimiento de los hombres y calculó rápidamente el intervalo en que el proyectil arrojado por la cerbatana haría impacto sobre su piel. Simulando rascarse el brazo, pinchó un punto de presión en ambos brazos y sostuvo en la juntura del dedo índice y el medio la cápsula contenedora que le entregara Lobo. Casi al mismo tiempo un pinchazo hizo que se llevara la mano al cuello, sintió el efecto paralizante de la droga, que le hizo perder el control muscular y caer de rodillas; un nuevo proyectil se incrustó exactamente un minuto después en el brazo, comenzó a contar mentalmente para mantener en lo posible el control de la pérdida de su conciencia y así percibir el momento en que la segunda droga comenzara a hacer efecto. Antes de sumirse en el vacío, apretó con fuerza los dedos dejando caer la cápsula, formó dos palabras con los labios antes que la conciencia lo abandonara.

Dos hombres corpulentos se adelantaron hacia los cuerpos caídos. Con una rapidez producto de la práctica los catearon exhaustivamente, retiraron todas las armas, tendiéndole las mochilas a los otros y tras echar un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, los echaron sobre los hombros y emprendieron la marcha a gran velocidad. Los otros dos se despojaron de los monos, los guardaron en las mochilas y echaron a andar hacia la aldea a paso normal.

–Temari, ¿qué dijo Genma? –preguntó Lobo por el micrófono.

–Dos palabras: 'Diez y O'.

–Entendido. Ronda a los de las cerbatanas, si intentan regresar procura que sufran un accidente creíble –ordenó Lobo desde su posición, aguardando que se alejaran lo suficiente para bajar a registrar el lugar.

–Sí capitán –Temari hizo lo que le indicaran y aguzó el oído y la vista para captar la conversación de los hombres.

–La droga funcionó a la perfección –afirmó complacido uno de ellos.

–¿No crees que nos arriesgamos demasiado? Es decir, esa cosa es experimental, podría haber fallos.

–No los hubo la vez pasada.

–Sigo pensando que haber incluido a Oroshi fue un error. Tal vez deberíamos cerrarle la boca.

–Somos científicos Arashi, no criminales.

–¿Con doble moral? Lo que hacemos no es precisamente un modelo de virtud.

–Lo que hacemos tiene el potencial de salvar miles de vidas.

–¿Sabes lo que implica que sea potencial, Riki? –un tono de escarnio en su voz– por supuesto que no, es algo que no entenderías, aunque te llames a ti mismo científico.

–No discutamos, nuestro objetivo es el mismo, la manera como lo abordemos puede ser diferente –razonó Riki desdeñando la provocación implícita en las palabras de Arashi.

–Hum... tengo el mal presentimiento de que nos vamos a arrepentir de _tocar a estos_ en particular.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Lobo descendió del punto de observación. Descubrió su Sharingan bajo la máscara y se dispuso a rastrear la cápsula hacia el oeste de la posición en que cayera Genma. La localizó tras unos minutos de minuciosa búsqueda. Cubrió la aguja y metió la cápsula en un tubo, junto con un papel en que garabateó "Diez" lo que sin duda indicaba el total de segundos desde el impacto del proyectil hasta el último fragmento de conciencia; silbó, el águila que le asignara Kôsen para mensajes se posó en su brazo extendido, ató a una de las patas el tubo y le indicó que lo llevara a Konoha.

Acto seguido ubicó las agujas especiales de Genma, las recolectó y guardó con sumo cuidado en su estuche de armas. Genma les tenía un aprecio especial y le daría un muy mal rato si se dañaban.

****************

"¿Por qué no jounin o genin, por qué chūnin?" Se preguntaba Iruka. Los equipos enviados en misiones anteriores a Tori no Kuni estaban compuestos por un jounin y sus tres genin, en ocasiones enviaban solamente genin. Ninguno de ellos se había perdido. En el caso de Jiraiya y Naruto era impensable, incluso Akatsuki se había abstenido de intentar atrapar a Naruto y él, al igual que Tsunade y Kakashi, opinaban que se debía a la presencia de una de las leyendas vivientes del mundo ninja. Jiraiya solo era capaz de diezmar una tropa.

La voz de Lina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había estado registrando los movimientos del almacén y ordenando documentos y expedientes sin darse tregua, el día había sido bastante agitado e incluso había sido enviado a entregar un paquete pequeño a una botica de la capital. El cansancio comenzaba a causar estragos.

–Hey, Umino, llegó la mercancía especial –informó asomando la cabeza.

–Voy –respondió apresurándose a llenar la última línea del registro.

–Aquí tienes el parte –entró y puso un expediente sobre el escritorio–. Tendrás que cotejar por unidad y confirmar la cantidad; la incluyes en el pedido especial de mañana. Y Umino…

–¿Sí, Lina-san? –preguntó ante su vacilación, volviendo la vista hacia ella.

–No... nada.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, dejando intrigado a Iruka. Lo que fuera que pensaba decirle había muerto antes de abandonar sus labios. Tomó el expediente y se encaminó al área de descarga, donde Ronin, un aldeano flaco pero curtido y Tsubaki, un hombretón alto y musculoso, acomodaban las cajas en un estante. Los había conocido en la mañana y ambos estuvieron trabajando con él hasta el medio día, hora en que habían partido a recoger esa mercancía en particular.

–Están completas, Umino-san –dijo Ronin en cuanto vio los papeles en mano de Iruka.

–De todos modos tengo que contar las unidades –respondió Iruka sonriendo.

–Firmé el recibo, es la costumbre –explicó Tsubaki acarreando con cuidado otro par de cajas.

–Lo asentaré en las notas.

–Si necesitas algo más…

–Por ahora eso es todo. Hay dos entregas más a la ciudad, siento retenerlos tan tarde –se excusó– les agradezco su trabajo.

Ambos lo miraron con seriedad. Era la primera vez que les agradecían por hacer algo por lo que les pagaban y de manera tan agradable. Asintieron con torpeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. La entrada de su patrón hizo que voltearan hacia él.

–Buenas tardes Oroshi-san –saludaron.

–Ronin, Tsubaki, espero que le den todo su apoyo a Iruka.

–¡Por supuesto! Es un joven agradable –respondió Tsubaki, haciendo que Iruka se ruborizara.

–No necesitan regresar tras las entregas.

–Gracias, Oroshi-san –ambos se despidieron con una inclinación y salieron del almacén.

–Les causaste buena impresión –afirmó Oroshi posando una mano sobre el hombro de Iruka– haces amigos con rapidez.

–Uh, espero no haberlos presionado tanto –dijo Iruka abriendo la primera caja y comenzando a cotejar el contenido con la lista que le entregara Lina.

–Despreocúpate, ambos son personas de trabajo y reciben la compensación adecuada.

–Es un alivio saberlo.

–Vi a tu amigo rondando por aquí.

–¿Amigo? –preguntó alarmado.

–Sí, el lobo.

–Lo lamento, Oroshi-san –improvisó Iruka– me sigue a todos lados.

Oroshi rió de buena gana ante la turbación de Iruka. Lina le había informado que el joven había estado trabajando sin parar durante horas, tomando un pequeño descanso en que salió a sentarse para disfrutar su obentō, mismo que compartió con un extraño lobo blanco de aspecto salvaje.

–No hay problema, aunque volvió a gruñirme.

–¡Trataré de que mañana no me siga! –agregó con rapidez. Oroshi movió la cabeza aún sonriendo.

–Ya les dije a Ronin, Tsubaki y por supuesto a Lina, que es tu amigo. No te inquietes, no le harán daño y se encargarán de decirle a los locales. Además es bien portado, no asusta a las garzas –le guiñó un ojo, viendo que Iruka parecía muy preocupado por el animal.

–Gracias –contestó Iruka, no necesitaba fingir el alivio que sintió por la seguridad de Ōkamimaru. A diferencia de Lobo, el animal _sí_ le agradaba.

–Te dejo terminar –dijo Oroshi y se retiró.

Había estado dominando su impaciencia, necesitaba estar a solas para poder realizar las pruebas en las sustancias contenidas en las cajas, y el tiempo se le estaba agotando ya que el parte indicaba que tenía que verificar una por una las unidades. Cada frasco tenía una etiqueta marcada en código consecutivo, evidentemente para evitar que se extraviara alguno, de ahí que el listado consistiera de varias hojas. Aguzó el oído para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y comenzó la tarea, recordó la advertencia de Lobo y se calzó un par de guantes. Le faltaba una de las cajas cuando escuchó los tacones de Lina resonar en la duela del piso.

–Tsubaki y Ronin cerraron las puertas de embarque. Ya cerré las oficinas, sólo faltas tú –escuchó la voz hacer eco en el espacio del almacén.

–Termino en un momento, Lina-san –respondió Iruka calculando la distancia que faltaba para que llegara a su lado.

–¿Por qué no continúas mañana temprano?

–Uh... no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –dijo cerrando disimuladamente un último frasco y escondiendo la papeleta justo a tiempo. Lina se paró a su lado.

–Te ayudaré a cotejar. Mmm, esta caja tiene dos tipos diferentes –dijo ella estirando la cabeza para ver el contenido.

–Cierto, no me había dado cuenta, gracias por señalármelo. ¡Rayos! –exclamó Iruka tratando de distraer su atención, le faltaba una de esas.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que vi algo, por favor, sostén esto –dijo tendiéndole los papeles y soltándolos un instante antes de que los tomara, cayeron al suelo y ella se apresuró a recogerlos, Iruka aprovechó el momento para tomar el frasco, desenroscar la tapa y meter la papeleta– lo siento.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

–Creo que uno tiene la tapa floja, la apretaré.

–¡Espera! Ponte unos guantes de ahí... –señaló una gaveta y se dispuso a levantar el último par de hojas que había caído bajo el escritorio, escuchó el sonido de la gaveta al cerrarse– espero que no se haya derramado el contenido.

–No, afortunadamente no –comentó agradecido de soltar el pequeño henge con que disfrazara la presencia de lo guantes, simuló cerrar el último frasco, lo alzó y giró ante los ojos de Lina para que viera que estaba seco– te enseñaré un truco para que no tengas que alzarlos de uno en uno para revisión, tómalos del cuello y gíralos, de esa forma podrás ver los números del código y terminarás más pronto.

–Gracias.

Lina comenzó a dictarle los números en tanto él marcaba el registro, terminaron y selló la caja con cinta adhesiva, colocándola junto a las otras que se entregarían al día siguiente.

–Hideo me dijo lo del lobo –comentó Lina, observándolo guardar los papeles en el escritorio y cerrarlo bajo llave.

–¿Ōkamimaru? –preguntó Iruka notando el uso familiar del nombre de su patrón.

–Nombre muy original –bufó ella.

–Creo que carezco de imaginación –sonrió Iruka rascándose la nuca, un gesto característico de él.

–De hecho.

Iruka se quedó mirándola sin dejar de sonreír. La mujer parecía querer decirle algo, aún. Esperaba que se decidiera si se mantenía con apariencia inofensiva. Ella movió la cabeza como alejando un pensamiento y le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

–Ya es tarde, Umino-san... ¿Regresarás a la capital?

–No puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿o sí? –contestó sonriendo, era la primera vez desde que llegara ahí que ella agregaba el honorífico a su apellido. No supo si interpretarlo como una buena o una mala señal.

–No lo recomiendo. Pero puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Iruka se quedó aturdido por un momento, deteniendo sus pasos. Lina volvió la vista casi al momento para encontrarlo boquiabierto.

–Pareces pez fuera el agua. ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince?

–Esto...

Se quedó quieto un momento. Necesitaba un momento a solas para enviar el águila a Konoha, el primer envío lo había hecho sin problemas en cuanto terminó sus labores, pero este era aún más importante. Había planeado hacerlo en el trayecto de regreso, jamás pasó por su mente recibir una invitación _peculiar_ de una mujer hermosa, aunque boquifloja y atrevida.

–Si te preocupa tu lobo puedes traerlo contigo –Lina encogió los hombros, divertida del extraño rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su compañero de trabajo; señaló con la cabeza hacia los brillantes ojos de Ōkamimaru que permanecía agazapado tras un árbol.

–Déjame tener un par de palabras con él –dijo achicando los ojos– ¡y no tengo quince! –refunfuñó acercándose al lobo. Se puso en cuclillas dándole la espalda a Lina y le entregó el pequeño rollo de papeletas–. _Tú_ no digas nada –le dijo a Ōkamimaru agitando un dedo delante de su hocico.

Podía ser tan sólo su imaginación, pero creyó percibir una sonrisa burlona en el morro de Ōkamimaru.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade terminó de estampar su sello en el rimero de papeles que se le habían acumulado mientras ayudaba a Yamanaka a preparar los antídotos que enviarían a Tori en cuanto estuviera listo el grupo médico y que siguieron amontonándose durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente de la oficina, organizando un inventario del equipo portátil que dicho grupo tendría que llevar consigo.

La noche había caído y el cansancio marcaba profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Posó la mejilla sobre el escritorio, deseando que con el frío de la madera llegara algo de descanso para su abusado cuerpo. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, más de medio siglo comenzaba a cobrar su tarifa.

El ruido del movimiento de sus guardaespaldas la despertó, escuchó un discreto aclarar de garganta, levantó la vista y se desparramó en el asiento. Shizune la podía regañar todo lo que quisiera por saltarse la etiqueta, pero se sentía agotada y no pretendía disfrazarlo. Una señal bastó para que sus ANBU sellaran con una barrera adicional la oficina y se apostaran uno fuera del ventanal y otro en la entrada.

–Nara –saludó Tsunade.

–Hokage-sama –Shikaku saludó, manteniéndose de pie con las manos a la espalda en espera de sus instrucciones.

–¿Ibiki te puso al corriente?, siéntate.

–Gracias. Sí, me entregó el expediente.

–¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?

–El enfoque que pretende Lobo para deslindar responsabilidades sobre Tori me parece una buena estrategia, contar con el apoyo de Kazekage-sama nos da indudablemente una ventaja táctica. La alianza no pondrá mayores objeciones si dos de las aldeas más fuertes actúan en misión conjunta. En el mejor de los escenarios, Raikage-sama recibirá con agrado la reintegración de su jounin.

–¿Y en el peor?

–Probablemente un berrinche mayúsculo –Tsunade rió ante el comentario.

–¿Tu proyección sobre Kakashi?

–Se apegará a las modificaciones a la agenda que hizo Gato. Pero sí existe cierto riesgo si envías a Serpiente de apoyo.

–Los Hyūga más competentes están involucrados en alguna misión, Lobo necesita soporte de dôjutsu, la única que puede regresar a tiempo es ella –afirmó llanamente– ¿Qué riesgo?

Shikaku la miró, el tono que había usado indicaba que no modificaría su elección, apoyó un dedo sobre la sien. Tsunade guardó silencio, sabiendo que estaba considerando la mejor manera de poner en palabras su peculiar línea de pensamiento. Un hondo suspiro escapó del pecho de él. Arrugó el ceño en actitud concentrada.

–El de que adopte del todo su persona Lobo para enfrentar su presencia.

–Lo cual le causaría un conflicto personal, ya que no desea ser Lobo, ¿cierto? –Shikaku asintió– ¿Solución?

–No la hay, únicamente confiar en él, como de hecho lo estás haciendo. Dime, Hokage-sama, ¿esto es una prueba para determinar si nuestras habilidades están oxidadas? Estás rescatando cadáveres de los osarios.

Tsunade rió del comentario de Shikaku y movió la cabeza.

–Mis shinobi más finos han probado con creces que no pertenecen al panteón.

–Desde mi perspectiva, creo que solamente estás confirmando lo que ya sabes.

Ella sonrió, no había manera de engañar a Shikaku, jamás le había podido ganar una sola partida de shôgi.

–No obstante existe un componente emocional en todo este asunto.

Shikaku pensó en el breviario que le diera Ibiki en cuanto cruzó las puertas de Konoha la tarde anterior. Morino lo había estado esperando cruzado de brazos, justo a un lado de Izumo y Kotetsu que parecían tener hormigas bajo la ropa. Lo puso al corriente de lo que lo preocupaba mientras avanzaban a paso normal hacia la Torre Hokage.

–_Ella tiene curiosidad Shika, intuye que el expediente está incompleto pero no quiere presionar__ la respuesta_.

–_No obstante confía en sus instintos, de otra manera jamás lo habría llamado para que tomara la máscara de nuevo. Deduzco que quieres que se lo diga –dijo Shikaku achicando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, Morino simplemente era así._

–_Confidencialidad Shika, él me considera su loquero particular –rió con suavidad__ encogiendo los hombros, un ligero rubor asomando en sus mejillas._

Ibiki pertenecía a la clase de profesional que bajo ninguna circunstancia revelaría información privilegiada de alguno de sus 'pacientes'. Ibiki le condujo a la oficina temporal que Tsunade le había asignado en la Torre; en cuanto entraron le entregó el gordo expediente que contenía los detallados informes de Gato. Shikaku había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche analizando la información, el resto del día calculando estrategias y diversos escenarios. Se presentó ante su líder en cuanto estuvo seguro de sus conclusiones.

–Sin duda.

–¿Te importaría extender tu razonamiento? –cloqueó Tsunade, Shikaku consideraba que los demás poseían su velocidad de pensamiento.

–No estuviste ahí, te falta información.

–¿De veras?

Shikaku rió del sarcasmo.

–Él cayó en esa crisis tras _terminar_ la misión. Siempre estuvo en control durante el desarrollo de la misma, sólo hizo lo que todo shinobi de excelencia haría bajo esas circunstancias: matar sus emociones y seguir adelante. Morino y Yamanaka trataron de hacerle entender que no había hecho daño intencional a sus compañeros –resopló– simplemente caímos en el rango de alcance de uno de sus "S"... pero él estaba convencido de su propia culpabilidad. Tras mucho meditarlo, Ibiki decidió que lo mejor era que saliera de ello a su manera y Sandaime apoyó la decisión.

–No lo sabía… el expediente de esa misión no dice nada de eso.

Shikaku no extendió los detalles, pero ella sabía bastante bien lo que implicaba un jutsu clasificado como "S". Eran difíciles de detener una vez iniciados, de hecho casi imposible, el escuadrón ANBU tenía un refrán: "si ves un Especial rézale a Kami y echa a correr, si puedes". Considerando el marco mental en que funcionaba un ANBU a la caza, todo el asunto era comprensible.

–Sandaime decidió eliminar cierta información del informe. Se registró su alejamiento como convalecencia por heridas en misión, lo cual también era cierto, y se mantuvo todo el asunto en secreto. Pero esta es una aldea ninja, es inevitable que surjan rumores exagerados cuando el implicado es alguien como él.

–¿Cómo se convence a alguien de su propia inocencia? –sin quererlo pensó en voz alta.

–No a él, no es posible. Lo conoces, puede estar al borde del agotamiento o la muerte en una misión y aún así tratará de impedir a toda costa que sus compañeros sufran algún tipo de daño. Habernos lastimado, aunque no fuera de manera intencional, fue demasiado si tomas en cuenta la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Se juzgó y se condenó a sí mismo. A partir de ahí decidió ser solamente Kakashi y purgar su larga condena de arrepentimiento.

–¿Por qué lo permitieron? –casi al instante Tsunade se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras, estaba siendo injusta.

Shikaku exhaló otro hondo suspiro y frunció los labios, meditabundo.

–Ninguno de los que estuvimos implicados lo culpa de nada, no hay razón. La maniobra de contención que ejecutamos fue necesaria para sacarlo del modo depredador. Su actuación fue impecable, hizo lo correcto, pero con él no había otra forma, los genios tienen su propia dinámica –encogió los hombros.

–Tienes razón, con ese mocoso lo mejor es aplicar la violencia –afirmó dando un concienzudo golpe con el puño en la palma de la mano. Shikaku sonrió.

Se quedó en silencio, en espera de preguntas o de instrucciones, lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, pero ella parecía estar ocupada en otros problemas. "Una gran Hokage", pensó para sí, sintiendo el ramalazo de admiración que la mujer le causaba.

–Shikamaru le entregó a Shizune los libros que pediste, ¿Sustancia desconocida? –preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

–Varias de ellas. Espero que en los registros Nara exista algo parecido. La muestra de sangre contiene dos drogas, una es de efecto paralizante y la otra no sabemos, falta determinar algunos componentes. Por otra parte es insuficiente para llevar a cabo una batería completa de pruebas –dijo desalentada.

–Ayudaré.

–Con un poco de suerte las pruebas faltantes llegarán hoy. Tal vez lo que envíe hoy Iruka nos de la clave.


	14. Experiencias

**Capítulo 14: Experiencias.  
**

"_Para tener un cambio de fortuna a último momento, tienes que llevar tu fortuna al último momento. Debemos hacer lo que podamos hacer".  
Muerte. Terry Pratchett. Ladrón de Tiempo._

Tras la descarga inicial de adrenalina Kôsen se sintió drenado, no tuvo que fingir la lasitud que se esperaba de él, porque el cuerpo se le había desgastado. El mundo se había invertido, los árboles nacían desde arriba y el cielo se perdía en la inmensidad a sus pies, a su lado pasaban borrones verdes y café oscuro. Ahogó la sensación de vértigo y aguzó los sentidos. Sus ojos entrenados le avisaron de la presencia de Temari, avanzando a velocidad constante tras ellos, sin perderlos de vista.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció interminable llegaron al bosque que rodeaba la periferia del complejo. Las sacudidas sobre su maltratado cuerpo se detuvieron. Un shinobi abrió la puerta tras escuchar la contraseña de acceso e ingresaron al edificio. A partir de ese momento concentró toda su habilidad en registrar en la memoria la disposición interna del edificio, distancia de puertas, ventanas, ubicación y cantidad de los guardias.

En alguna ocasión había violado las reglas de Raíz, lo que le ganó un encarcelamiento punitivo de setenta y dos horas, pero al menos se había mantenido en pie, la humillación de sentirse manipulado parecía abrumarlo por momentos, controló sus reacciones y aceptó su destino, era lo indicado si no quería echar a perder todo, los datos que lograra recolectar eran vitales.

Lo habían desnudado y restregado de arriba a abajo con una sustancia que apestaba a antiséptico. Rastreó con su visión periférica por si las semillas habían salido de su cabello y el de Genma, pero no las vio flotando en el agua de la ducha. Pocos minutos después finalmente lo secaron y lo vistieron con una detestable bata de hospital. Tras el proceso rutinario, efectuado sobre él como si se tratara de un objeto, lo subieron a una camilla y lo instalaron en una sala a un lado de Genma. Un par de hombres con batas blancas se acercó.

–Muy joven este... –comentó uno de ellos, examinando el rostro de Kôsen.

–Quince años cuando mucho –afirmó el otro registrando en su tableta algunas notas– excelente condición física.

–Este otro... tal vez me equivoque pero no parece un chūnin –el corazón de Kôsen dio un salto, por fortuna la sala parecía ser de observación, no había aparatos que lo delataran, sólo había camas de hospital y no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de ellos.

–Démosle tiempo a que saque de su sistema el compuesto y veremos qué pasa. Que lo vigilen muy de cerca –señaló con la cabeza hacia un punto que Kôsen supuso sería un ventanal, no quería arriesgarse a abrir más los ojos.

–¿Alguna indicación extra?

–Al mayor ponle las mancuernas supresoras –registró en su bitácora– parece poseer la fortaleza necesaria como para eliminar la guardia.

–¿Y a este? –señaló a Kôsen.

–Procedimiento estándar –indicó, le entregó las tablillas y poco después Kosen escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

–¿Sabes, niño? Es una pena que hayas caído en este hoyo –musitó el hombre a su oído–. Sé que me oyes, aunque no puedas responderme. Posiblemente me odies y sé que si pudieras moverte me matarías de un golpe... pero escucha mi consejo: entre menos problemas des, será más seguro para ti –palmeó su mano.

Kôsen hizo un esfuerzo para no reaccionar por instinto. En su entrenamiento lo habían advertido contra desarrollar lazos con sus carceleros. Suprimió la más mínima rebeldía de su cuerpo, escuchó el cierre de correas acolchadas en tobillos y muñecas, una banda cruzó su pecho y sintió la presión jalarlo hacia el delgado colchón. El hombre se inclinó sobre él e introdujo un dedo entre la banda y su cuerpo, satisfecho del examen se alejó, aunque no hubo sonido de que saliera de la habitación.

–Caray, tú eres duro ¿verdad? Voy a cerrar tus ojos, se resecarán y te dolerán si sigues esforzándote en dejarlos abiertos, duerme.

–Si me tocas te mato –la voz salió forzada de la garganta de Genma.

–Escuchaste lo que le dije al niño, sigue el consejo –respondió el hombre, moviendo la cabeza con tristeza; deslizó un par de mancuernas en manos que se resistían a moverse según la voluntad de su dueño– mejor guarda silencio, podrías desgarrarte las cuerdas bucales por el esfuerzo, no vale la pena.

Genma lo miró un instante exudando rabia. El hombre volvió a mover la cabeza y le cerró los párpados delicadamente.

****************

Lobo avanzó en la oscuridad usando su Sharingan, no estaba dispuesto a encender más antorchas, no hasta comprobar la ventilación; no quería arriesgarse a un desmayo Kami sabe dónde por agotar el oxígeno a cambio de una iluminación que no le daba mayor rango de movilidad. A pesar de la protección de uniforme y capa, la humedad le calaba los huesos, frotó las manos con fuerza y aguzó el oído, un lejano goteo se coló en su conciencia, ¿era posible que ese túnel estuviera construido bajo el lago?

Habría querido obtener más información sobre la red, pero no existía. Chishima le había explicado que un accidente había interrumpido las obras poco antes de la muerte del daimyō. Con el problema causado por Môsô y el saqueo del tesoro, seguir con la construcción fue prácticamente imposible. El especialista que había estado a cargo del proyecto empacó y cambió de aires, sin dejar atrás los planos actualizados.

Se detuvo a descansar. Había estado en la revisión desde que enviara el mensaje a Konoha y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se recostó en la pared deslizándose al suelo. Si la red los acercaba al enemigo entonces tendrían una carta importante que podría facilitarles las cosas. Hizo un recorrido mental de la ruta que había tomado, si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, estaba a medio camino entre la capital y el emplazamiento del complejo.

–Gato, ¿me recibes? –trató de activar su aparato, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Si Gato estuviera dentro del rango de cobertura podría indicarle con exactitud su ubicación, pero no hubo respuesta. Tomó un kunai e hizo una marca en la roca, tendría que repetir el mismo camino pero con la ayuda de su compañero. Emprendió el regreso a toda velocidad, contando los segundos. Según su reloj interno ya había anochecido.

Volvió la mente hacia sus compañeros cautivos ya hacía demasiadas horas y maldijo en voz baja.

"Una semana, una maldita semana, están cansados de hacer tantos malabares, Yang llega tan cansado que olvida cenar, Gato apenas consigue reponer su chakra, Gallo ha adelgazado y Genma..." detuvo su tren de pensamiento, alguna vez Sandaime le había dicho: _"estar contigo mismo es una costumbre a la que no se puede renunciar, Kakashi, pero si tienes que soportarte, al menos piensa en cosas agradables"_. Claro que con ello se refería a chicas, recordó con afecto al viejo líder.

Se esforzó en pensar en algo positivo. Sonrió al recordar que Genma, a pesar de tener un día pesado por delante, lo había acompañado de regreso la noche anterior a fin de darles el retoque necesario para mantener su fachada, a la vez que instrucciones precisas para que Gato lo sustituyera en esa función de ser necesario; Gallo también pasó por una larga explicación del uso de las armas modificadas con una paciencia admirable, ya que Gallo mismo _era_ un maestro de armas, era una de sus dos especialidades.

Movió la cabeza, no se podía permitir el lujo de perderlo, Genma era una de las personas más valiosas en su vida. Echó un vistazo a la penumbra húmeda a su alrededor y un plan comenzó a desarrollarse en su cabeza, sólo esperaba que sus compañeros cautivos estuvieran en condiciones de poder llevarlo a cabo.

*****************

Gato levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba en cuanto sintió el chakra de Temari aparecer en la cabaña, Neji, Gallo y Lobo aún no regresaban y la tarde grisácea presagiaba más frío. Temari se dejó caer a su lado, quitándose la máscara sin insignia que le habían asignado.

–Reporte.

–Admito que desobedecí las órdenes del capitán –reportó con tono profesional– Gato la miró con seriedad, había escuchado las órdenes de Lobo–. Cuando estimé que los civiles habían avanzado una distancia respetable y no tenían intenciones de regresar seguí a los captores. Llevaron a los cebos al complejo. Estaban bastante concentrados en mantener la velocidad, supongo que para llegar antes de que las drogas comenzaran a disiparse, no advirtieron que los seguía aunque sí Mujaki-kun. Después regresé con los civiles.

–Tendrías tus razones –dijo por fin.

–Quería que no se sintiera tan... abandonado –tragó saliva–. Como sea, marqué el trayecto completo –aclaró, retomando su tono profesional. Le entregó un pergamino– está libre de trampas, aunque no podría asegurar que lo mantengan así.

–Escuché la transmisión, pero necesito tus observaciones –declaró Gato sin abrir el mapa.

–Había dos hombres apostados a ambos lados del camino, armados con cerbatanas, ambos eran civiles, no detecté señales de chakra en ninguno de ellos. Shiranui-san le dijo a Mujaki-kun que mordiera la cápsula y lo imitara, luego hizo un movimiento como este con los dedos –Temari reprodujo el movimiento, que Gato reconoció como el que usaba para manipular las agujas especiales– apuntando hacia su brazo y luego se... rascó, Los hombres dispararon y cayó de rodillas, un minuto después lanzaron un segundo dardo, Shiranui-san dijo "diez" y "o" y apretó la mano derecha, moviéndola hacia un lado, luego se desmayó. Aparecieron dos shinobi que estaban ocultos entre las frondas y se llevaron a los cebos.

–Ya. Parece ser que Konoha acertó en el primer supuesto, una droga para anular su respuesta muscular y otra más...

–Shiranui San parece habérselas arreglado para anular los efectos en Mujaki-kun –Gato la miró, sin duda sabía ver debajo de lo oculto, en otras circunstancias estaría encantado de tenerla como compañera en ANBU.

–Es posible. Aunque también lo es que el antídoto de amplio espectro haya funcionado, al menos temporalmente. Tuvieron muy poco tiempo para desarrollarlo, y los informes enviados con las cápsulas no son alentadores –Gato se oprimió el puente nasal, no quería confirmar ni negar los supuestos de Temari, después de todo ella conocía la especialidad de Genma– ¿alguna otra cosa?

–Los dos civiles... leí sus labios, la droga es experimental y que es muy posible que ordenen o traten de eliminar a Oroshi –le repitió la conversación.

–Entendido.

–¿Lobo-san?

–Asignación especial de Toki-sama. Por ahora nos concentraremos en seguir estableciendo las rutinas, los demás andan con retraso. Si necesitas algo puedes comunicarte con él. –Señaló su propio oído, Temari lo miró dudosa–. Desconozco cómo trabajan los ANBU de Suna, Temari-san, pero en nuestro equipo cualquiera puede hablar directamente con el capitán.

Temari guardó silencio y bajó la vista. Gato la miró con curiosidad por un instante y acto seguido prosiguió con su cuidadoso señalamiento en el mapa.

–¡Esto es un demonial de trabajo para un solo equipo! –exclamó frustrada. Gato volvió la vista hacia ella tratando de descifrar el origen del exabrupto.

–Lo conseguiremos –trató de darle seguridad.

–¿Es así como trabajan los ANBU de Konoha?

–En ocasiones es peor –encogió los hombros– pero recuerda que todo shinobi tiene que adaptarse.

–Descansa un rato, Gato-san, tus ojeras están tan grandes que corres el riesgo de tropezar con ellas –dijo Temari con un bufido. Gato había apretado los ojos y ahogado un bostezo. Volvió la vista hacia ella, los ojos lagrimeando– si me dices lo que estás haciendo lo haré por ti.

–No es necesario Temari-san –protestó enrojeciendo, no había querido demostrar su cansancio.

–Lo es, eres el sub-capitán, sabes que es preciso un buen descanso para poder evaluar la información adecudamente. Dame eso –le quitó los mapas de las manos y comenzó a comparar notas.

–Acabas de regresar de un viaje largo, lo necesitas más que yo.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, Gato-san?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, en general no se detenía a pensar en esas cosas. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le preguntara eso. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Los shinobi tendían a perder la cuenta pasados los dieciséis. Carraspeó incómodo.

–Veinticinco.

–Duérmete.

Al final, Gato descubrió dos cosas: llevarle la contraria a Temari era una mala idea y no había tenido ocasión de averiguar qué era lo que ella quería discutir con Lobo. Parecía que la kunoichi había hecho una maestría del arte de desviar conversaciones.

************

* * *

–_Iruka tiene novia_ –susurró la voz en el oído de Iruka haciendo que saltara del lecho mirando desorientado hacia todos lados y descubriendo que no tenía el consabido kunai bajo la manga, hasta que recordó dónde estaba.

Los párpados le dolieron ante el súbito resplandor del nacimiento del sol que asomaba su descarado y redondo rostro por la ventana. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en el mullido colchón, recostando la espalda sobre la pared.

–No es mi novia –graznó entre dientes, el sueño aún cerrando parcialmente su garganta.

–_Ō__kamimaru afirma haber olido ciertos… efluvios_ –respondió la voz.

–¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer aparte de importunarme y levantarme falsos? –respondió irritado del calor que trepó a su rostro.

–_Mmm sí, pero es mucho más entretenido molestarte, I-ru-ka_ –escuchó la voz de Lobo con más claridad.

–Pft... cómo no...

–_Bien, sigue así, uno que quiere ser franco y no lo dejan_.

–Lobo...

–¿Lobo? ¿Qué no lo habías dejado en el bosque? –preguntó Lina sobresaltándolo– ¿o estás preocupado por él?

–_¿De verdad te preocupas por mí?_ –preguntó Lobo divertido.

–¿Cómo me podría preocupar por ese animal? –gruñó Iruka, subiendo las sábanas hasta su barbilla.

–_¿Debería sentirme insultado?_

–¿Por qué estás rojo? Eres toda una visión Iruka –afirmó Lina con una risita.

–_Aww..._

–¡¿Quieres callarte?!

–Oye, ¡no hay por qué ser tan grosero! Como sea, vine a decirte que mi mamá tendrá listo el desayuno en diez minutos. Puedes tomar antes un baño, si quieres, todavía hay agua caliente.

–Err, lo siento Lina-san, gracias.

–¿Puedo ver? –preguntó ella con voz provocadora.

–_¡Yo también quiero ver!_ –canturreó socarrón.

–N-no bromees.

–No aguantas nada. ¿Sabes? Para ser tan joven eres demasiado serio –Lina se acercó a acariciar con el dedo la cicatriz de Iruka– pero también eres... sexy –murmuró a su oído.

–_Uuuu, creo que mejor me eclipso, esto se está poniendo privado_.

–Tomaré una ducha –dijo Iruka apresurado, alejándose de Lina y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Aseguró la puerta por dentro.

–_Aww me prefieres, eso es tierno._

Iruka no contestó las provocaciones de Lobo, concentrándose en abrir la llave de la regadera y dejar correr el agua en tanto se desnudaba. Kami parecía inclinado a probar su paciencia una y otra vez. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

–Tierno mis narices, ¡Eres un desvergonzado! –siseó, agitando un acusador dedo frente a sí.

–_Lo admito._

–¿Acaso no te causa el más mínimo empacho estar ventilando mis asuntos privados ante mis compañeros de equipo?

–_¿Somos un asunto privado? No lo sabía_.

–Lobo...

–_Tch, no eres divertido. Hice llegar las papeletas a Konoha, esperamos el resultado en las próximas horas. ¿Te incluyeron entre el personal para la entrega de hoy?_

–Aún no –respondió Iruka desalentado– encontraré la forma.

–_Es posible que traten de matar a Oroshi, protégelo sin comprometerte. Dos nombres: Riki y Arashi._

–Entendido.

–Te daré más detalles si averiguamos algo más, _Ō__kamimaru te entregará dos jeringas para colectar muestras de sangre de uno de los residentes y uno de los de Kumo, es prioritario. Ah, por cierto Iruka, el capitán tiene la prerrogativa de hacer públicas o privadas sus transmisiones... pero aparte de eso, no estoy tan lejos._

Iruka abrió la boca, pero el silencio en el auricular le indicó que la comunicación se había cortado. Se enjabonó apresurado, tan sólo había estado bajo el chorro de agua y esta comenzaba a enfriarse. Se enjuagó lo más rápido que pudo y extendió la mano hacia el toallero, descubriendo que había olvidado _ese artículo_ en particular, tampoco había tomado la precaución de preguntarle a Lina dónde podría tomar una prestada. El rubor volvió a encenderle el cuerpo y salió de la ducha escurriendo agua, tendría que llamarla para que le trajera alguna.

Quitó el seguro de la puerta asomando la cabeza con precaución, llamó a Lina explicándole su predicamento y regresó a la protección de la cortina de la ducha, suspiró resignado, se apoyó sobre el frío mosaico abrazándose a sí mismo. Parecía que su karma en esta vida era tener que soportar personas atrevidas, sin sentido del pudor o del espacio personal. Quizá en alguna reencarnación anterior había sido como ellos y ahora le tocaba pagar. Kami parecía divertirse a su costa ya que le había entregado, junto con ese karma, un paquete de reacciones que le costaba trabajo dominar. Rió de su propia tendencia a exagerar, eso al menos era uno de los efectos aterrizantes del bendito sello.

Lina apareció riendo pícaramente y le extendió la toalla asegurándole que había vuelto la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Iruka la tomó con rapidez y se envolvió en ella, saliendo en estampida hacia la habitación.

*****************

**Konoha**

Anko Mitarashi recorrió una vez más el resumen que le entregara Inoichi en cuanto se integró al equipo médico. Su misión había terminado sin incidentes y sus intenciones de allanar el departamento de Iruka habían quedado en meras intenciones ya que un halcón la había interceptado con órdenes de que se presentase en el hospital.

El segundo lote de pruebas de las sustancias 'especiales' que enviara Iruka la noche anterior la habían mantenido despierta; por fin había terminado el análisis y el resultado causó un penoso vacío en la boca de su estómago. Dolorosas memorias espolearon su mente y un ligero temblor en sus manos la delató ante los inteligentes ojos de Shikaku, que por un efímero momento quiso extender la mano para ayudarla, pero la conocía bastante bien como para arriesgarse.

–¿Malos recuerdos? No permitas que ello amilane tu espíritu –afirmó Shikaku sonriendo lobuno.

–¿Malos? Al contrario Nara. Son perfectos para estimular mi espíritu –Anko elevó una ceja y sonrió perversa.

–Algo así imaginé –comentó Shikaku abriendo un grueso volumen medicinal.

–Habrá que sacar entero el trasero de ese idiota, no me serviría de otro modo –gruñó Anko haciendo que Shikaku sonriera con disimulo, podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera pero se preocupaba por Genma.

–No creo que afecten _esa_ parte de su anatomía –intervino con sorna una de las medi-nin del equipo de Inoichi, mientras vaciaba el contenido de una probeta en un recipiente más grande.

–Tch. Te sorprendería lo que un neurotóxico de ofidios es capaz de hacer –respondió Anko sin dejar su sonrisa característica– ¿Acaso todo mundo está pendiente de con quién me acuesto? –preguntó lanzando uno de sus kunai que la medi-nin evadió al último instante.

–Calma, calma, nadie afirma nada –cloqueó la medi-nin desenterrando el kunai de la pared y devolviéndoselo, Anko lo tomó al vuelo y le sonrió.

–¿Serpientes? –preguntó Inoichi acercándose a la mesilla que compartían Shikaku y Anko. Ella asintió.

–¿Sabes Tachi? Un poco de sangre no me vendría mal –lamió el filo del kunai sin separar la vista de la medi-nin que sólo movió la cabeza.

–Mitarashi...

–Sí jefe, serpientes, bien identificadas –suspiró arrojando el informe sobre la mesa– Oi, Shika ¿te sobra un cuerno por ahí?

–Espero que te refieras a uno de venado o ¿acaso me sabes algo?

–Sé muchas cosas –contestó moviendo las cejas y provocando la carcajada general– blanco, para más seguridad.

"Creo que todos necesitan un descanso" pensó Inoichi echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Tres días trabajando con escasos descansos estaban causando mella en el equipo. Ya había corregido dos preparaciones y estaba seguro de que tendría que supervisar en persona las dosis finales antes de empacarlas para enviarlas a destino.

Por otro lado la mayor parte del staff presente también partiría hacia Tori en cuanto estuvieran completos los equipos escolta. La excitación pre-misión en el ambiente se sumaba a la aprensión normal para cumplir cuotas de producción con fecha término. Kunai y shuriken volando por la habitación se habían convertido en la forma más fácil de mantenerse alerta los unos a los otros en las últimas seis horas.

–Bien equipo, descanso general de aquí a las dos mil doscientas, vayan a sus casas, cenen en paz, duerman si les es posible y los quiero aquí alertas. ¡Ah, y no más deportes extremos en esta sala! –gritó Inoichi. Un hurra general se escuchó y una docena de medi-nin salieron disparados por las ventanas.

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué insistimos en colocar puertas? –preguntó Shikaku ausente.

–Vete a cenar Shika.

–Chôza me trajo la cena –señaló la caja– iré a pedir el cuerno con uno de los mensajeros de Gin –se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, preguntó desde la puerta– ¿Por qué no descansas tú? Llevas más en esto que yo.

–Opino lo mismo jefe.

–Mitarashi, pensé que te habías ido también –replicó Inoichi ausente, volviendo la cabeza hacia la esquina donde estaba apoyada.

–Si caes muerto de cansancio no servirás de gran cosa. Alguien tiene que sacudirle el cerebro a Kakashi si se pone loco ¿no?

–¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una mocosa malcriada?

–Sí. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

–¿Qué tanto riesgo hay?

–Digamos que en el estante 'A' –señaló en el mapa del almacén– donde el civil almacena las sustancias marcadas como 'importantes' se encuentran los ingredientes para rebajar las neurotóxicas que sin embargo son derivados, caso contrario el mero contacto con la piel de Umino habría resultado en su muerte inmediata. Dudo que el idiota se haya puesto guantes para hacer las pruebas con las papeletas. Tuvo suerte, no es letal.

Yamanaka se estremeció. Anko tenía una manera peculiar de soltar información estremecedora como si diera los buenos días. Sacudió la cabeza, eran riesgos que todo shinobi solía correr en el desempeño de su trabajo. Aunque una parte de su mente le aseguraba que Iruka era lo bastante inteligente para pensar algo así, y si no él, Lobo, otra parte aún se congelaba al pensar en las implicaciones. Odiaba plantear lo que pensaba, en particular a ella, pero no veía alternativa, de una u otra forma _tendrían_ que llegar a ese punto.

–La muestra de sangre de Ardilla... –omitió el nombre real intencionalmente.

–Sin duda, esa fórmula es una variación de una de las ramas de investigación de _él_. Controlar la voluntad es uno de los pasatiempos de mi sensei, ¿lo recuerdas, no?

–Anko...

–Descuida, pasado muerto –se llevó la mano de manera inconsciente hacia el sello maldito– necesitaremos sujetos de prueba.

–Eso es imposible.

–Conviértelo en posible Yamanaka. La cantidad de sangre era mínima, ¿necesito recordártelo? –dijo irritada.

–Tu fórmula impide que los agentes afecten los neurotransmisores, una medida inteligente –intervino Shikaku, que había regresado y ahora permanecía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta– pero cuando ya existe acumulación por exposición prolongada…

–Lo sé Shika, –suspiró– ya lo habíamos discutido, es uno de los puntos bajos, Shizune y yo hicimos lo que pudimos, Tsunade-sama está al tanto. La fórmula de desintoxicación estará incompleta, también lo sé, solicité una muestra de uno de los cautivos.

–Sería conveniente considerar la propuesta de la malcriada –señaló a Anko con la cabeza y esta le enseñó la lengua, guiñándole un ojo– con excepción de los de Kumo, que confirmó el equipo Lobo, y los cebos, ignoramos cuántos de ellos fueron expuestos a la droga experimental además de la que previene tu desintoxicante.

–No tenemos tiempo para armar un grupo de control –protestó.

–Entonces comienza de una vez –Anko extendió el brazo, sonriendo– en mis notas están los componentes, Nara puede completar el antídoto con la ayuda de Shizune.

–¡Tsunade-sama no lo aprobará! Te quiere en la misión, ¿y si sale algo mal?

–Para escolta cualquiera sirve y si algo sale mal entonces así será –repuso Anko quitándole importancia al asunto–. Hay cosas peores que una mordidita de serpiente, ¿no crees?

Inoichi miró a uno y luego al otro. Entre ambos lo habían conducido a un callejón sin salida, las premisas expuestas justificaban la medida de Anko y era evidente que Shikaku había llegado a la misma conclusión, una que él no había querido siquiera considerar. Apretó los ojos, él no era Orochimaru, fue algo que tuvo que recordarse antes de hundir la aguja en el brazo de Anko.

****************

–Coloqué dos bunshin para ayudar a los otros a completar el trabajo de hoy, lamento la demora –dijo Gato aterrizando a un lado de Lobo y haciendo a un lado la máscara.

–¿Gato?... pareces mapache.

–Muy gracioso, primero esa kunoichi mandona y ahora tú –refunfuñó devolviendo la máscara a su lugar.

–Ah no, ella ha de extrañar a Gaara, creo que te quiere asignar parecido.

–Y yo creo que cometí un error táctico, ¿cierto? –se dio una palmada en la frente ocasionando un sonoro 'clank' al chocar la máscara con el protector– me vas a traer de encargo por mucho tiempo.

Lobo señaló el rumbo, guiándolo hacia una de las salidas de los túneles que recorriera el día anterior. En menos de una hora llegaron al lugar, perfectamente camuflado por los samuráis de la daimyō tras un matorral y una roca deslizante que se desplazaba sobre un mecanismo de palanca simple. Entraron y de inmediato los rodeó la oscuridad.

–Esto es claustrofóbico –afirmó Gato.

–Ahora lo corrijo –al momento Lobo encendió una de las antorchas con un pequeño katón.

–Bien senpai, ¿qué quieres de mí?

–Primero que ubiques este punto como referencia, después quiero que sigas mi trayecto desde la superficie y traces un mapa, pero sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo –indicó acelerando el paso, Gato lo siguió sin comentar nada. El olor a moho comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales, Lobo se detuvo en seco, justo en la marca que hiciera–. Ayer exploré esta rama de los túneles, según mis cálculos cruza el lago.

–Eso es una locura… –dijo Gato posando la palma sobre el muro– pero creo que estás en lo cierto.

–No sólo lo cruza, sino que nos acercaría al complejo.

–Entiendo, necesitas establecer la ruta más corta.

–Y verificar la estabilidad, también el alcance de los transmisores, ayer me salí de tu rango.

–Correcto.

–Bien Tenzô, esperaré que te coloques justo encima de mí, repetiré el recorrido y lo mapearás. Regresaremos a este mismo punto y me acompañarás para el chequeo de estas paredes.

–Labor de topo de nuevo.

–De hecho. O retraes el agua o la conviertes en madera para apuntalar.

–No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

–Para ti lo es.

Gato suspiró resignado pero asintió. Lobo tenía la costumbre de hacer parecer fáciles los jutsus más difíciles, ya que para él, que controlaba cuatro de los cinco elementos e incluso algunos de tipo Yin-Yang, nada era complicado. Regresó a la entrada, se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta ubicar la marca de chakra de su semilla en Lobo.

–Te tengo –afirmó por el comunicador.

–No lo niego, ¿sabes que pocos pueden afirmar eso?

–Sí ya sé, soy afortunado.

–A mi marca. ¡Ahora!

*************

Neji había logrado establecer un patrón en los movimientos de los residentes y civiles del interior del complejo. Sus ojos registraban el lugar con preciso detalle en busca de sus compañeros. Antes de que amaneciera Lobo en persona había prácticamente ladrado a sus oídos la orden, estableciéndola como prioritaria antes de salir disparado hacia dondequiera que se dirigiese. Neji se quedó levemente sorprendido; por lo general Gato era quien solía darle sus instrucciones y él había llegado a la conclusión de que era una medida intencional en su entrenamiento a fin de acostumbrarlo al estilo de mando del actual capitán del escuadrón ANBU, bajo cuyas órdenes se encontraría en cuanto se integrara oficialmente a una de las unidades.

–¿Los ubicaste, cachorro? –preguntó Pakkun en voz baja, Neji asintió y el ninken guardó silencio esperando que rompiera el complicado jutsu del Byakugan.

–Segunda habitación del extremo oeste, casi en la curva de la herradura, cerca de la parte trasera –informó, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

–¿Cuál es su estado?

–La firma de chakra de Shiranui-san es baja, le colocaron un par de mancuernas supresoras en ambas muñecas, está entubado con un goteo constante de una especie de... suero. Mujaki-kun mantiene el suyo _intencionalmente_ bajo, tan sólo está atado a la cama y está conciente –agregó sin el menor asomo de emoción.

–Entonces no tienen manera de diferenciar una supresión intencional de chakra.

–También llegué a esa conclusión –confirmó Neji.

–Deben haber considerado a Genma-san como peligroso.

–Y con justa razón –afirmó Neji enfático, provocando una risa disimulada en Pakkun– Necesito acercarme más para identificar el tipo de sustancia en el suero de Shiranui-san.

–Negativo. El jefe me dio órdenes específicas de evitar que te acerques demasiado.

–Entendido.

–¿Shinobi en las puertas?

–Sólo uno vigilando tras una ventana superior en el cuarto adyacente. Aparte de él hay un civil, probablemente un enfermero que sustituye el goteo del suero y revisa periódicamente a Mujaki-kun.

–¿Encontraste a los de Kumo?

–Sí, están a tres habitaciones a la izquierda de la ubicación de los nuestros. ¿Puedes distinguir los olores, Pakkun-san?

–Sólo apunta mi nariz, cachorro.


	15. Entre osos te ves

**Capítulo 15: Entre osos te ves.**

_Vimes didn't mind the countryside if it stayed put and didn't attack__.  
Terry Pratchett. Thud._

_*__Ningún animal pachón fue lastimado durante la redacción de esta parte*._

Decir que Kankuro parecía niño con juguete nuevo era quedarse corto. La verdad es que se sentía muy excitado ya desde el momento que se caló la máscara ANBU. Desde su punto de observación registró los cambios de guardia de los que estaban apostados en la pared de la montaña y también había observado a la invocación de su hermana sobrevolando la zona. El confort que la presencia de Temari le daba fue una revelación inesperada. A su lado, uno de los bunshin de Gato, armado con un par de binoculares, rastreaba las rutas de acceso.

–La observación de Verraco resultó exacta, de las zonas sin protección hay una que puede servirnos. Parece que siguen concentrados en los mismos recorridos. Debe haber algo bastante peligroso, no me explico qué otro motivo puede haber para dejar desprotegida una zona tan extensa –afirmó el bunshin.

–Yang-san reportó que no hay vigilancia pero que diario viajan a la periferia –aportó Kankuro.

–Sí, justo antes de que Lobo lo reasignara al equipo ninken. Y hemos estado partiéndonos en dos, literalmente, para terminar de establecer patrones.

–Hoy arriba el apoyo de Suna, equipo estándar de cuatro, un jounin y tres genin.

–¿Tan pronto? Necesitarán reponer fuerzas.

–Gaara los envió con la orden de no descansar e integrarse en cuanto llegaran, –sonrió Kankuro, orgulloso de los shinobi de su aldea, gente dura y curtida por el viento y la arena.

–_Tendrán_ que reponer fuerzas.

–Tienes razón –murmuró Kankuro, admitiendo que el frío de la zona probablemente los dejaría exhaustos.

–Iré a investigar esa zona. Permanece aquí.

–Entendido.

Kankuro vio alejarse al bunshin a la increíble velocidad que ya no se le hacía extraña en los ANBU de Konoha. Por lo que había observado, todos ellos eran así de raudos.

El bunshin avanzó evadiendo las trampas colocadas a la entrada del bosque, los vigilantes no tenían patrullas en la zona, pero sí habían colocado trampas; dedujo que eran contra algún tipo de animal carnívoro, ya que habían dejado trozos de carne fresca y por el tamaño, la bestia era bastante grande.

–¿Kankuro-san, me recibes?

–Copio a la perfección.

–Tch, ¿qué es esa mierda, Kankuro? Sólo contesta que sí –reprendió Temari.

–¡Ay Temari! –protestó Kankuro.

–Créeme Gato-san, no todos los shinobi de Suna son como este idiota –escuchó la risa suave por el auricular.

–Esto demorará, continúen con sus asignaciones. Gallo, necesito tu ayuda.

–Recibido, te alcanzo en un momento, dame tu posición.

–A tres kilómetros al oeste del punto alfa. Precaución extrema, hay varias minas plantadas, una de ellas con la suficiente potencia como para volar un árbol centenario.

–¿Repite?

–Minas. Viaja por las frondas, están colocadas a nivel del suelo.

–Entendido.

****************

Ōkamimaru empujó con el morro la pierna de Iruka, emitiendo un suave gruñido que él relacionó de inmediato con la identificación de otro de los olores, era la misma reacción que Neji le describiera. Miró al par de hombres, que a su vez, lo miraban con suspicacia, echando aprensivas ojeadas al lobo. Se puso en cuclillas frente a él y le rascó tras la oreja.

–Entiendo –musitó de manera que no lo escucharan– pero creo que es mejor que por hoy te apartes un poco ¿no crees?

El lobo lo miró e hizo un amago de mordisco.

–Está bien, anda vete ingrato –dijo elevando más la voz para que los demás lo escucharan. Ōkamimaru se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, Iruka estaba seguro de que no iría muy lejos, probablemente sólo se escondería.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó uno de ellos apuntándole con un kunai– ¿dónde está Shiro?

–Él es Umino Iruka, Shiro-san ya no trabaja para Oroshi-san –respondió Lina apareciendo en la puerta tras ellos.

–Coincide con la descripción –afirmó el otro chasqueando la lengua, enfadado con su compañero– vendaje sobre la nariz y un lobo blanco por compañía, no tenías que ser tan hostil.

–Sólo hago mi trabajo –respondió.

–Nadie duda de tus habilidades Inari, pero no tienes por qué fastidiar al personal –comentó Lina– entra Umino.

Iruka inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo y entró siguiéndola. Lina se veía agitada. Los shinobi se quedaron afuera montando guardia. Se encontraban aún desayunando cuando un niño de la aldea llegó corriendo con un mensaje urgente y, tras lanzar una florida exclamación, Lina había salido de la casa sin terminar el desayuno.

–Uno de los chicos tuvo un accidente esta mañana –afirmó sin volver la vista hacia él.

–¿Quién?

–Tsubaki.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, al parecer tropezó con un transeúnte tan distraído como él y se falseó un tobillo. Habrá que ver... ese es uno de los contra de su tamañote. El hombre fue tan amable de quedarse a cuidarlo, envió a Totoro para que fuera a avisarme e incluso esperó a que yo llegara. Cosa rara, después de informarme y disculparse varias veces salió corriendo como poseído.

–Kami quiera que no sea nada serio –comentó Iruka sospechando quién era el 'distraído transeúnte'.

–Despreocúpate, Hideo lo revisó, sólo no podrá caminar un par de días. Hablando del diablo…

–Tan afable como siempre, Lina –saludó Oroshi.

–Hum... supongo que querrás que te acompañe. Tendrás que esperar a que regrese de cambiarme –se señaló la ropa– no creerás que voy a ir así.

–No esta vez, tenemos a Iruka –Lina respiró aliviada– él irá con nosotros –Iruka asintió–. Por hoy ocúpate de su trabajo. Explícale los procedimientos para ese cliente, partimos en quince minutos, ya llevamos retraso por este penoso incidente.

–De acuerdo. Ven Umino –le señaló que la siguiera e Iruka se extrañó de que lo condujera a su propia oficina en el almacén. Lina cerró la puerta.

Iruka se sentó, mirándola nervioso, la mujer no ocultaba su desazón y él comenzó a sentir la misma impresión extraña del día anterior. Lina empezó a explicarle a detalle la forma de entrega, los tipos de control que tendría que pasar y la documentación, junto con los nombres de los involucrados.

–¿Oroshi-san no estará presente?, creí que sí.

–Aunque vas en compañía de Hideo, él tendrá que ocuparse de otros asuntos.

–Ah. Bien, no te preocupes Lina-san, lo recordaré.

–Iruka...

–¿Sí, Lina-san?

–Es... posible que veas ciertas cosas ahí.

–No te preocupes, cuentas con mi discreción –le aseguró.

–No me refiero a eso. No te involucres –bajó la voz.

–¿Involucrarme?

–Verás cosas desagradables –murmuró, la exasperación tangible en el tono de su voz– Hideo... hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió, ahora quiere corregirlo, pero no es tan fácil, Shiro quiso ayudarlo pero no lo soportó. No puedo ser más específica, pero escucha este consejo: mantente alejado.

–¿Ok? –respondió Iruka dudoso. Lina sonrió nerviosa y se retiró.

El fornido shinobi al que Lina llamara Inari se ubicó junto a Ronin, que sostenía las riendas de los caballos, en el pescante. El otro, más afable y que se presentó como Loki se ubicó en la parte posterior, vigilando la retaguardia. Hideo se sentó frente a él, en el lateral de la carreta, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Iruka percibió nuevamente ese dejo de tristeza en la mirada de su jefe, era evidente que no estaba muy complacido de realizar esa entrega, más aún, la velada advertencia en las palabras de Lina lo habían puesto a pensar en las posibles circunstancias del 'arrepentimiento' de Oroshi.

Transcurrieron cuatro largas horas de trayecto en las que controló la modorra causada tanto por el viaje como por el trabajo del día anterior, concentrándose en observar la ruta que habían tomado. Finalmente apareció la malla ciclónica que delimitaba el lugar. Un pesado portón de madera se abrió y la carreta se detuvo en cuanto alcanzaron la parte trasera. Iruka observó a detalle las ubicaciones, memorizándolas para uso posterior.

Habían llegado una hora después de lo programado y Oroshi parecía estar nervioso. Descendieron de la carreta y comenzó el proceso que le indicara Lina. Una vez terminado, Oroshi se acercó a él.

–Mis deberes aquí terminan en tres horas más, Iruka, aprovecha el tiempo para dormir un rato –le indicó– el regreso será menos largo ya que no hay que tomar tantas precauciones.

–Seguiré su consejo.

Inari y Loki siguieron a Oroshi al interior del edificio. Iruka se trepó a la carreta que Ronin había estacionado bajo la fronda de un árbol. Ronin permanecía recostado en la parte trasera, la cabeza apoyada contra el pescante y cabeceando. Se sentó a un lado de él, hasta que se convenció de la profundidad de su sueño y se preparó mentalmente para llevar a cabo su parte.

–Iruka-sensei ¿me recibes? Sólo mueve la cabeza, estás siendo observado –la voz en su oído hizo que le saltara el corazón, tras el segundo de sobresalto reconoció la voz de Neji. Asintió–. A la derecha de tu posición hay una puerta, está guardada por dos shinobi en el interior, tres puertas a la izquierda de la entrada están los de Kumo, dos a la derecha los nuestros. La vigilancia más estricta comienza a veinte metros a cada lado. Hay una división de metal en cada una de las alas, están conectadas por una puerta central a cada corredor –Iruka volvió a asentir.

–Crearemos una distracción para que puedas entrar. Yang será tu guía por el comunicador, procura tomar las muestras y regresar –se escuchó la voz de Gato– comenzaremos la maniobra. Aguarda su señal.

*************

Gallo corría entre la floresta sintiendo la presencia tras sus talones. En cuanto el animal se acercaba demasiado, saltaba a la seguridad de las ramas altas. Repitió la rutina hasta acercarse a la entrada del bosque. Cuando por fin alcanzó al bunshin, trepó hasta una rama apoyándose en el tronco, a corta distancia de él. Gato le señaló la enorme mole que se acercaba con pasos lánguidos, precavidos, irguiéndose sobre sus cuartos traseros y olisqueando hacia ellos.

–Podrían atraparlo y venderlo, en vez de tratar de matarlo, pero supongo que es para aumentar el radio de protección –afirmó Gallo.

–El propósito de la colocación de las minas pequeñas es guiarlo hasta la más potente. Hay carne fresca en las trampas. Imagino que o a él no le gusta o ellos no le han dado crédito suficiente a su inteligencia.

–Tal vez prefiere cazar su propio alimento. En cuanto te recuperes me avisas.

–¿Bromeas? Ya me recuperé. ¿Y mi compañerito, el otro cebo?

–Lo dejé cerca de la meta, es demasiado pesado como para traerlo de aquí para allá.

–Y podría despertar sus sospechas. Ahí viene.

–Comencemos entonces. Seré tu ala –dijo Gato preparándose para saltar.

Gallo asintió, descendiendo al nivel del suelo. En cuanto aterrizó, el animal aceleró echando a correr hacia él. Gallo dirigió una cantidad razonable de chakra a sus piernas, la suficiente para mantenerse lejos del alcance de las garras del animal pero no demasiado como para desanimarlo. Avanzó directo hacia la zona minada sintiendo la descarga de adrenalina acelerarle el corazón, evadió con facilidad la primera, iniciando una loca danza de quiebres y altos forzados, guiados desde las alturas por Gato.

–Llegué al otro cebo –informó Gato– lo arrojaré para reventar la mina, prepárate para la sacudida. ¡Rayos! ¡Va a saltar! –advirtió desde las alturas.

–¡Yo también! –respondió Gallo entusiasmado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo.

Gato arrojó con fuerza el 'otro cebo', un jabalí salvaje que había atrapado previamente, contra la mina justo en el momento en que el depredador saltó; una fracción de segundo después lo hizo Gallo, aterrizando a una distancia respetable muy por encima del nivel de la superficie.

Una tremenda explosión sacudió la tierra derrumbando los árboles cercanos, obligándolos a saltar hacia zona más segura y asirse con fuerza a los troncos.

–Espero que funcione.

–Lo hará, debe haberse escuchado por lo menos hasta Sagi –comentó Gato sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de la presión en los oídos.

–Y nuestro amigo ayudará, se está haciendo el muerto –Gallo señaló el cuerpo caído del animal. La explosión lo había aturdido y permanecía echado, con ligeras heridas en la piel tiñendo de rojo su pelaje castaño. Era una especie de oso gigantesco.

**********

El estallido sacudió el complejo estremeciendo los cristales. Los guardias de la puerta trasera salieron corriendo a investigar. Los caballos, asustados por el ruido, se encabritaron y emprendieron la huída arrastrando tras ellos la carreta, ocasionando la aparatosa caída de Ronin, mientras Iruka saltaba y se acercaba al edificio pegándose lo más posible a la pared; esperó la señal, pendiente del comunicador.

–Temari-san, ¿guardias de las alturas? –escuchó la voz de Gato.

–Hay movimiento en los riscos, están dirigiendo los binoculares hacia la zona de la explosión.

–Kankuro-san.

–Las patrullas cercanas a la zona acortan distancia.

–¡Por fin cayó el maldito! –exclamó uno de los shinobi lanzando el puño al aire en señal de triunfo, su compañero le hizo eco.

–¡Después celebran, ayúdenme a atrapar los caballos! –chilló Ronin, sobándose el trasero y partiendo en pos de los animales. Los guardias soltaron la carcajada y echaron a correr tras él.

–Vías despejadas en el interior Iruka-sensei, entra ahora –informó Neji, Iruka se deslizó rápidamente al interior– hay un verdadero caos adentro.

Una ligera pausa y la voz de Neji volvió a sonar con urgencia.

–¡Los guardias de las puertas metálicas están abriéndolas!, entra a la primer habitación a tu derecha, ¡rápido!

Iruka escuchó los pasos apresurados tras la puerta cerrada y un corto tiempo después el eco de las mismas al desvanecerse.

–Despejado hacia los de Kumo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tenía seguro. Blancas paredes y una extrema limpieza le llamaron la atención. Se dirigió presuroso a las tres camas ocupadas y su corazón dio un vuelco. Reconoció de inmediato al shinobi que cantara desafinado en el karaoke la noche que habían llegado a Tori. Su brazo derecho estaba conectado a un sistema de venoclisis. Se puso los guantes, cerró con rapidez el flujo del suero retirando la aguja, agradeciendo en silencio no haber tenido que buscar la vena, introdujo la aguja de su jeringa en el tubo plástico y extrajo la sangre. Devolvió todo a su lugar, eliminando con un pañuelo la humedad que alcanzó a escapar del tubo.

–Listo –susurró.

–Recibido –contestó Neji

–Estarás bien, te sacaremos de aquí –dijo Iruka con suavidad, acercando su rostro al del shinobi.

–¡Iruka! –casi al instante la advertencia en la voz de Gato lo puso en guardia, seguro le daría un buen regaño– no es momento para eso. Aguarda la señal de Yang.

–Entendido –respondió separándose del shinobi.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo, los ojos del hombre se abrieron lentamente, sobresaltándolo; ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Un nudo le aprisionó la garganta al descubrir la impotencia en esos ojos gris profundo. Sin poder evitarlo formó las palabras con los labios 'volveremos por ti'. El hombre apretó los ojos en reconocimiento.

–Despejado –escuchó a Neji y de inmediato regresó sobre sus propios pasos eliminando el polvo dejado por su calzado, abrió la puerta y salió.– Continúa en esa misma dirección. Entra en la primer habitación, es la única que no tiene enfermero. Dirígete a la cama central y toma la muestra de la mujer.

Iruka siguió las indicaciones de Neji y repitió el mismo proceso con la chica; era una muchacha muy joven, apenas mayor que Sakura, la palidez del rostro lo preocupó, extendió la mano para revisar su chakra cuando escuchó la voz de Neji.

–¡Sal de ahí, rápido! –exclamó Neji con apremio en la voz.

Se dirigió a la puerta y posó la mano sobre el picaporte.

–¡Detente! Escóndete Iruka-sensei, no hay manera de que salgas sin que te vean, Oroshi-san se dirige hacia ahí. Va acompañado de un civil.

Iruka buscó con la mirada dónde esconderse sin encontrar un sitio que lo convenciera. Miró hacia el techo y trepó por la pared, verificando cuidadosamente que no hubiera reflejo suyo en las superficies metálicas, se mantuvo pegado al techo con su chakra canalizado en las palmas de las manos y plantas de los pies. Escuchó voces sosteniendo una plática y la puerta se abrió, Oroshi entró siguiendo al hombre.

–Existe una línea invisible entre lo que es la realidad y la concepción que tenemos de ella. Y a veces nuestros ojos se niegan a reconocer la diferencia –razonó el civil.

–¡Son personas! –protestó Oroshi.

–¿Lo son? Observa bien, Hideo-san, mira lo que hay ante tus ojos. Son tan sólo versiones de la verdad. Una persona real no posee esa energía que ellos llaman chakra, o al menos la clave genética necesaria para procesarla y convertirlo en algo… utilizable.

–Eso no los convierte en monstruos.

–No dije que lo fueran, sólo que no son personas en el sentido total de la palabra.

–Esta discusión semántica realmente me está cansando.

–Cuestionas mis ideas, sin embargo no dudaste al entregarnos la fórmula. ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer tu trabajo?

–Como dijiste alguna vez, Arashi-san, me pagas por ello –la voz de Oroshi salió átona, ahogando alguna emoción profunda que afloró por una fracción de segundo en su rostro.

El nombre disparó la alarma en el cerebro de Iruka, recordó la orden de protección que le diera Lobo por la mañana. A pesar de no haber pensado nada para semejante contingencia, preparó los músculos para entrar en acción.

–Todo se reduce a eso, ¿no es cierto? Ganancia monetaria como justificación de una conducta que a ti mismo te parece cuestionable.

Oroshi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ante el tono que había utilizado Arashi. Respiró profundo y se acercó a revisar al ocupante de la primera cama, inclinándose sobre él. Entonces Iruka vio al otro hombre acercarse y sacar muy despacio un puñal de entre sus ropas. Sin dudar un segundo canalizó chakra a sus piernas y se impulsó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, simulando entrar a gran velocidad. Los dos hombres volvieron la vista hacia él.

–Oroshi-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó atropelladamente–. Entré en su busca al... oh... disculpe.

–¿Qué demonios haces Iruka? –siseó la voz de Gato en el auricular.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Arashi devolviendo el puñal a su sitio.

–Umino Iruka, sustituye a Shiro –explicó Oroshi volviendo la vista hacia Iruka–. Estoy bien, ya casi termino, ¿te importaría que el joven Umino me acompañe en esta última ronda, Arashi? Es mi aprendiz.

–Creí que sólo se encargaba del almacén –comentó Arashi, sintiendo la misma sorpresa que Iruka.

–Creíste mal –contestó Oroshi con sequedad, volviendo su atención al hombre que yacía en la cama.

–Entonces debió comenzar desde el principio del recorrido.

–Pensaba traerlo conmigo hasta la próxima vez, pero ya que está aquí aprovechemos. Iruka, ayúdame a mover a este.

Iruka obedeció en silencio, sin dejar de lanzarle evidentes miradas aprensivas al civil que lo miró con sorna, divertido del nerviosismo del joven. Oroshi comenzó a darle indicaciones que Iruka siguió al pie de la letra, asintiendo y aparentando una concentración profesional que no sentía.

*************

En su corta vida Kôsen había hecho el papel de cautivo una sola vez y recordaba la experiencia con vívido detalle. Había sido retenido por un grupo de traficantes de esclavos que capturaban ciudadanos del país del fuego. El daimyō había ordenado a Raíz el desmantelamiento de la red. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había podido moverse, circular, a pesar de la vigilancia de un par de soldados mercenarios y observar el entorno sin que sospecharan que era un shinobi. Mantenerse quieto mientras era manipulado y alimentado vía intravenosa, aparentando un estado casi catatónico, estaba resultando demasiado para sus nervios y su estómago, que seguía insistiendo en reclamar alimento sólido.

Por lo que había escuchado, temían administrarle la misma droga que a Genma debido a su juventud, dedujo que no estaban seguros de la cantidad adecuada para él, aunque lo mantenían atado. Durante la mañana le habían inyectado un menjurje que lo hizo sentir ligeramente mareado, controló el sopor lo mejor que pudo.

Echó un vistazo hacia el ventanal y vio cabecear al shinobi. Entonces volvió el rostro hacia Genma, verificando que su respiración y signos vitales fueran estables, advirtió que ocasionalmente entreabría los ojos y casi sonrió, el hombre estaba luchando a su manera contra los efectos de las drogas.

El enfermero había abandonado la sala un momento antes que el estallido distrajera a su guardián. Aprovechó el momento para liberar sus manos y formar un bunshin. Volvió a asegurar las correas y observó a su copia pegarse al techo. Su vigilante se acercó al cristal tratando de ver si el ruido había causado alguna reacción; satisfecho de su examen abrió un libro y se puso a leer.

***********

–Si podemos extender la ramificación que parte de aquí –señaló en el mapa su ubicación actual– estaremos a tiro de piedra del complejo.

–Algo así sospechaba –respondió Lobo.

–Sin embargo, la combinación del agua del río subterráneo y el hierro de la tierra de esta área causa una especie de rara interferencia en el equipo de comunicación.

–De principio creí que me había salido del rango, o que continuaba bajo el lago.

–Sólo es un pequeño tramo el que cruza el lago.

–A esta distancia deberíamos ser capaces de escuchar las transmisiones de los demás.

–Si tenemos estos problemas con equipamiento basado en chakra, el estándar del apoyo se verá más afectado. Calculo que avanzando a velocidad reglamentaria, desde la bifurcación que parte del lago hasta aquí, se tarda diez minutos en recuperar la señal.

–Marqué las paredes con símbolos secretos de Konoha, así se orientarán... diez minutos es tiempo suficiente para que se pierdan en estos túneles.

–Sin contar con que las paredes están resentidas por la humedad y no podemos dejar de suponer la posibilidad de un derrumbe. Apuntalaré lo más posible este ramal en cuanto me recarguen los bunshin –señaló en redondo– pero no garantizo nada. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

–Maa Tenzô... Temía que preguntaras eso.

–Shh... espera –Gato se llevó la mano a la sien, percibiendo alguna señal audible sólo para él– ¡Explosión! La onda expansiva nos alcanzará ¡Corre!

Sin advertencia alguna, Lobo tomó a Gato de la cintura y lo echó sobre el hombro, arrancando a toda velocidad. A su alrededor las paredes parecían desencajarse, el agua comenzó a brotar en ligeros chorros por las paredes, y el piso comenzó a vibrar, Lobo descubrió su Sharingan para acelerar aún más, concentrado en no perder la orientación para evadir el tramo bajo el lago.

–¡Dotón Tenzô, nos está alcanzando! –ladró– lo reforzaré con mi chakra.

–Voy senpai.

Un minuto después estaban tirados sobre la superficie, enlodados, aún temblorosos por el esfuerzo, pero vivos. Lobo suspiró desalentado, tendrían que reparar el túnel. Echó un vistazo a su penoso aspecto y al de su compañero y movió la cabeza.

–Como defensa puedo alegar que tenía las manos ocupadas.

–No me lo recuerdes, eso fue humillante –replicó Gato, la máscara ANBU protegiéndolo del intenso rubor que cubría su cara.

–Tch, no tenías chakra suficiente para apuntalar, mucho menos para correr a la velocidad necesaria para no quedar enterrado.

–Lo siento, mi bunshin estuvo desarrollando actividad extra. Apenas me avisó a tiempo de la explosión.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso?

–Maniobra de distracción según tus órdenes –Gato encogió los hombros.

–Descansa y restablece tu chakra, bajaré a valorar los daños.

–Espera, voy contigo.

Lobo lo miró y movió la cabeza.

–Te di una orden –dijo partiendo sin volver la vista.

Un instante después había desaparecido. Gato hubo de admitir que el dotón que utilizara para sacarlos del subsuelo había agotado sus mermadas reservas de chakra. Se quedó tumbado por un rato donde Lobo lo dejara, enviándole la orden a uno de sus bunshin de que disipara el jutsu, tras lo cual se dirigió a la orilla del lago a lavarse.

************

–Equipo tierra, excepto Gallo y yo, retirada –ordenó el segundo bunshin de Gato a un lado de Neji– las cosas se pondrán difíciles en unos minutos. Temari-san coordina el repliegue, las patrullas están desbandadas y no quiero a nadie involucrado en fuego cruzado. ¿Entendido? Reunión a las dos mil treinta en el segundo cuartel.

Las voces de confirmación llegaron una tras otra. Gato apagó el transmisor y le ordenó a Neji en voz baja.

–Vete a descansar y a reponer tu chakra, permaneceré aquí hasta que el equipo ninken termine su asignación.

–Pakkun-san está del otro lado del complejo, le solicité que tratara de identificar las sustancias en el cuerpo de Genma-san y Mujaki-kun –explicó Neji.

–Buena decisión. Aguardaré su regreso. Retírate por favor.

–Sí, Gato-san.

Gallo y Gato permanecieron en su punto de vigilancia, ocultos entre las frondas y con el chakra suprimido. Se escuchaban voces que iban acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos, mezclándose con las órdenes que Temari daba en el comunicador guiando a sus compañeros hacia zonas libres.

–Me voy, Gallo, Gato necesita la recarga –informó. Gallo enseñó el pulgar en señal de reconocimiento y el bunshin sonrió, esfumándose en un santiamén.

Una docena de shinobi se dirigió descuidadamente hacia el enorme animal que continuaba echado. La algarabía del grupo insertaba notas cacofónicas en el otrora silencioso bosque. Un hombre alto elevó la voz sobre el ruido.

–Esto no es un espectáculo, regresen a sus guardias.

–¡Pero jefe, por fin lo conseguimos! Es algo que teníamos que ver –protestó uno de ellos, sin el menor deseo de alejarse del lugar.

–¡No pregunté tu opinión, idiota! –gritó exasperado.

–¡Corran, está vivo! –advirtió una voz y el grupo comenzó la desbandada.

El oso se levantó y arremetió contra los más cercanos, destrozando de un zarpazo a dos de ellos. Confundidos por el terror, otros dos cayeron en la zona de minas. Gritos y alaridos de dolor crearon una sinfonía de pánico que originó más pérdidas. Shuriken y kunai armados con etiquetas explosivas volaron hacia el oso, que astutamente los evadía; ramas y tierra llovieron a la inversa y el lugar pronto se transformó en escenario de una batalla campal entre un animal herido y hombres que habían perdido el control.

Iruka escuchó las órdenes de Gato y calculó disimulado la distancia que faltaba para la salida, pensando en alguna manera de presionar a su jefe, que avanzaba al lado sumido en hondos pensamientos, para que abandonaran el lugar. El sonido de explosiones menos estrepitosas que la primera hizo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia la puerta y se miraran entre sí.

–Creo que tuvieron complicaciones –comentó Oroshi, apresurando el paso.

–¿Un ataque de algún enemigo o algo así?

–Pudiera decirse, su eterno enemigo el oso –explicó Oroshi con un bufido– un animal muy territorial, nunca permitió que ninguno de los que se adentraron en su zona saliera vivo. Tienen meses tratando de cazarlo.

–Oh... Oroshi-san... respecto a hace rato...

–Hablaremos después, _eres_ mi aprendiz –afirmó Oroshi mirándolo con severidad, Iruka tragó saliva– ahora concentrémonos en largarnos de aquí.

–Sí Oroshi-san.

Los dos shinobi habían ayudado a atrapar los caballos. Cuando salieron del edificio, aún estaban sosteniéndolos por las riendas, mientras Ronin murmuraba palabras cariñosas a sus oídos para mantenerlos calmados. Le entregaron las riendas a Ronin que trepó al pescante, Oroshi se sentó junto a Iruka, haciéndole la seña a Ronin de que partieran. Uno de los dos guardias, que sí habían permanecido en su puesto en la puerta, les franqueó la salida.

–Lo que hiciste fue imprudente –dijo Oroshi en voz baja.

–Lo lamento, escuché la explosión y no lo pensé, entré a buscarlo –respondió Iruka, enrojeciendo.

–Arashi suele ser muy quisquilloso, por eso dije que eras mi aprendiz.

–Espero no haberle causado problemas, Oroshi-san.

–Descuida, ¿cómo me encontraste?

–Supongo que fue suerte –dijo Iruka rascándose la nuca.

Oroshi se quedó callado e Iruka comenzó a dudar que creyera del todo su historia, sin embargo, el hombre permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto, aún sumido en esa especie de melancolía que lo aislaba en un mundo privado.

***********

Temari fue la primera en llegar a la cabaña. Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se apresuró a acomodar troncos en la chimenea, el frío de la tarde comenzaba a arreciar. Se dirigió a la cocineta y puso sobre la estufa una tetera. Deslizó hacia un lado la máscara y posó los antebrazos sobre la barra, sintiéndose drenada. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y entró Lobo, seguido de Gato, ambos parecían totalmente aporreados y enlodados.

–El té está casi listo –indicó.

–Gracias Temari-san –agradeció Gato, Lobo sólo asintió, dirigiéndose en línea recta al cuarto de baño.

–¿Mal día para el capitán?

–Digamos que fue un día perdido –contestó Gato haciendo una mueca– por lo demás agotador.

–Deberían bañarse juntos, aprovecharían el agua caliente.

–Eh, no, esperaré.

–Entonces bebe una taza de té –dijo ella poniendo una taza frente a él– al menos te calentará un poco.

Gato se quitó la máscara y tomó un sorbo.

–Gato, ¿me acercas mi mochila? –escuchó la voz de Lobo desde el interior.

–Sí capitán.

–Déjalo, yo se la llevo –intervino Temari, deteniéndolo del brazo.

–Eh... no creo que sea buena idea.

–Tengo dos hermanos, Gato-san –replicó, tomando la mochila de Lobo y alejándose hacia el cuarto de baño.

–Mm... se lo advertí –dijo Gato encogiendo los hombros al escuchar el gritito de Temari.

Gato se puso en guardia kunai en mano al sentir cuatro marcas de chakra desconocidas, se colocó la máscara y se pegó al techo, pero quien entró primero fue Kankuro, seguido por cuatro shinobi con hitai-ate de Suna. Descendió del techo, asustando a los tres genin y causando que el jounin se pusiera delante de ellos en posición de defensa. Temari entró a la sala con la cara roja.

–Gato-san, ellos son el equipo Tora –presentó Kankuro– ¿por qué estás roja, Temari?

–¡Qué te importa! –gruñó Temari casi corriendo a esconderse en la cocineta.

–¡Así no conseguirás novio! Decía... ellos son Tora, Shuichi, Shin y Moira. Él es el sub-capitán, Gato-san. Descansen –ordenó, los cuatro relajaron su postura.

–Sí, Kankuro-dono –contestó Tora, los jovencitos se sentaron casi de inmediato en el suelo, a un lado de su capitán.

Gato levantó su máscara nuevamente y se dispuso a terminar su té. Un par de minutos después Lobo salía recién bañado y cambiado.

–Equipo Tora, saluden al capitán Lobo-sama –ordenó Kankuro.

–Buenas noches, capitán Lobo-sama –dijeron los tres genin a coro, levantándose en el acto.

Lobo los miró de uno en uno, incomodándolos, hasta que elevó una mano.

–Hey.


	16. ¿Y qué hay de mi cansancio?

**Capítulo 16.**** ¿Y qué hay de mi cansancio?**

"_Hay veces cuando todo lo que puedes hacer ha sido hecho y no hay más remedio que hacerte ovillo y esperar que amaine la tormenta".  
Wintersmith. Terry Pratchett._

Una seria kunoichi lo miraba enrojeciendo a ratos mientras él bebía una taza de café. Temari había solicitado hablar en privado y Lobo la condujo a uno de los cuartos vacíos, se sentaron en el suelo, uno frente al otro, él esperó paciente a que se decidiera a dialogar.

Temari aclaró sus pensamientos, tratando de alejar imágenes sugerentes de su cabeza. Gato le había advertido demasiado tarde de la desinhibición de Lobo y si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrada a la convivencia con hombres, sus hermanos eran bastante más civilizados.

–Entiendo que somos una nación aliada –comenzó– en misión.

–De hecho.

–Pero no nos has dado toda la información. Nos hiciste creer que... –se detuvo al ver que la miraba fijamente.

–Continúa.

–Lo que quiero decir es que...

–¿Que no te advertí que los cebos eran Ardilla y Verraco? Considéralo un ejercicio.

–¿Era necesario?, ¿acaso no confías en nosotros? –no pudo evitar que aflorara el tono beligerante en su voz.

–¿_Es_ _necesario_ que conteste esa última pregunta?

Temari guardó silencio pensando su respuesta. Lobo tenía una manera peculiar de dar lecciones. Era la segunda vez que él hacía que se respondiera a sí misma.

–No lo es, sabemos lo que tenemos que saber –dijo ella por fin, bajando la vista– confieso que ayer no seguí tus órdenes. Aunque presumo que Gato-san te puso al corriente.

–¿Por algún motivo particular, o simple indisciplina?

–El motivo... sí era particular.

–Te considero una kunoichi que sabe evaluar las situaciones a la perfección, no alguien que actúa sólo por capricho.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose conmovida. Un reconocimiento puesto en palabras no era una ocurrencia común en Suna. Hacían lo que se tenía que hacer, era un legado de la mano dura del Yondaime Kazekage y el Consejo se había encargado de que siguiera siendo así. Gaara había comenzado a cambiar las cosas, pero aún se mantenían las costumbres.

A fin de cuentas la entrevista no había ido como ella había esperado. No hubo confrontación, ni regaños, solamente la tranquila confianza que él estaba depositando en ella, valorando su trabajo con una sencilla elección de palabras. Nuevamente enrojeció y Lobo la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme? –preguntó ante su vacilación.

–Recibí órdenes de coordinar la retirada... vi a Mujaki-kun por una de las ventanas. Es posible que fuera un bunshin, ya que Yang-san me informó que no había variado su ubicación.

–¿Él te vio?

–No es posible que viera a Kamatari.

–Lo que nos lleva a pensar que aún sigue funcionando la fórmula o las maniobras de Genma.

–Su nivel de chakra parecía estable, se dirigía a la zona de los contenedores.

–Entiendo. Asumo que informaste a Gato ¿puedo preguntar por qué me dices esto?

–Nuestra gente...

–No se puede negar la posibilidad –afirmó Lobo entendiendo de qué se trataba su nerviosismo–. Los sacaremos de ahí. Si hay alguien capaz de rehabilitarlos es Yamanaka.

–¿Ino?

–Su padre, Inoichi.

–¿Tóxicos? –Lobo negó con la cabeza.

–Es un tokubetsu mental, colabora en el tratamiento de shinobi con estrés post-traumático, además es un medi-nin.

Temari lo miró, ocultando a medias la sorpresa que le causaran sus palabras; no creía que existiera ese tipo de especialistas en Konoha, aunque si se ponía a examinar la idea a detalle, tenía sentido, Konoha era una de las naciones ninja que recibía más misiones de alto rango. Lobo seguía mirándola fijamente, con ese semblante relajado que podría engañar a cualquiera, sin duda evaluándola; por un instante Temari dudó de su propio desempeño, un shinobi de Suna no debía mostrar debilidad. Se enderezó, inconscientemente había adoptado una postura encogida.

–La verdadera fuerza no radica necesariamente en la ausencia de sentimientos, Temari-san, velar por aquellos que nos importan es en sí una especie de fortaleza.

Temari lo miró, eran unas palabras que le hacían recordar otras semejantes, dichas a Gaara tres años atrás por un niño rubio y escandaloso; alejó el pensamiento, respiró profundo y adoptó de nuevo el tono profesional.

–El equipo de Suna que arribó está compuesto por genin avanzados, capitán, son candidatos para ascender a chūnin en el examen de julio. Están listos para integrarse a la misión, esta es la relación de las habilidades particulares de cada uno de ellos –le entregó un pergamino– le entregué una copia a Gato-san.

–Gracias –dijo él tomando el pergamino, poniéndose de pie.

–Gracias a ti, Lobo-sama –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Lobo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

–Sin el sama, Paloma-san.

Temari abrió mucho los ojos ante el nombre y, a su vez, sonrió.

******************

Por indicaciones de Oroshi, tras dejar a este en Sagi, Ronin llevó a Iruka hasta la posada en la capital, ahorrándole la caminata de dos horas. Iruka se apeó de la carreta dándole las gracias, se apresuró a llegar a su habitación. Se dejó caer en el lecho, el día había sido bastante pesado y el movimiento del transporte había contribuido para molerle el cuerpo; junto a la almohada se encontraba el paquete que dejara Genma, conteniendo el equipo de comunicaciones y una nota cifrada con las indicaciones para llegar al cuartel.

Tomó las jeringas, las etiquetó y empacó en el pergamino; agregó una nota personal solicitando a Gin que alimentara bien a su mensajera. Lo ató a una de las patas del águila y le acarició la testa, ya había empezado a tomarle afecto. Se paró junto a la ventana y tras revisar que no hubiera testigos, la envió hacia Konoha, dejando la ventana abierta.

–Es inútil que te escondas, ya te vi. Entra.

Okamimaru saltó al interior de la habitación y ladeó la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de Iruka. Lo rondó un par de veces, lo olisqueó descaradamente y, satisfecho de su examen, se sentó frente a él.

–Supongo que querrás acompañarme a ver a tu amo –dijo Iruka– Ōkamimaru se echó, sin dejar de verlo– te tomas muy en serio esto de protegerme, ¿verdad? Y honestamente... ¿qué hago hablando contigo?, me voy a bañar.

Gato había establecido la reunión para dentro de una hora. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo para darse un baño en paz y echarse un rato a descansar de la intensa jornada que había tenido. Ōkamimaru se echó a un lado de él, Iruka sonrió, el hosco animal parecía haber comenzado a tomarle cariño.

–Si insistes en treparte aquí tendré que darte un buen baño –murmuró, el lobo saltó fuera de la cama, causando la risa de Iruka– ¡cobarde!

Su reloj interno lo despertó, se estiró un par de veces, se caló la capa de viajero cubriendo su rostro con la capucha y salió por la ventana, seguido del lobo.

La voluta de humo de la chimenea terminó por guiar su camino. Escuchó voces conversando, algunas de ellas desconocidas. La puerta se abrió antes de que posara los nudillos para avisar su presencia.

–Pasa por favor –dijo Gallo haciéndose a un lado para permitirles la entrada.– Lobo te está esperando.

–Uh... ¿estoy en problemas? –preguntó Iruka caminando a su lado, seguido de cerca por el lobo.

–Nah, sólo quiere tus observaciones –respondió Gallo riendo.

–¡Iruka-sensei! –saludó Kankuro sorprendido, durante la misión ni él ni Temari lo habían visto en su persona real.

–¿Kankuro-kun? –lo saludó sonriente, echó un rápido vistazo a las cuatro caras nuevas.

–Y que sí, versión corregida y aumentada –señaló su rostro alterado por Ardilla– ¿Cómo está Naruto? –preguntó– ¿Ya regresó a Konoha?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes de apoyo?

–Casi termina su entrenamiento, regresará en unos meses –respondió Iruka afable– y sí, vengo de apoyo.

–Umino-san está realizando la infiltración –afirmó Gato tomando del codo a Iruka– ven conmigo –lo condujo a la habitación que compartían con Lobo.

Ambos entraron y Lobo les hizo seña de que se sentaran. Neji estaba sentado a un lado de Lobo, saludó con la cabeza a Iruka, Temari le sonrió reconociéndolo de inmediato.

–Reporte.

–Envié las muestras de sangre en cuanto tuve oportunidad, lamento haberme demorado, no tuve en cuenta que Oroshi-san me enviaría hasta aquí en la carreta –se excusó. Lobo le hizo seña de que continuara. – Arashi trató de matar a Oroshi-san, intervine según tus órdenes.

–Ya decía yo que era algo inusual –masculló Gato.

–¿Se dio cuenta? –preguntó Lobo.

–Sospecho que sí, aunque sólo me dijo que había sido imprudente y que por ello me presentó como su aprendiz. No tuve oportunidad de ver a los nuestros –agregó desanimado.

–No había tiempo. A partir de ahora investiga a Oroshi y vigílalo. Si da alguna muestra de haberte descubierto, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

–E-entendido.

–Temari-san, para el resto de la misión nombre código Paloma, informó que Mujaki consiguió hacer un bunshin aprovechando la distracción.

–El bunshin contactó con Pakkun. Le dijo que al momento solamente le han administrado drogas para mantenerlo atontado, que estaría averiguando sobre los que tienen en los tanques. Pakkun recibió órdenes de mantenerse cerca para que Mujaki le pase la información –informó Gato.

–Yang.

–Oroshi visita periódicamente el complejo. Buru está en vigilancia permanente de Mujaki-kun y Shiranui-san, dijo que hace revisiones de los cautivos, aunque aún no ha hecho contacto con los nuestros.

–Eso nos indica que es probable que preste sus servicios médicos o monitoree los efectos de sus productos –dijo Gato– si esta suposición es correcta, es posible que el día de mañana, con el número de shinobi heridos hoy por nuestro camarada el oso, sea incluido como apoyo.

–Oroshi te nombró como su aprendiz, así que tendrá que llevarte con él para no despertar sospechas. Memoriza sus historiales –ordenó Lobo– averigua en qué condiciones están.

–Sí capitán.

–Hay algo más, Umino-san. Mitarashi confirmó la sustancia como descendiente de uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru –afirmó Lobo.

–¿Es factible que esté detrás de todo esto? –preguntó Iruka. Si Orochimaru estaba implicado, los ANBU serían insuficientes, hizo una mueca.

–Él tiende a utilizar shinobi como colaboradores en sus investigaciones, es poco probable que esté involucrado directamente –aclaró Gato.

–Aunque no podemos descartar del todo que les haya hecho llegar _sugerencias_ sobre el uso de sus drogas –afirmó Lobo.

–Eso o mercado negro –dijo Gato.

–Tendrás más trabajo –dijo Lobo encogiendo los hombros.

*****************

Kôsen se enfocó en canalizar la mayor parte de su chakra al bunshin, armó un genjutsu para camuflar su presencia, alterando muy ligeramente el entorno para no despertar sospechas. Su bunshin caminó desapercibido por los pasillos, alerta de los movimientos descoordinados a su alrededor y orientado a localizar la zona donde se encontraban los contenedores.

Llegó al área sorprendiéndose de encontrarla sin vigilancia. Entró con rapidez y observó a su alrededor. La habitación era amplia, la más espaciosa que hubiera visto hasta ese momento, el techo era más alto que lo normal y la única luz que había ahí provenía de las lámparas que iluminaban cada uno de los ocho cilindros.

Se acercó al primero, ahogando sus emociones para poder ser capaz de observar todo con objetividad. Luz amarillo-verdosa provenía de una lámpara vertical adosada a la pared de cristal. A través de un líquido turbio se veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, flotando en el interior. En cada uno de sus puntos de chakra había un electrodo, del que partía una especie de manguera delgada que a su vez conectaba con un panel en el techo, una mascarilla que cubría nariz y boca lo suplía de oxígeno. Kôsen se inclinó para ver el tipo de artefacto y escuchó voces. Se apresuró a esconderse tras un librero, ocultándose entre las sombras.

–...y la llegada de shinobis heridos por el oso, incluido el capitán –dijo uno de ellos.

–Deberían haber tomado más precauciones.

–Querían proteger la zona, Riki, estaban haciendo su trabajo.

–Lo sé, es sólo que este desperdicio de vidas...

–¿Te sigues preguntando si vale la pena? Son mercenarios, hacen su trabajo, si fallan es su propia responsabilidad.

–A veces pienso que esto es demasiado. Dime Momiji: ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez la naturaleza sabía lo que hacía cuando les otorgó el don del chakra a unos cuantos y no a todos?

–Los científicos tenemos la prerrogativa de corregir a la naturaleza.

Un suave bufido le contestó y Momiji rió divertido, revisando la parte posterior del cilindro.

–Eres un sentimental. –El hombre ojeó el expediente bajo el clip de presión–. Es tiempo de sacar a este, parece que ya no tiene nada. Iré por la camilla –dijo Erumu.

El hombre llamado Riki asintió y procedió a presionar botones, Kôsen observó con cuidado la secuencia, guardándola en la memoria para su uso posterior. Los delgados tubos fueron desconectándose uno a uno, excepto la mascarilla, el cuerpo quedó flotando. Momiji regresó empujando una camilla que colocó a un lado del contenedor.

–Listo, puedes drenarlo.

Riki presionó un último botón y el líquido comenzó a vaciarse, la portezuela hermética se deslizó hacia el suelo y Momiji se acercó a sostener el cuerpo, lo envolvió en una sábana y desprendió la mascarilla del rostro. Riki se acercó y entre los dos lo subieron a la camilla.

–Lo revisaré –dijo Riki, tomando el estetoscopio que traía al cuello– ¿te has detenido a pensar que podrían tener datos vitales diferentes?

–Te preocupas demasiado.

–Soy investigador, pero ante todo soy médico –respondió Riki revisando con cuidado al hombre– y los métodos que estamos utilizando últimamente me están ocasionando sospechas.

–Te voy a dar un consejo, no le digas eso a nadie más –dijo Momiji posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero– mucho menos a Arashi. Pero hablaremos de ello después, ¿de acuerdo?

–Lo estabilizaré.

Kôsen los vio salir y los siguió a distancia segura. Entraron a una de las habitaciones y dejaron al hombre al cuidado del enfermero de turno, luego se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación. Un hombre, quizá de unos veinte años forcejeaba en las correas que lo mantenían inmóvil, una mordaza ahogaba las protestas en sonidos ininteligibles. Kosen respiró hondamente mientras observaba cómo le inyectaban una sustancia en el brazo, la manera como se quedó quieto le recordó la reacción de Genma. El enfermero lo desató y ayudó a ambos médicos a subirlo a una camilla.

–Debería dejar que yo lo conecte, doc –dijo el enfermero– le ahorraría trabajo.

–Es algo que prefiero hacer personalmente –contestó Momiji– nada personal Erumu.

–Sólo quería ayudar, tienen trabajo extra.

–Rescatamos a los que pudimos –Riki encogió los hombros– pero la investigación tiene prioridad.

Kôsen los siguió nuevamente de regreso a la habitación y observó cómo lo conectaban. Esperó que se retiraran y se dedicó a leer los expedientes adjuntos a cada contenedor. Un par de horas después salió de ahí para encontrarse con Pakkun.

El pequeño dogo lo estaba esperando en el lugar que habían acordado en su primer encuentro ese mismo día. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de hacer su escapada, así que se apresuró a narrarle lo que había visto y oído, así como el contenido de los expedientes. La noche había avanzado cuando el bunshin desapareció.

************

**Konoha**.

_**Mansi**__**ón Hy**__**ū**__**ga.**_

Hiashi, cabeza del clan Hyūga, vio entrar la figura enmascarada a través del amplio ventanal de la mansión. Hinata y Hanabi tomaban té con él en tranquilo silencio, era parte de la costumbre después de cenar. Hinata hizo el movimiento inicial para levantarse y Hiashi la detuvo, despidiendo con un ademán a Hanabi.

–Dile a Misao que venga.

–Sí padre –respondió Hinata, saliendo apresurada.

Poco después entró una mujer e hizo una profunda reverencia ante Hiashi. Él le indicó que se sentara y ella obedeció.

–Tsunade-hime ordena tu presencia en la Torre Hokage, ahora.

–Sí Hiashi-sama.

–Ordenaré el servicio en tus habitaciones para cuando regreses. Puedes retirarte.

–Gracias, Hiashi-sama.

Misao hizo otra reverencia y se retiró, maldiciendo en su interior. Lo que más deseaba cuando arribó a la mansión era darse un buen baño y dormir hasta que la cama la expulsara. Su misión había terminado por la mañana y aún se sentía drenada emocional y físicamente. Regresó a su habitación a toda prisa, despojándose del ensangrentado uniforme que apenas había podido ocultar de Hinata echándose encima un kimono.

Sin duda Hiashi sabía su secreto, era parte de la desventaja de pertenecer a un clan donde los ojos podían verlo todo, de cualquier forma ella prefería mantener las apariencias. El clan Hyūga, al ser el más poderoso de Konoha, gozaba de una consideración especial entre el Consejo y ante Tsunade, por ello las disposiciones para cualquier misión en ciernes que involucrara un miembro del clan eran turnadas a través de Hiashi.

Se vistió con un uniforme limpio, se caló la máscara y salió hacia la Torre.

_**Torre Hokage.**_

Tsunade dio un violento guantazo en el escritorio, profiriendo al mismo tiempo una colorida maldición. Shizune pareció encogerse ante la típica reacción violenta de su jefa. Se apresuró a recoger las órdenes administrativas que habían salido volando.

–La próxima vez que Anko quiera jugar al conejillo de indias la enviaré a prisión –gruñó Tsunade– ¿por qué no me informaste antes, Shizune?

–Pe-pero Tsunade-sama –tartamudeó Shizune– la investigación avanzó mucho gracias a eso.

–¡Y Anko quedó inutilizada para asistir a Lobo! –gritó Tsunade, volviendo a golpear el mueble.

–No es totalmente cierto..., no corre peligro, podría ir a la misión, Yamanaka y Nara hicieron un gran tra-

–¡No la voy a enviar a una misión de alto rango! –la interrumpió–. Tú mejor que nadie sabes el tiempo que toma una rehabilitación en víctimas de neurotóxicos.

Shizune guardó silencio, Tsunade tenía razón, a pesar del éxito de una desintoxicación, había una disminución de reflejos que se corregía con tiempo, cuando el organismo terminaba de eliminar los residuos, pero el tiempo era un lujo que no se podían permitir. Tragó saliva, lo mejor era que siguiera con su informe.

–Terminamos la reformulación con los resultados de la prueba de Anko y las muestras de sangre enviadas por el equipo Lobo –informó Shizune– las dosis están completas y confeccionamos una dotación extra.

–¿Convocaste a Serpiente?

–Está afuera, aguardando tus órdenes –contestó.

–Repasa una vez más los pertrechos del grupo y cerciórate de que todos descansen.

–Sí Tsunade-sama –respondió Shizune saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina antes que su jefa cambiara de opinión y decidiera hacerle pasar un muy mal rato por no haberle informado antes.

Tsunade se sentó, mordisqueando nerviosa la uña de su pulgar derecho, una costumbre que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que denotaba una gran preocupación. Inoichi entró a la oficina quedándose en posición de firmes hasta que volvió la vista hacia él. Pensó vagamente que el hombre había acudido de forma voluntaria en espera de un regaño. En cambio ella le sonrió, no tenía la menor gana de discutir otra vez sobre algo que ya era irreparable.

–¿Leíste el informe que envió Gato? –preguntó rutinariamente.

–Sí, Tsunade-sama.

–¿Tenemos los medicamentos necesarios y los medi-nin? –sabía de sobra la respuesta, pero también sabía que él estaba al tanto y que sólo la estaba complaciendo.

–Está todo listo. Escuché que Anko sustituirá a Ibiki en funciones durante su ausencia.

–¿Acaso me dejaron opción? –preguntó enojada, Inoichi iba a contestar pero ella adelantó– Kami proteja al pobre incauto que llegue a caer en sus garras –comentó Tsunade con voz cansada–. Retírate, descansa lo más que puedas.

–Entendido –Inoichi obedeció la orden casi al instante.

Se presionó las sienes cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la siguiente entrevista, requeriría que estuviera al cien por ciento. Ya había tenido una confrontación con Hiashi y aún no había decidido qué hacer. Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió la marca de chakra entrar a su oficina.

Serpiente hizo el tradicional saludo ANBU ante Tsunade, que le señaló que se levantara. Ordenó a los guardias que salieran, abandonaron la oficina tras aislarla de sonidos.

–Misión de protección del grupo médico que partirá mañana. Puerta principal a primera hora.

–Entendido.

–Durante la escolta tú, Uzuki y Aoba estarán bajo las órdenes de Morino. El resto de la información está aquí– le tendió el pergamino.

–Sí Tsunade-hime.

–Al arribar a destino se reportarán con Lobo y esperarán instrucciones.

–¿Lobo?

Tsunade asintió en silencio. Suspiró hondamente y ladeó la cabeza, observándola con intensidad.

Había pedido un segundo análisis a Shikaku, considerando los últimos informes de Gato y el avance de la investigación. Le había dicho que no era indispensable la presencia de otro usuario de Byakugan aparte de Neji, ya que el equipo Ninken, excepto Pakkun y Buru, habían sido enviados a descansar para prepararse para entrar en acción, lo que implicaba que Gallo había diseñado un plan de desarme. Lo único que quedaba pendiente era la asignación del último miembro de la escolta.

Anko había sido su primera elección; aunque no lo admitiera quería evitarle conflictos a Kakashi, pero la medida que tomaran Inoichi y Anko _apoyados por Shikaku _–se recordó– la había sacado del juego. Anko había recibido su entrenamiento ANBU bajo la _supervisión_ de Lobo, Anko había _trabajado_ con Lobo, Anko _conocía_ la identidad de Lobo... Y estando al corriente de la compulsión de Kakashi por la privacidad, dudaba que Serpiente lo supiera.

Era parte del código ANBU no revelar las identidades tras las máscaras del pasado a los nuevos ingresos al escuadrón, al igual que lo era el dejar de utilizar las de los más poderosos, que eran destruidas si moría o entregadas al dueño si se retiraba. Había seis máscaras ANBU que nadie más volvería a usar en la historia de Konoha y pertenecían a Danzô, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Minato, Kakashi e Itachi. Se mordió el labio inferior, por los informes de Gato en cuanto al aspecto de Lobo, era muy probable que Serpiente lo dedujera por sí misma.

Serpiente se quedó en silencio, aguardando que Tsunade dijera lo que tenía en mente.

–Por ningún motivo te quites la máscara –ordenó de pronto– Retírate.

–Sí, Tsunade-hime.

–¿Crees que funcione? –Ibiki emergió de la pared, deteniéndose frente a Tsunade.

–Es una posibilidad. Estamos profundamente condicionados a ello, a ocultarnos tras máscaras que esconden la realidad y a aceptar la realidad que nos muestran las máscaras. Si Lobo no ve su rostro, la verá como Serpiente, aunque sepa quién es. Aunque en lo personal no le veo ningún problema a que se convierta totalmente en su alter-ego.

–¡Pero Ibiki, _yo quiero a mi Kakashi!_

La exclamación, un tanto infantil de Tsunade hizo que Ibiki sonriera.

–Lobo es Kakashi y Kakashi es Lobo. El único que le teme a esa transformación es él mismo.

–Y eso es lo que queríamos evitarle, ¿no?

Silencio. La súbita realización dejó sin palabras a Tsunade por un momento.

–Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabías?

Morino rió mirando a su líder mientras ella lo taladraba con esos increíbles ojos color de miel, peligrosamente dorados en ese momento.

–No existe mayor diferencia en su desempeño shinobi. Lobo es una máquina de matar perfecta, pero Kakashi también lo es, lo único diferente es la actitud. La esencia de Lobo es fría, con un calculado desapego hacia el mundo que lo rodea, sin embargo Kakashi entra en 'modo Lobo' en la mayoría de las misiones a que lo asignas.

–Pero no se da cuenta.

–No, porque la mayoría las hace a solas.

–Planeaste todo desde el principio.

–No creí que fuera a tener tanta similitud con el pasado, –encogió los hombros– pero así resultó, tú estabas preocupada por Iruka, por ello asignaste a Kakashi, sabes que su protección se extiende hacia aquellos a los que Naruto ama. Al darte cuenta del parecido con esa misión de hace años comenzaste a preocuparte por Kakashi. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Como siempre. Y asignaste a Gato para asegurarte de su estabilidad emocional.

–¿Quién mejor que él para encargarse de aterrizarlo? Es de los pocos que lo conocen a la perfección y no temen enfrentarlo.

–Entonces los análisis de Shikaku...

–Oh no, son absolutamente reales y confiables.

–Gracias, ese mocoso es…

–Invaluable para tu corazón –afirmó Ibiki sonriendo con calidez.

–Nunca se lo digas.

************

Gato abrió los ojos casi arrepintiéndose de haber despertado, su cuerpo comenzó a protestar con músculos adoloridos y su cerebro con una habitación dando vueltas. Apretó los ojos para ahuyentar el mareo y los abrió un momento después, por instinto buscó en la penumbra a sus compañeros. Giró la cabeza, percibió el perfil de Lobo apenas iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna echado junto a él en su bolsa de dormir. Un par de ojos de diferente color se fijaron en él.

–Te quedaste dormido –comentó.

–Mis di-disculpas, senpai –respondió Gato totalmente avergonzado, el agotamiento del día anterior lo había tumbado poco antes que se retirara Iruka, sin haber recibido aún la información recogida por su bunshin a través de Kôsen.

Se incorporó un poco, volviendo a sentir la protesta del cuerpo.

–Le pedí a Iruka que te recargara un poco mientras dormías. Debí hacerlo yo pero no tenía suficiente chakra. Recuéstate, aún no amanece.

–No volverá a suceder.

–No quiero que mueras, ¿está claro?

–Antes de meterlos les administran una droga paralizante –comenzó a reportar sin que Lobo se lo pidiera– luego los conectan a través de electrodos a un panel. Según los expedientes, el líquido sirve para evitar que descienda demasiado la temperatura corporal. En los cilindros se extrae el chakra, una vez que se ha agotado, el shinobi es enviado a una sala de recuperación.

–De ahí las desapariciones de marca que detectaron los ninken.

–En efecto. En cuanto se recobran les administran una droga para anular su voluntad, los devuelven a su habitación en espera de que se desocupe otro de los cilindros y se repite el ciclo.

–Lo que indica que se han dado cuenta que hay algunos shinobi que tienen más que otros.

–Por las observaciones de Yang, no tienen manera de evaluar la cantidad de chakra que posee la gente, sus experimentos son a base de ensayo y error.

–Lo cual es una ventaja... hasta cierto punto, por otro lado es posible que hayan muerto algunos.

–Es una posibilidad, aunque los expedientes que revisó Verraco no indicaban nada al respecto.

–Tus niveles están demasiado bajos. Duerme.

–Puedo soportarlo –hizo otro intento de incorporarse.

–No, no puedes –dijo Lobo, aplicando presión en el cuello de Gato y enviándolo a dormir al instante.

_**Cuatro**__** horas después:**_

–Otra vez aquí –murmuró Lobo, desalentado.

–Otra cosa aparte de tu preocupación por el equipo estándar del apoyo... dime de una vez cuál es tu plan.

–Sólo la retirada.

–Estás tan obsesionado con los túneles que deben tener algo qué ver y no exactamente con una huída precipitada. Una retirada se puede hacer con más seguridad sobre la superficie.

–Ehh… tienes un punto.

–Y como hasta ahora no me lo has dicho es probable que sea una de tus ideas descabelladas.

Lobo lo miró alzando mucho las cejas y poniendo cara de ofendido, lo que no engañó a Gato ni por un segundo.

–Pero Tenzô... tú_ siempre _consigues que esas ideas funcionen.

–No no no no no, no caeré en esa trampa de nuevo –negó con las manos. Lobo en modo 'encantador' era algo que Gato temía más que a la lepra.

–Tenzooo.

–No.

–A estas alturas deberías saberlo, me conoces mejor que nadie –lo provocó.

–No leo la mente –respondió encrespado, había pasado buena parte de la tarde anterior tratando de poner en claro cuál era el objetivo real de los túneles y no había conseguido más que frustración. La evasiva de Lobo en abordar el tema lo mantenía en vilo.

–¡Pero si tú tienes el crédito de esta idea!

–Que ni siquiera te dignas decirme, momento eso significa... ¿ves cómo tenía razón?... aparte me culpas de tus locuras.

–Tú fuiste quien le pidió a Toki que me _distrajera_ y ella me envió aquí abajo.

–Yo no –protestó desganado. Lobo había descubierto sus maquinaciones.

Aunque la distracción que Gato esperara de Toki era de diferente naturaleza, había tenido éxito en mantener ocupado a Lobo, pero a fin de cuentas el plan se había vuelto en su contra: había terminado casi enterrado, enlodado, humillado por ser cargado en vilo, con el chakra disminuido peligrosamente y unas ojeras marca diablo que necesitarían un retoque del maquillaje mágico para evitar que lo confundieran con un espectro. Para rematar su desgaste había tenido que hacer un bunshin para enviarlo a montar guardia a la mansión, junto con uno de Gallo. Se le ocurrió que Toki tendría que inventarse una epidemia entre sus primos para justificar tan prolongadas ausencias de la vida social y de la corte. Volvió al presente ante la mirada divertida de Lobo, que sin vacilar continuó con su acoso.

–Oh sí, tú… –se detuvo– Shh, ahí vienen los niños –dijo Lobo poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca, Gato gruñó algo ininteligible, aunque agradeció a Kami la interrupción, la falta de descanso comenzaba a ponerlo irritable.

–Disculpe Lobo-sama –se excusó Tora, sus jóvenes genin no habían logrado igualar la velocidad de Lobo y Gato.

–¿Alguno de ustedes es usuario de tierra? –preguntó Lobo, Shuichi y Moira alzaron la mano, gesto que divirtió a Gato. Lobo sabía quién usaba qué.

–Bien. Estamos aquí para despejar el camino. Shin, vendrás conmigo, Tora con Moira y Gato con Shuichi.

Shin miró asustado a su capitán que sólo asintió, dándole un ligero empujoncito hacia Lobo. El jovencito, apenas mayor que trece años se acercó con cautela, las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, una expresión de azoro en el redondo rostro.

–El incidente de ayer causó destrozos en estos corredores –señaló en el mapa– los necesitamos despejados, Tora el de la derecha, Gato el de la izquierda, Shin y yo abriremos un nuevo camino... justo hacia allá –apuntó con el dedo, Gato reconoció la dirección, apuntaba directo hacia el complejo.

Un par, o varios, de manos extra eran buena ayuda. Gato se dirigió a la zona asignada seguido de Shuichi, haciendo un repaso mental de las habilidades del niño y decidido a no revelar sus jutsus barrera, lo que le complicaría las cosas. De cualquier manera, posteriormente tendría que reforzar el túnel que Lobo estaba por abrir.

Lobo caminó hacia la pared seguido de cerca por el tímido chiquillo. Comenzó a acumular chakra en la yema de los dedos.

–Domina tu miedo y observa –ordenó, Shin asintió vacilante y abrió mucho los ojos.

Chakra de un blanco deslumbrante y el sonido discordante de la carga electrostática fueron la única advertencia antes de que el raikiri impactara contra la roca, resquebrajándola en millares de fragmentos pequeños que colapsaron en una nube de polvo.

–Bajo esta zona corre un río subterráneo, abriré la tierra por un momento con un dotón, tendrás treinta segundos para canalizar los trozos hacia la oquedad.

Shin lo miró y sonrió por primera vez. Sus pequeñas manos volaron en la formación de sellos.


	17. Brecha

**Capítulo 17: Brecha.**

"_Snafu, es un acrónimo usado frecuentemente por los soldados en la II Guerra Mundial: situation normal all fucked up, que significa 'situación normal todos fregados".  
Ladrón de Tiempo, Terry Pratchett._

El sonido sobre la madera martilleó su conciencia sacándolo del sueño recurrente de sus últimos tiempos. Se levantó sintiéndose disociado, encendió una lámpara, caminó apresurado ahogando los bostezos, finalmente giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. El cuadrado rostro de Loki le miró con expresión contrita.

–Loki, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó alarmado.

–Goro-sama solicita tu presencia –respondió el shinobi haciendo una reverencia.

–Esto es un tanto apresurado, pero entra, me cambiaré la ropa. ¿Te importaría ponerme al corriente?

Loki entró, siguiéndolo, aún estaba apenado por lo temprano de la hora y también seguro de que el ruido había despertado a más de uno de los vecinos. Oroshi le simpatizaba, era uno de los pocos civiles que veía a los shinobi como personas. Se escuchó el agua del lavabo correr por unos segundos.

–¿Hubo algún problema con el suministro de ayer?

–No es eso Oroshi-san, ¿recuerdas la explosión?

–Cómo olvidarla... fue lo bastante fuerte como para sacudir el edificio. Sentarô me había comentado algo de una trampa para matar al oso, supongo que eso fue –dijo Oroshi entrando a su recámara, Loki aguardó respetuoso afuera.

–Pues sí, pero verás, no todo salió como debía... los estúpidos corrieron en tropel a ver la caída del animal. El capitán trató de que regresaran pero no lo consiguió a tiempo, al final murieron varios y otros resultaron gravemente heridos.

–¿Sentarô se encuentra bien? –preguntó Oroshi, se daba cuenta a dónde se dirigía la conversación, era innegable que Loki estaba replanteando en palabras más amables las órdenes recibidas.

–No mucho, recibió un zarpazo... en fin, que Goro-sama me envió para solicitarte que les ayudes con los heridos, ya ves que la mayoría de esos civiles son investigadores, es su prioridad.

Oroshi sonrió al escuchar 'civiles', al igual que los civiles decían 'shinobi', con esa entonación especial dada a una especie diferente. La distinción afectaba a ambos mundos, el civil y el militar, había una brecha entre ambos, una que les hacía olvidar que todos compartían la esencia humana.

–Me dijo que pagará extra por tus servicios –completó Loki inseguro.

–Vamos, habrá que despertar a Iruka.

El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse con una claridad grisácea cuando Iruka abrió los ojos, despertado por un imperioso llamado. Abrió las hojas para encontrarse de frente con Oroshi y Loki, que le hizo un saludo con la mano.

–Oroshi-san.

–Iruka, hay una emergencia. Si acudo con Lina a estas horas, su madre me echará a escobazos –comentó riendo.

–Eh sí, la señora tiene su carácter –respondió Iruka sonriendo.

–¿La conoces?

–Uh, ¿sí...?

–Mejor no pregunto. Acompáñame, Lina se encargará del resto.

Iruka se alegró de haber tomado un baño la noche anterior, ya que el frío de la mañana le calaba hasta los huesos, se echó agua en la cara para terminar de ahuyentar las telarañas del sueño, se vistió con su ropa normal de trabajo, echándose una capa encima. Oroshi y Loki aguardaban afuera de la posada.

–Espero que sepas montar –comentó Oroshi, tendiéndole las riendas de un caballo.

–Me defiendo –contestó Iruka no queriendo mentir, rumiando para sí que su trasero lo lamentaría. Se recordó con duras palabras que era un shinobi, las actividades físicas eran parte importante de su vida; evitó pensar que dicha actividad la haría el caballo.

–Bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

Montar a caballo era algo poco común en Konoha, donde consideraban que era más rápido avanzar a velocidad propulsada por chakra. A decir verdad, el contacto más cercano que Iruka había tenido con un caballo había sido con los utilizados en algunas de las granjas y generalmente sólo involucraba alimentarlos, y eso cuando aún hacía misiones rango D. Observó la forma como Oroshi y Loki trepaban al animal y procuró imitarlos de la mejor manera posible, así como los movimientos que hacían para controlarlo.

Tras un par de horas llegaron al complejo, e Iruka hubo de admitir que había sido un trayecto mucho más rápido que el del día anterior, aunque sentía que se le desarmaba el esqueleto. Dejaron a los animales al cuidado de los guardias y entraron al edificio.

La mayoría de los ocupantes mostraban las señales del cansancio. Habían tenido una mala noche, tanto enfermeros como médicos se apresuraban entre las diferentes salas. Iruka y su jefe siguieron a Loki a través de largos pasillos e interminables puertas hasta alcanzar un ala donde no recordaba que se hubiera registrado actividad de chakra. Entraron a una oficina, sentado tras el escritorio estaba un hombre alto, que Iruka recordó por las señas que Neji le proporcionara, era el acompañante de Oroshi en el bar.

–Hideo –saludó el hombre– ¡vaya, el joven de la Ola!, Umino, ¿cierto?

–Creí que no lo recordarías, Goro.

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Parece que conseguiste buena ayuda.

–Sí, su colaboración ha sido invaluable. Lo he tomado como mi aprendiz.

–Algo me comentó Arashi sobre un ayudante. Me preguntaba quién era.

–Bueno, lo recuerdas, así me evitaré explicaciones.

–Nos vendrá bien ayuda extra. Parece que esta ronda la ganó el oso –encogió los hombros– _nuevamente_ –movió la cabeza, irritado– incluso Sentarô resultó herido. Sabes que tengo contado el personal, Hideo, por mala suerte no hay ningún médico entre _ellos_ que se pueda ocupar de los de su clase.

Iruka sintió el estómago revolverse ante el comentario. Él no se consideraba diferente a cualquier otra persona. El sello le envió una señal ardiente por primera vez, eliminando en el acto la respuesta emocional, señales físicas y disminuyendo el chakra "vaya, así es como funciona" pensó.

–Es desafortunado. Me ocuparé de ellos.

******************

Toki lo convocó en cuanto puso pie en la mansión. Existía cierta aprensión que él procuraba contener de la mejor manera posible, aunque el desgaste de su original no facilitaba las cosas; decidió cortar la comunicación con Gato antes de que su irritabilidad terminara contagiándosele. Como bunshin era parte de Gato, sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin el constante monitoreo.

–He de suponer que Kenshi sigue en la asignación –planteó Toki mirando a Gato.

–Según tus órdenes, Toki-dono –respondió Gato.

–Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas.

–Las rebasaste con creces –admitió Gato.

–Eso es halagador. Aunque se deshizo de mí a la primera –rió– alegó que era peligroso y prefería hacer la exploración él solo.

–Yo no lo plantearía así... –comenzó Gato, ella lo interrumpió con una mano.

–No adornes las cosas, no es necesario, sé cómo es él. ¿Cuál es su plan?

Gato se quedó en silencio, ponderando la mejor respuesta para su cliente, sin que fuera una mentira. Al momento seguía a oscuras al respecto. Se rascó la sien izquierda.

–Ya veo, secretos y más secretos –interpretó ella–. No importa, tengo plena confianza en ustedes.

–Lo cual agradezco –inclinó la cabeza, respetuoso.

–¿He de suponer que me proveerás alguna excusa plausible para su ausencia en la corte?

–Esperaba que tú idearas algo –la mirada de Toki negó semejante posibilidad– ¿Tal vez una epidemia de resfriados? –aventuró.

–Bastante acorde con el clima, los médicos comienzan a atender casos de esos –observó ella.

–Hemos considerado el uso de los túneles para completar la misión.

–Cuenten con ello.

–Necesitaremos ciertos... suministros.

–Entrégale la lista a Chishima. Sabes que deseo tanto o más que ustedes que todo esto termine.

–Pronto terminará, te lo aseguro.

–Eso espero. ¿Tus predicciones resultaron acertadas?

–No, la verdad es que esperaba otra situación –respondió con toda la honestidad de que fue capaz.

–A veces nos preocupamos de más.

–Es lo que él dice... de hecho se burla bastante de mí por ese motivo –comentó Gato, casi lamentándolo al momento.

–No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Shôgo –rió ella, era la primera vez que él decía algo sobre su relación con Kakashi–. De hecho yo pienso que es algo loable en una persona el preocuparse por aquellos que le son preciosos.

–Esto va a ponerse feo Toki-dono –dijo bajando la vista.

–¿Te incomoda hablar de ti mismo?

–No es eso, yo…

–Entiendo. Descuida, él me puso al corriente de la situación. Viví cosas peores en el pasado, continúa, por favor.

–Pronto esto estará lleno de shinobi, hemos preparado unas instalaciones para el resguardo de los que están retenidos, pero será un proceso largo. Es probable que el equipo de apoyo tenga que permanecer en Tori por un tiempo. Espero que tomes medidas al respecto, arreglos de alimentación, decidir si informar a la población... cosas así.

–¿Sabes algo?, escalaremos esa colina cuando llegue el momento.

****************

Neji no deseaba otra cosa más que quedarse en cama, el prolongado uso del Byakugan que hiciera el día anterior lo había dejado molido. Ni en los entrenamientos más exhaustivos con Gai se había sentido tan agotado. Pero su suerte no era tanta, Gallo lo despertó indicándole que ya tenían que regresar al complejo. Temari y Kankuro estaban ya despiertos preparando el desayuno y Neji se dijo que era probable que estuvieran acostumbrados a esa rutina para aprovechar el frescor de las mañanas en Suna.

–¿Y los demás? –preguntó notando la ausencia de Gato, Lobo y el equipo Tora.

–Partieron hace un par de horas –explicó Gallo– Lobo dio instrucciones de que te dejáramos descansar un poco más.

–Gracias.

–El desayuno te ayudará a reponer energías –afirmó Kankuro poniendo un plato enfrente de él. Se sentó a su lado.

Podía darse cuenta de la mirada de Temari, sintiendo que parte de su fachada había caído con la actividad del día anterior, aunque su persona real aún no hubiera sido revelada. Dejó de lado esas consideraciones y se dedicó a terminar el desayuno.

Neji descubrió que había perdido su percepción temporal cuando su visión periférica le mostró la entrada al bosque; como a través de un sueño vio a Gallo dar órdenes a los hermanos y a estos partir hacia sus puntos de observación. Gallo se acercó a él, con Pakkun echado sobre su hombro.

–Pakkun-san –saludó Neji, sin querer reconocer que no había visto llegar al dogo hasta Gallo.

–Hey.

–Es necesaria tu habilidad para rastrear las conexiones de los paneles. Pakkun te acompañará –dijo Gallo depositando al dogo en los brazos de Neji.

–Entendido.

–Estaré haciendo algunas cosas en el bosque. Llama si necesitas algo –señaló el comunicador, partiendo sin otra despedida.

Avanzó con sigilo entre las frondas, espiando cuidadoso los movimientos de las patrullas hasta alcanzar el lado opuesto a donde se había ubicado el día anterior. El área de los contenedores no era vigilada tan estrictamente como el resto del complejo, un par de shinobi patrullaban el largo pasillo sin detenerse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, aparentemente pensaban que en el estado en que eran introducidos y sacados de ahí, era algo innecesario. Se apostó en lugar seguro, manteniendo su punto ciego cubierto por el tronco del árbol.

–Puedes bajarme –dijo Pakkun, Neji lo había estado cargando en brazos y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

–Perdona, Pakkun-san.

–No hay problema. Ya que estamos aquí te daré mi informe. Hice lo que me pediste, Shiranui-san está siendo controlado con un veneno de serpientes, del mismo tipo que el del rastro que había en la zona de captura. Eso lo mantiene quieto. Al cachorro sólo lo mantienen sedado, aunque parece que posee una gran resistencia a esas drogas.

–Probablemente a causa de su entrenamiento.

–Lo interesante es que en ese compuesto en específico no utilizan todas las sustancias que les surte Oroshi-san. En la parte alta tienen un laboratorio, ahí es donde están almacenadas, identifiqué una variación es más concentrada… es... complicado –terminó el dogo, dándose por vencido ante la mirada de Neji que parecía solicitar más información.

–Entendido –respondió Neji, él mismo sabía lo difícil que resultaba tratar de explicar la percepción personal a otros.

–Con eso de los contenedores... supongo que ahí se llevan a cabo experimentos más avanzados. Sólo puedo usar mi nariz, pero no pinta nada bien. Vigilaré.

Neji asintió, formó el Byakugan y comenzó a rastrear las conexiones de los electrodos del primer cilindro. Observó con detenimiento las mangueras, sobresaltado al descubrir que conducían chakra, el mismo que parecía estar huyendo del cuerpo del shinobi en un fluir lento pero constante. El panel estaba conectado a un grueso tubo; siguió las líneas guiado por la intensa naturaleza verdosa de ese chakra en particular, las miró enredarse entre sí y extenderse por metros hasta llegar a un tanque. Sacudió la cabeza, deslumbrado por el resplandor de la aglomeración de chakra.

Rompió el jutsu y se frotó los ojos, tenía la ubicación, sólo quedaba ver si ahí terminaba. Respiró profundo ante la mirada interrogante del ninken y movió la cabeza, reactivando de nuevo su visión especial. Comenzó a hacer el mismo recorrido con el siguiente cilindro, confirmando que conducían al mismo recipiente, iba a regresar por las demás validaciones pero el movimiento de dos personas en el interior interrumpió su trabajo. Contuvo el aliento, sin perder de vista la escena que se desenvolvió ante él.

–Dos civiles, Pakkun-san, leeré sus labios, por favor regístralo.

–Entendido. –Pakkun asintió, conciente de que mantener el Byakugan y leer la conversación al mismo tiempo eran tarea suficiente como para aparte tener que memorizar.

"_A__sí que aquí es a donde se reúne". _–Palmeó el tanque metálico.

"_Tenía que ir a alguna parte, ¿no?" _–respondió el otro encogiendo los hombros.

"_¿Y a partir de aquí a dónde va?"_

"_Riki, te dije antes que escuché algunas cosas, Arashi está involucrado, supongo que..."_

–Rayos, volvieron el rostro, están saliendo de ahí –dijo Neji avanzando hasta otra posición, seguido de cerca por Pakkun– los tengo.

"_¡No es posible Momiji, nuestra investigación es para beneficiar a las personas!, por eso nunca conseguimos reunir suficiente"._

"_Shh, insisto, guarda tus opiniones, yo sé lo que te digo. ¡Ahí vienen!, es esa sabandija de Arashi y viene con el jefe"._

Ambos entraron a una habitación, escondiéndose en un pequeño armario. Arashi y Goro entraron, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Neji vio al llamado Momiji pegar el ojo a la cerradura del armario.

–Hay dos shinobi ahí, están concientes, aunque atados a las camillas –informó Neji.

"_Reformulé la droga de Oroshi, acelerará los resultados" _–afirmó Arashi, elevando ante la vista de Goro un pequeño frasco que los ojos de Neji identificaron como veneno por su coloración.

–Apunta tu nariz Pakkun-san, diez grados a tu derecha.

"_¿Qué hace exactamente?" _–preguntó Goro.

"_Ahora lo verás, hice algunas reconexiones en este equipo. Observa"._

Neji se obligó a permanecer quieto, aunque sentía el corazón rebosante de emociones profundas, mezcla de indignación y rabia. Un instante después rompió el Byakugan, las lágrimas resbalaban sin pudor por sus mejillas, ocultas por la máscara. Se puso en cuclillas sobre el brazo del árbol, afianzándose en el tronco, luchando por mantener la serenidad ante los serios ojos del ninken.

–¿Lo percibiste, Pakkun-san? –preguntó, la garganta hecha nudo.

–Sí cachorro, el shinobi murió.

*****************

Iruka siguió a Hideo que se movía en el edificio como si fuera su segundo hogar. Entraron a la enfermería, donde había una docena de hombres echados en camillas alineadas con poco espacio entre ellas. Un enfermero circulaba cambiando vendajes y repartiendo analgésicos. La memoria traidora lo llevó de regreso a su niñez, a la secuela del ataque de Kyūbi, era una escena a escala. "La vida tiende a repetirse, con infinitas variaciones Iruka" le había dicho Sarutobi en alguna ocasión; respiró profundo, gesto que Hideo atribuyó a la perturbación normal de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

Hideo se acercó a una de las camillas, el hombre que yacía ahí tenía una terrible cortada sobre el pecho, su respiración era forzada e Iruka se preguntó cuánto tiempo sobreviviría con los cuidados que podían proporcionarle.

–Sentarô, no creí que fueras tan tonto como para acercarte a Kuma-sama –dijo Oroshi inclinándose sobre él.

–Tch, reiría... si respirar no costara tanto esfuerzo –siseó el hombre.

–Quieto, te revisaré, Iruka ayúdame a retirar las vendas, le echaré un vistazo.

Iruka asintió en silencio, poniendo mucha atención en su propio chakra. Hizo un gesto al descubrir la herida, era más profunda de lo que él había pensado. Sentimientos opuestos se enfrentaban en su interior, el hombre era un shinobi, pero uno que estaba a cargo de resguardar a los captores de sus semejantes.

–La curaría por mí mismo, pero casi me secciona el brazo –murmuró Sentarô.

–En otras circunstancias preguntaría, pero mejor no hables –dijo Hideo limpiando los cortes y viendo que, el brazo al que hacía alusión estaba enyesado desde el bíceps.

–Moriré. Ustedes no pueden curar esta clase de heridas –afirmó forzando las palabras– y aunque sobreviviera, no podría volver a ser un shinobi.

–Y tal parece que quieres adelantar el momento de tu muerte, te inyectaré un analgésico más fuerte –colocó la jeringa en la venoclisis.

–No tenemos un medi-nin calificado en las filas, ningún shinobi que se valore a sí mismo se prestaría a esto –continuó Sentarô, aparentemente perdido en un semi-delirio.

–Tarde para arrepentimientos –gruñó Oroshi, aumentando un poco más la curiosidad de Iruka.

–Murió más de media docena de mis hombres. Es mi responsabilidad como capitán, no puedo vivir con esto. Hideo, mátame.

–Deja de decir tonterías –siseó Hideo.

El hombre se durmió tras un momento, dejando a Iruka sumido en el conflicto. Si los canales de chakra del brazo no eran reparados debidamente por un medi-nin calificado, quedaban inutilizados para canalizar el chakra necesario para formar los sellos que materializarían los jutsus, eso en la mayoría de los casos significaba la muerte como shinobi. A pesar de que deseaba ayudar, no tenía el conocimiento para una operación tan delicada, y aunque pudiera, su parte racional le decía cínicamente que tal vez era mejor que muriera ahí, antes del enfrentamiento final que era inevitable. Oroshi terminó de revisar la herida, cambió el vendaje y movió la cabeza con tristeza.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su patrón, ayudó lo más que pudo, sintiendo más de una vez el ramalazo de piedad hacia esos hombres. Cuando por fin terminaron Oroshi lo condujo hacia el exterior, se sentaron a la sombra de los árboles.

–Repón energías, aprovecharemos para inspeccionar a los otros –dijo Oroshi extendiéndole una barra de chocolate.

–Gracias. ¿Los otros? –preguntó Iruka con cautela, aunque intuía que se refería al resto de los sujetos de experimentación.

Oroshi respiró profundo, mordisqueando distraído su propia barra. Tras un silencio en el cual Iruka pensó que no le iba a responder, volvió la vista hacia él, después de inspeccionar su alrededor.

–Esto es una especie de hospital, como te podrás haber dado cuenta –explicó Oroshi– no quería que te vieras involucrado, pero parece que Kami tenía otros planes.

–Lamento la intromisión –respondió Iruka, disculpándose.

–Hay veces que uno hace cosas de las que luego se arrepiente –musitó Oroshi con tono cansado.

–¡De verdad lo siento! –protestó Iruka, el rubor trepando a su rostro.

–No me refiero a eso –cloqueó Oroshi– hablaba más de mí mismo. Pero vamos, quiero terminar esto antes de que nos atrape la tarde –se incorporó– agradezco tu ayuda, te pagaré extra.

–No es necesario –protestó Iruka, levantándose a su vez.

–Insisto.

Lo siguió al interior del edificio. Llegaron a la zona aledaña a los contenedores, el shinobi movió la cabeza reconociéndolos y les franqueó el paso. Iruka echó un vistazo a la habitación, había tres camas, una de ellas vacía. Oroshi salió corriendo de ahí, con él pisándole los talones. Un largo corredor los llevó a la entrada del ala y Oroshi se detuvo ante el shinobi a cargo de la guardia.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó a quemarropa.

–Se lo llevaron –suspiró el hombre, entendiendo a qué se refería– murió.

–¿Qué sucedió?

El guardia miró hacia todos lados antes de responderle, finalmente se inclinó.

–Arashi y el patrón entraron, estuvieron ahí por diez minutos, salieron y llamaron a los de limpieza –susurró a toda prisa.

–¿Y el cuerpo?, dime a dónde lo llevaron –urgió Oroshi.

–Fue incinerado. Ya no preguntes, Oroshi-san, entre menos sepas es mejor –advirtió el hombre, aún lanzando miradas furtivas.

Oroshi masculló una maldición y regresó a la habitación. Aún incapaz de ocultar su irritación, le tendió a Iruka el expediente de uno de los dos restantes, que dormían según el registro, sedados y le pidió que le dictara las anotaciones en voz alta en tanto él revisaba al paciente. Tras un tiempo que a Iruka le pareció interminable salieron de ahí. Parecía que Oroshi tenía una agenda, pues se apegó a ella en completo silencio, pidiéndole que le ayudara, ya fuera a mover a la gente o que le leyera los expedientes en tanto él realizaba su inspección. El día anterior, durante el incidente de la explosión habían estado trabajando en el lado opuesto, al lado de Arashi; el corredor en donde estaban ahora era la que le conduciría a sus compañeros.

Oroshi despidió al enfermero de turno que agradeció el descanso y saludó con una mano al shinobi de guardia tras el cristal de observación, el hombre correspondió al saludo y regresó a la lectura de su libro. Ver a sus compañeros atados disparó una ráfaga de dolor desde el sello hasta sus extremidades inferiores, lo que lo hizo pararse súbitamente, Oroshi volvió el rostro interrogante hacia él, antes que Iruka pudiera reaccionar, Oroshi siguió su mirada hacia el par de shinobi y movió la cabeza.

–Los conoces –era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

–Estaban hospedados en la misma posada que yo –respondió Iruka apegándose lo más que podía a la verdad– cenamos juntos hace unos días, yo...

–No los viste, recuérdalo –murmuró Oroshi haciendo una seña que no venía al caso.

–En-entendido –respondió Iruka, comprendiendo a lo que se había referido Genma con 'previsión de Lobo' y que el movimiento de su jefe tenía otro destinatario.

–Haremos lo que podamos para que estén bien –musitó Oroshi, cuidando que el guardia no viera sus labios, Iruka pensó que estaba muy familiarizado con los usos shinobi–. Bien, veamos a este –se dirigió a Genma– hum, parece que... –revisó el nombre en el registro de la tablilla– Genma tiene una resistencia impresionante –dijo por lo bajo– no debería ser capaz de abrir los ojos –le cerró los párpados y Genma los abrió nuevamente, fijándolo con una mirada asesina que le causó escalofríos– Iruka, revisa que las ataduras del jovencito no le obstruyan la circulación.

Iruka obedeció, acercándose a Verraco que entreabrió los ojos. El pulso de Iruka se aceleró, disparando nuevamente la dolorosa advertencia del sello, respiró profundo y apretó los ojos en reconocimiento. Verraco comenzó a emitir ráfagas intermitentes de viento de alta frecuencia dirigidas hacia él, Iruka tuvo que ahogar la sorpresa que le causó ese hecho, prueba indudable de que el chico conocía la única habilidad que lo hacía _único_ entre los shinobi de Konoha: la ecolocación. Su cuerpo tradujo de inmediato la información.

"_En mi mano derecha, la sacaré, ponla en la boca de Genma-san__, los distraeré con un genjutsu"._

Se inclinó sobre él, obstruyendo la visión del guardia. Verraco abrió la mano derecha e Iruka observó cómo se abría la piel, poco a poco emergió la pequeña cápsula envuelta en una capa transparente de chakra. Rápidamente cubrió con su palma la mano del chico y tomó la píldora, recogiendo la sangre de la herida con la manga de la camisa. Una ligera picazón en la palma de su propia mano le indicó el inicio del genjutsu.

–¿Todo bien, Iruka? –preguntó Oroshi anotando en el expediente de Genma.

–Sí Oroshi-san, no están tan apretadas –dijo fingiendo revisar las ataduras de los tobillos. Oroshi se acercó a Verraco, tomando el expediente médico de la cabecera.

–Vaya, parece que lo han dejado intacto –comentó, leyendo los documentos– sabia decisión; aunque parece estar en buena condición física es demasiado joven.

Iruka disipó la técnica con un rápido sello y se movió hacia Genma, sin perder de vista a Verraco. Le abrió la boca y le colocó la cápsula bajo la lengua con cuidado, Genma apretó los ojos una vez y pareció sonreírle, asegurándolo, casi podía ver el gesto en los ojos de la mente. Se retiró haciendo una seña imperceptible a Verraco quien soltó el genjutsu casi al instante.

–Terminamos –declaró Oroshi regresando a su sitio la tablilla de Verraco– iré a darle una vuelta a Sentarô, me preocupa.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Goro estaba de pie, en silencio, a un lado de la cama de Sentarô.

–Ha muerto –afirmó Goro sin que Oroshi preguntara.

–Lo siento Goro, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Era un milagro que haya seguido vivo hasta hoy –dijo Oroshi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Goro.

–Será difícil sustituirlo –afirmó Goro sin volver la vista hacia ellos.

–Lo lamento.

–La buena noticia es que Arashi tuvo un avance inusitado sobre tu investigación, encontró una manera más rápida de extracción. En un par de días, en cuanto tengamos las dosis completas, terminará todo esto –dijo Goro en tono confidencial.

La sangre se heló en el cuerpo de Iruka. No sabía bien lo que había sucedido con el shinobi muerto pero podía adivinarlo. El sello, que parecía tener vida propia y anticipar sus emociones antes de que surgieran volvió a quemarle la piel. Apretó los dientes y acarició la humedad de la sangre de Verraco en su manga.

**************

Lobo emergió de la tierra seguido de un empolvado, tembloroso y sudoroso chiquillo. Les había tomado horas, pero finalmente habían terminado la excavación. Tragó una píldora de soldado y le tendió una a Shin, que la tomó sin vacilar. Una rápida secuencia de sellos cerró la tierra con una capa delgada de piedras y hojarasca, volviéndola inconspicua entre el paisaje, acto seguido colocó una de las marcas secretas en la corteza de un árbol cercano.

–Súbete –dijo poniéndose en cuclillas, Shin parpadeó varias veces sin decidirse– ¡anda, no puedo darme el lujo de ir a tu ritmo! –ladró.

–Sí Lobo-sama –respondió Shin, reaccionando y trepando a la espalda de Lobo, que arrancó a toda velocidad.

–Agárrate fuerte y guarda silencio, ¿entendido? –Shin aumentó la presión de los brazos para responder y Lobo sonrió, a pesar de su timidez el niño había entendido las órdenes –Yang, dame tu posición.

–Extremo diametralmente opuesto al punto alfa.

–¿Paloma-san vías libres?

–Quince grados al noreste de tu posición, tendrás que dar un rodeo.

–Recibido.

Un par de minutos después aterrizaron a un lado de Neji que lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, al igual que Pakkun. Lobo bajó su carga y le hizo señas de que se ocultara, Shin obedeció, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Pakkun, admirado de su pequeño tamaño.

–¿Localizaste el destino?

–Es canalizado a un tanque de almacenamiento, de ahí lo guardan en otros recipientes más pequeños y es transportado fuera de las instalaciones, enviaron una carga hace un par de horas.

–Pakkun.

–Ya envié a Buru tras ellos jefe, la cantidad de chakra está tan concentrada que no le será difícil seguirla, a pesar de los recipientes.

–¿Tecnología del país del cielo?

–Sin duda, son los más avanzados en investigación sobre usos prácticos del chakra –respondió el ninken sin vacilar.

–¿Cuál es tu acercamiento, Yang?

–Es posible que la utilicen como fuente de energía, aunque el personal de investigación parece tener la idea de que están trabajando para mejorar la calidad de vida humana.

–Conflictos de intereses mezclados con una especie de ética –bufó Lobo.

–Una ética cuestionable, sin embargo válida para los fines para los cuales creen esforzarse. También de intereses, principalmente monetario, si no me equivoco. Pero hay otro problema, capitán.

–Continúa.

–Arashi utilizó un compuesto en uno de los shinobi, causó la expulsión instantánea de su chakra. El efecto fue similar a la liberación causada por la técnica de las ocho puertas.

–¡Mierda! –gruñó Lobo, entendiendo lo que implicaban las palabras de Neji.

–El shinobi murió, Lobo –confirmó Pakkun– su cadáver fue incinerado.

–¿Averiguaste sobre su aldea de origen? –Neji negó con la cabeza.

–No parece ser algo que les interese registrar, ni en los informes que leyó Verraco.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que aún te falta darme más malas noticias? –preguntó Lobo, alerta del lenguaje corporal de Neji.

–Iruka-sensei activó su comunicador hace una hora –comenzó Neji– poco antes de salir del edificio. Según Goro, el jefe de este lugar, tienen planeado producir más y cerrar la investigación, dijo que tendrán la droga lista en un par de días.

–¿Umino-san hizo contacto con los nuestros?

–Sí, antes de que se reunieran con Goro-san. Fue algo raro... trataré de describírtelo lo mejor posible. Vi ráfagas intermitentes de chakra de viento emanar desde Verraco hacia Iruka-sensei, que se acercó a él y tomó algo de su mano, luego se dirigió hacia Shiranui-san y lo colocó en su boca. ¿Tiene sentido para ti? –Lobo asintió.

–¿Lo notaron?

–No, observé trazas de un genjutsu muy sutil hecho por Verraco.

–Te-tenemos que sacarlos de ahí –balbuceó Shin, aún pálido por lo que se había dicho sobre el posible futuro de los cautivos.

Ninguno de ellos podía estar más de acuerdo.


	18. Arrepentimientos

**Capítulo 18. ****Arrepentimientos.**

"_Tal vez si muero un poco esta noche nivelará las cosas entre Dios y yo"  
Valkiria, Highlander._

Riki se quedó pasmado al ver la violenta reacción que causara la muerte del shinobi. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo. Momiji se apresuró a pegar el ojo sobre la cerradura, reaccionando de la misma manera que su compañero. Se mantuvieron ocultos en el armario en espera de que los hombres terminaran la labor de limpieza. Caminaron apresurados, conversando en voz baja.

–Debo admitir que es brillante –murmuró Momiji– a pesar de que sus métodos son despreciables.

–Tiene la manía de confrontarlo a uno con dilemas éticos. ¿Recuerdas cómo se oponía a incluir a Oroshi, cómo lo criticó? Tiene una doble moral, si es que tiene alguna, al final se basó en su trabajo para desarrollar esta... cosa.

–¿Crees que Oroshi fue descuidado?

–Creo que carece de la malicia que posee Arashi. No dudo que se haya hecho de su trabajo.

–¿Qué crees que tengan planeado él y el jefe?

–Tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Una parte de mí siente la necesidad de saber hasta dónde llegan los experimentos, ¿eso me hace también una mala persona? –preguntó Momiji, bajando la cabeza.

–El ser humano está muy lejos de estar libre de conflictos, siempre hay una cosa enfrentada con otra. Lo que cuenta es lo que se hace al respecto.

–¿Qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Momiji alarmado.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?, ¿con que la investigación que hemos realizado por años se haya derivado al uso bélico?

–Por supuesto que no. Mi curiosidad no llega a tanto.

–Entonces, haremos lo correcto.

**************

Iruka ocultó su sorpresa al ver que Oroshi dirigía su montura hacia el camino que conducía a Tori. Habían mantenido el avance de los caballos a un trote ligero, muy diferente del acelerado galope de la mañana. El regreso había sido silencioso en su mayor parte, con el comentario ocasional de lo tardío de la hora y lo cansado de la jornada.

Dejaron los animales en una de las caballerizas en las afueras de la aldea y Oroshi decidió acompañarlo hasta la posada. La abuela Hitomi los saludó en cuanto entraron al pequeño comedor y les presentó un menú para la cena. Ambos ordenaron sus platillos y Oroshi pidió un par de botellas de sake. Iruka se abstuvo de comentar algo, guardando un discreto silencio.

–Hay días que prefiero estar lejos de Sagi –comentó Oroshi– y disfrutar de una cena agradable. ¿Aquí es donde los conociste? –preguntó, aún atribulado por el asunto, a pesar de que Iruka no comentara nada después.

–Sí.

–Te debo una explicación.

–No es necesario –protestó Iruka.

–Insisto –suspiró Oroshi cansado, sirviéndole una taza de sake – conocí a Goro hace aproximadamente un año, quizá un poco más... estaba ese bar donde yo solía ir a echar unos tragos, de esas situaciones que parecen predestinadas. De ese encuentro resultó una relación comercial, me dejó el contrato de suministros médicos y eso alivió mis finanzas. ¿No bebes? –preguntó al ver que dejaba de lado la bebida.

–Prefiero echarle algo antes al estómago.

–Aquí están sus órdenes – la mesera se acercó a colocar los platillos delante de ellos.

–Gracias –agradeció Iruka, la chica le sonrió y se retiró haciendo una ligera genuflexión– no es necesario que me cuente todo.

–Esto es parte de la explicación, necesito decírtelo para que comprendas.

–No creo que mi comprensión le sea indispensable –protestó, controlando su temperamento. Se rascó nervioso la oreja, activando de paso el transmisor.

–Para mí lo es –la expresión en su rostro parecía suplicante, lo que disuadió a Iruka de continuar sus protestas– yo solía hacer entrega de suministros de alto riesgo en... cierto lugar, después descubrí que aparte de laboratorio era una especie de centro de acopio desde donde se repartía a otras partes. Ahí conocí a un investigador brillante, un joven médico que poseía una habilidad extraordinaria para sintetizar antisueros polivalentes.

–¿Serpientes? –preguntó Iruka pretendiendo sorpresa.

–Así es, él notó mi interés en su investigación y me obsequió un par de sus expedientes. Es curioso –dijo pensativo– poco después dejaron de solicitar suministros, me enteré de que habían desmantelado las instalaciones y emigrado al país del Campo de Arroz. Nunca más volví a verlo, su apellido era Yakushi, si no mal recuerdo, en ocasiones estaba con un crío bonito pero bastante malcriado.

Hizo un alto en su historia para comer, sin notar la palidez de Iruka al escuchar el nombre del compinche de Orochimaru y la indudable presencia de Sasuke. Oroshi continuó.

–En esos expedientes había ciertas anotaciones el uso de dos venenos especiales, uno para suprimir la reacción voluntaria y otro para la extracción de chakra.

–Pero Oroshi-san, usted es médico –dijo Iruka sin poder evitar el ligero matiz de recriminación en su voz.

–Lo sé, es por eso que mi conciencia me está matando –dijo el hombre apartando su platillo, apenas lo había tocado. Rellenó la taza de sake.

–No creo que debamos hablar más sobre eso en este lugar –murmuró Iruka, viendo el color asomar en las mejillas del hombre.

Se había alarmado un poco del silencio de su transmisor, por un momento dudó que estuviera funcionando, hasta que la voz de Lobo, ladrando órdenes al equipo Tora de que se mantuvieran en silencio le dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

El alcohol es mala compañía cuando de confesiones se trata. Por otro lado el rumbo de la conversación le hizo pensar que su fachada había sido descubierta, dado ese caso tendría que actuar según las órdenes de Lobo.

–Tienes razón, vayamos a otra parte.

–No me refería a eso –protestó Iruka manteniendo su fachada.

–Tal vez te suene tonto mi razonamiento, pero si vas a trabajar para mí me parece lo más congruente que puedo hacer en virtud de lo que viste hoy… allá –dijo Oroshi. Se levantó y dejó dinero más que suficiente para cubrir la cuenta.

Se detuvieron en un bar. El dueño los condujo sin preguntar a una de las mesas más apartadas, a pesar de casi no haber comensales presentes. Un joven puso ante ellos dos botellas de sake y Oroshi ordenó bocadillos.

–¿Sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad, Iruka? –preguntó Oroshi en tono de auto-desprecio–. La descripción de los venenos era exacta, –prosiguió sin esperar la respuesta– conseguí los neurotóxicos en el mercado negro y dupliqué las fórmulas.

–¿Para qué?

–Siempre quise trabajar con shinobi, develar la naturaleza del chakra y aplicar sus usos a la curación. Tenía la esperanza de colaborar en algún tipo de estudio. ¿Algo estúpido?, definitivamente. Fue en otra de esas borracheras con Goro que se me fue la lengua y terminé involucrándome en todo este desastre, él me puso el cebo enfrente y yo lo mordí.

–Consiguió lo que deseaba –afirmó Iruka en el tono más neutral de que fue capaz. Oroshi asintió.

–Me di cuenta de mi error en cuanto llegué al edificio. Descubrí que los pacientes no eran voluntarios como se me había dicho, sino prisioneros, entonces decidí reformular los compuestos para disminuir sus efectos. Extraían el chakra con artefactos extraños... el proceso parecía doloroso, la droga funcionó mejor.

–¿Quería reparar el daño? –pregunto Iruka, buscando de manera inconciente algo que exonerara aunque fuera un poco a Oroshi.

–No quería que sufrieran. Si era inevitable que estuvieran cautivos... hace poco Goro decidió usar el compuesto para la captura, de esa forma le darían menos problemas, exigí que se me incluyera para supervisar la aplicación experimental.

–Oh...

–Arashi es ambicioso, pero debo admitir que también brillante, nunca creí que experimentara por su cuenta para 'mejorar' un compuesto que yo deliberadamente rebajé… cuando uno envejece se descubre lleno de miles de arrepentimientos... Shiro quiso ayudarme, pero no lo soportó, está hecho de otra madera, diferente a la tuya. ¿Trabajarás conmigo, a pesar de esto, Iruka?

–Mi conocimiento médico se reduce a primeros auxilios –comentó Iruka, dando un trago a su bebida, sentía que lo necesitaba– pero sigo necesitando el empleo –le sonrió.

–Es un consuelo saberlo.

Para Iruka era un alivio que el hombre no mencionara nada más sobre su presencia en el interior del complejo.

**********

Lobo entró a la cabaña sin dirigir una palabra a los reunidos ante la chimenea. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño dispuesto a quitarse la mugre de encima tras el desgaste físico del día, pero más que nada quería pensar a solas en la información que le diera Neji. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua sin percibir que estaba fría aún, deseando que lavara su cuerpo y a la vez limpiara un poco su alma.

No le había dicho a Gato su idea, aunque estaba seguro de que había deducido parte del plan, pero había planeado utilizar los túneles para un asalto furtivo al complejo, alargando la red hasta el interior. Había querido sacar a los cautivos subrepticiamente con simples jutsus de sustitución y un genjutsu aumentado usando su Mangekyo Sharingan; una vez que estuvieran a salvo, explotaría su nueva técnica para enviar el complejo entero a otra dimensión o enterrarlo, con ayuda de Gato, en las profundidades de la tierra. Ya no disponía del tiempo necesario para realizarlo, para alivio de Gato, estaba seguro.

Ahora era inevitable un asalto directo, conquistar el baluarte, elevar la bandera de Konoha en las instalaciones y realizar el traslado en masa. La droga era digna hija de Orochimaru, a quien no le importaba el dolor ajeno siempre y cuando consiguiera sus propios fines. El riesgo, tanto para sus compañeros como para los cautivos, era altísimo. Eran contados los shinobi que sobrevivían a la apertura de las puertas, incluso Gai con su resistencia y fortaleza legendarias, sólo alcanzaba a abrir la sexta gracias a los exhaustivos entrenamientos a que se sometía a diario, dos más implicaban la muerte. Un ninja normal moriría en el proceso. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared, comenzando a sentir el agua caliente.

Salió cambiado, seco y calientito. Se dirigió en línea recta a servirse una taza de café, Gato lo siguió, no pudo evitar pensar que Neji ya le había dado el reporte del día, la reacción a la droga y la conversación de los dos médicos

–El grupo médico viene en camino –comentó Gato sorbiendo su café– partieron hoy a primera hora con órdenes de acortar los descansos, eso reducirá el tiempo de llegada.

–No quiero saberlo –contestó, aunque eran noticias que ya sabía.

–Sigues haciendo berrinche.

–No hago _berrinches._

–Podría objetar eso...

–Tch.

–Casi podía escuchar tus pensamientos –comenzó Gato. Alarmado por la voz ausente de Lobo, trataba de aligerar la atmósfera.

–Quería evitar un enfrentamiento directo.

–Lo sé senpai –musitó Gato adivinando el origen de su inquietud.

Gallo se acercó a ellos.

–¿Por qué no tratas de dormir Lobo? Descansa, mañana será un día largo –dijo posando la mano sobre su hombro.

–Estoy de acuerdo –acotó Gato, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su capitán.

–Mandé a Yang a dormir, está demasiado agotado –informó.

–Lo revisaré –dijo Gato.

–Despreocúpate, le di unas píldoras alimenticias, además tú también estás reventado –dijo Gallo examinando detenidamente el pálido rostro.

El resto del equipo conversaba animadamente. La vivacidad de los chiquillos los hacía sentir viejos, ellos estaban bastante desgastados, Lobo y Gato volvieron el rostro hacia el grupo de Suna, que intercambiaban las impresiones del día. El sonido del transmisor llegó claramente a sus oídos.

–Silencio –ordenó. El equipo Tora no lo escuchó– ¡Dije que se callen! –tronó, tres pares de ojos se volvieron al unísono hacia él, mientras Temari, Tora y Kankuro disimulaban la risa.

–Sí, Lobo-sama –contestaron en coro.

Escucharon atentamente la conversación entre Iruka y Oroshi. Cuando por fin terminó, Lobo apagó el transmisor, seguido por los demás, excepto los pequeños, a quienes habían pertrechado con equipo estándar.

–¿Qué opinan? –les preguntó a Gato y Gallo.

–Al menos ahora sabemos que Orochimaru no está involucrado directamente. –Me habría gustado saber dónde estaba esa guarida –murmuró Gallo– me pregunto si Oroshi está planeando algo más para ayudarlos. Podría ser arriesgado.

–Creo que es posible –dijo Gato– la cuestión es que ya no le queda tiempo para intervenir, a menos claro está, que decida despachar a todos los del edificio al mundo de los sueños con su menjurje.

–Que no es mala idea –comentó Lobo.

–¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

–Gato, eres extraordinario –puso su mejor cara feliz.

–Ajá.

–Bien equipo, descansen y repongan chakra, lo van a necesitar –ordenó Lobo levantando la voz– los quiero a primera hora en alerta de lucha, Paloma-san, Kankuro, Tora equipamiento completo, prepárense para acampar, guardias nocturnas dos-cuatro; Gallo encárgate de los genin.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Gato, alarmado.

–Neji seguirá en la vigilancia con Pakkun, estaremos listos para entrar en acción al menor indicio de que quieran aplicarles esa sustancia. Gato, Acompáñame. Gallo, te quedas a cargo.

Gato no dijo nada más, lo conocía de sobra como para preguntar su destino; se echó encima una capa y lo siguió en el largo descenso hacia la aldea. Lobo le hizo una seña de que permaneciera oculto y saltó hacia la ventana del cuarto de Iruka. Tocó en el cristal e Iruka apareció, abriéndola, Lobo llamó a Gato y ambos se deslizaron al interior. Iruka los miró adormilado por los humos del alcohol y lo tardío de la hora. Lobo hizo los sellos necesarios para colocar una barrera de sonido.

–¿Cómo andas de chakra?

–Casi completo.

–Restaura a Gato –ordenó, Iruka miró de uno a otro, Gato alzó los hombros avergonzado.

–Entendido –respondió Iruka señalándole a Gato que se echara en la cama.

–No es necesario Lobo, con una noche de descanso...

–Tu nivel de chakra está demasiado bajo –lo interrumpió perentoriamente–, yo no tengo suficiente para reponerte y Gallo no es muy hábil para ese tipo de jutsus.

–No hay problema, Gato-san, todo el día estuve suprimiéndolo, tengo suficiente reserva –Iruka lo tranquilizó sonriéndole– recuéstate, tardaré algo –Gato obedeció sin querer tentar más a su suerte.

–Dormiré un rato –dijo Lobo echándose a un lado de Gato.

–E-estás en tu casa –respondió Iruka– ¿cómo hace eso? –le preguntó a Gato.

–¿Quedarse dormido al instante? Es un misterio.

–Sí que están bajos tus niveles.

–No he tenido tiempo de recuperarme por completo, lamento esto Iruka.

–Despreocúpate, hoy no tuve necesidad de utilizarlo.

–¿Cómo están Genma y Verraco?

–Se mantienen conscientes, de seguro Genma ya tragó la cápsula… Verraco la había ocultado bajo la piel de su mano –ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor empático.

–Esa es una buena noticia. Estará listo para actuar si sucede lo peor. Lobo está planeando un asalto al complejo en caso de que decidan usar la droga de extracción en ellos.

–¿Eso es lo que le pasó al shinobi?

–Extracción violenta, equivalente al Hachimon Tonkō no jin.

–¡Diablos!

–Lobo no quiere arriesgar. Mañana por la noche llega el grupo médico con las escoltas, es posible que tengamos que actuar.

–Estaré preparado.

–Lamento hacerte trabajar tanto Iruka, pero tendrás que preparar el reporte de los expedientes para el grupo médico, de esa manera podrán rehabilitarlos con más efectividad.

–Lo haré.

–Gracias, ¿cómo está funcionando tu sello?

–Con un demonial de dolor –respondió al instante Iruka, causando una suave risa en Gato.

–Uno no es consciente de la intensidad de las emociones y lo mucho que nos controlan.

–Él te quiere –afirmó Iruka, tras un rato de silencio.

–A su manera –repuso Gato sin poder evitar el rubor.

–Trata de relajarte, de verdad te ves agotado.

Gato asintió y cerró los ojos, consciente por primera vez del grado de su cansancio. Agradeció en el alma la preparación médica de Iruka. Se relajó tanto que se quedó dormido.

*************

La habitación estaba en penumbra, indicándole a los dos prisioneros la tardía hora, lo único que mantenía un simulacro de iluminación eran las lámparas de cabecera colocadas sobre sus cabezas. Genma vio entrar a uno de los que lo habían atrapado seguido de un desconocido, ambos vestidos con el atuendo clásico de los médicos civiles. Sintió el pulso acelerarse y nuevamente la impotencia de ser incapaz de defenderse, había tragado el antídoto que Iruka le diera, pero tenía que esperar las órdenes de su capitán. Se esforzó en normalizar el latido cardiaco y controlar sus instintos. El más alto tomó la tablilla del expediente, leyó apresurado la información en tanto el otro se ocupaba de revisar sus signos vitales.

Kosen los miró con angustia, temía que fueran a llevárselo. Se quedó en alerta, dispuesto a entrar en acción si surgía la necesidad. Genma apretó los ojos, aprovechando un momento de distracción, advirtiéndole que se quedara quieto. Era su papel, reunir información, resistir lo que les cayera encima hasta que sus compañeros tuvieran todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

–¿Por qué este? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–Shh –señaló con los ojos hacia el cristal de observación, el primero cambió de posición, fingiendo revisar las ataduras– Erumu me dijo que es especial, que posee una gran resistencia. Creo que sin darse cuenta atraparon uno muy valioso.

–Bueno, él es quien tiene más contacto con ellos, si dice que es especial entonces lo es. ¿Piensas denunciarlo?

–No –respondió moviendo la cabeza– además he escuchado cosas, los shinobi están inquietos porque pertenecen a un lugar llamado Konoha.

–¿Konoha? ¿Dónde será eso?

–Aldea oculta, algo así, no se supone que existan –Riki encogió los hombros.

Una pequeña ventila se abrió en el cristal y el guardia asomó la cabeza.

–¡Oi, Momiji, tengo que ir al baño! ¿Te importaría vigilarlos un rato?

–No hay problema –contestó, el shinobi corrió la portezuela y desapareció de su vista.

–Está programado mañana para evaluar si tolera la droga de extracción, le han estado dosificando el neurotóxico, lo han estado preparando.

–¿La nueva?

–No. La normal, hasta donde pude averiguar Arashi no quiere que nadie más la prepare, supongo que tiene planeado venderla. Vigila, el guardia no tardará en regresar.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Riki? –preguntó

–Lo correcto, darle la oportunidad de resistir un poco más. No estamos aquí para matar personas.

Con la rapidez producto de la práctica, Riki sacó el goteo de la venoclisis e insertó una jeringa que traía preparada en el bolsillo, inyectó el líquido y regresó el equipo a como estaba. Se inclinó sobre Genma.

–Sé que me escuchas.

Genma abrió los ojos ante la alarma de Kôsen que intuía que las acciones de su superior estaban enfocadas a desviar la atención hacia sí mismo, haciendo que se olvidaran de él, aún en su estado actual continuaba protegiéndolo. Se esforzó en escuchar la conversación.

–Eso que te puse... en teoría alentará la extracción –le informó–, quizá consiga que te rechacen para los tanques –Genma apretó los ojos.

–Está entrando –informó Momiji con voz nerviosa, Riki se deslizó hacia Kôsen y ambos volvieron la vista hacia la ventana. El guardia le hizo una seña de gracias y se sentó a leer su libro.

–Hu... no tardó nada, creo que tenía prisa de regresar a su lectura, ¿qué leerá? –preguntó Riki, rascándose la cabeza.

–Mm creo que es porno, Icha Icha-algo, es bastante popular entre ellos.

Riki hizo una señal hacia el vigilante, indicándole que habían terminado, el otro correspondió extendiendo el pulgar en reconocimiento.

************

Iruka tuvo que sacudirlos para conseguir descansar en su propia cama, tras algunas protestas al final ambos habían declarado que no querían hacer el viaje de regreso al cuartel. A fin de cuentas terminaron echándose sobre frazadas en el suelo, a un lado de Ōkamimaru, lo que no impidió que Iruka los echara casi a patadas a primera hora. Así que dos ANBU de Konoha bastante desaliñados, estaban trabajando entre bostezos, lagrimones y nubes de polvo apuntalando paredes.

Para fortuna de Gato, Lobo había ideado una manera de combinar sus habilidades para crear un jutsu único entre ambos, lo que le facilitó sobremanera el trabajo, disminuyendo su desgaste.

–Dímelo una vez más, senpai, si ya descartaste tu plan original, que jamás me dijiste, ¿cómo es que seguimos picando piedra?

–Uh, Tenzô... ¿debí dejarlos solos a ti e Iruka?

–¿Qué tiene que ver Iruka en esto?

–¡Pues tal vez te quitaba el mal humor!

–Tch... no caeré en tus provocaciones.

–Oh por Kami, ¿por qué no me tocan compañeros divertidos?

–Tú y Shin hicieron buen trabajo, si no calculo mal estamos justo abajo del complejo –dijo Gato extendiendo sus sentidos.

–Forma un bunshin.

–Sí senpai... hay demasiado metal, pero creo que puedo sacar uno de las puertas. Yang, ¿me escuchas? –activó la frecuencia de Neji.

–_Sí, a la perfección _–respondió.

–Ubica mi bunshin en el interior, busca puertas, rastrea las semillas.

–_Entendido. Te tengo._

–¿Dónde estoy?

–_Planta baja. _

–Inténtalo de nuevo Gato –ordenó Lobo– piso superior, ¿lo alcanzarás?

–Aparte de reponerme me hizo tragar un par de píldoras de soldado –gruñó Gato, Lobo rió– no es gracioso, supongo que lo conseguiré.

–Yang, ¿cómo están los nuestros? –preguntó Lobo.

–_Trasladaron a Shiranui-san al segundo piso._

–Demonios.

–_Le aplicaron una droga parecida a la de extracción, creo que están haciendo algún tipo de prueba, está en una sala contigua a los cilindros, es como una réplica en miniatura del sistema de extracción, pero parece ser que Shiranui-san se los está poniendo difícil _–informó Neji.

–¿Difícil? –preguntó Lobo.

–_Sí, están molestos, parece que no están obteniendo los resultados que esperaban. Dijeron algo sobre que ese ninja tiene una cantidad de chakra muy pobre. Shiranui-san está suprimiendo el flujo intencionalmente._

–Cuando quiere es adorable –comentó Lobo– ¿Gato?

–Llegué, Yang, mi posición.

–_Dos puertas más hacia tu izquierda._

–Rayos.

Buru se materializó frente a Lobo, permaneció en silencio al ver la concentración de Gato entonces Lobo le hizo una seña; se apartaron un trecho.

–Entregan los receptáculos en el mercado negro de Kusa pude echarle un vistazo a sus registros, son asentadas como baterías especiales y enviadas a un país de otro continente.

–¿Baterías? Entonces sin duda son civiles.

–Lo mismo pensé, un medi-nin no utilizaría chakra almacenado como pila portátil –comentó Buru.

–¿Uso bélico?

–Es posible. Es una simple cadena mercantil, jefe.

–Lamentable. Por otro lado es casi un alivio. Con Akatsuki en busca de fuentes de chakra concentrado, al menos hay quien lo usa para otros fines. Sigue en la vigilancia, Buru –dijo con suavidad, acariciando la cabeza del enorme perro.

–Sí jefe.

–¿Por qué a mí no me ordenas así las cosas? –protestó Gato.

–¿Quieres que te acaricie la testa?... puedo hacerlo –encogió los hombros.

–¿Sabes?, de verdad extraño a Iruka. Bunshin colocado. ¿Órdenes?

–Déjalo cuidando a Genma, a la menor amenaza sácalo de ahí. Terminaré de abrir la salida al interior del complejo. Continúen en alerta –ordenó en el transmisor.

************

Ibiki señaló a Uzuki que adelantara para anunciar su presencia. Ella aceleró el paso dejando atrás al grupo.

–Descanso de diez minutos –ordenó Ibiki para alivio del grupo médico, que en su mayoría se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

La escolta asignada los había estado conduciendo a marchas forzadas; a pesar de su entrenamiento shinobi, no estaban acostumbrados a ese ritmo. Inoichi y Shikaku se detuvieron junto a él.

–Fiu... estoy viejo para estas cosas –comentó Shikaku.

–Yo también –dijo Inoichi alzando la mano.

–Esto trae recuerdos, ¿cierto? –comentó Aoba desde su posición de vigilancia en el árbol.

–Aquel fue un mal día para todos –asintió Shikaku.

–¿Cómo está tu equipo, Inoichi? –preguntó Ibiki, mirando preocupado hacia los seis medi-nin– todavía tendrán que trabajar sobre Neji, Gato y Temari-san, Lobo solicitó atención específica para ellos.

–Cansados, parece ser que Uzuki y Aoba tienen urgencia de encontrarse con Lobo –recriminó, escucharon la risa de Aoba sobre ellos.

–No puedes culparnos, además ustedes también quieren verlo, ¿no es así?

–No es como si no lo viéramos allá –protestó Inoichi.

–Es diferente –protestó Aoba.

–Sí, lo es –concedió Shikaku– ahí viene Uzuki.

–Vías despejadas, capitán, informé de la llegada. Lobo ordenó que uno de los medi-nin se dirija hacia el campamento en el complejo para reponer a Yang-san y Temari-san.

–Tch... típico de él –gruñó Inoichi.

–También dijo que como Yamanaka iba a protestar, le había conseguido un caballo –dijo Uzuki tratando de mantener la seriedad.

–¿Un qué?

–Que es mejor que mandes a alguien que sepa montar –rió Uzuki, coreada por Aoba.

–Enviaré a Hikari, es el único jinete entre ellos –dijo Inoichi soltando un enorme suspiro, hizo una seña hacia la medi-nin que al momento llegó a su lado.

–Bien, porque ahí viene el aludido –dijo Uzuki sin ocultar su diversión.

–Medio día más de jornada a velocidad estándar, tras esta travesía y con este maldito frío... la montura será una gran ayuda, denle mi agradecimiento a quien lo haya enviado –dijo Hikari, tomando las riendas de manos del pequeño Shin.

–Serpiente –llamó Ibiki, la ANBU se materializó frente a él– ¿crees ganarle al caballo?

–¿Bromeas jefe? Puedo contra tus cuatro patas amiguito –agitó un dedo frente al animal.

–Misión de escolta hasta el campamento. Repórtate con Gallo.

–Entendido –Serpiente echó a correr seguida a galope por Hikaru.

–Él es Shin, shinobi de Suna –presentó Uzuki al tímido chiquillo– y aprendiz de lobo.

–Uh, pobre chico –dijo Aoba soltando una carcajada por la broma de Uzuki. Ibiki movió la cabeza y dio la orden de reanudar la marcha.

La cabaña les pareció a todos como si llegaran al cielo, una voluta de humo partía de la chimenea, estaba iluminada y cálida. El grupo entró ordenadamente e Inoichi ordenó que antes de descansar acondicionaran el subterráneo. Los chicos del equipo Tora se unieron gustosamente, habían pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo encargos de Gallo entre la aldea y su cuartel, hasta que llegaron Lobo y Gato unas horas antes.

Lobo apretó el antebrazo de Ibiki, que aceptó el saludo sonriendo, el resto se acercó y pronto estuvo rodeado, recibiendo empujones amistosos y palmadas en la espalda. Todos se alegraban de verlo. Ibiki se dirigió a la cafetera, apartándose del grupo, consciente de que su presencia los inhibía un poco. Shikaku se le unió, dejando tan sólo a Yamanaka que aguardaba las instrucciones de Lobo.

–Los expedientes –dijo Lobo tendiéndole un pergamino a Inoichi– el antídoto funcionó, aunque Genma hizo ese truco suyo sobre Verraco.

–Mejoramos la fórmula, gracias a Anko.

–Recibí el informe, esa mujer está loca.

–¿Y lo dice quién…? –preguntó Aoba– esto es una verdadera sorpresa, senpai –se señaló el rostro.

–Tuve mis razones –protestó Lobo– aparte ya sabes el problema con mi cabello, agarra el color que se le pega la gana.

–Voluntarioso, igual que su dueño –intervino Uzuki– ¿Dónde está el jefe?

–Allá –señaló la habitación cercana– meditando, no puede dormir por el momento, tiene un bunshin activo... ¿Yamanaka, podrías...?

–Sí, ahora mismo –Inoichi se dirigió hacia allá, seguido de Uzuki–. Por cierto, Hikari mandó decir 'gracias por el caballo' –dijo volviéndose.

–¿Y qué es esa actitud? La directiva de Tsunade-sama fue que nos pusiéramos a tus órdenes –dijo Aoba a su oído, burlón.

–Shh, ya que me deje a Gato como nuevo. –Aoba soltó la carcajada.

**********

Tras deshacerse de un par de desgreñados ANBU, Iruka se dirigió a su trabajo en Sagi. Lina le hizo un par de bromas y después ambos se pusieron a trabajar en sus asuntos. Se dio cuenta que, en efecto, su predecesor era poco ordenado, el papeleo se había acumulado en espera de ser clasificado, archivado o eliminado. Acostumbrado a ordenar caos similares a causa del escritorio de misiones, encontró el tiempo suficiente para terminar su reporte, poco antes de finalizar una jornada en la cual no le había visto el polvo a su jefe ni una sola vez.

Lina lo acompañó a la salida de la aldea, diciendo que necesitaba estirar las piernas puesto que había estado sentada la mayor parte del día. Iruka aceptó de buena gana, ya que él se sentía igual. Había recibido las órdenes de Lobo de permanecer en alerta, sin embargo la señal de acción nunca llegó.

–Te involucraste, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

–Creo que era inevitable.

–Me preocupa Hideo, temo que quiera hacer algo temerario –dijo tras un lapso silencioso, alertando a Iruka al instante.

–¿Por qué lo piensas? –preguntó Iruka, alerta ante sus palabras.

–Se fue poco después del medio día, se llevó algunas sustancias de su despacho... no tenía ronda programada para hoy... ¿qué está pasando allá en realidad, Iruka? –preguntó, el ceño contraído de preocupación.

–Creí que estabas enterada.

–No del todo, mucho de mi supuesto conocimiento de causa es por deducciones, como sea, supongo que te pidió que guardaras silencio. Descansa, Iruka, nos vemos mañana –dijo con desgana, el tono triste y poco acorde con su extrovertida personalidad.

Iruka caminó hasta perder de vista la aldea, examinando la situación con desapego, le habían enseñado que esa era la mejor manera de conseguir deducciones acertadas, dejando que las situaciones fluyeran a su alrededor sin fijarse completamente en ellas, de esa manera el subconsciente tenía la oportunidad de captar detalles que de otra manera pasarían inadvertidos. Oroshi no había puesto énfasis sobre ninguna situación en particular. Lo más sobresaliente era el arrepentimiento que sentía por haber colaborado con personas que tenían objetivos diametralmente opuestos a los suyos.

Se detuvo en seco y tras verificar que sólo Ōkamimaru estuviera presente en sus alrededores, envió su mensajero al cuartel y regresó a Sagi. Dudaba que el hombre se hubiera presentado en el complejo fuera de su agenda, se dirigió a su casa. Si Hideo tenía algún plan, era necesario que él lo supiera de antemano.


	19. El señor de las bestias

**Capítulo 19: El señor de las bestias.**

"_Cuando piensas en tomar la determinación de tu destino en tus propias manos, ese es el momento en que puedes resultar aplastado".  
Frank Herbert, Dune: Casa Capitular"._

–¿Ves?, dije que le ganaría al caballo –afirmó una muy complacida Serpiente a la medi-nin, que se ocupaba en enviarlo de regreso.

–Ustedes los ANBU están locos –respondió Hikari, extendiendo las manos para revisar el chakra de su escolta– ¿Qué demonios traes?

–Lo siento, es un escudo.

–Tch... como si no los conociéramos, son quienes más trabajo nos dan, bájalo para revisarte.

–No hay tiempo, primero lo primero –protestó– Gallo, aquí Serpiente, órdenes de reportarme contigo, solicito ubicación del punto alfa.

–_Kankuro, están por tu zona._

–_Captadas. Vía despejada a treinta grados al oeste de tu posición. Serpiente-san, inicio de zona de trampas de sellos explosivos a quinientos metros en disposición en red._

–Entendido. Sígueme Hikari.

–_Llegaron antes. ¿Qué hacen aquí? _–preguntó Gallo.

–Lobo-sama ordenó atención médica inmediata para Yang-san y Temari-san.

–_Estarán en el frente, extrema las precauciones_. _¿Cuánto tiempo, Hikari-san?_

–Calculo que un par de horas –respondió Hikari.

–_Paloma-san, reúnete con ellos al término._

–_Entendido._

–_Serpiente, guardias dos-cuatro _–ordenó Gallo– _excepto la medi-nin._

–¿Dos-cuatro? Lobo-sama es un negrero –protestó Serpiente, ganándose la risa de Gallo.

–No respondo de la efectividad de mi tratamiento con tan poco margen de recuperación –comentó Hikari.

–_Has tu mejor esfuerzo, Hikari-san._

–Escuchaste –dijo Serpiente alzando los hombros.

Hikari la siguió en silencio, avanzando a velocidad estándar hacia el punto que les indicara Kankuro. El edificio era visible por la tenue iluminación que conseguía escapar de algunas de las habitaciones. A cien metros de la valla encontraron a Neji y Pakkun.

–¡Pakkun! –saludó Serpiente, levantando en brazos al ninken que la miró sudando.

–Hey.

–No sabía que estabas en esta misión.

–Ni yo que vendrías. ¿Quieres bajarme? –Serpiente lo puso en el suelo.

–Hubo un problema con la primera elección, al menos eso me dijo Yamanaka. Ella es Hikari, viene a hacerse cargo de Yang-san y Te-Paloma-san –se corrigió, una vez otorgado un nombre ANBU tenía que apegarse al uso, así fuera el de un ninja de otro país.

Hikari saludó al ninken y se dirigió en línea recta hacia Neji, seguida de Serpiente. Se sentó a su lado, materializando en el acto sus instrumentos de trabajo. Extendió las manos hacia él, que se retrajo irritado. Ella movió la cabeza ahogando un cloqueo, los Hyūga eran todos iguales.

–Espera Hikari-san, estoy en observación.

–_Hazte cargo Serpiente _–ordenó Gallo por el transmisor.

–Entendido –apagó su transmisor–.Las órdenes fueron _atención médica inmediata_ –remarcó– Yang-san, me ocuparé de la observación. Dame un breviario.

–Es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer –replicó Neji sin inmutarse.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Serpiente a su oído, causando que Neji abriera mucho los ojos e interrumpiera su técnica, apagándole de paso su transmisor.

–¿Misao?

–Más alto que no te escucharon en Konoha –siseó, Hikari soltó una risita.

–La pondré al corriente, cachorro –dijo Pakkun, Neji se volvió hacia Hikari y asintió.

Lo que Neji menos esperaba era encontrarse de frente con alguien de su mismo clan, peor, _con_ _ella_. Hiashi solía decirle que lo único que Misao había heredado de la familia, era el Kekkei Genkai, pero en alguna ocasión Anko comentó que también el mal genio, Neji se había indignado con ella, lo que causó un ataque de risa en la mujer "¿ya ves cómo sí?" y había terminado riendo, en cuanto Anko se hubo marchado. En efecto, el temperamento callado y estoico, sello del clan, brillaba en Misao por su ausencia, ella era de las pocas personas que tenían el dudoso honor de conseguir sacar de sus casillas a Hiashi.

***********

–Solicité específicamente medi-nin de batalla –le dijo Lobo a Ibiki.

–Todos en misiones –respondió alzando los hombros– los reemplazarán los míos.

–¿Hay alguna razón para que tu equipo llegue más tarde? –preguntó, Ibiki rió en voz baja.

–Están llegando –señaló con la cabeza al serio grupo que entraba en esos momentos siguiendo a Uzuki– les pedí comprar ciertas provisiones en la aldea vecina –se dirigió hacia ellos, dándoles órdenes en voz baja, asintieron y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el subterráneo.

–¿Y las otras escoltas? –preguntó Kankuro, esperando que entraran más.

–No las requieren –contestó Ibiki, en un tono de voz que le causó escalofríos.

Usuki se retiró a vigilar, en tanto que Shikaku, Ibiki y Aoba siguieron a Lobo a la habitación que compartían desde que se habían trasladado a la cabaña. Cuando entraron Yamanaka aún seguía dándole cuidados a Gato, con el rostro concentrado en una expresión preocupada. Una rápida sucesión de sellos hechos por Aoba aislaron de sonidos el lugar.

Ibiki le entregó un pergamino con el sello personal de Tsunade, Lobo lo tomó y lo abrió. Leyó rápidamente las órdenes y lo destruyó, haciéndolo arder al instante, se volvieron hacia él, mirándolo interrogante.

–Esto cambia las cosas –dijo secamente.

–¿Podemos manejarlo? –preguntó Ibiki.

–Considéralo hecho.

–El Consejo se puso muy necio al respecto.

Ocupó un buen rato en darles los antecedentes de la misión, ampliando los puntos que no habían quedado claros en los sucintos reportes que enviaban a Konoha, así como los últimos detalles. La noticia de la droga de extracción los dejó estupefactos, era algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

–Cavamos un túnel abajo del complejo. El asalto será subterráneo, aéreo y terrestre, los cebos estarán listos para entrar en acción, junto con el bunshin de Gato.

–Si no lo matas primero –gruñó Yamanaka– en serio, Tenzô debería decirte que no de vez en cuando –agregó en voz baja.

–Oh, pero sí lo hace –objetó Lobo, ganándose risas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

–Sí lo hago –protestó Gato a su vez, incorporándose a medias y siendo empujado a su posición acostada por Yamanaka.

–Este es el esbozo del plan, Shika, ajusta lo que sea necesario –dijo Lobo tendiéndole sus notas, Shikaku las tomó y se sentó en el tatami– con la baja de ayer quedan cuarenta y cuatro.

–Sin contar los que puedan resultar heridos –intervino Aoba, mirando de soslayo a Lobo en espera de una reacción. Para su sorpresa no hubo alguna, sólo un ligero apretar de dientes que no pasó desapercibido para Ibiki.

–Las instalaciones subterráneas pueden albergar poco más de una docena –continuó– pero la daimyō ha dado su permiso para el uso de la clínica interna de la mansión, el traslado se hará a través de la red de túneles, en base a la valoración de Yamanaka.

–Buena forma de mantener el secreto de este asunto –murmuró Ibiki.

–A ver, escúpelo –apremió Aoba, causando una expresión generalizada de desmayo.

–Necesito a todos vacunados con el antídoto, no se puede descartar que quieran utilizarla en nosotros. Había designado un equipo de medi-nin de batalla para recuperar a los del ala especial –miró a Ibiki– los sustitutos tendrán que deshacerse de los que encuentren en el camino.

–Ese es el Lobo que conozco –dijo Aoba jubiloso.

–¿Podrías no darle alas? –protestó Yamanaka, Shikaku soltó una risita.

–Tch, si no las necesita.

–¿Cuántas bajas calculas para mañana? –preguntó Ibiki, planteando una versión más directa de la pregunta de Aoba.

–Los sujetos comprobados por Pakkun como candidatos son seis –respondió Lobo sin vacilación.

–¿Tiempo? –preguntó Shikaku garabateando en el margen de las notas de Lobo.

–Tienen sólo un equipo adaptado para la extracción violenta. Hoy no fue utilizado, Yang no reportó estallidos de chakra. El investigador a cargo optó por hacer él solo las dosis. El proceso total dura una hora, desde que el sujeto es llevado hasta que es retirado, al parecer tiene que estar limpio, excepto por el compuesto paralizante.

–¿Y los que tienen en los contenedores? –preguntó Yamanaka.

–Cinco. Según el reporte de Verraco toma cuatro días drenarlos de chakra, los sacan medio muertos de los tanques, son llevados a recuperación y sustituidos por otros que también reciben una preparación especial. Es a donde llevaron a Genma.

–Un abastecimiento continuo… –murmuró Ibiki.

–¿Terminaste, Shika?

–Calma esa impaciencia, necesitaré un par de horas más, pero el plan es viable, descabellado pero viable –gruñó Shikaku sin despegar la vista de las notas.

–Es que Gato es un excelente estratega –afirmó Lobo.

–Deja de culparme –protestó el aludido.

–Quédate quieto –ordenó Yamanaka–. Te inyectaré un compuesto más, para cubrir la parte proporcional que tienes invertida en tu bunshin, así podrás dormir y terminar de rellenarte de forma más natural.

–Uh, todavía más agujas.

–Y un tranquilizante, ha estado erizado los últimos tres días –comentó Lobo bebiendo su café.

–¡No lo he estado!

–¿Ya ves cómo sí?

Había comenzado a llover, una llovizna helada que atería el cuerpo, las estrellas del cielo nocturno estaban eclipsadas por gruesas capas de nubes, presagiando una prolongada precipitación. Lobo dejó 'descansar' a sus compañeros entregándoles el mapa del complejo para que lo memorizaran, se puso la capucha y fue a reunirse con Uzuki en su punto de observación. La mujer lo miró sonriente.

–Senpai.

–Yūgao. No es necesario que estés de guardia, ¿sabes? Toda la zona está trampeada, les dije a los niños que las desactivaran para darles la bienvenida, pero también les ordené que las reactivaran en cuanto estuvieran dentro –le tendió un pequeño termo.

–Gracias. Quería estar a solas.

–Lo imaginé.

–¿Por qué no viniste como ANBU?, esa pregunta he querido hacerla desde que llegaron tú y Aoba.

–Mi máscara se rompió –le enseñó la lengua, él rió de la ocurrencia– ya sabes el porqué.

–Da lo mismo, ¿no es así?

–En efecto, somos lo que somos. He trabajado tantas veces bajo tu comando que no importa si estás o no bajo la máscara –Lobo sonrió– es agradable verte reír y no con esa sonrisa de ojo tuya.

–Maa Yugao, que me ruborizo.

–Eso es algo que me gustaría ver. Ella está aquí –afirmó, observando con intensidad el rostro de Lobo.

–Supongo que existe el destino –agregó despreocupado–. Además, cuando te pones en manos de alguien presumo que también se le puede incluir como cómplice del destino, ¿cierto, Ibiki?

–Senpai.

–Creo que los dejaré solos –comentó Uzuki, saltando a tierra, seguida de Lobo– además mi café se terminó y necesito ropa seca.

Ibiki se acercó y ambos se pararon bajo el árbol, cuya fronda los protegía un tanto de la lluvia. Ibiki sabía bien que no importaba qué medidas de sigilo empleara alguien para pasar desapercibido, los afinados sentidos de Lobo lo percibirían.

–Tú y ella tienen una tendencia hacia la soledad –dijo Ibiki casualmente.

–Al final todos estamos solos... cuando me enviaste a esta misión… ¿te importaría?

–Como te dije, fuiste una sugerencia recurrente, ya que no podía evitarlo tenía que darte los compañeros adecuados. A Godaime le preocupaba Iruka y si alguien en Konoha tiene reputación de presionar a un shinobi a ir más allá de su habilidad eres tú.

–Él es tan tenaz que no es necesaria la presión.

–No eres alguien que necesite elogios, sin embargo, la gente que trabaja a tu lado tiende a elevar su nivel de manera inconsciente para acercarse un poco a tu altura.

Lo miró, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad que Ibiki le conocía bastante bien, equivalente a un "¿lo dices en serio?"

Él era alguien consciente de su propia genialidad, aunque la actitud superior hacia sus compañeros que acompañaba esa consciencia, era algo que había dejado muy atrás, enterrado con el primer dolor que finalizó su infancia. En su personalidad había muchas fallas, mismas que reconocía como lo que eran, sin tapujos, de la misma manera que admitía las grandes ventajas con que los dioses le habían dotado. Admitir lo que era le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza; nunca conforme consigo mismo, le costaba trabajo creer que alguien lo tomara como modelo a seguir. Rió con suavidad.

–Sí, también lo sé, hay pocos que lo consiguen.

–Tch. ¿No podías decirlo de manera que no sonara tan feo? –ahora Ibiki lo miró con incredulidad–. Me malinterpretas –chasqueó la lengua– podría haberlo entrenado en Konoha, aparte de salir en misión a cada rato tengo bastante tiempo libre.

–Por eso mismo –contestó Ibiki sin hacer caso del sarcasmo, Kakashi era uno de los shinobi más activos– además tienes la mala costumbre de ponerte fácil cuando entrenas a los demás.

–Me atrapaste. Y supongo que la enviaste de escolta para evitarme el susto por el momento.

–Eso y la conveniencia de permitirle a Neji-kun descansar. Entonces, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?

–De hecho.

–¿Serás Lobo?

–No seré, _soy Lobo_.

–Ya lo sabía, senpai –dijo Ibiki dándole una palmada en la espalda– sólo hacía falta que _tú _lo supieras.

***********

Tal vez, desde el punto de vista ético lo que había decidido hacer era una traición, pero él a su vez se había sentido traicionado cuando se enteró de la realidad que vivían en el complejo. Hombre inteligente, Oroshi había guardado para sí sus opiniones, dejando que el juicio que se habían hecho sobre su carácter encubriera la realidad. Su juramento médico era un bicho que mordisqueaba insaciable su consciencia, llenándolo de auto reproches y deseos de expiación.

Esperar el momento oportuno para actuar se había convertido en su razón para continuar en un lugar que lo acercaba cada vez más al infierno. Esa oportunidad nunca llegó, a cambio se topó de frente con una amenaza que él creía haber evadido cuando rebajó las fórmulas, tan sólo para que Arashi deshiciera su esfuerzo.

El destino había querido que sus nombres fueran tan semejantes que parecía una especie de broma cósmica, ese mismo hado lo había hecho enfrentarse a alguien de inteligencia perversa, con una vena macabra para torturar a los demás utilizando sus propias palabras y tergiversándolas a su antojo; Arashi carecía de moral, el concepto del bien y del mal era algo que la naturaleza no le había entregado al nacer, eso lo hacía mortalmente peligroso.

No sabía qué había orillado a Goro a tomar la decisión de desmantelar el complejo, porque eso sin duda era lo que estaba planeando. Tal vez se había fastidiado o simplemente había conseguido reunir la cantidad de dinero que se había planteado, Goro era así, un hombre de negocios cuyo objetivo en la vida se limitaba al recuento de ganancias y pérdidas; en definitiva, liberar a los prisioneros representaba un riesgo, era más fácil deshacerse de ellos.

Llegó a las instalaciones a la hora normal, como hacía regularmente en ese día de la semana, sabiendo bastante bien que no podría evitar que se utilizara la droga, pero tal vez sí podría destruirla, arruinar las dosis de manera que fueran inutilizables. La formulación tenía que ser exacta, de otra manera no se producía el efecto deseado, contaminarlas era el medio más simple y efectivo. Estaba seguro de que Arashi mantendría sus investigaciones en privado, para su provecho personal; si su plan resultaba no quedaría rastro alguno de la existencia de esas sustancias, porque también había decidido terminar con la carrera de Arashi.

–¿Vienes solo Hideo?, ¿dónde está tu aprendiz? –preguntó el guardia de la entrada.

–Uh, me alcanzará después –mintió Oroshi, había olvidado por completo que ahora tenía que llevar consigo a Iruka en sus visitas al lugar.

–Oh, bien.

–¿Cómo está la situación? –preguntó desmontando.

–Murieron dos más.

–Lo lamento.

–¿Sabes qué es lo extraño? Que no hayan nombrado a un nuevo capitán –añadió con tono cansado.

–Es posible que con el alboroto aún no tengan pensado algo –aventuró Oroshi, sintiéndose mal por tener que mentir.

–Puede ser. La moral está baja.

–Shh –lo calló en voz baja, el shinobi asintió.

Oroshi se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la enfermería, de manera que no sospecharan de sus cambios de itinerario, al introducir una variante se aseguraba de que los guardias supusieran que su agenda había sido adaptada a la circunstancia que vivían actualmente.

Iruka había hecho guardia en el techo de la casa del vecino de Oroshi. Se turnó con Ōkamimaru, que aunque no le respondió verbalmente, le puso una pata encima para que se tirara a descansar en cuanto le pidió que vigilara un rato por él. Los calambres por la posición absurda en que se había dormido lanzaron agujetas de dolor en contraídos músculos, se estiró, añorando un buen baño caliente y un desayuno nutritivo.

Ōkamimaru ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con su sonrisa -ahora estaba seguro que el lobo sonreía-, a la vez que emitía un ahogado gruñido. Iruka le palmeó la cabeza y ambos descendieron del techo, escondiéndose con rapidez de la vista de la poca gente que había en las calles, la mayoría aún dormía. Poco después Oroshi salió de su casa, se dirigió a la caballeriza en las afueras del pueblo y salió a galope. Iruka tomó uno y lo siguieron a distancia.

–Lamento la demora –informó Iruka ante el guardia de la entrada– Oroshi-san me ordenó que me presentara aquí directamente.

–Pasa –contestó el shinobi, asiendo las riendas del caballo en cuanto desmontó– aún debe estar en la enfermería.

–Gracias.

Oroshi se encontraba cambiando vendas y aplicando antibióticos. Su jefe lo miró con sorpresa, escondiendo rápidamente la reacción ante los shinobi heridos, lo saludó con la cabeza. Iruka comenzó a ayudarle en silencio. Hasta que salieron del lugar habló.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lina-san me informó que tenía ronda el día de hoy, supuse que necesitaría mi ayuda, después de todo soy su aprendiz –contestó Iruka rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con calidez.

La presencia del risueño joven de la Ola le resultaba conveniente para cubrir su fachada, pero necesitaba estar a solas para llevar a cabo su plan, era muy poco probable que saliera vivo de ese lugar y no deseaba involucrarlo más. La confesión que le hiciera un par de noches antes había sido el humano intento de que alguien conociera los motivos de su muerte, conseguir que _alguien_ lo recordara con benevolencia.

–No me engañas –afirmó Oroshi, provocando una leve sorpresa en Iruka– supongo que Lina te pidió que me vigilaras.

–Noo –protestó Iruka ruborizándose en el acto ante la diversión de Oroshi. Su reacción había sido más de alivio que otra cosa, pero consiguió un efecto favorable.

–Lina debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y dejarte hacer tu trabajo.

–No se preocupe, terminé todo el papeleo y puse al día los pendientes –dijo Iruka con candidez.

–Está bien, terminaremos antes si nos dividimos.

–¿Dividirnos? Pero yo no soy médico.

–Los chicos del ala preliminar cerca de la puerta trasera... aquellos que conociste, llevan varios días aquí, necesitan que alguien les mueva un poco, puedes comenzar por ahí –dijo, su intención era tenerlo lo más alejado posible del ala especial– no es difícil, solamente estimular la circulación de sus brazos y piernas.

Iruka lo miró un momento, adivinando al instante sus motivos. Sin querer causarle más sospechas, asintió.

–Puedo hacerlo.

**************

–_Yang-san, ubicación de Oroshi-san por favor _–solicitó Iruka con rapidez.

–¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Serpiente– ¿por qué no contestas? –gruñó impaciente.

–_Es Iruka, hace la infiltración, no te puede responder. Despierta a Yang, es hora de que entre en acción _–informó Gallo_._

–Entendido. Hey abre los ojos bella durmiente –lo sacudió sin miramientos.

–Tch. Debo tener un muy mal karma –gruñó Neji haciendo un fallido intento de restregarse los ojos con la máscara ANBU puesta.

–Localiza el chakra de un tal Oroshi –dijo Serpiente.

–¿No te puso al tanto Pakkun? –recriminó Neji, aún malhumorado por su accidentado despertar, activando de inmediato su transmisor.

–Tengo memoria de corto plazo –contestó Serpiente– ¡Por supuesto que sí, animal! me dijo qué tenía qué observar, pero si no mal recuerdo me perdí el breviario de la misión ya que estoy aquí _por causa tuya_. Es más, ¿te ha dado un sumario un perro?

–_Serpiente… _–advirtió Gallo.

–Ya, ya. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes extraño? –preguntó ante la risa ahogada de Iruka.

–_Serpiente, no lo provoques, tiene tan mal genio como alguien que conocemos _–bromeó Gallo, el bufido simultáneo de ambos confirmó sus palabras– _continúa vigilando a los nuestros, alterna con la vigilancia de la zona alta._

–Entendido_._

–Acaba de entrar al laboratorio, Iruka-sensei, piso superior. Se dirige al de Arashi –informó Neji.

–_¿Órdenes? _–preguntó Iruka en voz baja, a su vez él se dirigía hacia sus compañeros.

–_Yang, vigílalo. Iruka, sigue la agenda de Oroshi, no despiertes sospechas _–ordenó Gallo– _¿Serpiente?_

–Acabo de ver entrar una nueva firma a donde Genma y Mujaki –dijo Serpiente.

–Es Iruka-sensei –informó Neji_._

–¡Hola extraño! –saludó con voz sensual– lindo chakra.

–Por Kami, ¿quieres callarte? –gruñó Neji.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Serpiente cerrando los ojos ante el súbito resplandor que hirió el borde de sus ojos, Neji hizo algo parecido, sin la exclamación non-sancta– ya comenzaron. ¿Intervenimos?

–_Negativo,_ a_guanta posición._

**************

Oroshi se dirigió de la manera más casual que pudo al área de laboratorios. Su presencia ahí no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que le permitieron el acceso; como al azar preguntó por Arashi y le informaron que se encontraba atendiendo una 'situación especial'. Entró a la oficina-laboratorio que le habían asignado para su uso personal, abrió su maletín y sacó las preparaciones que había hecho el día anterior, introduciéndolas en los bolsillos de su bata.

Abrió la puerta asomándose hacia el pasillo. Los guardias estaban en su posición. Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Arashi descubriendo que, como había supuesto, estaba cerrado con llave, sacó una navaja y maniobró sobre la cerradura. Consiguió abrir con un poco más de esfuerzo, sin poder evitar dejar arañazos sobre la chapa. Una vez en el interior se apresuró a buscar las dosis, abrió el refrigerador, aplicó una pequeña tira reactiva confirmando los contenidos.

Arashi era hombre de costumbres, con una obsesión maniaca por el orden. Los tubos de ensayo estaban etiquetados cuidadosamente, numerados y ordenados en secuencia. Contó las dosis, había casi treinta, faltando los primeros seis números. Respiró hondamente, era probable que las faltantes fueran a ser utilizadas ese mismo día en la clase de situación 'especial' a que se habían referido los guardias.

Comenzó la labor, dosificando con exactitud su contaminante a fin de anular los efectos más perniciosos de la droga. El lento proceso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, controló su respiración. "Unas cuantas más" se dijo dándose ánimos. Retiró la cubierta de goma del siguiente tubo y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo congeló en su sitio.

–¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! –exclamó Arashi, agarrándolo del brazo.

Oroshi no respondió, se lo sacudió de encima, aprovechando el momento en que lanzó el primer puñetazo para arrojar al cesto de basura lo que tenía entre manos, rodaron por el suelo forcejeando y derribando mobiliario. Los shinobi entraron a separarlos.

–Debí saberlo –escupió, la sangre se deslizaba de sus labios partidos– no pudiste soportar el hecho de que soy mejor investigador que tú.

–Deja de decir estupideces –contestó Oroshi.

–¡Cálmense los dos! díganme qué pasa –dijo uno de los guardias, apretando con más fuerza el agarre sobre Arashi.

–¡Ese estaba tratando de robar mi compuesto! –gritó Arashi.

–Tú lo robaste primero –replicó Oroshi sin saber realmente qué decir. Si Arashi creía que estaba robándolo era mejor para él.

–Mientes, soy mejor que tú. Sólo tienes celos.

–Ya basta, Hideo-san, me temo que tendré que encerrarlos hasta que Goro-sama aclare las cosas.

–¿Y por qué habrías de encerrarme a mí, so bruto? El que estaba en un lugar donde no le correspondía era él –señaló a Oroshi– ¡suéltame!

El shinobi lo dejó ir, el hombre tenía razón. En cuanto lo soltó, Arashi se abalanzó sobre Hideo, sacando un puñal de la bolsa de su bata. El shinobi apenas detuvo la hoja antes de que tocara el cuello del otro.

–Tienes razón, no te encerraré a ti, pero guardaremos a Hideo-san en lugar seguro. Goro-sama decidirá qué hacer con él, no tú –lo desarmó con un rápido movimiento.

**************

Se dirigió a paso normal saludando con una sonrisa a los que encontraba en los pasillos, ocultando la irritación que le causó ser llamado 'extraño' _por una extraña._ El nombre código le recordaba vagamente la conversación de Lobo y Gato.

Iruka saludó al vigilante que apenas levantó la vista de su libro. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Serpiente dándole la bienvenida a la habitación, la voz de la mujer que lo había exasperado en un principio se había transformado, poniéndolo chinito. Cuidando de darle la espalda al guardia, se dispuso a soltar las ataduras de las muñecas de Kôsen. La florida exclamación de Serpiente hizo que su corazón se acelerara, eso sólo podía significar que había muerto uno más, el sello volvió a mandar su advertencia.

–Te recuerdo, ¿eres el ayudante de Oroshi-san, verdad? –preguntó Erumu, sobresaltándolo– disculpa si te asusté –colocó el juego de sábanas limpias que traía en brazos sobre una mesita de ruedas.

–Eh, sí –contestó soltando el broche y volviéndose hacia él, molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo visto antes– Oroshi-san me envió a activar un poco a estos dos.

–Me quitarás trabajo de encima, con los heridos en la enfermería tenemos bastante. ¿Serías tan amable de cambiar la ropa de cama?

–Sí.

–El otro juego está ahí abajo –dijo señalando el armario atrás de él.

–Con razón no te vi al entrar –comentó Iruka ruborizado, rascándose la nuca, Erumu sonrió, el joven era agradable pero despistado.

–Camuflaje, me confundo con la blancura de aquí –bromeó Erumu señalando su ropa– te dejo, iré al pabellón de enfermería, las sábanas sucias las pones ahí –señaló un cesto a un lado de la puerta, Iruka asintió.

Se volvió hacia Kôsen nuevamente. Liberó sus muñecas, las piernas y al final desató la correa que lo ataba a la cama. Se inclinó sobre él.

–Dejaré flojas las correas, el asalto será hoy, ¿estás bien? –dijo a su oído.

–Sí, Iruka-san.

–Tu equipo –musitó, deslizó con cuidado el pergamino bajo la almohada– muy bien muchacho, ahora acomodaremos un poco tu cabeza –dijo en voz alta– te colocaré tu transmisor –agregó bajando la voz nuevamente.

Se entretuvo un poco más flexionándole las extremidades de acuerdo a la terapia estándar para enfermos a fin de no despertar las sospechas del vigilante, cambió las sábanas y volvió a colocar las ataduras en su lugar, procurando dejar el espacio suficiente para que pudiera liberarse sin mayor esfuerzo. Luego se volvió hacia Genma.

–Creí que podrías utilizar éstas –colocó entre sus dedos las finas agujas especiales.

–Creo que comienzo a enamorarme de ti Iruka –murmuró Genma, causando un estallido de risas mal ahogadas en sus comunicadores.

–_Amor, ¿me estás traicionando?_ –protestó Lobo con tono herido.

–Sé compartido –murmuró Genma.

–_Iruka, Genma, Mujaki, aguarden mi señal _–ordenó Gato.

–Entendido. Continuaré 'ejercitándote' –dijo Iruka entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de acomodarle un coscorrón.

–_Uuu… eso sonó privado, sé gentil ¿eh I-ru-ka?, no me lo maltrates mucho._

**************

–Por fin –dijo Gallo dándole la bienvenida a su capitán, lo había estado esperando a buena distancia de la entrada del lugar– Kankuro comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

–¿Yo?

–Reporte.

–Oroshi-san fue retenido, Yang informó que arruinó casi todas las dosis que ya estaban preparadas, le faltaron seis, cinco más están en el área de extracción.

–Así que sí tenía un plan... Hikari-san.

–¿_Sí Lobo-sama?_

–Refuerza a los cebos a la primera oportunidad.

–_Entendido._

–Usuki, vienes conmigo. Bien, señor de las bestias, sabes qué hacer –Gallo sonrió bajo la máscara.

–No mueras Lobo.

–No mueras Gallo.

Chocaron las frentes de sus máscaras al pronunciar las palabras, tras lo cual Gallo salió despedido hacia su misión. El ritual dejó a Kankuro con un vacío en el estómago, con la inequívoca sensación de que ese par estaba preparado para morir. A Kankuro le tomó una fracción de segundo pero, tras respirar profundamente, arrancó en pos de él.

–Tu turno, Kankuro –ordenó Gallo en cuanto lo emparejó– iré hacia el punto B.

–Entendido.

Kankuro continuó el ascenso, ocultando su presencia de tramo en tramo, hasta llegar al punto cercano a la primera de varias rocas que habían ubicado el día anterior. Las habían aflojado con bastante esfuerzo y apuntalado lo suficiente para liberarlas con facilidad. El momento había llegado y Kankuro recogió las hebras de chakra entre sus dedos, los enrolló y tiró con fuerza. Un sonoro retumbar desvió la atención de los vigilantes de los riscos, la roca comenzó a rodar, bajando de manera inexplicable directo hacia las trampas de red, disparándolas a su paso.

Los cuatro miembros más rápidos del equipo ninken estaban esperando a Gallo a la entrada del bosque que rodeaba el complejo, lo siguieron en perfecta formación, deteniéndose en seco junto a él. Gallo esperó la conmoción causada por la roca y dio la señal, al momento los ninken se dividieron y partieron en diferentes direcciones, activando a su paso los disparadores colocados el día anterior por Gallo y Kankuro. Gallo a su vez avanzó a su increíble velocidad desarmando las trampas a su paso.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y los relámpagos que anunciaban la lluvia unieron su estruendo a la cacofonía de trampas explosivas disparándose, rocas que a pesar de no ser redondas rodaban misteriosamente, con voluntad propia y una jauría de perros que aullaba ferozmente.

–_¿Ahora tenemos algo por los efectos dramáticos?_ –preguntó Lobo, recibiendo a cambio la risa de Gallo.

–_Vías despejadas capitán_ –reportó.

–_Alcánzanos. Kankuro, toma un descanso, reúnete en punto alfa._

–_Entendido._

–_Hikari, repónlo en cuanto llegue._

–_Sí, Lobo-sama._


	20. Bajo Las Cicatrices

**Capítulo 20: Bajo las cicatrices.**

"_A menudo las semejanzas más profundas son las más secretas".  
Raymond Radiguet._

Gato permanecía justo abajo del edificio que albergaba las instalaciones de extracción, en la entrada preparada por Shin y Lobo; a su lado un expectante grupo de medi-nin aguardaba sus órdenes. En el transcurso del día anterior su bunshin había agarrado práctica, apoyado por Neji, para cambiar su ubicación, emergiendo apenas perceptiblemente de cualquiera de las puertas. Gato esperaba su señal para iniciar la acción; casi al momento en que Gallo y Kankuro comenzaron sus movimientos, el bunshin avisó que se habían disparado las alarmas de las trampas de red.

–¡Ahora! –ordenó Gato en los auriculares, se volvió hacia su grupo–. Es nuestro turno, saben qué hacer –usó su dotón para abrir la entrada del túnel al edificio.

Emergieron en el centro del pasillo. Gato se deshizo de los guardias que acudieron ante el ruido abriendo la tierra bajo ellos y cerrándola de inmediato, señaló perentorio hacia las puertas, los especialistas de Ibiki se repartieron en parejas siguiendo a sus líderes. Se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, directo a la zona de los cilindros, los guardias se abalanzaron hacia él lanzando shuriken y jutsus de agua, él respondió deshaciendo las puertas, escudándose y atravesándolos con afiladas estacas.

Ibiki irrumpió en la primera habitación, lanzó un kunai explosivo contra el cristal de vigilancia eliminando al guardia, sus dos hombres se apresuraron a desconectar a los cautivos e inyectarles los antídotos.

–¡Dense prisa! –gritó, sus hombres asintieron– no tardarán en venir hacia acá.

Inoichi tomó posesión de la psique del guardia inmovilizándolo, en tanto sus compañeros se encargaban del tratamiento, en cuanto terminaron deshizo el jutsu y terminó con él. Bastante similar al sistema que usó Shikaku utilizando su técnica de control.

–_Vías despejadas para el equipo médico._ _Equipo Tora, seis asegurados, comiencen la extracción_ –ordenó Gato, regresando a la base de las escaleras.

Los cinco medi-nin del personal de Yamanaka emergieron de los túneles, deteniéndose ante Gato en espera de sus disposiciones, mientras que los tres chiquilloss se movilizaron liderados por Aoba para desatar a los cautivos y llevarlos hacia la seguridad de los túneles.

Iruka terminó con su fingida labor justo en el momento en que los comunicadores se activaron. Escucharon la voz de Gato dar la orden de inicio y Genma le hizo una discreta señal, lanzó un kunai hacia la ventila abriéndola, seguido por el senbon de Genma hacia la garganta del guardia. Verraco materializó su equipo y se vistió a toda prisa.

–_Verraco intégrate con Paloma y Tora al ataque aéreo. Eliminen los objetivos_ –ordenó Gato–_ cuando finalicen te unes a Lobo, el resto regresen a dar apoyo aquí adentro, la directiva del Consejo fue tomar prisioneros a los civiles _–informó, tanto para Verraco como para el resto de ellos–_. Agrupen a los civiles en la valla frente al punto alfa. Los que no puedan continuar retírense al punto alfa._

Verraco salió a toda prisa de la habitación, en tanto el bunshin de Gato aparecía a un lado de Genma e Iruka.

–_Ardilla, ve con mi bunshin, captura a Goro y asegúralo, edificio dos, primer piso, Yang, guíalo hasta él. Serpiente, vigila, Iruka, reúnete con ella en punto alfa, esperen instrucciones de Lobo._

La maniobra de Gallo estaba diseñada para deshacerse de las trampas y dejar despejado el camino para el regreso de todos al cuartel. El dispare intencional de las alarmas desviaría la atención de patrullas y guardias hacia ellos, facilitando la acción simultánea del resto de sus compañeros, aunque también tendría el efecto de reforzar la vigilancia interna. La segunda fase era su tarea como ANBU.

Uzuki, junto con el resto de los ninken, permaneció a un lado de Lobo, flexionando las piernas y estirando los brazos, sintiendo la ola de excitación causada por el alza de adrenalina en su cuerpo. En cambio Lobo se encontraba quieto, erguido junto a Ōkamimaru, en una actitud a la que ella estaba acostumbrada; esa concentración previa a la acción era su característica.

Cada ANBU tenía una manera particular de entrar en modo de aniquilación, la de él era permanecer totalmente inmóvil, sumido en un profundo silencio, aumentando sus sentidos al extremo y deshaciéndose de emociones. Uzuki, al igual que Gallo, era de los que necesitaban seguir en movimiento.

Gallo derrapó a su lado, seguido de Akino, Shiba y Guruko. Apenas se detuvo un instante y al siguiente arrancaron, seguidos por Ōkamimaru y los ninken. En la penumbra, aumentada por la incesante llovizna, Lobo semejaba un espectro liderando a un pequeño ejército de fantasmas silenciosos que portaban la muerte.

Uzuki desenvainó la katana, enfrentando a los primeros que llegaron al lugar, su baile de la luna decreciente terminó rápidamente con dos de ellos, mientras la danza de taijutsu de Gallo dejaba fuera de combate al otro. Lobo continuó sin detenerse a ver el resultado del encuentro de sus compañeros, seguido de su manada; corría acumulando electricidad en la punta de los dedos, se detuvo en el instante en que el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago, la carga descendió directo hacia él, sus dedos se movieron velozmente y el rayo se partió en dos, descargando la furia del raikiri sobre dos shinobi, Ōkamimaru saltó al cuello del tercer enemigo derribándolo, dientes tan afilados como puñales desgarraron carne y huesos mientras la manada continuaba en pos de su amo, que había seguido adelante.

"Ha comenzado" comunicó a señas Uzuki a Gallo, él asintió, respirando profundamente. Aceleraron la marcha.

–_Patrulla acercándose a cien metros a tu izquierda Gallo-san _–informó Tora desde las alturas.

"Me haré cargo, no lo pierdas" informó Gallo, nuevamente a señas.

–Recibido –confirmó al micrófono.

Verraco salió por el camino que memorizara en su escapada con el bunshin. Utilizando mayor aceleración con sus técnicas de viento, salió despedido por la parte trasera, elevándose con ráfagas de aire mientras formaba los sellos requeridos para su invocación. La gigantesca águila voló directo bajo él, Verraco descendió en caída libre hasta sentir el cuerpo emplumado y se afianzó, rodeando con las piernas el cuello del ave.

Observó la ruta de vuelo de Temari y la vio lanzar una poderosa onda de viento que abatió a dos del acantilado más alto. Inspeccionó la zona, notando que uno de los enemigos le apuntaba a la espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su ballesta hacia él y disparó, arrojando una fina lengüeta de agua que desvió la flecha del enemigo.

–_Gracias_ –dijo Temari, elevándose tras la estela de Kamatari.

–_Me ocuparé de esta zona _–respondió, ella asintió, desviando su ruta hacia el siguiente blanco.

A través de los ojos de su invocación, Verraco podía ver a su capitán seguido de cerca por Ōkamimaru y los ninken, Lobo era rápido, letal, despachaba con jutsus de fuego, agua y rayo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. "_Fuerza de la naturaleza_", las palabras de Iruka zumbaron en su memoria. Se sustrajo del embrujo; concentró su chakra reuniendo el agua que caía del cielo, decidido a derribar a los que quedaban en esa zona.

El estruendo de los rayos al romperse le indicó a Genma, más que otra cosa, el comienzo de la acción de Lobo, el bunshin de Gato asintió ante su mirada, dándole la confirmación que pedía. Se apresuraron siguiendo las indicaciones que les daba Neji. La custodia en el edificio era mínima, pero los shinobi comenzaron a llegar a proteger a su patrón. Arrojó una lluvia de senbon contra el grupo que los enfrentó, apoyado por las técnicas de agua de Gato. Una barrera cerraba el cuarto, Gato hizo una secuencia de sellos deshaciéndola. Entraron a la habitación.

Goro estaba sentado tras su escritorio, a su lado montaba guardia un shinobi; los evaluó con rapidez, habían logrado deshacer su barrera y ambos portaban máscaras ANBU, no tenía oportunidad contra ellos. Los ANBU no perdonaban, sabiendo que iba a morir, se arrojó sobre Genma en un ataque directo, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo Gato desenvainó el ninjatô y lo degolló, sacudiendo la sangre residual de la hoja en un fluido movimiento.

Goro los miró aterrado, jamás había visto semejante rapidez y sangre fría, el instinto asesino que los hombres despedían era suficiente para revolverle el estómago, se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó. Al instante Genma estaba tras él, silencioso, atándolo con hilo de cabello negro.

–Puedo pagarles lo que pidan –dijo, aún sintiendo la náusea.

No le contestaron. Lo sacaron de la habitación, conduciéndolo hacia el túnel, incrementando aún más su terror al ver cómo se deshacían de los raros shinobi que intentaban detenerlos.

–Objetivo asegurado –reportó Genma, tras haber entregado a Goro con el equipo Tora, que seguía acarreando cautivos– ¿órdenes?

–_Punto alfa _–contestó Gato_._

Tras lo que en apariencia habían sido horas, Lobo llegó hasta ellos con Uzuki pisándole los talones. Antes de percibir su presencia física, la enorme carga de instinto asesino los abrumó, poniéndolos en alerta. Neji lo reconoció en el acto; sintió la inquietud de su prima, extendió la mano hacia ella presionándola para que continuara con el escaneo de la zona en busca de enemigos.

–Es el capitán –murmuró– no pierdas la concentración.

–Ok –respondió ella, forzando a su cuerpo a acallar sus instintos básicos.

Hikari e Iruka lo vieron llegar y detenerse frente a ellos. El uniforme sucio, cortes que exponían piel ensangrentada en algunas partes. Lobo se dirigió en línea recta hacia Iruka, le tendió un pergamino.

–Vístete –ordenó, dándole la espalda y encarando a Hikari que se había acercado a él, las manos ya brillando con el chakra verde de curación. La medi-nin se apresuró a tratar sus heridas, vendando las superficiales lo más rápido que podía.

Iruka enrojeció, Gato le había advertido que estuviera preparado, incluso había recordado llevar el equipo de Genma y Kôsen pero había olvidado el propio. Deshizo el sello del pergamino, se desvistió con rapidez, equipó el uniforme, la armadura y se deshizo de la tira que cubría su nariz acomodándose la máscara.

–Yang.

–Oroshi-san está encerrado en una habitación del sótano, edificio de la parte posterior, dos guardias a la puerta. Arashi se dirige hacia los cilindros. Lleva consigo su cerbatana, cargada –agregó.

–Equipo aéreo.

–_Objetivos eliminados _–respondió Temari– _iniciando siguiente fase._

–Serpiente, anula a Arashi, Yang acompáñala. Kankuro, Uzuki, enfermería.

Hikari vendaba ahora las heridas de Usuki, miró a Gallo con desmayo, al ritmo que iban no alcanzaría a tratarlo a él, él negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que estaba bien. Antes que terminara el proceso Uzuki partió hacia el pabellón acompañada de Kankuro.

Tora y Temari combinaron viento y tierra en una técnica que perforó como un taladro el vidrio del ventanal, abriendo un enorme boquete por el que ambos irrumpieron en una perfecta sincronía, aterrizaron frente a Gato. Les indicó a señas sus asignaciones. Neji y Serpiente aparecieron poco después.

–Yamanaka, quedas a cargo–dijo Gato– ¿Ibiki?

–_Están en camino _–contestó; tras terminar la extracción de los del ala de preparación había regresado al túnel, aplicándose en terminar la desintoxicación de los hombres.

Habiendo terminado su tarea, Kōsen aterrizó frente a Lobo. Hikari se apresuró a inyectarle el antídoto y revisarlo. Lo hizo tragar cápsulas variadas y le dio un par de barras energéticas, lo que él agradeció, moría por alimento sólido.

–Todo bien, Lobo-sama –aseguró ante la máscara dirigida hacia ella.

Mientras Lobo daba sus órdenes, Iruka se arrodilló junto a Ōkamimaru, revisándole el pelaje con extremo cuidado, el animal gimió a su tacto e Iruka se dispuso a curarlo. Pakkun se acercó a ellos.

–Es sólo un golpe, no te preocupes tanto.

–Está sufriendo –dijo Iruka sin hacerle caso, acariciando al lobo.

–Ese cachorro está exagerando, aguanta más de lo que crees –rió Pakkun– lo tienes muy consentido.

–Es chantaje –dijo Buru, el resto de los ninken ladraron su acuerdo, Ōkamimaru les gruñó, no quería renunciar a los apapachos de Iruka.

Ardilla llegó junto a ellos, seguido del bunshin de Gato. Lobo se acercó a él, revisándolo con su Sharingan.

–Oi, capi... –saludó Ardilla.

–Hikari –dijo Lobo, separándose de él.

–De inmediato –respondió ella sin requerir más explicaciones.

–Gato, Buru.

–Sí –respondió el bushin rodeando con un escudo de madera a Hikari y Ardilla, Buru se puso de guardia frente al capullo.

Lobo les hizo una señal y arrancó hacia la entrada posterior.

**********

Arashi no tenía otra cosa en mente más que desquitar su furia. Por un momento pensó en descargar su ira contra los shinobi que habían evitado que lo matara, pero pensó dejarlo para después, ya habría tiempo. El ruido de las alarmas le hizo saber que habían entrado intrusos al perímetro del complejo, chasqueó la lengua; su irritación aumentó, cargó tres dardos en la cerbatana y se encaminó hacia el área de los cilindros, si había algún intruso él se encargaría de despacharlo rápidamente, shinobi o no, su compuesto era capaz de eliminar a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos.

Desde su perspectiva no se apreciaba la presencia de guardias en las puertas del ala, maldijo contra la indulgencia que predominaba desde la muerte de Sentarô.

Ante sus ojos apareció un grupo de personas desconocidas emergiendo de las escaleras, pudo percibir dos máscaras entre ellos, de alguna de ellas emanaba una presión extraña que parecía aplastarlo la sangre, su instinto de conservación se disparó, elevó la cerbatana y arrojó el primer dardo que fue desviado con un shuriken, el segundo impactó a uno de los hombres pasando de largo a una de las figuras enmascaradas que se precipitó hacia él a una velocidad prodigiosa, rodeado de un aura asesina que lo apabulló. Alcanzó a disparar un tercer proyectil antes de quedarse petrificado, sus músculos incapaces de movimiento; la pared evitó que cayera al piso y así pudo ver al otro enmascarado hacer unos movimientos extraños con las manos, golpeando increíblemente rápido al hombre al que había impactado el último dardo.

Sentía que su tiempo se había detenido, el cuerpo se negaba a responder a su mente. Un instante después estaba amarrado con algún tipo de material tan fino como cabello. Un vistazo más detenido le reveló que su captor era una mujer.

–¿Yang? –preguntó Serpiente.

–Bloqueados –respondió Neji, recargándose sobre la pared para recuperar el aliento, dos Zessho Hachimon Hogeki seguidos lo habían dejado momentáneamente aturdido, sobre todo por que se concentró en evitar dañarles los órganos internos.

–Estuvo cerca –murmuró uno de los medi-nin– Tachi, Sakumi, idiotas –dijo acercándose al segundo caído.

–Serpiente, Yang, llévenlos con Hikari –ordenó Yamanaka– no podrán continuar.

Neji y Serpiente cargaron en hombros a los dos especialistas y salieron del edificio con su Sunshin.

–Gato, dos bajas –reportó Yamanaka– Hikari, van hacia ti.

El grupo de especialistas de Ibiki se dirigió al siguiente punto, liderados por Shikaku y Gato.

Kankuro siguió a Uzuki hasta la enfermería. Se detuvieron a unos metros, pegados a la pared. Uzuki le indicó a señas el punto de ofensiva que le correspondía y Kankuro asintió. No le agradaba la idea de atacar heridos, pero eran las órdenes. Uzuki observó su vacilación, se acercó a él y le dijo, tratando de darle confianza:

–Te entiendo, sería más fácil volar el pabellón completo –suspiró resignada, Kankuro volvió el rostro hacia ella, mirándola incrédulo– pero hay que tomar prisioneros, a mi señal. Asegura a los civiles.

Asintió confundido, había confirmado sus sospechas de que ella era un ANBU y ellos pertenecían a una dimensión separada. El familiar lenguaje silencioso, que él mismo había comenzado a adoptar inconscientemente tras el prolongado contacto con la élite de Konoha la delataba, así como el abrumador instinto asesino que parecía ser la marca de combate entre ellos. Irrumpieron en las instalaciones azorando a los enfermeros y al par de médicos civiles presentes. La impresionante velocidad con que la joven manejaba katana y ninjatô lo dejó admirado, había una belleza etérea en esos movimientos, producían el efecto visual de espadas multiplicándose y danzando en el aire.

Desvió la vista, el inútil intento de resistencia de los ninja le causó ansiedad a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la sangre fría de Gaara. Lanzó sus marionetas, manipulando los hilos con la perfecta naturalidad de la práctica y cercó a los civiles, que no alcanzaban a comprender lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando hubo terminado de atarlos, Uzuki había ejecutado su labor. La vio eliminar de las hojas los rastros de sangre.

–Ustedes son unas bestias –afirmó uno de los enfermeros, tratando de sobreponerse al trauma causado por las escenas que había presenciado.

–Debería reconsiderar la definición de ese término –contestó ella con tranquilidad– ¿acaso no existe mayor bestialidad en la supresión de la libertad? Cuatro civiles asegurados –informó a su transmisor.

–_¿Yang, cuántos quedan?_ –preguntó Gato.

–_Seis_ –reportó– _cuatro en la zona a donde te diriges, dos en la de Lobo-sama._

Hikari respiró profundo, Ardilla estaba muy debilitado. Renegó en silencio, la última asignación había sido excesiva para las condiciones en las que él se encontraba. A pesar de que Yin le había ayudado con el shinobi de Suna, su propio chakra había mermado considerablemente en el tratamiento de Lobo y Usuki y se le estaban terminando los suministros, se sentía al borde de la desesperación. Vio acercarse a los dos Hyūga, cargando sobre los hombros a un par que reconoció como sus compañeros.

–Cielos... fuera de combate antes de iniciar la acción –murmuró Hikari, tragando una píldora de soldado.

–Yamanaka y Nara los sustituirán, ahora los desbloqueo –dijo Serpiente, dejando caer su carga sin mucho miramiento y comenzando a revertir la técnica de Neji.

–Lo siento, Hikari-san, alcanzaron a expulsar chakra –se excusó Neji, bajando el suyo con mucho más cuidado. Ella asintió.

–Una píldora de soldado será suficiente para reponerlos –intervino Serpiente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hikari que parecía al borde del llanto– además podrás usar sus suministros –le sonrió.

–Puedo continuar –afirmó Ardilla tratando de deshacerse del suero. Serpiente le dio un manazo poco ceremonioso.

–Tú te quedas quieto, estás hecho una mierda Ardilla, no juegues al héroe.

–Tch... mandona como siempre –refunfuñó, recostándose sobre la pared del capullo.

–_Serpiente, ¿cuánto le queda a mi bunshin?_ –preguntó Gato.

–No mucho, jefe –respondió tras examinarlo.

–_Quedas a cargo del punto alfa._

–Entendido –miró a Hikari, confundida, Gato no solía preguntar esa información.

–Es posible que Yamanaka-san haya desconectado sus chakras –afirmó encogiendo los hombros.

Los enemigos que guardaban la zona estaban encargados de vigilar a los ingresos más recientes, que representaban más riesgo de intento de fuga, pero en ese momento querían huir utilizando la puerta trasera, sin saber que se dirigían hacia su destino final.

Iruka recordó las recomendaciones de Ibiki, comprendiendo por primera vez el alcance de sus palabras, parecían haber sido dichas con la sola intención de llegar a este momento, al instante en que él mismo participaría en una misión de exterminio.

Lobo en acción era algo imposible de imaginar para un shinobi común y corriente. Con el paso de los días Iruka creía haberse formado una imagen clara de la personalidad del hombre; pero en batalla su presencia era imponente, parecía haberse aislado por completo de la humanidad; las órdenes eran cortas, dichas con rigor, vacías de emoción al igual que el resto de sus acciones, incluso la presencia de Ardilla sólo consiguió un ligero acercamiento, parecía estar eludiendo intencionalmente el contacto físico.

Se descubrió extrañando las frases con doble intención y el sensual coqueteo. Mirándolo lanzar sistemáticamente técnicas seguidas, protegiendo a sus compañeros mientras los enviaba a deshacerse de la vigilancia de las habitaciones y desatar a los prisioneros, ignorando las heridas que recibía, continuado ciegamente hacia delante en absoluto silencio, le hizo sentir que Lobo se encontraba a millas de distancia de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el aquí y el ahora.

Lobo levantó una mano ordenando el alto en cuanto escuchó el reporte del número de civiles restantes, hizo un escaneo con su Sharingan, se volvió hacia Iruka, indicándole a señas dónde estaban escondidos y le ordenó capturarlos, Iruka asintió, aliviado, no llevaba la cuenta, pero sentía que había pasado eternidades matando gente, algunos que conocía. Los ató con rapidez, una doctora y un enfermero que ni siquiera consideraron oponer resistencia y los condujo hacia la salida, reportó de manera mecánica.

Temari y Tora conducían a los últimos civiles. En total tenían reunidos a once, que se miraban entre sí aterrados, sin atinar a pronunciar sonido alguno.

–_Inicio de segunda fase de extracción _–ordenó Gato– _Yang, cubre al equipo Tora en el edificio posterior. ¿Ibiki?_

–_Listos, efecto paralizante disipado._

Ibiki despachó al equipo Tora hacia el área de Lobo. Se irguió en su metro noventa y tres de estatura, mirando con seria expresión a los seis atarantados shinobi que tenía enfrente. Los hombres alzaron la vista hacia él con aprensión, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué esperar. Morino no era precisamente de naturaleza habladora, se había limitado a atiborrarlos de cápsulas alimenticias, píldoras de soldado y barras energéticas, para ese momento su silencio los había enervado lo suficiente.

–Es posible que estén considerando saltarme encima, _no lo hagan_ –advirtió en un tono que causó escalofríos a más de uno–. Tenemos que sacar a los demás, aquellos que estén en condiciones de ayudar síganme –dijo con su voz grave, con la auto confianza de alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido– obtendrán a cambio un lindo uniforme –añadió tras una pausa, como si lo hubiera pensado mucho.

Los seis se levantaron.

Iruka contó por segunda vez el número de civiles reunidos, no distinguía entre ellos a Oroshi, daba por hecho que había sido incluido en el conteo de Neji y no recordaba haber escuchado ni a Gato ni a Lobo ordenar su extracción. El incidente del oso había hecho que prácticamente todo el personal civil estuviera presente, a algunos de ellos no los recordaba.

La lluvia había arreciado y el día se había ocultado, aunque aún era media tarde. El tiempo parecía habérsele escapado entre los dedos. Observó acercarse las conocidas figuras de sus compañeros, la mayoría llevando a cuestas a uno de los cautivos.

El equipo de especialistas de Ibiki se apresuraba en erigir tiendas de campaña. Pudo ver al grupo de Suna apiñarse alrededor de sus compañeros liberados con gran algarabía y evidente alivio, sonrió, al menos no habían perdido a ninguno.

–_Uzuki _–se escuchó la voz de Lobo a través de los comunicadores.

–_De inmediato capitán_ –Usuki se apresuró a reunirse con él_._

Más que oír la declaración de la técnica de Lobo, Iruka observó la concentración de electricidad en el cielo, iluminando con tonos sutiles el paisaje. A un lado de su capitán, Verraco parecía manipular el agua circundante, contribuyendo a la formación de un gigantesco cumulonimbus con ayuda del dragón de fuego de Uzuki. Luz y fuego combinadas aumentaron la brillantez del paisaje, trayendo de regreso un día artificial. Gallo se acercó a Iruka, seguido de Gato, Ibiki y Yamanaka.

–¿Qué intenta hacer? –preguntó Iruka, olvidando temporalmente su preocupación por el destino de Oroshi.

–Órdenes de destrucción total –respondió Gato– no dejar nada utilizable para el futuro.

–¿Y por qué nadie... –se corrigió, volviendo la cabezas hacia uno y otro lado, la mayoría de los shinobi se habían alejado del perímetro– ninguno de ustedes está corriendo? –preguntó Iruka, sintiendo señales de alarma en todo el cuerpo, su habilidad especial advirtiéndole de una presencia casi física cerniéndose sobre ellos.

–No queríamos perdernos el especial –contestó Shikaku, mirando perezosamente hacia Lobo.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó Gallo.

–Ahora –respondió Gato.

Sus manos parecían sincronizadas, volando veloces, Iruka distinguió la secuencia inicial de sellos de barrera de protección, seguidos de otros que jamás había visto. El aire a su alrededor se concentró formando una cortina transparente que sólo permitía el paso de la lluvia. El cielo se iluminó ferozmente y el dios del rayo descendió sobre el complejo partiéndose en cuatro centellas deslumbrantes, atronadoras, que redujeron a escombros el lugar.

**********

Iruka regresó a la protección de la tienda, reuniéndose con Ardilla en cuanto finalizó la resaca del jutsu 'S'. Echó de menos la presencia de los ninken y de Ōkamimaru, supuso que ya que todo había terminado habían regresado a donde fuera que pertenecieran. Sintió una punzada de tristeza, no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de él. Hikari se apresuró hacia Iruka.

–_Eso _fue incomparable –dijo Serpiente, que no había tenido mucha acción. El especial de Lobo la había dejado boquiabierta, había observado el despliegue desde la protección de la tienda de campaña que había sustituido al deshecho capullo de Gato–. Yugaō es impresionante.

–Bueno, ha trabajado con él muchas veces, su sincronía es perfecta –respondió Hikari, sin desviar su atención de Iruka, curándole algunos golpes y cortes superficiales.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía, nunca dijo nada. ¿Hay algún juramento de silencio al respecto?

–No que yo sepa –contestó Hikari encogiendo los hombros.

–Bueno, es evidente que _tú también_ has trabajado con él, no te da órdenes directas –gruñó Serpiente. Hikari rió.

–Varias veces, por eso Yamanaka la envió de avanzada –comentó Ardilla, tratando de desembarazarse de la botella de suero portátil.

–Él es incapaz de arriesgar a alguien que no está calificado –afirmó Hikari.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó amoscada.

–Es la realidad –dijo Ardilla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, por fin se había liberado y no podía resistirse a provocarla.

–Supongo que es cierto –comentó Iruka, sin poder ocultar el desaliento en su voz.

Desde un principio Lobo había integrado a Kôsen dentro de la élite, con una confianza natural que Iruka nunca supo de dónde provenía. Serpiente lo miró, sintiendo que el hombre lo sabía de primera mano.

–Estoy más que calificada –refunfuñó sin convicción, con un matiz de tristeza que casi hizo que Ardilla se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

Miraron al trío caminar despacio hacia el improvisado campamento, ignorantes de la lluvia que les caía encima. Ardilla salió de la protección de la tienda, dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia Lobo que parecía estar obligando a sus pies a moverse, sin duda agotado; se encontraron de frente, ambas máscaras encarando una a la otra, entonces lo abrazó, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho, Lobo se quedó muy quieto, los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad devolvió el abrazo, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ardilla.

La escena se grabó para siempre en la memoria de Iruka.

–Uh, no pensé que él fuera su ancla –murmuró Serpiente, desviando la mirada, ruborizada. Iruka la miró sin entender, el resto del equipo incluyendo a Verraco y Uzuki, habían vuelto la vista hacia otro lado, de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, avergonzado de su propia ignorancia– ¿eres novato? explícale al extraño –le dijo a Hikari, advirtiendo que su primo se había vuelto hacia ellos, evidentemente interesado.

–Todo ANBU necesita a alguien que lo devuelva a la realidad, –murmuró Hikari– que lo saque del estado especial en que se encuentra. A las personas que hacen ese trabajo se les llama ancla... y es… algo privado que _no se supone que estén viendo_ –dijo dándole un golpecito a Neji en el brazo.

Iruka no pronunció palabra, no sabía qué decir. Sólo supo que por un instante había deseado con toda su alma ser el ancla de Lobo.

*************

Gato entró en la tienda, conduciendo a Oroshi hasta Hikari. Iruka lo miró aliviado. Oroshi parecía buscar algo con la vista.

–Sí, ya saben, abrumen a la medi-nin –gruñó Hikari.

Tras atender a un quisquilloso Lobo, que se negó a que alguien más lo tocara, excepto ella, se había pasado el último par de horas atendiendo a más gente de lo que había creído ser capaz, entre shinobi y civiles. Ibiki había mascullado algo sobre _el efecto Lobo_ y ella sólo lo miró sin comprender lo que había querido decir, Morino tenía la costumbre de soltar frases crípticas. La tarde caía y la adrenalina había emprendido la huida de su sistema, trayendo consigo el cansancio, para colmo de sus males la lluvia no había amainado y el frío le calaba los huesos. Ahora le ponían enfrente a un civil que la miraba con una adoración que también se le hacía incomprensible.

–Quítale el hilo, Gato-san, el hombre está herido –masculló, Gato asintió, desatando su nudo imposible.

Genma le echó una manta de viaje sobre los hombros y ella le sonrió agradecida. Se acercó a Iruka, ya terminada su parte se había descubierto el rostro, una vez conocida su identidad, no consideraba necesario seguir bajo la máscara.

–Creo que ese te pertenece –murmuró a su oído– Lobo lo sacó para ti.

Iruka rió suavemente, sin perder de vista a Oroshi. El hombre parecía embelesado con Hikari, observaba emocionado la pálida luz verde que salía de sus dedos. Iruka se dijo que al final, Oroshi había recibido una especie de recompensa, ver trabajar en vivo a un medi-nin, más aún, a una tan linda como Hikari. Ibiki se reunió con ellos, tendiéndoles un termo con café a cada uno.

Hikari terminó su tratamiento, bajo la vigilancia inalterable de Gato, que había permanecido a su lado durante todo el proceso. En comparación con la magnitud de heridas que había tratado en sus anteriores pacientes, los golpes y pequeños cortes de Oroshi eran simples arañazos, producto seguro del veloz traslado que hizo Lobo. El hombre le agradeció repetidamente, causando que se ruborizara y dejándole una cálida sensación en el cuerpo, la mayoría de los shinobi que atendía estaban tan cansados y adoloridos que en lo único que pensaban era en retirarse a descansar a sus hogares.

–¡Oi, Ibiki!, _¿lindos uniformes?_ –Genma imitó lo mejor que pudo la voz grave de Ibiki.

–Oh bueno, a nadie le gusta luchar con el trasero al aire –contestó sin inmutarse, causando una carcajada de Iruka y Genma.

–¿Morino-san haciendo una broma?, ¿qué le sucedió al mundo? –intervino Serpiente– él te está buscando, extraño –señaló a Oroshi con la cabeza– está preocupado por ti.

–Yin, para ti –dijo Genma moviendo las cejas.

–Tch, creo que me agradas más con la careta puesta, eres feooo –respondió Serpiente.

–Ja, hay quienes opinan diferente –refutó Genma, recibiendo a cambio una sonora palmada en el hombro por parte de la mujer, equivalente a un "sí, claro sigue creyéndolo".

–Es tu decisión –dijo Ibiki, mirando con seriedad a Iruka.

Iruka deslizó la máscara hacia arriba, se encaminó hacia Gato y Oroshi. El hombre lo miró, fijamente, retrepando los quevedos sobre el puente de su nariz, aguzó la vista, con dificultades para aceptar lo que veían sus ojos.

–Oh –musitó finalmente.

–Umino Iruka, ninja de Konoha –se presentó, con una amplia sonrisa y rascándose la nuca, el color entintando sus mejillas.

Oroshi sonrió, a fin de cuentas, Iruka _era_ Iruka. Se levantó, poniendo en guardia instantánea a Gato. Iruka se sintió momentáneamente perdido ante el sorpresivo abrazo, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Oroshi se sentó nuevamente, Iruka se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

–Gracias a Kami estás bien.

–Y usted también, Oroshi-san –respondió Iruka.

–¿Qué sucederá ahora?

–A decir verdad, no lo sé –respondió, era algo que él mismo se estaba preguntando, miró interrogante a Gato.

–El personal civil quedará sometido a la jurisdicción de la daimyō de Tori no kuni –informó Gato–. Ella se encargará de su juicio y sentencia.

Lobo se acercó a ellos, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de Iruka.

–Supongo que lo que sea que decida lo tengo merecido.

–No es nuestro papel juzgarlo, Oroshi-san, pero sus acciones de ayuda y las de su dos compañeros serán presentadas a Toki-sama –afirmó Lobo– por supuesto, sus investigaciones serán requisadas.

–No tengo inconveniente. Al final recibí más compasión de un supuesto grupo de asesinos... me sacaron de prisión, una bella mujer trató mis heridas y ahora...

–_Somos asesinos,_ Oroshi-san, pero peleamos, vivimos en una lucha continua para evitar que la humanidad se nos vaya por las grietas de la vida shinobi.

**Epílogo.**

_**Un mes y medio después, en Konoha.**_

–Oi, Iruka –saludó Genma, traía abrazada a Anko por la cintura– ¿está bien si llegamos a tu lugar hoy por la noche?

–Sí, claro, Kotetsu, Izumo y Lady X amenazaron con estar ahí, si no les importa...

–¿Lady X? –preguntó Anko.

–Uh... no sé su nombre, es la nueva –respondió Iruka.

–Te nos has perdido bastante estos últimos tiempos –recriminó Anko.

–Lo siento, entre las evaluaciones semestrales de los chicos y poner al corriente los registros de la mesa de misiones...

–Entonces te caemos al rato ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Genma.

–Está bien –dijo, afianzando su grueso portafolios bajo el brazo, observó alejarse a la pareja.– Hey, Anko, repón mi helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

–¿Yo por qué?

–Encontré evidencias que te incriminan –afirmó Iruka caminando hacia su destino.

Entró a las instalaciones de T&I, sin sentir el temor reverencial que lo embargara la primera vez que pisó ese terreno. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la oficina de Morino y entró. Ibiki le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

–Creo que ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que me des tus conclusiones personales, Iruka.

–¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una vena de perversidad incluida?

–De hecho.

–Tsunade-sama me retiró el sello, ¿sabes?

–¿Y eso es algo que te molesta particularmente?

Iruka carraspeó incómodo, sin admitir que en realidad era algo que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que regresó a Konoha. Ibiki rió con suavidad, causando nuevamente esa sensación de desconcierto que embargaba a Iruka cuando lo veía reír.

–Fue enviado a una misión urgente, Iruka –declaró Ibiki cuando vio aparecer el distintivo color en sus mejillas– si te hace sentir mejor, no se despidió de nadie.

Lobo había desaparecido del campamento la misma noche que terminaron la misión. A primera hora del día siguiente, Gato se había dirigido a la mansión a dar el reporte final a Toki; aún ocuparon el resto de ese día en el traslado y acomodo de los shinobi, los civiles fueron discretamente escoltados a prisión por los samuráis de la daimyō. Hasta donde sabía, Gato y Shikaku aún seguían en Tori no Kuni, encargados de las negociaciones con las aldeas afectadas.

Guardó un empecinado silencio, enfrentado con unas emociones que Ibiki parecía leer como si fuera un libro abierto.

–Hay personas que tienen un magnetismo personal tan grande que es inevitable caer bajo su hechizo –comentó Ibiki.

Iruka continuó callado. _Hechizo_.

Ibiki le dio su tiempo, sin presionarlo, sin juzgarlo. El único que tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con sus propios sentimientos era Iruka.

–¿Imagino que tu visión de ti mismo ha cambiado hasta cierto punto? –tanteó después de un rato.

–Debí suponerlo... –afirmó Iruka, con esa familiar sensación que da la claridad de la comprensión absoluta.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Ibiki.

–Gracias, Ibiki-san –respondió sonriendo con calidez– he de decirte que aprendí muchas cosas, que a fin de cuentas comprendí tus motivaciones al enviarme... _enviarnos _a esta misión y –se interrumpió– ¿sabes?, acabo de recordar algo que me dijo Ardilla.

Ibiki guardó silencio, esperando que continuara.

–Que hay cicatrices invisibles.

–De hecho. Todos cargamos con cicatrices, Iruka, nunca sanan por completo, siempre existe un dolor residual, parecido a la sensación fantasma de cuando se pierde un miembro, punza con clavos de infortunio bajo las cicatrices del cuerpo, alcanzando a rozar el alma y marcándola por la eternidad.

–Eso fue filosófico, Ibiki-san –dijo Iruka, dejándose llevar por la melancolía de las palabras del hombre– ¿Y no hay de otro tipo aparte de malas?, hay que ser optimista, ¿sabes? –preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

La risa grave de Ibiki contestó su pregunta.

–No son malas, Iruka, porque llevan implícita en sí la posibilidad de sanar.

Se quedaron un par de horas conversando amigablemente. Para su sorpresa, Ibiki era un hombre de charla amena, inteligente y un tanto filosófica, características muy alejadas de la imagen que solía tener de él. Se despidió y se dirigió a su departamento. Ese día descansaba del escritorio de misiones, se recordó que aún tenía que limpiar antes que llegara la pequeña tropa que componía su grupo más cercano.

Se detuvo en una de las tiendas a comprar varios paquetes de cerveza y bocadillos. Regresó a su hogar, metió las latas al refrigerador y se aplicó en limpiar, sintiendo la lejanía de sus días ANBU como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño. Aún tenía el uniforme y las armas del escuadrón, Gato le había dicho que eran suyas por derecho, era lo único que le afirmaba que todo había sido real.

Era muy poco probable que volviera a trabajar bajo el comando de Lobo, y mucho menos posible que volviera a verlo, en su vida seguiría siendo un misterio. El contacto con él lo había marcado para siempre, su visión de la vida shinobi y del escuadrón élite en particular se había modificado radicalmente y sentía un nuevo respeto hacia Genma. Sonrió al pensar en él, era la primera vez que Anko lo llevaba a su casa.

Un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj, pensando que aún era muy temprano para que la marabunta allanara la paz de su hogar. Abrió la puerta. El sonriente ojo de Kakashi fue lo primero que vio, se preguntó qué querría, sin saber qué decirle se quedó parado frente a él.

–Yo, Iruka-sensei.

–Kakashi, olvido mis modales, pasa por favor –se hizo a un lado.

–No es necesario, sólo vengo a entregar un encargo –respondió con su cara feliz que, cosa rara, ya no le parecía tan irritante.

Advirtió que traía una canasta. Se la tendió, e Iruka extendió las manos por instinto, él se la puso en los brazos.

–Me dijo que tal vez te gustaría cuidarlo unos... ¿tres meses? Tiene misión y su mamá estará ocupada –explicó, causando una cara digna de fotografía en Iruka que no entendía ni jota.

Bajó la vista hacia sus brazos, completamente confundido. ¿Ese loco le estaba dejando un bebé? ¿A él? ¡Por Kami, si era soltero, no sabía nada del cuidado de un bebé! Levantó la cabeza para protestar, pero Kakashi se había esfumado. Maldijo pintorescamente. Cerró la puerta, colocó con cuidado la canasta sobre su sofá y con manos inseguras recorrió la frazada que cubría al pequeño.

Ante sus ojos un hermoso lobezno blanco lo miró sonriendo, porque, en definitiva, _los lobos sabían sonreír_.

_**Finis.**_

**Disclaimer final:** Por si a alguien le queda duda, Naruto y todos sus personajes oficiales le pertenecen al Sr. Kishimoto, todos los demás incluidos en esta historia me pertenecen a mí.

**Notas:** Lobo y su personalidad ANBU son una concepción mía, en lo personal así imagino a Kakashi como ANBU. Por supuesto, supongo que la concepción del Sr. Kishimoto es en verdad genial.

Traté en lo general de cubrir las peticiones de aclaración dentro de la trama, espero no haber dejado partes oscuras y haber cubierto sus expectativas.

He llegado al final de la historia que quería escribir, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron de principio a fin en esta aventura que resultó más larga de lo que creí que sería cuando la diseñé.

**_Agradecimientos: _**

Mi eterna gratitud a ti k2008sempai, siempre te tomaste el tiempo de dejar unas líneas que me impulsaron a seguir cuando la vida real me abrumaba tanto que deseaba botar todo a la papelera de reciclaje.

Lanasheya, gracias por continuar leyendo, tus opiniones y tus palabras.

Mogan-chan, gracias por leer, aunque no sea yaoi. Algunas partes de este capítulo estuvieron escritas pensando en ti, un pequeño dulce para tu alma (eres la culpable de quitarle protagonismo a Serpiente).

Rago, ¿qué puedo decir? Fuiste de las personas que me hicieron sentir que lo estaba haciendo bien, que tenía sentido esta locura. Mil gracias.

Caaslaa, rurani kai, Nittah, Quimaira, XimeB, gracias por sus review, por leer y por su tiempo.

**Extra: **Como lo prometido es deuda, escribí para quienes querían acción yaoi una pequeña pieza como secuela. Ffnet no permite contenido de ese tipo, así que si quieres leerla está en la última entrada de mi journal en hxxp://light_pearlXlivejournalXcom (sólo sustituye las "x" por la "t" y las "X" por puntos).


End file.
